Alta Velocidad
by twilighterspyp
Summary: Bella Adicta A Las Carreras, Siempre Desea Estar Montada En Un Auto. La Familia Cullen Se Muda A Forks Para Alejar A Su Hijo Edward De Las Carreras ¿Que Pasara Cuando Ellos Se Encuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**1- Accidente.**

**Bella POV.**

Rayos sentía mi cuerpo adolorido al máximo, como nunca, y no recordaba que me podía haber pasado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme en una habitación blanca, muy mal decorada y darme cuenta de que estaba en el hospital. Algo me había pasado.

Mire hacia todos lados pero no había nadie. Estaba sola. Mire mi cuerpo, a simple vista estaba bien, hasta llegar a mi pierna la cual estaba en alto y vendada.

Me di cuenta de que tenia un dolor en el costado derecho, cada vez que respiraba me dolía.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado? No recordaba como había llegado ahí. Entonces como si una película fuera recordé la última noche.

**Flash Back.**

Solo tenia que ganar en esta curva y la carrera seria mía, igual que el Mercedes negro. Acelere, gane la última curva y llegue a la meta, donde estaban mis amigos y nuestros contrincantes. Me baje del auto sonriendo.

-Eres una diosa Bella- grito Rose al llegar a mi lado.

-No es para tanto, no tenia como ganarme- me abrazo.

-Acabas de ganar un Mercedes, casi ultimo modelo- grito emocionada.

-No es nada, aparte lo necesitábamos.

-Bravo Bella- me aplaudió Jasper.

-No fue nada.

-Tenemos auto nuevo- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Para que veas.

-Pido la revancha- grito Tanya colocándose enfrente.

-Sabes que eso no pasara- dije.

-No puedo llegar a mi casa sin auto.

-Sabes a lo que te enfrentabas al momento de aceptar.

-Mis padres me mataran.

-Lo lamento, tú apostaste tu auto, como yo el mío.

-Vaya Bella, seria bueno tenerte dentro de mi equipo- dijo James.

-Eso nunca. Ya tengo mi equipó.

-Ellos- indico a Rose y Jasper- ni siquiera corren, tu eres la única que gana.

-Es nuestro problema.

-Vamos Bellita, en nuestro equipo estarías mucho mejor- me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo- y tendrás un trato especial.

-Ni lo sueñes- me separe.

-Vamos Bella, te estar perdiendo algo grande.

-Deja de molestarla- se paro Jacob delante de mi.

-No te metas niñito.

-Me meto, mientras Bella sea mi amiga.

-Jake déjalo- tire de el.

-Vamos Jacob no busques pelea- dijo Jasper.

Jacob se giro, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia mi auto. James siempre me pedía estar en su equipo, pero eso no pasaría, no mientras tuviera a Rose, Jasper y Jake, el cual no debería estar aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jake?

-Vine a la carrera, me llego tarde el mensaje.

-No deberías estar aquí, si llega la policía estarás en grandes problemas.

-Como si me importara, quiero correr.

-Jake, recién cumpliste dieciséis, no te gustaría perder tu licencia.

-Eso no pasara Bella. Ahora con quien puedo correr.

-No correrás- dije seria- te puede pasar algo.

-Bella, vengo a las carreras contigo desde antes de tener mi licencia y eh ganado varias carreras.

-Como también has perdido algunos autos.

-Si, pero eso no pasara.

-Black- grito James- te reto a una carrera.

-Claro- respondió este sonriendo, olvidando la casi pelea que tiene con el.

-No Jake.

-No pasara nada. ¿Apuestas el auto?- pregunto.

Jake, al igual que todos lo chicos de aquí querían el auto de James, era rápido y tenía mucha potencia.

-Estaba pensando en algo mejor- dijo James sonriendo.

-¿En que?- pregunto Jake.

-Si tú ganas, no vuelvo a molestar a Bella, nunca mas le pregunto si quiere estar en mi equipo.

-Y si ¿Tu ganas?- pregunto Jake.

-Podré molestar a Bella todo lo que quiera, y nadie me podrá detener.

-Jake, no hagas esto- dije.

-Jacob ni se te ocurra- amenazo Jasper, sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

-Acepto.

-Jacob, no.

-No pasara nada Bella.

-Bien coloca tu auto en la partida.

Jacob fue hacia su auto, era un Mercedes, pero no tan nuevo como el que acababa de ganar, tenía más años, aunque aun corría muy bien. Ese auto lo habíamos ganado hace dos meses, aun chico que dijo poderme ganar. Nadie le había ganado a mi Audi.

-Jacob no hagas esto, te puedes lastimar, no sabes como es James.

-Bella no pasara nada, ganare y te dejara en paz de una vez.

-Jacob no.

-Tranquila Bella- se subió al auto.

Yo corrí hasta el lado del copiloto y me subí.

-¿Qué haces?

-Iré contigo.

-Bella…

-Tu no me haces caso, yo tampoco.

-Bien.

Prendió el auto y fuimos hasta la salida, James ya estaba sobre su Porche. Era negro, excelente auto y muy exclusivo, un regalo de su padre. Según el había sido creado para las carreras, pero solo se podía apreciar en estos días, ya que lo normal era verlo, en una moto.

James me sonrió y me mando un beso, algo muy asqueroso.

Rosalie se gano delante de nosotros con el pañuelo, ella siempre daba la partida a los autos. Estaba con una falda roja, una polera blanca, que dejaba ver su buen cuerpo, unos tacos negros de casi 20 centímetros y su cabello rubio sobre los hombros.

Levanto el pañuelo, contó hasta tres y bajo los brazos dando la partida.

Las ruedas de los autos chirriaron en el pavimento y salimos aun gran velocidad. Los dos autos iban a la misma distancia, si uno aceleraba el otro también.

Seria difícil ganarle a James.

La primera curva el quedo delante, pero Jacob lo alcanzo, en la segunda curva íbamos iguales, mientras aceleraban, cada vez más los autos. En un momento Jacob saco mucha ventaja a James, si seguía así le ganaríamos.

Pero nunca lo vi venir, un fuerte golpe nos dio en la cola, Jacob perdió el control del auto, vi pasar a james y después vi la barrera de contención, donde nos golpeamos haciendo que el auto se volcara, solo podía escuchar los fierros retorciéndoles, y como se raspaban con el asfalto.

-¿Jake?- pregunte, pero no respondió.

Comencé a oler sangre y ahí fue cuando todo se volvió negro.

**Fin Flash Back.**

¿Dónde estaría Jake? ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué más tengo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, y quería saber si Jacob estaba bien, era la más importante.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un hombre, con delantal blanco, muy guapo entro.

-Que bueno que despertaste- dijo al verme- ¿Cómo te siente Isabella?

-Bien, pero prefiero Bella.

-Bueno Bella, tus signos vitales se ven bien, al parecer solo fue el susto.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunte.

-Te golpeaste la pierna muy fuerte, se te rompió una costilla y tienes muchos moretones. El mas feo creo yo es el de tu cara.

-¿Mi cara?

-Si, tu mejilla tiene un gran golpe.

-Ah, pero ¿Jacob donde esta?

-Es tu amigo verdad, el que iba en el auto contigo.

-Si.

-Bueno el esta estable, pero aun no despierta. Digamos que a el se le quebraron tres costillas, tiene una mano vendada y una pierna con una quebradura. También un corte en la frente, hice todo lo posible para que no se le notara.

-Pero ¿esta bien?

-Si lo esta.

-Que bien- respire tranquila, pero eso me dolió- disculpe no le pregunte como se llamaba.

-Ni yo me presente- me sonrió- soy Carlisle Cullen.

-Ah, es nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Si, llegue hoy y me toco lo mas complicado.

-Lo lamento- dije.

-No te preocupes me gusta mi trabajo. Pero esto hace que recuerde a mis hijos, no me gustaría verlos en un accidente como el de ustedes. No de nuevo- dijo bajo lo último.

-Nunca había tenido un accidente- dije.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, es la primera vez, nunca había chocado y eso que siempre estoy corrie…- me quede callada cuando me di cuenta de que estaba contando algo privado.

-Tu crees que no se por que llegaste aquí. Estabas en una carrera clandestina.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Cuando llegaron eso decía el informe. Tu padre lo único que decía era que no podías ser tu.

-¿Mi padre? ¡Oh no! El ya lo sabe, estoy muerta.

-Esta un poco molesto, pero no creo que te mate, tú no ibas conduciendo.

-Pero Jacob es como mi hermano, me matara por haberlo llevado.

-Tranquila, no dejare que te mate- me sonrió- ahora descansa, le diré que despertaste, pero no te puedes alterar.

-Ok, gracias.

-De nada y nos veremos despues.

El doctor salio mientras me quedaba ahí sola. Ahora debía enfrentar a mi padre, el que seguro me mataría. Siempre me dice que respete los límites de velocidad y ahora descubre, que por poco soy una corredora profesional.

Como lo dije mi padre casi me mata, por suerte estaba en el hospital y pense que no queria hacer escándalo. Aunque lo hizo, todo el hospital escucho como me gritaba.

Después pasaron Rose y Jasper a verme. Estaba muy preocupado, pero al verme, ya se tranquilizaron.

Rose me dijo que el auto de Tanya, estaba en su casa como los demás. No les conté. El padre de Rose vende autos, de ahí nuestra fascinación. Tiene muchos por lo que un gran garaje ocupa parte de su terreno, ahí estaban los autos del padre de Rose, y nuestros autos ganados. Ya que colocar esos autos frente a mi casa, solo haría que mi padre se preguntara ¿Cómo tengo tantos? Aunque ahora ya sabría el motivo.

Me dejaron para que descansara, y que vendría a verme mañana. Yo asentí y me volví a dormir.

Al día siguiente mi padre me paso a ver, antes de ir a trabajar. El doctor Cullen también paso. Me encontró estable y lo único que le pregunte, era cuando me podría ir. No me respondió.

Rose vino después del instituto con una noticia.

-No adivinas que paso en el instituto.

-No ¿Qué?

-Llegaron nuevos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, son tres. Un chico de ultimo año, el cual esta muy guapo, se llama Emmett de tercero, después otro chico, llamado Edward y…

-Yo- dijo una chica desde la puerta.

Era bajita, de piel pálida, cabello negro, ojos grises y muy bien vestida. Igual o mas que Rose.

-Hola- la salude.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice Cullen, un gusto en conocerte y lamento lo de tu accidente.

-Gracias, pero…

-La conocí en el almuerzo, es muy simpática y congeniamos al tiro- dijo Rose- por eso la traje debes conocerla.

-Ah, entiendo.

Pasamos la tarde conversando y al final me di cuenta de que era una chica excelente y como dijo Rose muy simpática. También descubrí que era hija del doctor Cullen. Nos contó de sus hermanos, aunque más de Emmett que de Edward y al final se tuvieron que ir dejándome sola.

Las semanas pasaron y ya cuando cumplí, dos semanas el doctor me dio el alta.

Lo único que me quedaba, era la bota de la pierna, el moretón de mi rostro, ya que aun se notaba y otros que tenía por mi cuerpo.

-Bien Bella, ya sabes que te tiene que cuidar, dejar de manejar por un tiempo o mejor dicho, deja las carreras.

-Si Carlisle.

-Bien, tu padre te espera afuera.

-Gracias.

Tome mi bolso, y salí. Antes de irme pase a ver a Jacob, el cual no lo veía desde el accidente. Aun estaba vendado, y tenia que quedarse por varios días, pero como siempre estaba de humor.

Al llegar a la casa, me fui directo a mi habitación. Tenía deseos de recostarme en mi cama. El lunes volvería al instituto y tendría que ver a mis compañeros. Los cuales ya todos sabían lo que me había pasado, por que todos estaban ese día ahí.

Seria humillante, nunca había tenido un accidente. Pero iría con la cabeza en alto, si al final lo piensas bien, yo ni siquiera iba conduciendo.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Creen Que Me Ira Bien Con Esta? Espero Que Si :D Bueno Aqui Comienco Otra Historia No Creo Que Sea Muy Larga Pero Eso Se Vera En El Camino xD Las Actualizaciones Seran Igual Que Bebé En Camino Lunes y Jueves Menos Esta Semana Que Volvere A Actualizar El Lunes Por Cosas Personales EL Jueves No Podre u.u Pero Mandare Adelantos Por Cada Review Asi Que Eso Las Puede Motivas Para El Siguiente Capitulo :D Agradesco Que Lean y Saludos :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que Reciban Su Adelanto y Asi Pueda Subir Siempre :D**

**Saluditos Las Quiero Mucho Danii :D**


	2. Una Chica Loca y La Otra Sexy

**2- Un Chica Loca y La Otra Sexy.**

**Edward POV.**

Esta seria mi tercera semana en el instituto y me estaba hartando. No por las clases, por la chica que no me dejaba tranquilo. No entendía ninguna de mis indirectas y menos cuando le decía que no me interesaba. Nunca me había tocado una tan dura de cabeza.

-Edward te parece si almorzamos juntos.

-Sabes que almuerzo con mis hermanos, te lo digo cada vez que me preguntas.

-Si, pero podrías hacer una excepción.

-Nunca- dije ya arto.

-Pero Eddy, solo será hoy.

-No Tanya, no lo entiendes, no quiero sentarme contigo y no me digas Eddy.

-Bueno, pero no te alteres.

Ni aunque le hablara mal, se iba, era una cabeza dura.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana con su nuevo amigo, Jasper, aunque el era muy simpático, pero no había podido conversar mucho con el, donde debo estar escapando de Tanya.

En eso entro un auto rojo, donde debía venir Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, era un BMW ultimo modelo, ¿Cómo lo hacia para tener un auto así? Ni idea.

Se bajo dejando ver sus piernas, no podía evitar no mirarla, era linda, ojos azules, cabello rubio y un muy buen cuerpo, pero no era mi estilo, aparte mi hermano ya me había dicho que la quería para el.

Del asiento del copiloto, se bajo otra chica, lo primero que vi fue su cabello de color chocolate en ondas, hasta la cintura. Luego se giro y vi a un angel, piel pálida, nunca como la mía, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, labios rosados y ojos cafés. Fueron solos unos segundos en que su vista se junto con la mía.

Cerró la puerta del auto y aprecie su figura, no era como Rosalie, pero tenia unas curvas que eran suficientes, traía una polera blanca, unos jeans ajustado, dejándome ver su trasero y traía una bota en el pie, algo que me pareció extraño.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte a Tanya.

-La zorra de Swan.

-¿Zorra? ¿Swan?- pregunte extrañado.

-Es la idiota del accidente, recuerdas que cuando llegaste todos hablaban de eso.

Con que ella era la chica que iba en el auto, que choco en la carrera clandestina. El primer día que llegue todos hablaban de eso, de que Isabella-creo que era su nombre- había chocado, junto a un tal Jacob, los dos habían quedado muy mal y el culpable era James, pero nadie lo quería delatar.

Se supone que mi padre nos había traído aquí, para alejarnos de las carreras, pero aquí también habían, y con mejores autos de los que corrían en Chicago.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi hermana, quería estar ahí cuando la chica se les acercara, quería saber de ella, quería saber por que corría.

-Edward, Edward- me llamaba Tanya, pero no me gire.

-Hermanito, ya llego Bella, ahora la podrás conocer.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Jasper.

-Hola.

Rosalie y Bella- segun Alice- se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros. Emmett también llego y miraba como bobo a Rosalie.

-Hola chicos- saludo Rosalie.

-Hola- dijimos todos.

-Emmett, Edward, les presento a Bella- dijo Alice.

-Hola- saludo Emmett- no quiero preguntar que te paso en la pierna, pero eres tú la chica del accidente ¿Verdad?- idiota Emmett.

-Si, fui yo- se sonrojo.

-Que cool, chocaste y estas bien- sonrió Emmett y provoco la risa de Bella.

-Hola Bella- la salude.

-Hola- me miro sonrojada y me encanto eso.

-Creo que es hora de entrar.

Las chicas se adelantaron y nosotros comenzamos a caminar detrás de ellas.

-Si no fuera hombre, no me daría cuenta de las miradas que le dan a mi hermana y Bella, que también es como mi hermana- dijo Jasper.

-Si no fuera hombre, no me daría cuenta de las miradas que le das a nuestra hermana- dijo Emmett y eso me hizo reír.

Jasper se sonrojo, y no dijo nada, había quedado al descubierto.

Todos seguimos a las chicas, Bella fue donde la secretaria del colegio, y salio con un papel.

-Debo presentar esto en cada clase- dijo Bella.

-Bueno, eso significa no podrás escapar de ninguna- le sonrió Rosalie.

-No se por que debo hacer esto, si ya era alumna antes del accidente.

-Tampoco se para que es- dijo Jasper.

-Saben, yo creo que debemos ir a nuestras clases- dijo Emmett- Bellita te acompaño a tu salón, creo que eres una chica muy interesante.

Emmett le quito la mochila a Bella, la tomo de un brazo y se la llevo por el pasillo.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- grito Emmett.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendido, Jasper se estaba riendo y yo también sonreí por la actitud de Emmett.

-Bien nos vemos después- dijo Alice.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros salones.

Emmett y Rose estaban en el ultimo año. Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo en segundo, eso era algo bueno, no me quedaría solo el próximo año.

Entre en mi primera clase y así paso la mañana, no me toco ninguna con Bella y no se por que quería estar con ella.

El almuerzo llego, pero como se estaba siendo costumbre, la loca de Tanya apareció para rogarme que me sentara con ella.

-Hola Edward- me saludo cuando puse un pie fuera del salón.

-Tanya no tengo tiempo- dije ya corriendo.

-Edward, espera- grito y venia detrás de mí.

Estaba completamente loca, venia corriendo detrás de mí con tacones, estaba muy mal esa chica.

Doble por uno de los pasillos y a quien me encontré saliendo de un salón, a la mismísima Bella.

-Hola- dijo ella mirándome sorprendida por llegar corriendo.

-Edward- grito Tanya.

No le respondí a Bella, solo la tome de un brazo y entre con ella al salón. Bella me miraba extrañaba pero no dijo nada, me senté en la silla del profesor y senté a Bella en mis piernas, escondí mi cara en su cuello y la abrace, ella se quedo rígida.

-¿Edward?- abrió la puerta Tanya- perdón- dijo volviendo a cerrar.

Solté todo el aire, cuando la puerta se cerro, algo que hizo estremecer a Bella.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo colocándose de pie.

-Necesitaba de tu ayuda, esa loca me perseguía.

-Si, pero no tenias derecho a abrazarme de esa manera, recién nos conocimos hoy.

-Pero solo quería que no me descubriera.

-Ah, entonces me ocupas de escudo, eres un idiota- dijo tomando su mochila, que había caído al suelo.

-Nada de idiota- dije ya molesto- si tu me necesitaras para escapar de alguien te ayudaría.

-Pero te hubiera preguntado.

-Si te vinieran persiguiendo como esa loca, no creo que alcanzaras a preguntar.

-Ya déjalo- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias- dije y Bella cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Se veía muy sexy cuando se enojaba. Tome mi mochila del suelo y salí del salón, fui hasta el comedor, tome una bandeja y me serví el almuerzo. Me senté con mis ahora amigos, donde ya estaba Bella.

-Tanya llego preguntando por ti- dijo Emmett- esa chica no te deja en paz.

-Es una odiosa, no se que hacer para que se aleje.

-Creo que debes buscarte una novia- dijo Alice- así se alejara.

-No creo que lo haga, recuerdas a John, Bella- esta asintió- lo perseguía igual que a ti- me miro- el chico no sabia que hacer, hasta que encontró a una chica y le pidió ser su novia, eran felices, pero Tanya no lo dejaba en paz. Le hacia cosas a su novia, hasta que al final su novia lo dejo, no podía contra Tanya. John se cambio de instituto o mejor dicho de ciudad, se fue a vivir a Seattle, solo así Tanya se alejo.

La historia de Rosalie, parecía una historia de terror, yo no quería terminar como ese chico, no quería salir arrancando del pueblo.

Terminamos de almorzar y me tocaba ir a biología, clase en la cual me sentaba solo, y lo agradecía, ya que me gustaba esa materia y esperaba seguir teniendo las mejores notas.

Fui hasta mi casillero tome mi libro. Cuando lo cerré paso Bella con Alice, la primera entro en el salón de biología, y Alice continuo su camino. Tocaron el timbre y fui al salón.

Entre y lo primero que veo es a Bella sentada en mi lugar, rayando su cuaderno. Camine hasta donde ella estaba y me coloque a su lado. Se percato de mi presencia, levanto la vista y me miro.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

-Si, tú- dije.

-Ahora ¿Qué te hice?

-Estas en mi lugar.

-Este es mi lugar.

-Yo me siento aquí desde que llegue.

-Pues te cuento que es mi lugar desde que comenzaron las clases, así que lo lamento.

-Cambiate- dije molesto.

-No me cambiare, siéntate tú en el otro lugar.

Esta niñita me estaba hartando, creía que podía hacer todo lo que se le plazca, pues no era así.

Deje caer mi mochila al suelo, bajo la mirada de Bella, sonreí maliciosamente y tome a Bella en brazos, haciendo que se le escapara un gritito por el movimiento.

-Tu te sientas aquí- dije mientras la colocaba en el otro banquillo.

-Eres un idiota- me lanzo un libro el cual alcance a esquivar.

-Y tú eres una loca.

-No soy loca, maldito idiota- esta vez me lanzo un lápiz.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- me acerque a ella.

-¡Cullen! ¡Swan!- grito el profesor- ¿Qué es todo este espectáculo?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba divertidos y el profesor estaba rojo de la rabia, esto era malo.

-Ella comenzó- dije.

-El comenzó- dijo Bella.

-No me interesa quien comenzó, los dos tomen sus cosas y se van al aula de castigo, espero que lo pasen bien ahí- dijo mientras indicaba la puerta.

Bella tomo su mochila, recogió el libro y el lápiz del suelo y camino a la puerta. Yo tome mi mochila y salí detrás de ella.

-Esto es tu culpa, ¿Por qué no te sentaste en el lugar desocupado?- pregunto.

-¿Por qué no te cambiaste?- pregunte yo.

-Era mi lugar desde el principio, tú deberías haberte sentado en el otro.

-No estabas cuando llegue, así que ese lugar estaba desocupado.

-Si no estaba, no fue por que quise, estaba en el hospital por si no lo sabias.

-Si sabía que estabas en el hospital.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- pregunto ya mas calmada.

-No tengo ningún problema, tu eres la que pelea conmigo.

-Solo mantente lejos- dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

Pase dos largar horas mirando a la nada, Bella creo que aprovecho de terminar algo, pero yo no pude hacer nada. Esta chica, hacia que saliera el lado pesado de mi, y era divertido hacerla enojar, pero también era malo, ya que me respondía con mucha intensidad. Creo que si no fuera por la bota de su pierna se hubiera tirado sobre mí cuando la cambie de lugar.

A todo esto, haberla tenido entre mis brazos me gusto, no fue como cuando la abrace, ya que en ese momento tenia miedo de Tanya, ahora la había tomado con más calma, era liviana y tenia un exquisito olor a fresias y fresas. Pero momento, no debo estar pensando en ella de esa forma.

Cuando por fin salimos, me tocaba gimnasia, la ultima clase y me podría ir a mi casa, este día había sido extraño.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo y sentía que alguien venia detrás de mi, me gire para mirar y venia nada mas y nada menos que Bella. ¿Por qué rayos me seguía?

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunte.

-En tus sueños, solo voy a la clase de gimnasia.

Vaya tenia otra clase con ella, esto podía ser malo.

-¿Para que? si no te puedes ni mover con esa cosa- dije.

-Sabes vete a la mierda- dijo Bella y paso por mi lado mas rápido.

Vaya que si la había hecho enojar, y lo que no me gusto fue una mueca de dolor cuando le dije que no se podía mover, creo que debería pedir disculpa por eso.

Este nuevo instituto tenia de todos, una loca maniaca que me perseguía y una chica que respondía cada cosa que le decía y no dejaba que le ganaran, auqnue era muy sexy, este año seria interesante.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Estubo Bueno O Malo? Quiero Saber xD Gracias A La Gente Que Esta Leyendo Esta NUeva Historia Soy Muy Feliz Aunque No Le Fue Bien Con Los Review u.u Pero Se Que Ahora Me Dejaran Muchos :D Como Dije En El Capitulo Pasado Mandare Adelantos A Todos Los Review Asi Podran Tener Un Poquito Del Proximo Capitulo :D La Proxima Actualizacion Sera El Jueves Asi Los Dias De Actualizacion Seran Lunes y Jueves :D No Se Los Pierdan Bueno Me Despido Saludos Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Que Envio Un Adelanto :D**


	3. Volviendo a Correr

**3- Volviendo a Correr.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward Cullen era un idiota, primero me abraza sin ninguna razón- aunque fue extraño sentir su cuerpo, pero eso no importa- segundo, me saco de mi puesto para dejarme en otro- eso me enojo mucho- tercero, me mandan a detención por el, ¡nunca había ido a detención! y cuarto, me dice esas horribles cosas de que no puedo hacer gimnasia, no era mi culpa, yo no fui la que choque.

-Bella- Rose agito su mano delante de mi cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Estabas en otro lado, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Qué?

-No nada, no te preocupes, pero ¿Qué me decías?

-Que ya arregle el motor del auto de Tanya, creo que ahora si correrá bien.

-Excelente, quiero cambiar ese auto por algo mejor o por dinero.

-Yo creo que mejor el dinero, no quiero andar en el auto de una zorra.

-Bien lo venderemos- sonreí.

Habíamos ido al garaje del padre de Rose, no teníamos nada que hacer y que mejor, pasar la tarde con nuestros autos, aunque los del Sr. Hale estaban mucho mejor que los que yo tenia.

-Chicas les traje unos refrescos- nos grito Jasper.

Fuimos donde el, quien nos entrego una lata a cada una.

-Rose quien te viera de esa forma, no sabría que eres tu- dijo Jasper.

Y era verdad mi amiga, estaba manchada de aceite, tenia puesta una antigua polera de Jasper que le llegaba hasta los muslos, su cabello en una coleta y algunas manchas de aceite en la cara, lo único que no se cambiaba era sus zapatos taco alto.

- Los hombres se morirían en tenerme así- dijo Rose.

Eso causo la risa de nosotros, aunque era verdad, a los hombre les gustaría ver una mujer como Rose cubierta de aceite y muy sexy.

Rose volvió a revisar el auto de la zorra de Tanya, mientras yo me senté en el capo de un auto a terminar mi soda.

-Chicas me voy no vemos después- se despidió Jasper.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Rose.

-Tengo una cita con Alice, no vemos- y se subió a su auto dejándonos sorprendidas.

-No pensé que iba tan enserio en que le gustara- dijo Rose.

-¿Ya lo sabias?- pregunte.

-Bueno es mi hermano, se cuando le gusta alguien y no puede despegar la vista de Alice, así que eso ya era una pista.

-Ah.

-A mi me gusta Emmett- dijo Rose.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, lo encuentro tan tierno, es como un niño, pero con cuerpo de hombre y que cuerpo que tiene- dijo soñadoramente.

-Rose no me habías dicho.

-Es que no habías preguntado, pero ya que estaba el tema es mejor decirlo.

-Espero que te resulte con el.

-Y a ti, ¿Qué te parece Edward?

-¿Edward? ¿El que tiene que ver en esto?

-Bueno solo te preguntaba.

-Es un idiota- dije.

-¿Por qué?

-Me ocupo de escudo contra Tanya, imaginas me metió a un salón con el, y después hace que me siente en sus piernas, para que Tanya no lo viera, ¡lo puedes creer!

-¿Qué Edward te sentó en sus piernas?

-¡Si! ¿Qué se cree? Después en clases de biología, me saco de mi lugar, por que según el era el suyo, me tomo en brazos y me dejo en el otro puesto, nos gritamos y el profesor nos mando a detención.

-Vaya, veo que no te agrada para nada.

-No, lo quiero bien lejos de mi, es un pesado- dije recordando lo ultimo que me había dicho.

-Ya, dejemos de hablar del y ven a acelerar este auto, quiero saber si ya esta listo- dijo Rose.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde revisando nuestros autos, aunque en estos momentos estábamos un poco pobres, solo tenía cuatro autos, y lo normal es tener siete u ocho, debía ganar algunos más, pero con mi pierna seria imposible por un tiempo.

Cuando terminamos cene en la casa de Rose, ya que mi padre llegaría tarde y no deseaba comer sola.

La semana paso tranquila, trataba de no tomar en cuenta a Edward y sus estupideces, pero siempre lo estaba mirando, veía como chicas se le acercaban, el las hacia reír, le decía cosas, hasta que las chicas le terminaban anotando su numero en el celular. Si, lo miraba mas de lo debido. Y por eso varias veces me descubrió observándolo.

-Chicos- llego gritando Alice.

-¿Qué pasa enana?- le pregunto Emmett.

-Mañana habrá una fiesta y debemos ir- dijo saltando.

-No creo que pueda- dije indicando mi pierna.

-¡Oh Bella! eso no es un impedimento, iremos a divertirnos.

-Es una buena idea. Bella hace mucho que no vamos a una fiesta, solo nos preocupamos de los autos, Bella vamos- me pidió Rose.

-Bien vamos.

-¡Si!- gritaron Emmett y Alice feliz, se notaba que eran hermanos.

-¿Te paso a buscar?- le pregunto Emmett a Rose.

-Te diría que si, pero tengo que pasar por Bella.

-No te preocupes Rose, yo me voy en mi auto.

-Si claro Bella, con tu pierna así no puedes conducir, será para la otra Emmett.

-Ok, para la otra- dijo sonriendo.

Después de las clases, nos fuimos con Rose y Alice a mi casa, para buscar algo apropiado que ponerme en la fiesta, a mi no me importaba mucho, toda la ropa había sido escogida por Rose, por lo que debería verme bien en ella. Pero según Alice, debía ser algo espectacular.

Prepare la cena para todas, estábamos riéndonos en la cocina cuando mi padre llego, mas temprano de lo normal.

-Hola Bella, Rose y…

-Alice Cullen- se presento- un gusto Sr. Swan.

-También es un gusto, pero dime Charlie, eso de señor es como mucho, Rosalie también me dice así.

-Claro Charlie- le sonrió Alice.

-¿Qué haces Bella?

-Preparo la cena. Cuando este lista te llamo.

-Bien, yo me iré a cambiar.

-Si.

Mi padre se fue y continuamos con lo que estábamos haciendo, cuando todo estuvo listo Charlie vino a comer, mientras las chicas y yo nos sentábamos a su lado.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Rose comenzó a hacer señas para que le dijera a mi padre de la fiesta, prefería escaparme que decirle, pero con la bota en la pierna seria complicado.

-Papa.

-Si- dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Mañana ahí una fiesta y quería pedirte permiso para ir, ¿Puedo?

-No lo se Bella, mira como esta aun tu pierna no creo….

-Charlie yo la pasare a buscar y después se ira a mi casa o puede ser que terminemos en la casa de Alice.

-Se Charlie, iremos a mi casa, mis padres estarían encantados.

-Bien, pero deben cuidar a Bella, no quiero que vuelva a tener un accidente.

-Prometemos cuidarla- dijo Alice.

-Bien, entonces puedes ir.

Las chicas se fueron al terminar, diciendo que mañana Rose me pasaría a buscar cerca de las nueve, por lo que debía estar lista.

El día sábado hice todas las cosas en mi casa, bueno lo que mi pierna me permitió, lave algo de ropa, ordene algunas cosas, pero no fue mucho lo que hice.

Aproveche de hacer mis deberes de biología, lo que me hizo recordar a Edward. Habíamos pasado toda la semana sentados juntos, pero ninguno de los dos hablo, solo nos mirábamos, para después correr la mirada, ese chico era extraño, y lo que mas me molestaba es que no podía quitar mi vista de encima de el.

Cuando ya era la hora de arreglarme, subí por mis toallas, para entrar en el baño. Lo bueno de la bota del pie, era que me la podía sacar para bañarme, por que si no, en estos momento estaría desesperada por una buena ducha.

Cuando me relaje con el agua, tratando de tener mi mejor equilibrio con un solo pie, ya que no quería apoyar el otro, me salí de la ducha.

Pase directo a mi habitación, comencé a secar mi cuerpo para colocarme mi ropa. Consistía en un pantalón negro hasta la cadera, una polera de tiras roja, me coloque la bota, mi zapatilla en la otra pierna, arregle mi cabello, aunque solo lo cepille y deje suelto.

Me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero nada exagerado, no quería llamar la atención. Cuando estuve lista, tome mi chaqueta, que era un bolerito negro, estábamos por llegar al verano, por lo que no hacia mucho frió, lo que agradecía, ya que no debía tener tanta ropa encima.

Rose llego a los pocos minutos que estuve abajo, nos subimos a su autos y partimos rumbo a la fiesta, no se por que tenia un presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

**Edward POV.**

Alice insistió e insistió en que fuera a la fiesta, yo no quería, de seguro la loca de Tanya estaría ahí. Me había librado el resto de la semana de su persecución por que no había asistido al instituto algo muy bueno, pero estaba seguro de que estaría en la fiesta.

Pero como ya lo dije Alice insistió y no se lo pude negar, debía ir a la fiesta con ella y Emmett. Solo esperaba que algo bueno pasara.

-Edward iremos en tu auto- dijo Emmett desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu jeep?

-No quiero manejar hoy, quiero beber todo lo que pueda.

-Emmett sabes que nuestra madre se molesta si llegas ebrio.

-No llegare ebrio, pero quiero beber algo, así que tu manejaras.

-Como quieras dije tomando mi chaqueta.

-Ya chicos bajen estoy lista- nos grito Alice.

Los dos con Emmett bajamos las escaleras. Para encontrar a una Alice muy impaciente por salir.

-Chicos se cuidan, y cuiden a su hermana.

-Si mama- dijimos los tres.

-No lleguen tarde y no tomen mucho, saben mejor no tomen.

-Si mama- volvimos a repetir.

-Los quiero.

-También- gritamos antes de cerrar.

Nos subimos a mi auto y partimos rumbo a la fiesta, esperaba que Tanya la loca no estuviera.

Al llegar Rosalie, Jasper y Bella ya estaban ahí, y esta ultima se veía real mente sexy.

Nos bajamos y Alice corrió al lado de Jasper, para darle un beso en la mejilla, hasta seguro de que algo estaba pasando ahí.

Emmett también fue a saludar a Rose, con una sonrisa en la cara, mi hermano no podía ser menos notorio.

Me quede mirando a Bella, quien se sonrojo cuando mi mirada le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Creo que lo mejor es entrar- dijo.

-Si entremos- dijo Rose- Bella me cuidas mis llaves con esta falda no tengo donde guardarlas.

-Claro- le respondió Bella.

Todos entramos a la casa, estaba llena de gente, pero había un buen ambiente, las parejas se fueron cada una por su lado, dejándome con Bella.

Le iba a preguntar si quería bailar conmigo, pero se me adelanto alguien.

-Bella ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto un chico.

-Claro Ryan.

Los dos comenzaron a meterse entre la gente para colocarse a bailar, yo fui a la mesa donde estaban los tragos y me serví un poco de jugo, no quería beber si iba a conducir con mis hermanos de vuelta.

-¡Eddy!- escuche la voz chillona de Tanya y mi piel se pudo de gallina- que bueno que viniste- dijo colgándose de mi cuello.

-Tanya suéltame- dije quitando sus brazos.

-Pero Eddy, así estoy cómoda.

-Pero a mi me molesta- la quite de encima.

-Vamos a bailar- tiro de mí.

-No quiero Tanya, ve a molestar a otro.

-No te estoy molestando- chillo.

Sabia que era tonta, pero nunca descubrí cuanto, de verdad que ella no entendía las indirectas.

-Tengo que salir, permiso- dije pasando por su lado.

Fui a la puerta trasera y salí corriendo hacia los autos, si Tanya me seguía debía encontrar la manera de que no me encontrara.

-¡Eddy!- grito.

Corrí mas rápido y me escondí detrás de mi volvo y el auto de Rosalie. Me agache y espere que esa loca no me haya visto. Pasaron algunos minutos y ya no escuche sus gritos, ni tampoco gente, por lo que me levante pero encontré a una chica apoyada en el auto de Rosalie, me acerque lentamente, para encontrar a Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto asustada.

-Nada, solo me escondía de Tanya.

-Aun no te deja en paz.

-No, es una cargante.

-Si, se como es cuando un chico le interesa.

-Pero ya no se como decirle que ella no me interesa para nada.

-Nunca se ira, solo tienes tres opciones para que te deje en paz.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunte esperanzado.

-Uno que se encuentre a otro que seguir, dos que tú encuentres a una chica fuerte que pueda con ella y tres… creo que no te gusta.

-Dime.

-Que tú te vayas.

-¿Me estas echando?

-No para nada, solo te decía tus opciones.

-Pues creo que tendré que buscar una chica fuerte.

-Espero que encuentre una en este instituto.

Me molesto que dijera que esperaba que encontrara alguien, acaso ella no podía estar en las opciones.

-¡Hey Bella!

-¡Hay no!- dijo Bella bajito- James ve a molestar a otra parte.

-No te venia a molestar.

Apareció el tal James, con una sonrisa en su cara, pero se le desapareció cuando me vio.

-¿Qué haces con el aquí?

-Nada que te interese James.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a este niñito que a mí.

-Yo no prefiero nada- le grito Bella- ahora déjame.

-Claro que no Bellita, quiero pasar un rato contigo- dijo mientras dejaba a Bella encerrada entre el auto y su cuerpo.

-Aléjate- dije empujándolo.

-Tú no te metas.

-Me meto por que las estas molestando.

-Esto es entra ella y yo.

-Bien, si es entre tu y yo arreglémoslo como lo sabemos hacer- le dijo Bella- corramos.

-Eso me parece, te espero donde siempre- dijo James a Bella, mientras se iba a su auto- excepto que te de miedo.

James se fue por el camino, mire a Bella y esta se giro para abrir el auto de Rose.

-Bella espera, ni se te ocurra ir.

-Iré, no soy una cobarde.

-Bella tu pierna tiene la bota, necesitas frenar con ese pie.

-No lo necesitare cuando este corriendo.

Bella se subió al auto de Rose y se fue por el mismo camino que tomo James.

-¡Rayos!

Me subí a mi auto y me fui detrás de Bella.

No dejaría que corriera, si no podía frenar bien tendría otro accidente.

Cuando llegue los dos estaban discutiendo algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Bella.

-No dejare que corras.

-Esto es algo entre James y yo.

-Si pero tu estas lastimada de tu pierna y eso es algo en contra.

-Es cosa de ella- dijo James.

-Tu no te metas- le grite- Bella no correrás, yo lo haré por ti.

-No.

Tome a Bella de los hombros y la empuje lejos de James, no quería que escuchara.

-Bella correré por ti, no me puedes decir nada, ganare y James te dejara tranquila.

-Edward esto es algo que yo debo hacer.

-Ahora no puedes hacerlo, así que yo correré.

-Edward no…

-Espera aquí, mis hermanos llegaran cinco minutos después de que parta.

-¿Qué? ¿Les dijiste?

-No, pero igual llegaran.

Deje a Bella apoyada en su auto y mire a James.

-James yo correré por Bella, si te gano la dejas en paz-

-No me importa quien corra, pero que sea hoy. Te espero en la partida.

Se subió a su auto, yo me fui al mío y me coloque junto al auto de James. Bella se coloco delante de nosotros con un pañuelo en la mano. Me miro y asentí, Bella contó hasta tres y bajo los brazos dando la partida.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Bueno o Malo? Eso Pueden Dejarlo En Un Review :D Gracias A La Gente Que Comento El Capitulo Pasado :D Los Review Subieron Considerablemente y Eso Me Alegra Mucho :) Espero Que Les Gustara Este Capitulo Ya Saben Esta Escrito Con Mucho Cariño Para Ustedes :D Bueno me Despido :D Besitos Danii.**

**PD: Pasen A Dejar Review y Ya Saben Si Dejan Uno Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Espero Que Sigan Aumentando Los Review :D**


	4. Consecuencias de la Carrera

**4- Consecuencias de la Carrera.**

**Bella POV.**

Los autos pasaron por mi lado, el polvo se levanto y cuando me gire ya los dos iban muy lejos.

No quería meter a Edward en esto, no estaba bien, pero entendía por que el se preocupaba, no podía correr si tenia estaba bota en la pierna, necesitaba frenar.

Me moría de los nervios, si a Edward le pasaba algo seria mi culpa y sus hermanos me odiarían por siempre.

No se cuanto pasado, pero de repente una luz me dio desde mi espalda, y cuando me gire me encontré con el auto de Jasper.

Un Emmett muy molesto se bajo antes de que el auto se detuviera y camino hacia mi.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto muy molesto.

-Esta corriendo con James- murmure.

-¿Qué? pero ¿En que esta pensando?- se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Mire detrás de Emmett, Rose ayudaba a Jasper a sacar a Alice del auto, ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Alice ¿Qué te paso?- corrí a su lado.

Cuando llegue mire a Alice, y esta tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera mirando a lo lejos, sus manos apretaban la polera de Jasper, como si solo eso la pudiera sostener.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Jasper- se coloco así mientras estábamos bailando y solo murmuro a Edward.

-Luego Emmett corrió a su lado y nos pregunto donde se hacían las carreras para que lo trajéramos.

-Alice- la llame.

-No te escuchara- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No es algo que yo te deba contar- dijo.

Me quede mirando a Alice, que cada cierto tiempo pegaba pequeños salto o murmuraba cosas que no lograba entender.

-¿Cuánto se demoran en una corrarera así?

-Quince minutos, o menos- dije- ya deben estar por llegar.

-Edward me escuchara esta vez.

-¿Qué pasa con Edward?- pregunte.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Rose.

Pude ver las luces de los autos, pero se notaba que uno venia mucho más adelante que el otro. Alice apretó más sus manos, como si estuviera sintiendo la adrenalina igual que los conductores.

Pude ver el primer auto que llego, dejando una capa de polvo.

Edward se bajo sonriente, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Emmett.

James llego atrás y se bajo enojado.

-No puedo creer que me ganaste, maldito niño- grito.

-Lo lamento James- dijo Edward.

-¡Alice!- grito Rose.

Me gire y Alice se había desmayado, los brazos de Jasper la sostenían.

-Esto no es bueno- murmuro Emmett- chicos las suben al auto de Edward.

Jasper la tomo en brazos mientras comenzó a caminar con Alice al auto.

-Dejaras en paz a Bella- dijo Edward a James.

-Ya lo se, siempre cumplo- le espeto James- pero quiero la revancha.

-Edward no volverá a correr- respondió Emmett antes que su hermano- ahora vamos Edward.

-Edward espera- grite.

-Ahora no Bella- dijo antes de subirse a su auto.

Alice ya estaba en el auto, Edward se fue en el lado del copiloto y Emmett se subió en el lado del conductor.

Hizo partir el auto y se alejaron por el camino, dejándonos a todos con la gran duda, de ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Rose.

-Ni idea- murmuro Jasper.

-Que pena mi Bellita, ya no podré decirte cosas- dijo James.

-Púdrete- grite.

-Agrádesele a tu amigo, por lo menor el pudo llegar a la meta, no como el otro.

-Maldito- dije mientras caminaba en su dirección, pero Jasper me sujeto por la cintura.

-Que lastima que chocaran, iban ganando.

-Si chocamos fue por tu culpa, maldito idiota.

-Que pena, pero ese día no ganaron, espero que tu amigo se recupere, adiós,

James se subió a su auto, y se fue, yo estaba molesta, con el y muy intrigada por saber que era lo que había pasado con Alice, la actitud de Emmett, y por que Edward sabia que ellos llegarían.

Necesitaba saber todo eso.

Jasper pasó a dejarme a mi casa, mientras Rosalie se llevo su auto, mi mente no dejaba de vagar, entre los sucesos de esa noche, no podría estar tranquila hasta que supiera la verdad.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba metido en un gran lió, si Emmett le contaba a mi padres de la carrera de hoy en la noche, estaría castigado por toda la vida, se supone que no habíamos alejado de Chicago para que nos alejarnos de las carreras.

-Edward ¿Puedo saber en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste correr?

-Solo quería librar a Bella de ese idiota.

-No pensaste en lo que podría pasar, ¿Querías que las cosas se volvieran a repetir? ¿Querías hacer sufrir a Alice o a nuestros padres?

-No, no lo pensé en el momento.

-Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si tienes un accidente, recuerda que no solo tú sufrirías, también Alice.

-Lo se, lo se, no tienes que repetírmelo siempre.

-Mira como esta Alice, esto tendrá consecuencias mañana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Le diré a nuestros padres, no lo dejare pasar.

-Emmett por favor, no puedes decirles, sabes lo que pasara.

-Lo siento Edward, tu rompiste la única regla.

Ya lo dije estaría muerto, Emmett le diría a mis padres, ellos se volverían a decepcionar y podría ser que se quisieran cambiar de casa de nuevo, eso seria lo peor, era la primera vez que me gustaba un lugar, y lo estaba echando a perder por mi culpa.

Cuando llegamos, Emmett bajo de los primeros y abrió la puerta de Alice.

-Edward tu llevas a Alice, yo veré si nuestros padres duermen, no quiero que vean a Alice desmayada.

-Si.

Me baje del auto y saque a Alice, la tome entre mis brazos, era liviana, y pocas veces la tenia de esta manera.

Emmett me aviso que el terreno estaba despejado y camine con Alice a su habitación, Emmett abrió las mantas de su cama y la recostamos ahí. Le saque sus zapatos y la cubrí. Solo esperaba que mañana no se acordara de nada.

-Edward vamos, dejémosla descansar.

-Emmett no le digas nada a nuestros padres- susurro Alice, mientras se sentaba.

-Pensaba que aun dormías- le dijo Emmett.

-Estoy despierta desde hace mucho, escuche su conversación y bueno quería que me cargaran hasta aquí- sonrió- pero no quiero que le digas nada a nuestros padres, no quiero que tengamos problemas y menos Edward, el solo quiso ayudar a Bella.

-Pero Alice…

-Emmett, estaba vez no fue como la anterior, no estoy cansada ni nada.

-Pero te desmayaste.

-Si, algo que normal mente ocurría, pero estoy bien, de verdad no digas nada.

-Bien no diré nada. Ahora me voy a dormir.

Emmett salio y me quede con Alice, me senté a su lado.

-Gracias por convencerlo.

-Somos hermanos, debo ayudarte cuando el más grande te moleste.

-Gracias Alice.

-Aparte sabes lo que podría pasar si nuestros padres se enteran, lo mas seguro es que nos volvamos a cambiar de casa, y me gusta Forks, aunque no ahí mucho donde pueda ir a comprar, siempre podré ir a Seattle.

-Saber que te quiero ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Duerme Alice, me voy a descansar.

Le di un beso en la frente, y me fui a mi habitación.

Estaba seguro de que nuestros amigos se preguntarían que paso hoy, pero no quería contarles, no quería que se enteraran de lo que paso en Chicago.

El día domingo trate de actuar de lo mas normal, pero no podía, tenia un poco de miedo de que Emmett terminara diciendo todo lo que paso, pero también sabia que si Alice se lo pidió eso no pasaría.

Cuando volvimos al instituto Alice actuaba normal, estaba feliz por que vería a Jasper, con el cual había hablado todo el día domingo, yo por mi parte para sacar de mi mente lo ultimo que paso hice todos mis deberes.

Los chicos nos saludaron como siempre, no hicieron ningún comentario de lo que pasó el sábado y les agradecía, explicar todo seria muy complicado.

Las clases comenzaron, pero siempre decían cosas cuando pasaba, y me miraban como si fuera el nuevo fenómeno, se supone que ya había pasado mi tiempo de "el nuevo del instituto".

-¡Eddy!- grito Tanya mientras corría hacia mí.

¿Por qué no se olvidaba de que existo?

-Por fin te encuentro.

-Tanya déjame en paz, ya no te soporto.

-Que malo Eddy, pero tengo una forma de que se te quite ese enojo- si ya lo había dicho esta chica era burra- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar un paseo?

-Lo lamento pero no, tengo clases.

-Pero Eddy vamos.

-Te dije que detesto lo de Eddy, y Tanya no me interesas, aléjate de mi.

La deje ahí sola, mientras trataba de alejarme de ella, de verdad que me desesperaba.

-Cullen- me grito alguien.

Me gire para encontrar a Mike Newton, tenia como dos clases con el y sabia su nombre por que el profesor pasaba llamando su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito hablar contigo, pero ahora voy tarde a clases, podemos hablar después del almuerzo.

-Bien.

Mike se fue y me dejo muy intrigado, ¿Qué seria lo que quería hablar conmigo?

Mis clases antes del almuerzo pasaron rápido, tenia en mi mente escapar de Tanya, y juntarme con Mike después del almuerzo, quería saber que me tenia que decir.

-Hermanito, Tanya no te molestara hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunte.

-Bueno ese pedazo de tela que tenia por falda tuvo una pequeña mancha, no me lo agradezcas.

Dijo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo para entrar al comedor, por su bandeja. Si Alice quería quitarse a alguien de encima, o en este caso ayudarme, podía ser muy malvada, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Tanya.

Mientras comimos con los chicos, se podía notar en sus ojos que querían preguntar, pero prefería esperar aunque sea un poco antes de contarles algo. Cuando termino el almuerzo, me levante muy rápido por que quería saber que era lo que Mike me quería contar.

-Cullen que bueno que llegaste- dijo Mike.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-Bueno escuche a unos chicos hablando de ti en la mañana.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que le ganaste a James en una carrera, ¡no lo puedo creer! Nadie le había ganado.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Ya te dije, lo escuche, por eso te quería preguntar si querías estar en mi equipo para correr.

-No lo creo Newton- dije antes de darme media vuelta.

¿Cómo se habían enterado de la carrera? Por eso todos hablaban a mis espaldas en la mañana, todo el instituto lo sabia y si lo sabían significaba que mis padres se podían enterar.

Entra a la clase de biología, y al ver a Bella ya en su lugar se me paso por la mente, ella, Rose o Jasper le dijeron a alguien de la carrera.

Me senté junto a Bella molesto que ni siquiera la mire, se que se dio cuenta y después de la carrera se supone que ya no estábamos tan molestos el uno con el otro, ósea le salve la vida de ese idiota debía agradecérmelo.

La clase termino, Bella se levanto para salir, pero la tome del brazo para hablarle.

-Bella me puedes esperar después de gimnasia, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Si…claro.

Los dos nos fuimos a gimnasia, ella entro directamente al gimnasio por que aun tenia la bota, yo tuve que pasar por los camerinos para ponerme el buzo.

El profesor nos explico que la clase de hoy era sobre basketball, sabía jugar, era miembro del equipo en mi antiguo instituto, por lo que no me seria muy difícil.

Mientras estaba jugando mi mirada iban hacia Bella, quien estaba leyendo sentada en las gradas, no se por que no le podía quitar la vista de encima.

Cuando terminamos corrí a cambiarme, me di una rápida ducha y me volví a vestir, no quería hacer esperar a Bella. Cuando volví a entrar al gimnasio, ella me esperaba donde mismo y aun sostenía el libro.

Me acerque a ella y deje caer la mochila sobre el asiento. Bella pego un salto del susto.

-Me asustaste- dijo.

-¿Quiero saber si tu les dijiste a todo el instituto de la carrera del sábado?

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Intrigados Por La Actitud de Alice En La Carrera? ¿Que Le Paso A Edward Antes De Llegar A Forks? Bueno Eso Lo Sabran En Los Proximos Capitulos (Me Salio Como Adelanto De Tevenovela xD) Espero Que Les Gustara Ya Saben Esta Escrita Con Mucho Cariño Para Ustedes :D Gracias A La Gente Que Deja Review, Tambien Las Alertas o Me Agragan Como Autor Eso Es Un Honor :D Ya Saben Si Dejan Un Review Les Mandare Un Pequeño Adelanto Del Sigueinte Capitulo Asi La Espera No Sera Tan Larga xD Gracias Por Leer Nos Leemos Hasta El Jueves :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Quiero Saber Si Les Gusta y Si Les Parece El Rumbo Que Toma La Historia.**


	5. Conversaciones

**5- Conversaciones.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Quiero saber si tu les dijiste a todo el instituto de la carrera del sábado?- me sorprendió su pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Tu les contaste a todos de la carrera- ahora afirmo.

-No.

-Dime la verdad Bella, todos lo comentan.

-Te digo la verdad, yo no dije nada.

-Entonces ¿Quién les contó?

-No lo se, no gano nada si le cuento a alguien.

-Tú crees que pudieron ser ¿Rosalie o Jasper?

-Lo dudo, no son chismosos.

Edward se sentó a mi lado mientras miraba a la nada.

¿Por qué habrá creído que yo dije algo? No ganaba nada con contarle a alguien, talvez sus hermanos.

-Y ¿Tus hermanos?- le pregunte.

-No lo creo, eso nos traería problemas.

-¿Problemas?

-Es una larga historia- dijo cerrando ese tema.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, su cercanía me colocaba nerviosa, no se por que, pero hacia que estuviera mas pendiente de el, de lo normal.

Entonces otra idea paso por mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa si James les contó a todos?

-¿Con que fin? El perdió, no crees tú que preferiría que nadie se enterara.

-Puede ser, pero si quieres la revancha, recuerda que el te la pidió y Emmett le dijo que no. Seguro corrió el rumor para que tú entraras a algún equipo y poder volver a correr contigo.

-¿Equipos?- pregunto Edward.

-Si, ahí varios. De seguro el quiere ganarte, nadie le había ganado a James en mucho tiempo.

-Yo no entrare a ningún equipo, no me interesa.

-Bueno de seguro tendrás varios ofrecimientos, pero si no quieres no entres.

-No entrare, de eso seguro.

-Bien si era eso me voy, tengo que caminar hasta casa- dije colocándome de pie y tomando mi mochila.

-¿No te iras con Rosalie?

-No, le dije que se fuera, que tenia que hacer.

-Te llevo entonces.

-No Edward, no es necesario.

-De verdad te llevo, no me molesta, aparte te quedaste aquí por mi, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Bien.

Con Edward salimos del gimnasio, ya no había ningún auto en el estacionamiento, solo estaba el volvo de Edward.

El abrió la puerta para que me subiera, algo que me sorprendió, cerro la puerta cuando estuve sentada y el camino hacia su lado del auto.

-¿Por donde?- pregunto.

-Por la calle principal a la izquierda, yo te digo cuando tengas que doblar.

-Bien.

Encendió el auto y el ambiente se lleno con la música.

-Clair de Lune- dije.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Solo conozco a mis favoritos.

-También es mi favorito- dijo.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, peor era un silencio cómodo.

-Bella.

-Dime.

-¿Quiénes son los equipos?

-Bueno el de James, están Tanya, Paúl, Victoria, Laurent y Raúl. Luego esta el equipo de Mike, pero el solo tiene a Jessica, Laureen y Tayler. Ahí otro equipo pero no se quienes están en el y nuestro equipo. Rose, Jasper y yo, bueno también a veces Jacob, pero muy pocas veces.

-Es tu amigo ¿el que esta en el hospital?

-Si el.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, la canción cambio por una de Yiruma, pero no recordaba su nombre.

-¿Por qué corres Bella?

¿Le contestaba o no? Si le contaba, el sabría todo mi pasado en solo unas palabras, pero le quería contar, algo dentro de mi, me decía que debía hacerlo.

-Cuando cumplí quince años, mi madre se fue de la casa dejándonos solos con mi padre, quiso hacer su vida, ya que según ella nosotros no la dejábamos. Estuve tres meses encerrada en mi habitación, solo salía para ir a clases y mi padre no sabía como ayudarme. Un día Rose y Jasper me pasaron a buscar me dijeron que habría una carrera clandestina y que deberíamos ir a ver. La noche iba tranquila y en mi mente solo se creaba la manera de poder correr, entonces un chico me dijo que si lo quería acompañar, no me negué y me subí con el al auto, la adrenalina que sentí cuando el auto aumentaba la velocidad fue tanta que me gusto. Después pensando en mi casa se me ocurrió que correr podría traer a mi madre de vuelta, cuando algo me pasara ella estaría aquí. Cumplí los dieciséis y con eso tuve la licencia, podía manejar. Comencé a conducir carros de otros chicos, hasta que gane el primero y el me lo dio, dijo que era muy malo y no le servia, así fue de carrera en carrera, pero ya ahora corro por que me gusta, nunca mas pensé en mi madre. Jasper y Rose siempre me apoyaron y Rose se convirtió en mi mecánico.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que por algo así podrías haber comenzado a correr.

-Ahora que lo pienso y analizo, fue por algo estupido, solo quería que mi madre volviera.

-Pero eso también te ayudo a quitar ese dolor que tenias, puede ser que no fuera la mejor solución pero te ayudo.

-Eso creo- mire la calle- Edward debes doblar en la calle que viene- dije cuando me di cuenta.

El doblo, le indique mi casa y se estaciono delante de ella.

-Tu también corrías ¿verdad?- le pregunte.

-Si- murmuro pero se puso serio.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver a correr?

-Es que…- sonó su celular- espera. Alo Alice. Creo ¿Por qué? Bien voy a ayudarte- corto- creo que debo irme, Alice me necesita.

-Si claro, gracias por traerme.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a el, le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje del auto.

Edward se alejo cuando ya estaba enfrente de la puerta. Había estado tan cerca de saber algo de su pasado.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que había tenido esa conversación con Edward, no había podido tener otro momento así, entre examines, trabajos y las ideas de Alice, no había mucho tiempo. Eso si, mi relación con el había mejora, conversábamos en el almuerzo, ahora no me molestaba ayudarlo con lo de Tanya, al contrario siempre lo esperaba fuera de su salón, para ayudarlo a escapar, eso era divertido y nos había hecho mas cercano.

La bota me la sacaron uno semana después de la conversación y ya todo volvió a la normalidad, solo faltaba una carrera para poder sacar la tensión de encima de mi.

-Bella- me llamo Edward- te estaba buscando.

-¿Qué?

-Me puedes acompañar este sábado a PorAngeles.

-Para ¿Qué?

-Tengo que comprar unos Cd y libro, pero no quiero ir solo, ya le pregunte a Emmett y Alice, pero dijeron que eso era muy aburrido.

-Claro que te acompaño, también tengo que comprarme algunos libros.

-Bien gracias- me dio un pequeño abrazo, algo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¡Suéltala!- grito Tanya.

Nos separamos y la miramos, ella tenia las manos en su cadera, mientras hacia sonar su taco contra el suelo del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte.

-Eddy no puedes abrazarla a ella, tus estas conmigo- demando.

-Tanya entiendelo, tu y yo no somos nada, y puedo abrazar a quien quiera- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura.

¿Por qué hacia eso? ¿Por qué hacia que creara falsas ilusiones? Así no les conté, hace unos días me di cuenta de que si ayudaba a Edward y trataba de pasar tiempo con el, era por que me gustaba.

-Ya te dije ¡Suéltala!- volvió a gritar Tanya.

-Deja de molestar- le grite- entiende, el no esta contigo, no te quiere y tu no puedes hacer nada.

-Maldita- se abalanzo sobre mí, pero Emmett la tomo de la cintura.

-Tranquila loca- le dijo- te recomiendo que nos dejes en paz, Edward no esta interesado en ti y si tocas a Bella, tu estarás muerta- amenazo.

Ella me miro con odio, se arreglo el cabello y se giro. Todos comenzamos a reír como locos, hasta que la mirada de Alice fue a mi cintura y me sonrió. Yo mire donde ella y encontré los brazos de Edward, aun rodeándome.

-Edward… me puedes soltar- dije solo para que el escuchara.

-Si… lo siento.

Me sentí vacía cuando se produjo ese espacio entre nosotros. Había sentido su cuerpo tan calido contra el mío, algo que nunca antes me había pasado.

Pero no le podía confesar mis sentimientos, no quería perderlo si el no sentía lo mismo que yo.

La mañana paso rápido, las clases estuvieron aburridas como siempre, pero el preciado almuerzo llego y con ello las ocurrencias de Emmett.

-Puedes creer que esta chica me esta tironeando al baño, Eddy no es el único que tiene admiradora- se rió- ¡Auch!- se sobo la cabeza- ¿Por qué me pegas Rose?

-Por idiota- respondió mi rubia amiga antes de tomar su bandeja y alejarse.

-¿Qué le paso a Rose?- pregunto Emmett.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo Alice.

-Concuerdo con ella- dijo Edward.

-Yo no quiero decir nada, pero Emmett eres un tarado- le dijo Jasper.

-Yo si que no digo nada- dije.

Era obvio que Rose moría por Emmett, pero este solo la invito a salir una vez, después de eso nada, ella estaba muy molesta y decidida a olvidarlo si el no hacia nada.

-¿Por qué no vamos al cine el sábado? Así podríamos arreglar algunas cosas- dijo Alice mirando a Emmett.

-Si gran idea- concordó Jasper.

-Yo no se si pueda tengo planes- me miro Edward.

-¿Qué planes hermanito?

-Saldré con Bella.

Juro por Dios que cuando dijo eso, mis mejillas se encendieron de rojo ya que tenía cuatro miradas sobre mí, y una me ponía más nerviosa que las demás.

-A… acompañare a Edward a comprar- dije.

-Ya veo- dijo Alice- pero después de sus compras nos podemos juntar, no creo que estén todo el día en eso.

-Si puede ser- dijo Edward- me llamas cuando estén en la puerta del cine.

-Bien- aplaudió.

Terminamos de almorzar, con Edward caminamos a la clase de biología, ahora era mas entretenida que antes solo por que el estaba. El profesor se sorprendió cuando un día nos pillo riendo.

-Chicos, hoy tengo que informales sobre un trabajo.

-¡No!- gritaron todos.

-Que pena chicos, yo decido cuando ahí trabajo- dijo el profesor- el trabajo será de parejas, para no hacer problemas será con su compañero de puesto, les entrego las hojas con lo que deben hacer, esta todo indicado ahí, dudas me consultan después de clases, tendrán dos semanas para entregarlo.

Termino de hablar y comenzó a entregar las hojas.

Tendría que trabajar con Edward, no podía estar más feliz por eso. Pasaría mas tiempo del debido con el.

-Que bueno que nos toca trabajar juntos- me dijo Edward- seria aburrido hacerlo con otra persona.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- sonreí.

La clase termino rápido, en gimnasia, caí muchas veces al suelo, mi equilibrio era nulo, menos mal que Edward era mi pareja y me ayudaba cada vez que terminaba en el suelo.

Todos nos juntamos en el estacionamiento como cada día, ahí nos despedíamos y cada uno se iba para su casa. Pero hoy algunas cosas cambiaron.

-Rose, Bella necesitamos una reunión urgente- dijo Alice- por eso nos vamos a casa de Bella.

-¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?

-Necesitamos hablar, nos vamos en tu auto- me indico.

Las dos con Rose asentimos, algo que pasaba a la pequeña duende.

-Nos vemos después chicos- se despidió mientras nos arrastraba al auto.

Maneje hasta mi casa, Alice no decía nada, y Rose me miraba interrogante. Al igual que ella no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Alice.

Entramos a la casa, dejamos nuestras mochilas, bueno en el caso de ella bolsos, sobre el sofá y miramos a Alice.

- ¿Quiero saber que se traen ustedes dos con mis hermanos?

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Estubo Bueno o Malo? Ya Saben Por Que Bella Comenzo A Correr, Aun No Decido Si Su Madre Aparecera En Esta Historia Pero Si Lo Hace Cosas Malas Pasaran (Es Que No Me Gusta Reneé xD) El Siguiente Capitulo Pasaran Algunas Cosas Entre Edward y Bella Antes De Su Cita El Dia Sabado :D Ya Veran Que Cosas xD Gracias A La Gente Que Deja Review :D Me Hacen Muy Felices y Ya Tengo 29 Wiiii ! Espero Poder Llegar A Los 39 En Para El Proximo :D Eso Me Haria Feliz. Bueno Gracias Por Leer, Comenta, Dejar Alertas y Alegirme Como Autos Eso Es muy Bueno :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Ya Saben Que Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo Asi No Esperaran Tanto.**

**Besitos y Saludos Danii :D **


	6. Intentos Fallidos

**6- Intentos Fallidos.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Quiero saber que se traen ustedes dos con mis hermanos?

Nos quedamos de piedra con Rose, ¿Qué podíamos contestar? Yo no le podía decir que me gustaba, y bueno yo sabia que a Rose le gustaba Emmett.

-Bien no mentiré, me gusta mucho tu hermano- dijo Rose.

-Eso esta mas que claro, sabia que te gustaba Emmett.

-Entonces ayúdame con el- demando Rose.

-Tratare de hacer lo que pueda, pero mi hermano es un poco lento en ese aspecto.

-Entiendo.

Alice y Rose me miraron, y sabían que querían una respuesta a la pregunta de Alice.

-Y bien Bella, que me dices tú.

-Edward es un buen amigo nada más.

-¿segura?

-Si segura, me llevo bien con el, tenemos muchos gustos en común- dije tratando de mentir lo mejor posible.

-Entiendo, bueno si es así te creo- dijo Alice.

Rose no opino, solo me miraba y estaba segura de que ella descubrió que mentía, nunca lo había podido engañar.

Pasamos la tarde conversando distintas cosas, Rose llamo a Jasper para que la viniera a buscar, cuando ya se había hecho tarde. Jasper se ofreció a llevar a Alice a casa, como si eso le molestara.

Yo prepare comida para Charlie, yo no tenía hambre, pero para no tener fatiga me comí un emparedado. Luego me di una ducha que relajo mi cuerpo y recordé el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío. Como me gustaba cuando el me abrazaba, pero a la vez no por que eso hacia que me ilusionara y de seguro Edward no estaba interesado en mi.

Mañana seria viernes, ultimo día de instituto para tener un merecido fin de semana, los exámenes me estaban matando, como también los trabajos. Eso me recordó que debía trabajar con Edward, tenia que preguntarle donde nos juntaríamos.

El siguiente día comenzó normal, como todas las mañana Edward me esperaba en la entrada del instituto, para acompañarme a mi primera clase.

-Bella.

-Dime.

-Estaba pensando que el trabajo de Biología, ¿Qué dices de hacerlo en mi casa?

-Si me agrada la idea.

-Bien, el lunes en mi casa.

-Ok.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo.

Era la primera vez que el me daba un beso, siempre era yo. Me quede ahí parada fuera del salón de Literatura.

-Sr. Swan, ¿Desea entrar a mi clase?- me saco el profesor de mi letargo.

-Si… ya voy.

La mañana paso muy lenta, mi mente estaba en la conversación de ayer, el beso de Edward cuando me dejo en la clase de Literatura, no me podía concentrar en nada mas.

Mi clase como siempre termino antes, estaba segura de que el profesor se quería quedar con la mejor comida por eso nos dejaba salir, pero en mi caso era bueno, así podía ayudar a Edward a escapar de Tanya.

Me apoye en la pared mientras esperaba que el timbre sonara y salieran del salón. Ya me había acostumbrado a esperar a Edward, y salir los dos corriendo de Tanya o yo simplemente hacerle una que otra broma para que lo dejara en paz, eso si el día de hoy no tenia ninguna broma por lo que tendríamos que salir corriendo.

El timbre sonó, el cual me asusto. Las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos comenzaron a salir. Yo me enderece y comencé a mirar hacia donde debía salir Edward, cuando lo vi, su mirada se junto con la mía y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-¡Eddy!- le grito Tanya, y la sonrisa se esfumo.

-Vamos Edward.

Lo tome de la mano y comenzamos a correr por entremedio de las personas, pasamos a llevar a mucha gente, pero eso no nos importo, solo reíamos por los gritos de Tanya, y chillaba que no corriéramos tan rápido, debíamos escapar de ella.

Edward tiro de mi mano hacia un pasillo, podía escuchar los tacos de Tanya detrás de nosotros. No se cansaba nunca.

-Por aquí- dijo Edward.

Abrió una puerta, era un pequeño espacio, nos hizo entrar y literalmente quede entre la pared y Edward. Nuestra respiraciones eran entrecortadas, por haber corrido, yo solo podía ver el rostro de Edward, quien estaba escuchando los tacos de Tanya acercándose.

Edward se pego mucho mas a mí, cuando los tacones se escucharon mas fuerte, me miro y nuestro mundo desapareció, no pude seguir escuchando, solo podía ver los ojos verdes de Edward. Los cuales se estaban acercando peligrosamente a mi cara. Era mi idea o Edward tenía la intención de besarme.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando el dulce toque, pero lo único que sentí fue la puerta ser abierta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto una mujercita- niños depravados, quien sabe que cosas están haciendo aquí adentro- grito la señora mayor.

-No estamos haciendo nada, solo nos escondíamos de alguien- dijo Edward muy rápido.

-Si claro, son unos pervertidos, de seguro estaban haciendo cochinadas, ya salgan de ahí.

Estaba segura que ella deseaba pegarnos con la escoba.

Con Edward nos fuimos por el almuerzo, habíamos perdido tiempo escapando de Tanya y yo aun no me podía concentrar en algo que no fuera la proximidad de su rostro con el mío. Deseaba tanto besarlo, pero mejor que esa señora nos interrumpiera.

-Chicos que se demoraron- dijo Emmett cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Tanya no quería dejar de seguirnos- dije.

-¿Por qué siempre están juntos?

-Ayudo a Edward con Tanya, así se le hace mas fácil.

-Ah- dijo Alice.

-Chicos ya escogimos la película, y la función es a la siete, así que tienen tiempo para sus compras- nos informo Rose.

-¿Qué veremos?- pregunto Edward.

-La nueva película de Leonardo Dicaprio, El Origen- estallo Alice.

-A que bien, no es de amor- dije.

Terminamos el almuerzo, todos fuimos a nuestras clases, Edward y yo caminamos hacia el salón de Biología, donde el profesor estaba repartiendo algunas cosas.

-Chicos hoy tendremos un experimento. Veremos el tipo de nuestra sangre- dijo el profesor- los implementos que les pase son para ver que tipo de sangre tenemos.

-Esto es malo-murmure.

-¿Dijiste algo?- me pregunto Edward.

-No nada.

-Bien chicos pasare cortando el dedo de cada uno y en el papel blanco dejaran caer una gota, ahí les explicare el siguiente paso.

El profesor se acerco al primer chico y cortó su dedo, pude ver el líquido rojo saliendo de su dedo, esto no seria bueno.

Cortó al siguiente y volví a ver la sangre. ¡Rayos! Ya comenzaba a marearme.

Me recosté sobre la mesa, tratando de respirar normal, ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?

-Bella ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Edward.

-N…no me siento bien- dije débil.

-Profesor creo que Bella no se siente bien- escuche la voz de otro chico muy lejana.

-Cullen llevela a enfermería.

-Si.

Sentí como Edward me colocaba de pie, estaba débil solo por el mareo, pero quería salir caminando de salón. Cuando estuvimos afuera Edward me tomo en sus brazos, su aroma me hizo bien, despejo mi mente.

Edward continúo el camino hacia la enfermería, como si yo no pesara ni un kilo.

No se como abrió la puerta de la enfermería, pero una señora regordeta, se levanto de su silla, para acercarse a mi.

-¡Dios! Recuéstala en la camilla- dijo- ¿Qué le paso?

-Estábamos en la clase de biología sobre la muestra de sangre- explico Edward.

-Ah, entiendo- me miro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Solo un poco mareada.

-Iré por una bolsa con hielo, espera.

Como si me fuera a mover a algún lado, sonreí.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De lo que dijo la enfermera, que no me moviera, y estoy segura de que si me muevo me caeré.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Aquí tienes la bolsa con hielo, ponla en tu cabeza y relájate.

Hice lo que me dijo, pero estar con la mano en alto, me cansaba.

-Déjame ayudarte- tomo Edward la bolsa.

-Gracias- murmure.

-Chicos los dejo solo unos minutos, tengo que ir por algo.

-Claro- dijo Edward.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba, después de eso todo quedo en silencio, por lo menos el mareo ya había bajado y no sentía el olor de la sangre.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Si gracias- dije abriendo los ojos pero Edward estaba muy cerca.

-Me preocupo verte sobre la mesa, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

-No es nada, pero siempre que huelo la sangre me mareo.

-Que bien que ya te sientes mejor.

Vi como Edward se acercaba, sus ojos fueron a mis labios y volvieron a mirarme. Esa era una clara invitación de que quería besarme, yo no me opondría, deseaba besarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- entro la enfermera y Edward se separo.

-Bien- dije sonrojada.

No podía creer que Edward me intentara besar por segunda vez, ¿Por qué todos nos interrumpían?

-Creo que estoy mejor- dije sentándome en la camilla.

No hubo mareo por lo que eso era un buen síntoma.

-Bella tiene gimnasia, creo que debería darle algún papel, para que no pueda hacer- le dijo Edward a la enfermera.

-Buena idea, entrega esto al profesor y no hagas movimientos bruscos por hoy.

Edward recibió el papel y salimos al pasillo.

-Por que no caminas al gimnasio, yo voy por nuestras cosas.

-Si- dije.

Comencé a caminar como en otro mundo.

Edward dos veces me había intentado besar y si no fuera por esas mujeres ya se me abría cumplido el sueño. Como las odiaba.

**Edward POV.**

¡Malditas sea!

Había intentado dos veces de besar a Bella, bueno la primera vez fue un impulso ya que ella estaba ahí tan cerca, no me pude contener. Pero la segunda vez era por que lo deseaba, quería besar lo labios de Bella y al parecer ella no se oponía. Nunca más tendría la oportunidad que había tenido.

Como odiaba a ellas señoras.

Bella me gustaba, estoy seguro de que ese sentimiento lo tengo desde que la vi por primera vez, bajando del auto de Rose, pero después las cosas se complicaron, hicimos las pases y ahora éramos bueno amigos, claro que yo quería ser algo mas que eso.

Entre al salón de biología, tome nuestras cosas y me fui a los camerinos para cambiarme por el buzo.

Bella estaban sentadas en las gradas, fui a dejarle su mochila, me sonrió y yo tuve que volver a la clase. No podía no dejar de mirar a Bella, ella me gustaba mucho, quería decirle pero tenía miedo a un rechazo.

Cuando la clase termino Bella se acerco a mí.

-Edward creo que me iré a casa.

-Ok, descansa y recuerda que mañana pasare por ti.

-Verdad, ya lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo a que hora pasaras?

-¿Qué me dices si vamos a comer?

-Si- sonrió.

-Entones a la una estoy en tu casa, así llegamos a PorAngeles a la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien te espero, nos vemos.

Se acerco y dejo un dulce beso en mi mejilla, extrañe su contacto en el mismo instante que se separo.

Debía ir detrás de ella, girarla y besarla, pero no quería que fuera así, prefería esperar un poco.

Mí tarde paso lenta, mientras más deseaba que llegara la noche, con eso poder ir a dormir así seria sábado, eso nunca ocurría, era como si el mundo estuviera en mi contra.

Pero al final la noche llego, me costo quedarme dormido, ya que Bella ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamiento, no se en que momento caí en los brazos de morfeo.

Mi madre me despertó cuando eran cerca de las doce, no poder dormir traía problemas, uno de ellos que me levante tarde. Me di una ducha, me puse mi ropa, tome mi celular, mis llaves y baje. Solo me tomo una taza de café, almorzaría pronto así que debía dejar estomago. Me despedí de la familia y salí hacia la casa de Bella.

Llegue puntual a la una, me baje del auto, toque su puerta y ella apareció tan hermosa como siempre.

-Hola Bella.

-Edward que bueno que llegaste- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si, solo déjame ir a buscar mi chaqueta.

-Claro.

Ella volvió a entrar a la casa, para salir con la chaqueta en la mano.

Caminamos hasta el auto, abrí la puerta para ella, pase por delante de mi auto y me subí.

Solo esperaba que de este día saliera algo bueno.

**Se Que El Capitulo Es Corto y Que Desean Matarme, Pero Igual Estubo Divertido No? xD No Pude Evitar No Colocar La Clase De Biologia Con La Sangre, Amo Ese Momento En El Libro :D El Sigueinte Capitulo Pasaran Cosas Emocionante :D y El Que Sigue Ahi MI Dios! Ya Sabran xD Gracias A La Gente Que Lee, A La Que Deja Review, Alertas y Esas Cosas, Gracias De Verdad Aprecio Mucho Que Se Tomen Ese Tiempo :D Bueno Me Despido Saluditos y Hasta El Jueves :D **

**PD: Dejen Review :D Ya Saben Que Envio Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo Eso Si No Llegamos A Los 39 Review Que Queria u.u Pero Saben Que No Soy Mala Por Eso Subo Como Siempre Eso Si Esta VEz Quieor Llegar A Los 48 :D Bien Las Quiero. **

**Danii :D**


	7. Dia Agridulce

**7- Día Agridulce.**

**Edward POV.**

Llegamos a PorAngeles y maneje directo al restaurante, abrí la puerta para Bella y la tome de la mano para ayudarla.

Entramos en el lugar, no había mucha gente pero pronto se llenaría.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Mesa para dos?

-Si- respondí.

-Por aquí.

La camarera nos llevo hasta una mesa apartada, que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Aquí esta el menú, vengo en unos minutos a pedir su orden.

-Gracias.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Celosa?

-No…solo que fue muy notorio- dijo nerviosa.

Comenzamos a leer los menús.

-Ya se lo que quiero- dijo Bella.

-Yo también.

-Ahora si, ya saben que pedirán- dijo la camarera.

-Bella.

-Quiero la lasaña, con un jugo de naranja.

-Yo quiero la carne asada con papas y una coca-cola.

-Bien, ya lo traigo.

La camarera se fue, mire a Bella, la cual miraba por la ventana, se veía tan radiante, tan feliz.

-¿Edward?

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta haber venido a vivir aquí?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que vienes de una gran ciudad, y esto es un gran cambio.

-Ya me acostumbre, aparte aquí ahí algo que me gusta mucho.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Sus ordenes- llego la camarera y me salvo de responder la pregunta de Bella.

Comenzamos a comer y la conversación cambio, Bella me hablo de cuando era pequeña, pero siempre trataba de no nombrar a su madre, cuando la nombraba podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, trate de contarle de mi para que no tuviera que sufrir.

-¿De verdad Emmett te encerró en un mueble?

-Era pequeño, solo tenia nueve años, me golpeo muy fuerte y como no reaccionaba me escondió en un mueble. Cuando Alice lo descubrió grito hasta que llegaron mis padres y termine en hospital con siete puntos.

-Emmett siempre te molesta, pero que mal lo que hizo contigo.

-Es algo para el recuerdo, ahora me rió de su actitud tan infantil.

-Emmett parece mas pequeño que ustedes- dijo antes de beber de su jugo.

-Y lo es, siempre esta molestando, haciendo travesuras, no se cosas de niño.

-Pero es una buena persona, me agrada mucho.

-Eso si, mi hermano es una persona de buenos sentimientos.

Ella asintió y termino de comer su último pedazo de lasaña.

-¿Quieres postre?- le pregunte.

-No creo que pueda comer algo más.

-Pediré un pedazo de tarta de frambuesa, te convidare.

-Ok.

Hice el pedido, y la camarera no se demoro nada en traerla.

-Es muy rico- dije cuando probé el primer pedaso.

-Quiero probar.

-Abre la boca- dije.

Saque un pedazo de tarta y Bella abrió la boca para comer, ese simple gesto que realizamos me gusto mas de lo que debía.

-Esta muy rico.

-¿Quieres uno?

-No, esta bien con eso.

Terminamos de comer, pague la cuenta, para después salir.

-Caminemos- dije tomando su mano.

Me sentía tan bien tenerla de esta manera, como para soltarla.

La primera tienda donde entramos fue la de discos. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero fue mucho, comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, comentando grupos, canciones que nos gustaban, cuales odiábamos y cuales nunca deberíamos escuchar.

Al final le regale dos discos a Bella, ella me regalo uno y se compro tres, yo por mi parte compre diez.

Caminamos hasta la librería, esperaba que encontrara alguno de los libros que quería, hace mucho que no renovaba mi librero.

-Ed mira- dijo Bella tirando de mi mano hacia la librería, me gusto mucho como me nombro.

Comenzamos a recorrer la estanterías, miramos cada libro, yo comencé a tomar algunos de medicina, que quería leer por lo de estudiar medicina. Bella miraba la sección de romance, sabia que le gustaría ese lado.

Me acerque a ella, cuando estaba muy atenta examinando un libro.

-Bella- le susurre al oído.

Ella pego un saltito y soltó el libro.

-Me asustaste.

-Lo lamento.

Me agache para recoger el libro, pero cuando me pare quede muy cerca de Bella. Su olor me rodeo y comencé a acercarme igual que el día de ayer.

Esta vez nada me detendría, besaría a Bella, y solo esperaba que ella me respondiera.

Cerró los ojos cuando estuve muy cerca de su rostro. Con un suave movimiento roce mis labios con los de ella, cuando vi que no se apartaba, la tome de la cintura sin soltar los libros para posar mis labios sobre los de ella.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, como si hubieran sido creados para eso, se movían de una manera lenta disfrutando el simple movimiento, sin necesitar más. Nos separamos solo para tomar aire y volver a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez delinee el labio de Bella con mi lengua, y ella me dio el acceso a su boca.

Era la sensación mas maravillosa que hacia sentido alguna vez, deje caer los libros que tenia en la mano, solo para poderla acercar mas a mi. Esto era mejor que cualquier cosa, mucho mejor que lo que sentía cuando corría, esto si valía la pena.

Pero no todo dura para siempre y mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo que hizo que Bella se separara.

-Contesta- murmuro sobre mis labios.

Busque mi celular, no quería soltar a Bella, pero ya era el momento. Ella se agacho para recoger los libros, yo conteste.

-Alo.

-¡Edward!- grito Alice- ¿Dónde estas?

-En la librería.

-Los estamos esperando en el cine, ya vengan la película pronto comenzara.

-Si ya vamos.

Bella tenía los libros en sus brazos, sus labios aun estaban rojos, por el beso y tenia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Los chicos nos están esperando debemos ir- dije.

-Bien vamos.

-Ya tienes todo ¿Verdad?

-Si- murmuro.

-Bien.

No pude evitarlo y le di un casto beso. Ahora que la había besado nadie me lo prohibiría.

Fuimos a la caja y pague por todos los libros, aunque Bella reclamo, no la deje pagar. Tome todas las bolsas con una mano y con la otra tome la mano de Bella para salir de la librería.

Caminamos por la vereda hacia el cine, ninguno dijo nada de lo que había pasado en la librería, pero en estos momentos no eran necesarias las palabras, el momento era perfecto.

Los chicos estaban en la entrada del cine, lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a mi hermana colgada del cuello de Jasper, besándolo. ¿Qué había pasado mientras no estuvimos?

-Hola- saludamos con Bella.

-¡Hermanito!- dijo Alice separándose de Jasper.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunte.

-Bueno nuestra hermanita aquí presente, tiene novio- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué?

-Jasper me lo pidió hace como unas cinco horas, y le dije que si.

Mire a Jasper y este solo miraba a Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, el de verdad quería a mi hermana, no me podía oponer a algo así.

-Que bien- la felicito Bella.

-Me alegro hermanita- dije.

-Bien ahora que ya todos lo saben, podemos comprar las entradas para ver la película.

Fuimos con los chicos a comprar las entras, mientras las chicas nos esperaban en la fila, había bastante gente. Cuando ya teníamos las entradas, fuimos por palomitas, refrescos y algunas golosinas, Emmett fue el que mas compro, como siempre.

Estuvimos como diez minutos en la fila, Bella comía de las palomitas que había comprado para nosotros, luego encontró divertido lanzármelas y al final terminamos perdiendo varias por nuestra pequeña guerra. Me encantaba verla sonreír.

Entramos a la sala del cine, nos sentamos en la ultima fila, primero Alice y Jasper, luego Bella y yo, después Rose y Emmett. La luce se apagaron y la película comenzó.

Estábamos muy metidos en la trama, era muy buena, aunque cada cierto tiempo miraba a Bella, la cual ni siquiera pestañaba por no perderse algo. Mire a nuestro amigos, Alice y Jasper estaban en su mundo y cuando mire a Rose con Emmett, estaban en un apasionado beso ¿Cuándo paso eso? Si al entrara Rose miraba a Emmett con ganas de asesinarlo.

Volví mi vista a la pantalla, cuando sentí la mano de Bella en mi mejilla, me gire para mirarla y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Me sorprendió su movimiento, que no le respondí de inmediato, pero cuando se paso mi asombro, acune su rostro entre mis manos para intensificar el beso.

Nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla, de la cual ninguna ganaba. Era completamente delicioso el sabor de Bella, me tenía completamente embriagado.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, aunque los labios de Bella, recorrieron mi mandíbula, dejando dulces besos. La volví a besar, sus manos daban pequeños tirones a mi cabello, lo cual me encantaba.

Pero como paso antes el celular sonó, aunque esta vez fueron tres celulares. Bella se separo de mi para tomar su celular, pude ver que Jasper y Rose también sacaban sus celulares.

-Shhh- dijo alguien- apaguen esos celulares.

-¿Bella?- llamo Rose.

-Debemos ir.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- pregunte.

-Ahí una carrera- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué? no puedes ir.

-Edward es importante debo ir.

Bella se paro, salio detrás de Rose, Jasper también paso y salieron, entre mis hermanos nos miramos y salimos detrás de ellos.

-Jasper espera- le grito Alice.

-Alice esto es importante, debemos ir.

-Quiero ir contigo- dijo ella.

-Alice tu no iras a una carrera- dijo Emmett.

-Pero es mi novio y quiero ir a ver, ustedes nunca me llevaron- nos indico.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Rose.

-No esperen, no pueden ir, es peligroso- hablo Emmett.

-Emmett hacemos esto desde hace dos años, nunca nos a pasado nada.

-¿Qué me dices de Bella? cuando llegue había sufrido un accidente.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, yo no iba manejando y nunca e tenido un accidente.

-Pero puede pasar en algún momento- dije- Bella, por favor no vayas.

-Edward, es importante, debemos ir, en estas carreras ahí dinero de por medio, dinero que necesitamos.

-Bella, no arriesgues tu vida.

-Lo lamento, debo ir.

Bella se giro y los demás la siguieron, incluyendo mi hermana.

Emmett me miro y pude ver en su mirada, que el quería ir, quería ir detrás de Rose, pero no sabia si hacerlo.

-No podemos dejarlos solos- dije.

-Vamos.

Alcanzamos los chicos en los autos, estaban discutiendo algo.

-Necesito ir a la casa por la caja, la saque el auto- decía Rose.

-Yo tengo que ir por mi auto- dijo Bella.

-No puedo pasar donde Bella y a nuestra casa- dijo Jasper.

-Yo llevo a Bella- dije- al final vino conmigo.

-Entonces voy con Rose por la caja- dijo Jasper.

-Vamos.

Todos nos separamos, Bella venia caminando detrás mío, no decíamos nada y ahora si el silencio era incomodo, no se sentía la paz que habíamos tenido hace un rato.

Le abrí la puerta del auto, Bella se subió, pero ni siquiera me miro, algo que me dolió.

¿Cómo de ser el mejor día se había convertido en el peor?

Conduje hasta la casa de Bella, ninguno dijo nada, la tensión estaba, sabia que si decía algo terminaría gritando, no quería que corriera, pero Bella amaba las carreras, ya eran parte de su vida.

Al llegar a su casa, ella se bajo, lo único que dijo es que se cambiaria de ropa y tomaría las llaves de su auto. La espere como por diez minutos cuando salio de su casa con otra ropa.

Era un pantalón ajustado, tenía puesta una chaqueta negra que le quedaba tan ajustada, que sus curvas se le notaran más que nunca, tenía puesto unos zapatos bajos.

Se acerco al auto y baje el vidrio de la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Me sigues?- pregunto.

-Si.

-Ok.

Ella fue a su auto, se subió y partió, la seguí por quince minutos, hasta que llegamos a la misma calle vacía de la otra vez, habían muchos autos, nuestros amigos ya estaban ahí, Bella se estaciono hasta delante, era claro el por que. Seria más fácil sacar su auto ante una carrera rápida.

Yo me estacione junto al jeep de Emmett, me baje y camine a su lado.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?- pregunte cuando no los vi.

-Ahí vienen- indico Emmett.

Jasper y Alice venían sobre una moto, ambos con casco, pero se notaba mucho el cuerpo pequeño de mi hermana. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió subirse a una moto?

Jasper se estaciono, ayudo a bajar a mi hermana, para acercarse a donde estábamos.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Alice.

-Enana ¿Qué hacías en una moto?

-La vi en el garaje de Jasper y le dije que viniéramos en ella- respondió- fue asombroso.

-No te preocupes Edward, venia lento- me dijo Jasper.

-Bien.

Vi a Bella con Rose conversar con un grupo de personas, luego vi los billetes que eran entregados, para volver a donde estábamos nosotros.

-Jasper, correrás- informo Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto Jasper.

-Ahí una carrera de motos, mucho dinero, eso si debes buscar una compañera, es el trato.

-Rose sabes que no me gusta de esa forma.

-Jasper por favor, es mucho dinero- le dijo Bella.

Supe que en sus palabras había más que un simple ruego, para algo necesitaban ese dinero, por eso era tan importante.

-Bien lo haré- dijo Jasper.

-¿Puedo ir yo contigo?- pregunto Alice y todos la miramos.

-Ni se te ocurra Alice- rugí.

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste antes, quiero saber que se siente.

-Alice no harás eso- grito Emmett.

-Sabes estoy grande y puedo decidir.

-Somos tus hermanos y decimos que no- dije.

-Soy mayor que tu Edward, y Emmett parece un niño, soy la mayor.

-Por unos minutos, no puedes ser así.

-Yo decido por mi, quiero que sientas lo que o sentí- me grito.

Dijo eso y tomo a Jasper de la mano para alejarse. Me había quedado sin palabras por lo que dijo, quería que sintiera lo que ella, pero ¿Por qué?

-Bella te toca correr- le grito una chica.

-Voy- dijo Bella- Rose mi auto esta bien ¿Verdad?

-Si, lo revise y todo esta donde debe.

-Bien.

No estaba mirando a Bella, pero ella se acerco a mi, no la quería ver, pero hizo que la mirara.

-Edward, no quiero que estés molesto, pero después te contare por que estoy haciendo esto- me dijo Bella.

No respondí, ella se alejo.

Solo sentí los ruidos de los autos, luego como las ruedas sonaban contra el pavimento y en ese momento me puse nervioso por Bella, quería que llegara bien, no quería que le pasara nada, podía estar molesto con ella, por poner su vida en peligro, pero la quería y me preocupaba.

**Aqui El Nuevo Capitulo, Pense Que Lo Subiria El Miercoles Pero Por La Hora En Mi Pais Como Siempre Esta El Dia Jueves :D ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto El Primer Beso? ¿La Actitud De Edward Ante Las Carreras? Las Dudas Se Resolveran En Los Proximos Capitulos :D Asi Que Deben Seguir Leyendo. El Siguiente Capitulo Sera Subido El Proximo Jueves Ya Que Este Fin De Semana Son Las Fiestas PAtrias En Mi Pais (Chile) Todo El Fin De Semana Para Celebrar xD y En Unas Horas Me Voy De Viaje A un Lugar Donde No Ahi Internet u.u Pero Bueno Las Extrañare Aunque Creo Que Tambien Me Ayudara A escribir Mucho :D Gracias Por Los Review :D Habia Pedido Que Llegaramos Hasta El 49 y Llegamos Al 50 Estoy Muy Feliz Podremos Llegar Al 60? Eso Espero Asi Me Animo y Subo Antes De El Jueves :D Bueno Me Despido Aun Debo Arreglar Cosas Para El Viaje xD **

**PD: Dejen Review y Las Quieroooo Las Extrañare Estos Dias u.u Besos Danii.**


	8. Confesiones

**8- Confesiones.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba nervioso, preocupado, quería que Bella volviera, quería que llegara bien, que nada le pasara. No debí dejarla correr, debí haber ido con ella o manejar con ella. Aunque esa tampoco era una idea, le pasaría lo mismo de siempre a mi hermana y Emmett terminaría enojado.

-Ahí vienen- dijo Rose.

Mire hacia donde los autos venían, se podía notar que un auto venia mucho mas adelante que el otro, mientras mas se acercaban mas aceleraban.

El primer auto que vi, fue el de Bella, freno levantando un poco de polvo para después bajarse con una sonrisa en la cara. Rose corrió donde ella para abrazarla, igual que Jasper y Alice.

Sabía como se sentía, era un sentimiento conocido para mí, ganar una carrera era la mejor experiencia.

Pero no me pude resistir a ver a Bella de lejos y camine en su dirección, cuando llegue donde ella, la abrace y ella me respondió el abrazo.

-¿Estas bien verdad?- pregunte en su oído.

-Si Edward, y acabo de ganar- podía sentir su felicidad.

-No quiero volver a verte correr, de verdad no me gusta.

Ella no respondió, solo me abrazo mas, escondí mi rostro en su cuello, esta chica había hecho algo extraño en mi, nunca nadie me había preocupado tanto, tenia miedo de perder a Bella.

Continuamos viendo autos correr, no soltaba la mano de Bella, tenía miedo de que corriera a alguna carrera, aunque ella me dijo que ya esta noche no correría más.

Alice era la mas fascinada, nunca había visto una carrera y preguntaba por todo, todo lo quería saber, nada se le pasaba por alto.

Rose también estaba para competir, nunca lo pensé de ella, ya me costaba imaginarla arreglando autos, como para que corriera.

Emmett no soporto que ella corriera, y se subió en su auto para acompañarla, al parecer Emmett se estaba dando cuenta de que Rose era para el.

Bella me abrazo en un momento, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, yo la envolví con mis brazos, sentí su aroma rodeándome, algo que me relajo por un tiempo.

Rose también gano, se llevo todo el dinero que se había apostado en esta carrera. De verdad el equipo de Bella era muy bueno.

-Es el turno de Jasper- dijo Rose.

-Alice no creo…

-Iré contigo Jazz, quiero saber que se siente.

Ella me miro, pero ya no discutiría con ella, no con lo que me había dicho, Emmett tampoco le dijo nada, ella fue con Jasper hasta donde partirían las motos.

Ella se puso el casco, Jasper la ayudo a subir, luego el se coloco su casco y se subió a la moto, los chicos que competían contra ellos, no llevaban casco.

-No los veas- me dijo Bella- eso te hará peor.

-No quiero que le pase nada.

-Alice estará bien, Jasper es excelente conduciendo motos.

-Eso espero- dije.

Escuche las motos rugir, y un estremecimiento paso por mi espalda baja hasta mi nuca, algo que nunca había sentido.

Las motos partieron y todo le cuerpo se me lleno de adrenalina, pero se convirtió en miedo, en miedo de que pudiera chocar.

Solté a Bella, y me autoabrace, tratando de contener lo que estaba sintiendo. Ahora sabia lo que Alice sentía, ella nunca sintió la adrenalina que yo sentía al momento de correr, si no que sentía el miedo que desaparecía de mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

**Bella POV.**

Edward me soltó de repente, para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos, su piel se puso más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos miraban a la nada.

-Edward- lo llame, pero el no me escucho.

Me acerque a el y pose mis manos en sus mejillas, sus ojos no me miraron, miraban a lo lejos.

-Edward ¿Qué tienes?

El no dijo nada, su piel estaba helada, sus ojos mostraban miedo, algo muy extraño le estaba pasando.

-Alice- murmuro.

¿Qué tenia que ver su hermana en lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué su actitud?

-Edward- lo moví- Edward reacciona por favor.

-No funcionara- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Edward y Alice están conectados de alguna manera extraña, y ahora lo acabo de comprobar mucho mejor.

No entendí lo que Emmett quiso decir, ¿Qué conexión? ¿Por qué ellos?

Edward termino apoyado en un árbol, de tanto caminar hacia atrás. Yo fui con el, lo llamaba a veces pero Edward nunca respondió, quería saber que era todo esto.

Sentí las motos llegar, escuche como Rose y Emmett gritaban, por lo que supuse que Jasper había ganado.

-Edward- lo volví a llamar.

Edward parpadeo varias veces antes de enfocar su vista en mí, se veía extrañado al ver donde nos encontramos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto- ¿Por qué tuve tanto miedo?

-¿De que hablas?

-Necesito ir donde Alice.

-¡Viene la policía!- se escucho un grito.

-¡Rayos! Esto no es bueno- dije.

-Bella corre a tu auto- me dijo Edward.

-Si.

Mientras corría a mi auto, pude ver a Rose en el suyo, a Jasper y Alice ya yéndose en la moto, Emmett saliendo con el jeep. Yo llegue a mi auto y me subí, trate de salir de donde estábamos sin matar a nadie o chocar contra otro auto.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente recibí una llamada de Alice.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Lejos ¿Ustedes?

-Jasper se alejo lo suficiente para que nadie nos viera, ¿Mis hermanos?

-Pude ver a Emmett subir a su auto y Edward debió correr al suyo.

-Ok, llamare a Edward.

-Yo a Rose.

Corte y marque el numero de Rose. Me dijo que se había juntado con Emmett y se irían a su casa, le dije que la esperaría ahí.

Conduje hasta la casa de Rose, estaba preocupada y no sabia por que. Edward ya había estado en carreras por lo que debía saber escapar cuando la policía llegaba.

Jasper y Alice ya estaban en la casa cuando llegue, estaban esperando. Me baje y fui donde Alice, la cual me decía lo mucho le gusto correr y luego arrancar de la policía, no quise comentarle nada de lo que había pasado con Edward.

Rose y Emmett llegaron al rato, ellos también comenzaron a comentar todo, Emmett y Alice no se podían quedar sin hablar.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunte cuando no pude de la espera.

-Le mande un mensaje cuando no contesto- dijo Alice.

-¿Por qué no llega?

-Ya vendrá tranquila Bella- me dijo Jasper.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Alice, esto no me gusto para nada, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora?

-Alo mama- dijo Alice- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Bien vamos para aya- colgó.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte imaginándome lo peor.

-Tienen a mi hermano.

-¿Cómo?

-La policía lo detuvo, mis padres supieron de la carrera.

-¿Qué?- gritamos todo.

-Lo único que me dijo fue, pillamos a tu hermano en una carrera clandestina y el dijo que ustedes estaban donde Rose.

-¿Eso significa?- pregunte.

-Que Edward se hecho la culpa, el no dijo que nosotros estuvimos con ellos.

-Maldita sea, nos volveremos a ir- dijo Emmett- Alice vamos, debemos hablar con la familia.

-Si.

Alice se bajo de la moto, le dio un beso a Jasper y se fue. Otra vez nos habían dejado ahí, no había entendido lo de "nos volveremos a ir". De nuevo tenia dudas en mi cabeza.

Me fui a mi casa después de cruzar cuatro palabras con mis amigos, los tres estábamos muy intrigados, algo escondían, algo que había pasado antes de mudarse, algo que tenia que ver con el comportamiento de Alice la vez anterior en la carrera de James y Edward, y ahora Edward en la carrera de hoy, cuando Alice estuvo corriendo con Jasper.

Mi día domingo paso tranquilo, llame a Edward pero esto no contesto, como tampoco Alice, algo que me pareció muy extraño. Solo quería que llegara el día de mañana para preguntarle que era lo que escondía.

Cuando el día lunes llego, la única que asistió a clases fue Alice, dijo que Emmett acompaño a su padre a Chicago y Edward no se sentía muy bien, aparte estaba castigado por lo de la carrera.

Eso si antes de separarnos Alice me entrego una carta de Edward.

Entre en la primera clase y no pude esperar, desdoble la hoja y con una perfecta letra encontré una nota de Edward.

_Bella tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología, se supone que hoy trabajaríamos, dile a mi hermana que te diga como llegar o que te traiga, ahí que terminarlo y también podremos hablar. Edward._

Había olvidado el trabajo de biología, por lo menos Edward aun lo recordaba, lo mejor que podría hablar con el, saber que estaba pasando.

Como nunca antes las clases pasaron muy rápido, el almuerzo llego tan deprisa que aun no lo creía. Camine hasta la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre, Alice y Jasper ya estaban ahí, quienes desprendían miel.

-Hola- salude.

-Bella que bueno que llegaste- dijo Alice- estábamos pensando en hacer algo hoy en la tarde.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer un trabajo de biología con tu hermano, me dijo que me dijeras como llegar.

-¿Enserio? No me dijo nada, pero no importa. Ya se- grito- Jasper, tu y yo nos juntamos después, ya que llevare a Bella a mi casa, le costara llegar.

-Como quieras- dijo Jasper.

-Bien, te acompaño a tu casa para que dejes tu auto y nos vamos a la mía- Alice saltaba feliz.

Después de terminar de almorzar, las ultimas clases pasaron muy rápido, en gimnasia no me caí, solo por que deseaba salir ilesa y poder ir donde Edward.

Alice me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento, me siguió hasta mi casa, yo entre para dejar algunos libros y tomar otra chaqueta.

Alice me llevo hasta su casa, condujo por la carretera que llevaba a la salida de Forks, pasamos un gran tramo de árboles, luego doblo por un camino de una sola vía, supuse que era solo ese camino a la casa de ellos.

Entonces apareció la casa, aunque mejor dicho era una mansión, se podía apreciar que tenia muchas ventanales, algunas luces estaban encendidas, la casa era hermosa.

-Bien llegamos- dijo Alice.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Nos vemos después, ahora me voy donde Jazz.

Me baje del auto de Alice y camine a la casa, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero nada malo podía pasar.

Toque el timbre, y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió, una hermosa mujer apareció, ojos verdes, cabello color caramelo y casi del mismo porte que yo.

-Hola- me saludo.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan, compañera de Edward y Alice.

-Ah, tu eres Bella- dijo sonriente- Alice habla mucho de ti. Pasa.

Entre a la casa y volví a quedar sorprendida, era muy grande, amplia y los ventanales la hacían ver mucho mas grande.

-Soy Esme Cullen.

-Un gusto Sra. Cullen.

-Dime Esme y Edward te esta esperando en su habitación, es en el tercer piso la ultima puerta del fondo.

-Ok.

Subí las escaleras, la casa era aun más grande, tenía muchas puertas en el segundo piso, pero seguí caminando, cuando llegue al tercero, pude escuchar música, la puerta que Esme me dijo estaba entre abierta. Camine, toque la puerta cuando estuve frente a ella.

-Pase- dijo Edward.

-Hola- lo salude.

El se giro y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara cuando me vio.

-Hola Bella, que bueno que llegaste.

-Que linda habitación- dije recorriéndola con mi vista.

Tenía un librero donde había discos, libros, algunos marcos con fotos, pero lo que mas había eran discos. Luego una pared con un escritorio y una puerta doble, el que debía ser el closet, para tener un gran ventanal detrás de la cama matrimonial que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Gracias- dijo Edward.

-¿Trabajamos?- pregunte.

-Claro ven.

Nos sentamos frente el escritorio y comenzamos a desarrollar la guía que el profesor había dado, eran muchas preguntas, varias las tuvimos que buscar en libro o en Internet, pero no fue aburrido. Edward de vez en cuando decía algo gracioso, o hacia comentarios agradables, estar con el me gustaba mucho.

Al final terminamos el trabajo, ya se había oscurecido, Esme mientras hacíamos el trabajo nos aviso que saldría, nosotros solos nos preocupamos de trabajar.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Edward, este había bajado por algo para comer, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no quería arruinar el buen día que teníamos.

-Aquí traje algo para el hambre- dijo Edward cuando entro con una bandeja llena de cosas.

-Gracias.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, dejo la bandeja sobre la cama y comenzamos a comer. Ninguno decía nada y tenia miedo de romper el silencio.

-Creo que llego el momento de contarte algunas cosas.

-Edward no es necesario si no quieres- aunque me moría por saber.

-No Bella debo contarte, debo decirte varias cosas.

Edward tomo aire, se paso la mano por su cabello y me miro.

-Cuando vivía en Chicago corría al igual que tu, Emmett comenzó lo acompañe una vez y me gusto tanto que comencé a ir cada vez que podía. Nuestros padres siempre pensaban que estábamos en fiestas o en la casa de algún amigo, pero nosotros estábamos en las carreras. En ese tiempo tenia un Mercedes, corría muy bien amaba ese auto.

Emmett comenzó a no ir a las carreras o solo me iba a ver correr, decía que ya no quería tentar la suerte, no quería tener un accidente, yo no lo escuche y seguí corriendo. Alice siempre nos pedía que la lleváramos pero no queríamos que le pasara algo.

Hace como dos meses atrás fue mi última carrera en Chicago, ya había ganado dos ese día y esa seria la ultima. Iba muy concentrado, por lo cual mi velocidad era mayor de lo normal, cuando el auto que competía conmigo me pego en la cola, choque contra la barrera de contención, salí volando del auto para caer en la calle, solo recuerdo haber despertado en el hospital, con Alice a mi lado, algo que me extraño.

-¿Qué hacia tu hermana ahí?- pregunte.

-Alice nunca nos contó, pero ella sentía mis emociones cuando eran intensas, ya te dijo Alice que somos mellizos, pero nunca pensé que estaríamos conectados de alguna forma. Ella cada noche que yo corría sentía el miedo que yo perdía en las carreras, ella sufría eso en silencio y nunca nos dijo. El día del accidente, al salir por el parabrisas me corte la espalda, mi hermana termino gritando en nuestra casa, mi madre llego a su lado y la llevo al hospital, cuando ellas iban entrando yo iba llegando en una camilla con múltiples golpes, mi madre termino desmayada.

Edward se cubrió la cara con las manos, podía notar que sufría al recordar eso.

-Esa noche decepcione a mi padre, dañe a mi hermana, hice sufrir a mi madre y al tiempo después hice infeliz a mi hermano, toda mi familia fue afectada por mi, ciento que soy una persona horrible.

-Edward eso no…

-Bella, mi hermana sufría cada noche, pero ella no dijo nada, mi padre no me hablo por algunos días ya que había puesto mi vida en peligro y nunca me enseño eso. Bueno mi madre no me podía odiar pero sufrió mientras yo me recuperaba en el hospital, pasaba todo el tiempo conmigo y al final hice infeliz a mi hermano, el tenia una vida en Chicago y nos cambiamos de casa después de que me recupere, para que yo no volviera a correr, el no pudo reclamar y me odio por algunos días.

El día sábado cuando Alice corrió con Jasper, sentí lo que ella sentía, era un miedo horrible, algo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que le hice a mi hermana.

-Pero Edward, ella no esta molesta contigo.

-Soy su hermano, tenemos aparte de esta extraña conexión, tenemos otro tipo de conexión más fuerte, algo que nos hace proteger al otro, pero yo no hice eso cuando corría, toda la vida me voy a odiar por eso.

-Si ella te perdono, tu también debería hacerlo, ya aprendiste el error.

El me miro, y en sus ojos pude ver tristeza, pena y dolor.

-Bella no quiero que tu corras. Tengo miedo de que algo te pase, no quiero perderte- sus palabras me sorprendieron- hace algunos días descubrí que tu me gustas. Te quiero y no quiero que nada te pase.

Me quede sin palabras, Edward acababa de declararse, había dicho que le gustaba, que me quería y que no quería que corriera, algo que no podía cumplir tan fácil.

-Edward tu también me gustas y mucho, pero yo no puedo dejar de correr.

-Bella si puedes, al igual como yo lo hice, ya sufriste un accidente y gracias a dios no te paso nada, pero podrías sufrir otro y las cosas podrían cambiar.

-Edward, llevo años corriendo, es algo que esta en mi, y mas ahora que se acerca la fecha mas importante.

-¿De que hablas?

-Iré a las carreras de Seattle en las vacaciones de verano, por eso necesitaba el dinero de las carreras, ese dinero pagara mi inscripción.

-¡Tu no iras a esas carreras!- se levanto Edward de mi lado- son peligrosas y esos corredores son expertos, años y años de experiencia, te puede pasar algo.

-Edward el tema no esta en discusión, necesito el dinero del premio, mi padre no puede con todo lo que implica ser universitaria, y esta carrera mas la del próximo año ayudara demasiado.

-No dejare que lo hagas.

-Lo lamento Edward, pero esta decidido, iré a esas carreras y ganare. Si me quieres como dices deberías apoyarme.

-Estas jugando sucio. Te quiero y por eso no quiero que algo te pase.

-El tema no esta en discusión, iré a esas carreras.

El se dio la vuelta, sin decirme nada, solo se pasaban las manos por el cabello.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo de repente- es tarde.

-Si, mejor me voy- dije.

Tome mis cosas y salí de su habitación.

Por fin alguien me gustaba de verdad y lo había perdido por lo que mas me gusta, siempre las cosas malas me pasan a mí.

-Llegamos- escuche una voz cuando llegue al primer piso.

Alice y Jasper estaban en la entrada viendo en mi dirección.

-Bella ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Alice.

-¿Jasper me puedes llevar a casa?- pregunte conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Claro- dijo el.

Pase por el lado de ambos, escuche a Jasper decir después te llamo, y salio detrás de mi.

Jasper se subió a su moto, me paso un casco me lo coloque, me subí a la moto, me sujete de su cintura y Jasper partió. Había arruinado toda posibilidad con Edward, el no me iba a querer mientras estuviera corriendo. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas al pensar eso.

**Wow! ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Le Gusto? Muchas Dudas Quedaron Respondidas Con Este Capitulo, Ya Saben Por Que Edward No Corre, Saben La Conexion Que Tiene Alice y Edward Algo Que En El Futuro Traera Problema :/ Pero Bueno Espero Les Guste :D **

**Como Se Dan Cuenta Volvi De Mis Mini Vacaciones y Las Actualizaciones Seguiran Normales :D Lunes y Jueves Gracias A La Gente Que Lee, La Que Dejo Review Aunque Esta Vez Fueron Poquitos Al Parecer Ya No Les Esta Gustando Espero Que Eso Cambie Ahora :D**

**Bueno Me Despido Saludos Danii.**

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Subo Con Animos y Les Envio Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo Pasara Algo Triste Pero eso Ayudara Con La Historia :D  
**


	9. Noticia

**9- Noticia.**

**Edward POV.**

Había pasado dos semanas desde la conversación con Bella, no nos volvimos a hablar, la única vez que le dije algo fue para informales que había entregado el trabajo de biología, después de eso ni una palabra.

Trataba de no pensar en ella, de no mirarla, pero me era imposible, me gustaba mucho y aun más mientras los días pasaban.

Eso si había notado que ya no sonreía tanto como antes, disimulaba una sonrisa para Alice cuando ella le hablaba, pero después esa sonrisa desaparecía, y aparecía un rostro sin expresión.

Yo solo quería acercarme y decirle que no estuviera así, que sonriera, pero aun estaba molesto con ella, no le costaba nada dejar las carreras de lado, había muchas otras formas de pagar sus estudios, hasta nosotros la podíamos ayudar.

Lo único que no había cambiado en estas dos semanas, había sido Tanya, ella seguía igual de loca, me perseguía, se me colgaba del brazo, me trataba de arrastrar a salones, de verdad me tenia arto, estaba por darle un golpe, pero eso no lo haría, ante todo debía ser un caballero.

-Vamos Edward, sal conmigo, llevo meses pidiéndotelo.

-No Tanya, y también llevo meses diciéndote que no me interesas, que no me gustas y que no saldré contigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- otra vez esta conversación.

-Tanya no me gustas, no eres mi tipo de chica, no saldré contigo, ahora déjame ir con mis hermanos al almuerzo.

-Tú te lo pierdes- me grito Tanya.

Camine hacia donde mis hermanos debían estar sentados para el almuerzo, pase por mi bandeja y me senté con ellos. Como siempre estaban alegres contando cosas, la única que no participaba era Bella.

-Chicos las vacaciones se acercan, debemos planear algo- dijo Alice.

-Si, es una buena idea, deberíamos salir.

-Eso Rose una salida seria buena idea.

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta- dijo Emmett.

-¡Si! le pediré la casa a nuestros padres, de seguro nos dan permiso. Así comenzamos celebrando las vacaciones.

-Después podríamos ir a la playa, o ser alguna excursión- dijo Rose.

-Si una excursión, que buena idea. Llegare a casa y hablare con mis padres.

El almuerzo paso entre las ideas de Alice y Rose, yo solo las escuchaba mientras miraba a Bella, quien tenia su mirada triste, como si algo le afectara, quería abrazarla hacerla sentir bien.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos fuimos a nuestra clases, la primera me tocaba con Bella, era extraño poder estar sentado a su lado y no hablarle.

Pero eso no paso esta vez, no entro a la clase de biología, algo que me extraño mucho.

La clase trascurrió normal, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y donde estaba, ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que no entrara a clases? Mi mente solo podía pensar en ella.

Cuando la clase termino, salí muy lento, no quería gimnasia, pero debía ir no quería tener problemas después.

-¡Edward!- me grito Alice.

Me gire y ella venia corriendo en mi dirección.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-¿Con quien iras al baile del próximo viernes?

-No iré al baile.

-Edward debe ir, y como acabas de decir eso, es obvio que no tienes pareja, invita a Bella, ella tampoco tiene y se que si tu la invitas ella ira.

-Alice, Bella y yo no estamos en un buen momento.

-Pregúntale no pierdes nada, ahora me voy tengo clases.

Mi hermana salio corriendo, mientras a mi me dejo ahí con esa nueva idea en la cabeza.

¿Debería invitar a Bella al baile?

Fui a la clase de gimnasia, cuando salí de los camerinos con mis ropa de deporte, vi a Bella hablando con el profesor, este le sonrió y ella se fue a sentar a las gradas, al parecer Bella no haría deportes.

La estuve mirando por un tiempo, pude ver que tenía los ojos rojos y cuando su vista se junto con la mía, Bella esquivo inmediatamente su mirada. ¿Bella había estado llorando?

No pude quitar mi vista de ella, me preocupo verla de esa manera, recibí muchos golpes y pelotazos, pero Bella me importaba, algo le había pasado.

Termino la clase, todos corrieron a las duchas, el gimnasio se fue desocupando, pero Bella no se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba como en su mundo. Me acerque a ella, no se dio cuenta cuando me senté a su lado, solo miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante de este mundo.

-Bella- la llame.

Ella levanto la vista y se sorprendió verme sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

-Nada que te importe Edward- dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

-Me importas, se que algo te pasa, déjame ayudarte.

-Edward nadie me puede ayudar con esto- pude ver una lagrima caer sobre su mano, ella trato de ocultarla.

La tome de la barbilla, hice que levantara la cara, sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas tenían lagrimas, algo que no me gusto ver en ella.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?

-¡Oh Edward!

Sus brazos me rodearon el cuello, mientras sollozos salían de su pecho, yo solo pude abrazarla, sin saber que hacer. Su llanto era de dolor, de sufrimiento, y tenia miedo de preguntar que le pasaba, sabia que no era nada bueno.

Lloro por lo menos media hora, cuando comenzó a calmar su llanto, tomaba aire, tratando de relajarse. Me miro y su carita estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

Ella asintió.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte primero, te espero. Me indico.

Había olvidado que aun estaba con el buzo, ni siquiera me había bañado.

-Me iré a cambiar, promete no irte.

-Lo prometo- dijo- no quiero estar sola.

-Bien, me voy a cambiar.

Me pare salí corriendo a los camerinos, me saque la ropa muy rápido, me metí dentro de la ducha, lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo en tiempo record. Me volví a vestir, guarde mis cosas, y salí de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, Bella me estaba esperando.

-Listo- dije cuando llegue a su lado.

-No te demoraste.

-No quería que estuvieras sola por mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que me acompañes a una parte, eso si debes seguirme a mi casa.

-Claro.

Nos colocamos de pie, salimos al estacionamiento ella se subió a su auto y yo al mío. La seguí hasta su casa, ella se estaciono y yo detrás de ella. Se bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de su casa, me baje y la seguí.

Se metió al bosque y continuo caminando, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero de repente delante de nosotros apareció un enorme prado, estaba cubierto de flores, y los árboles formaban un circulo casi perfecto.

Bella llego hasta el centro y se sentó, me senté a su lado, esperando que ella me contara que había pasado, no quería presionarla.

-Mi padre tiene cáncer- soltó después de diez minutos, dejándome sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ayer Charlie llego muy tarde, demasiado para lo normal. Yo estaba acostada, escuche como empujaba algunas cosas que cayeron al suelo, me levante a ver y lo escuche sollozar, no quise bajar a molestarlo, la última vez que Charlie lloro, terminamos enojado y no quería que eso pasara. Luego lo escuche subir y encerrarse en su habitación. Yo baje a ver que se había quebrado. Cuando llegue a la cocina encontré un sobre encima de la mesa, la curiosidad me gano y lo abrí. Eran los exámenes, dice que tiene cáncer al pulmón, que esta recién comenzando y que podía ser tratable. Seguí leyendo los papeles y el tratamiento es sumamente caro, incluyendo los remedios y esas cosas. No tenemos como pagar todo eso- volvió a llorar.

-Pero ¿Estas segura? ¿Hablaste con tu padre?

-No le quise decir nada en la mañana, trataba de aparentar su dolor. Edward el no hubiera llorado por nada, es obvio que esto es grabe y no tenemos como pagar. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Bella volvió a llorar, yo la abrace, ella se apoyo en mi pecho.

No sabia que hacer, esto había sido un golpe para ella, y para mi también, la quería mucho y esto la hacia sufrí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Alguna idea debería pasarme por la mente, pero en estos momentos solo podía sentir el dolor de Bella.

-No quiero que le pase nada, no lo quiero perder a el también.

-Bella tranquila estará bien, prometo hacer lo que pueda para que esto se solucione.

Ella siguió llorando, por mucho tiempo, yo miraba el bosque, solo podía apoyarla en estos momentos. Sentí como el cuerpo de Bella comenzaba a pesar en mi pecho. La mire y tenia los ojos cerrados, algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero su respiración era acompasa, se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado la tome en mis brazos y comencé a caminar de vuelta a su casa, lo mejor seria que descansara, así no estaría tan agotada.

Cuando llegue frente a la puerta de su casa, recordé que no tenia como entrar y menos con Bella en mis brazos, eso seria complicado. Hacerla dormir en el auto no era buena idea.

-Bella- la llame- Bella despierta.

Ella se removió en mis brazos, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Bella ¿Dónde tienes las llaves para abrir la puerta?

-En mi chaqueta- murmuro.

¿Ahora como sacaba la llave de su chaqueta?

La sujete lo mejor que pude con un brazo y lo mas rápido revise los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tuve surte de que en el primer intento estuviera la llave. Hice girar la llave y entramos en su casa.

Subí las escaleras, busque su habitación aunque no había muchas puertas de donde escoger. Entramos en su habitación, con cuidado la deje sobre la cama, la tape con la manta y me separe de ella, dejaría que descansara, por mientras me sentaría en la mecedora que tenia ahí.

-Edward no- dijo cuando me aleje.

-Bella duerme, yo estaré aquí- dije.

-Quédate conmigo.

-No me iré, pero descansa.

-Acuéstate a mi lado.

-Bella no creo, tu padre puede llegar y…

-Dijo que se quedaría donde Billy hasta tarde, ven recuéstate conmigo.

No le puede negar su petición, no quería dejarla sola.

Me recosté junto a ella en la cama, se apoyo en mi pecho, me abrazo por la cintura y yo también la abrace, a los pocos minutos volvió a quedarse dormida.

En algún momento me debo haber quedado dormido, ya que comencé a sentir como alguien me movía.

-Edward despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con la voz ronca.

-Es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos.

Abrí los ojos y Bella estaba a mi lado, me miraba con sus ojos chocolates, ya no tenia rastro de haber llorado, pero podía apreciar la pena en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estas?- coloque mi mano en su mejilla.

-Mejor- se apoyo en mi mano- gracias.

-Sabes que podría hacer todo por ti.

Ella se volvió a recostar a mi lado, coloco su mano sobre mi pecho y puse la mía sobre la de ella.

-Estábamos enojados.

-Pero fue una estupidez, ambos dijimos cosas que no queríamos.

-Tú tenías tu opinión del tema y lo dijiste.

-Como tu también tenias tu forma de pensar, Bella dejemos el tema- dije, no quería volver a discutir.

-No Edward, debemos hablarlo, ese día te dije que me gustabas, ahora mas que nunca y se que mi decisión de correr no te agrada, pero ahora con lo de mi padre, es mi única forma de ayudarlo.

-¿Aunque eso te pueda matar?- pregunte.

-Si. Se que es peligroso, pero Edward los gastos de su tratamiento serán altos, debo ayudarlo de alguna forma, las carreras dan mucho dinero.

-Ahí otras formas.

-Es la única que se. Te quiero Edward, quiero estar contigo, pero si esto nos va estar separando, creo que no podremos estar juntos.

Ella tenia razón, las carreras estaban en su vida, yo la había conocido con ellas, de esa forma me gusto, no podía hacer nada por evitar que ella corriera y ahora mas que nunca debía apoyarla.

La mire, ella esperaba mi respuesta. Me coloque con cuidado sobre ella, me miro asustada, pero antes de que dijera algo, junte nuestros labios.

Se movieron de una manera lenta, acompasada, disfrutando del roce. No era necesario acelerar nuestro movimiento, pero el aire nos falto y me separe de ella, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Te quiero Bella, desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste, siempre estas en mi mente, no puedo luchar contra lo que ya eres, por que de esa forma fue que me cautivaste. Te apoyare, no importa lo que hagas y en estos momentos no te dejare sola.

-Te quiero- dijo Bella.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios, era un beso hambriento, cargado de pasión, sus manos fueron a mi cabello tratando de juntarme mas a ella, yo me sostenía con los brazos para no aplastarla. Era el mejor beso de mi vida.

Nos volvimos a separar, la mire y ahora en sus ojos había un poco de felicidad, haría todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que ella estuviera feliz.

-Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si- me atrajo hacia ella y me beso.

Cuando a se hizo muy tarde, decidió que me fuera, su padre podía llegar en cualquier momento y no le gustaría encontrarme con su hija y menos en su cama, aunque no hiciéramos nada malo.

Me despedí de ella como mil veces antes de subirme a mi auto y partir rumbo a mi casa.

Tenia una idea, necesitaba hablar con Carlisle, el me podría ayudar, solo el conocía gente que podrían ayudar al padre de Bella.

Entre en mi casa, mi madre salio a recibirme, me pregunto donde estaba y le dije la verdad, solo que omití algunas cosas, le pregunte por mi padre y me dijo que en el despacho. Fui donde el, toque y me hizo entrar.

-Hijo, que bueno verte ¿Dónde estabas?

-En casa de Bella.

-¿Qué paso?- pudo notar algo en mi voz.

-El padre de Bella tiene cáncer.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella vio los exámenes que lo decían.

-Que mala noticia, Charlie me agrada mucho, pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital por lo casos de la policía.

-Necesito saber si tú conoces a alguien que lo pueda ayudar.

-Tengo amigos, pero si no se como es su gravedad, no sabría a quien llamar.

-¿Necesitas sus exámenes?

-Si, o por lo menos saber que decían.

-Según Bella, era cáncer al pulmón y aun no era tan grabe, es tratable.

-Eso es algo, consigue los exámenes y mejor pregunto por ellos en el hospital. Si veo que lo puedo ayudar te comunico.

-Gracias papa.

-Te importa mucho Bella ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, haré todo lo que este en mis manos, puede ser que uno de mis amigos me ayude mucho.

-Gracias.

Mi padre me ayudaría con lo del padre de Bella, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

**Se Que Me Quieren Matar Por Lo de Charlie Pero Es Algo Importante Para La Historia Gracias A El Pasaran Cosas Entre Edward y Bella (1313) Bueno Que Les Parecio? Ya Era Hora Que Fueran Novios No? xD Gracias A Las Personas Que Dejaron Review, A Las Que Dejaron Alertas y Me Siguen Como Autora Un Honor :D Bueno Ya Saben Si Dejan Review Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo Si No Me Equivoco es De Puto Amor xD Asi Que Sera romantico Y Las Carreras Ya Vienen! **

**Pregunta Importante Quieren Que Haya Algun Accidente? Solo Digan y De Quien?**

**Bueno Eso Las Quiero Gracias Por Pasar Saludos Danii :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Ya Saben Mando Adelanto y Quiero Llegar A Las 100 Review Antes Del Capitulo 13 Se Podra? Ayuden En Eso :D**


	10. Tiempo Juntos

**10- Tiempo Juntos.**

**Bella POV.**

Después que Edward se fue, me volví a recostar en mi cama, había sido todo tan extraño.

Me entero de lo de mi padre, algo que aun me tiene mal, luego Edward aparece, hace que le cuente todo y logro ver algo de esperanza al final. Después hablamos de nuestra pelea, conversamos las cosas, arreglamos los problemas y termino siendo novia de el. Algo que me puso muy feliz.

Fui al baño me di una ducha, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, eso era por haber llorado todo el día. Me metí en la cama y los minutos me quede dormida.

Me despertó la luz del sol que entraba por mi ventana, era sábado podía dormir hasta tarde, pero preferí levantarme y prepararle el desayuno a mi papa antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Me puse mis pantuflas de levantar, baje las escaleras y me sorprendí ver a mi padre sentado en el sillón, con un buzo y su bata.

-Hola papa.

-Hola hija- saludo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo que hoy no iré a trabajar.

-Entiendo. ¿A que hora llegaste anoche?

-No lo se, era muy tarde tu ya estabas dormida.

-Pero entonces no has dormido nada, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Después te llevo algo para que comas.

-No es necesario, no estoy cansado, pero necesito hablar contigo.

La sangre se me helo, sabia lo que quería hablar conmigo y aun no estaba preparada.

-¿De verdad no prefieres comer?- trate de evitar la conversación.

-No Bella, ahora siéntate, esto es algo importante.

Temblando me fui a sentar en el sillón pequeño, mi padre miraba sus manos, pero después levanto la vista y la clavo con la mía. No quería escuchar, no quería que esto se hiciera más real de lo que es.

-Bella, fui al medico hace unos días, el me mando a hacer varios exámenes, uno de ellos arrogo que pudo tener cáncer, aun tengo que hacerme muchos exámenes mas, ver algunos doctores, pero debo cuidarme por mientras, tengo que tomar varios remedios.

Aun no sabían si tenía cáncer, eso quiere decir que podía haber un poco de esperanza, cosas buenas podrían pasar.

-¡Oh papa!- dije abrazándolo.

-Estaré bien Bella, lo prometo, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para estar bien, no quiero dejarte aun.

-Papa, te pondrás bien lo se.

Pasamos un tiempo abrazados con mi padre, luego le prepare algo para comer.

Los dos estabas más optimistas, sabía que se pondría bien, que mi padre saldría de esta, de eso estaba segura.

Me fui a bañar, relaje mi cuerpo. Cuando entre en mi habitación, vi mi celular parpadeando, lo tome para ver tres llamadas perdidas de Edward, sonreí solo de pensar en Edward llamándome.

Me senté en la cama y le devolví el llamado.

-¿Bella?- pregunto al contestar.

-Si- dije.

-Que bueno que me llamas, te marque como tres veces y no respondiste, estaba apunto de salir a tu casa.

-Tranquilo, estaba en la ducha por eso no conteste, aunque me gustaría verte aquí.

-Si quieres voy.

-No, esta mi papa, conversamos… ya sabes.

-¿Todo bien?

-Si, todo saldrá bien.

-Así se habla.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno decía nada, pero sabía que Edward quería preguntar algo.

-Vamos Edward dilo.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero decir algo?

-Lo presentí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me dices si vamos a correr?

-¿Con los autos?

-Si, ya sabes hace mucho que no corro y seria divertido hacerlo contigo.

-Si es una buena idea, pero lo de tu hermana.

-No creo que le pase algo, no es como las carreras de siempre.

-Si puede ser, pero también puedes tener problemas.

-Vamos a correr ¿Si?

_-Correr, Edward quiero ir- _escuche a Alice.

-Enana no iras.

_-Pero Edward es injusto, sabes ni te pregunto, llamare a los demás e iremos, sabes que Jasper me dirá donde correr._

-Bien vayamos todos- respondió Edward.

_-¡Yupi!- _grito Alice- _hola Bella- _volvió a gritar- _nos vemos después. _

-Tú hermana esta loca.

-Lo se, pero ya ver ira con nosotros, yo quería ir solo contigo.

-Es mejor así Edward, aparte debemos contarle algunas cosas.

-¿Le dirás lo de tu padre?

-Eso no aun, pero lo de nuestro noviazgo y las carreras.

-A tiene razón, bien nos juntamos en el mismo lugar de las carreras.

-Ok, dejare algo preparado a mi padre y saldré.

-Bien nos vemos como en una hora.

-Si.

-Te quiero.

-También te quiero.

Corte, me puse ropa, luego baje a prepararle algo a mi padre, quien veía un partido muy entusiasmado, la tristeza de sus ojos ya había desaparecido.

Cocine algo de carne para Charlie, era su favorita, hice algunas ensaladas y lo deje todo listo para que el comiera.

-Papa voy a salir.

-¿Cómo tu amigos?

-Si.

-Bien cuídate.

-Te quiero-dije.

-Igual.

Salí rumbo a mi auto, me subí y conduje hasta el camino de las carreras, Edward ya estaba ahí, apoyado en su auto y se veía muy bien, con solo una polera gris y sus jeans, me dejo sin respiración. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba en el sol.

Me baje del auto y camine a su lado, el me recibió entre sus brazos para después besar mis labios.

Era un beso tranquilo, suave y dulce, podía sentir su cariño en ese beso. De apoco comenzó a hacerse mas apasionado, mas exigente. Edward pido permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca, el cual concedí y sentí todo el sabor de Edward, mil y una sensaciones envolvieron mi cuerpo, solo con su beso. Nuestras lenguas tenían una batalla que ninguna quería perder.

-Creo que algo no nos contaron- dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Nos separamos, y al mirar detrás de mi pude ver a Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper mirándonos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Tienen algo que contar?- pregunto Rose.

-B... bueno yo esto…

-Ayer le pedí a Bella ser mi novia- dijo Edward.

-¿De verdad? Que alegría- grito Alice- sabia que debían estar juntos.

Mire a Rose y ella miraba muy mal a Emmett. Jasper ya se lo había pedido a Alice hace unas semanas y Emmett aun no le pedí nada a Rose, es obvio que ella estaría molesta.

-Creo que voy a correr-dijo Rose.

-Te acompaño- dijo Emmett.

-¡No! Quiero ir sola.

Rose se subió a su auto y salio muy rápido, todos vimos la imagen y pensamos lo mismo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rose?- bueno todos menos Emmett.

-Eres un tonto hermano- le dijo Edward.

-Ahora ¿Qué hice? ¡Ah! Nunca entiendo. También correré.

Edward se subió a su jeep y también salio muy rápido, no podía creer que ese gran auto se moviera tan rápido.

-¿Emmett corría en el jeep antes?- le pregunte a Edward.

-No, tenía un auto, pero lo vendió para comprarse ese.

-Entiendo.

-Jasper podemos dar una vuelta- dijo Alice.

-Claro vamos.

Se subieron a la moto y también partieron, mire a Edward esperando la reacción de la vez anterior pero no paso nada.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas tu manera de manejar quiero verte?

-Bien, vamos.

Nos subimos a mi auto, lo encendí y partimos por el camino. No iba tan rápido, pero pude ver la cara de Edward, que estaba expectante por verme conducir a mi manera. Así que pase cambios y acelere.

Se pudo notar la velocidad que tomo el auto, también pude ver la sonrisa de Edward en su rostro, nunca me dejo de mirar.

Doble una curva, aumente la velocidad, otra curva, seguí aumentando la velocidad.

-Te mostrare algo que aprendí a hacer hace algún tiempo- dije.

Edward no respondió, pero se que quería que les mostrara.

-Sujétate.

Tome el freno de mano, no disminuí la velocidad, tire del freno de mano, gire el volante y el auto se dio un giro, y quedamos mirando por donde veníamos, partí inmediatamente cuando el auto quedo derecho.

-Wow, eso fue muy bueno- dijo Edward.

-Gracias, me lo enseño un amigo, ahora el esta en la universidad.

-¿Amigo?- pregunto Edward, pude notar los celos en su voz.

-Si un amigo, era como mi hermano, se llamaba Ethan, ahora solo recibos correo de el, ya no hablamos tanto como antes.

-Menos mal.

-Celoso.

-Lo soy- dijo Edward- estacionate ahí- indico Edward.

Hice lo que me dijo, me estacione a un lado del camino, habían varios árboles y nos daban la sombra, algo que agradecía por que había un gran sol en Forks. Apague el auto y mire a Edward.

El se acerco a mí y junto nuestros labios.

Comenzó como un beso tierno que de apoco fue aumentando la intensidad, sus manos estaban en mi cara, mientras que las mías se sujetaban de su polera.

Nos separamos para respirar, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas luchaban por ganarle al otro, sus sabor era embriagador, no me dejaba pensar, solo podía sentir lo que los labios de Edward hacían contra los míos.

-Ven aquí- dijo sobre mis labios.

Me tomo de la cintura y termine sentada sobre sus regazo a horcajadas, su movimiento me sorprendió, pero eso no disminuyo mis deseos de besarlo.

Mis manos se fueron directo a su cabello, enredándolo en el, sus manos sobre mi cintura, haciendo suaves círculos.

Edward separo sus manos de mi cuerpo solo unos segundo para reclinar el asiento, quede apoyada en su cuerpo. Comenzó a bajar sus labios por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, dejando dulces besos en la extensión de este.

Solté un jadeo cuando succiono sobre mi piel, pasando su lengua, eso me había sorprendido.

-Te quiero-susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

La intensidad del beso comenzó disminuir, eran suaves roces, uno contra el otro. Nuestras respiraciones se relajaron, para separarnos y apoyar nuestras frentes.

Me apoye en su pecho, el me envolvió con sus brazos, de una forma tan cariñosa. Nunca había estado así con nadie, si había dado mi primer beso, con mi amigo Ethan, pero fue solo eso un beso, nada comparado con lo que sentí al ser besada por Edward.

Sentí los labios sobre mi cabeza.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto.

-En ti.

-También pensaba en ti.

-Nunca había estado así con nadie.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca, tú eres mi primer novio.

-¿Fui tu primer beso?- pregunto.

-No.

-Bien no quiero saber con quien, me conformo con ser tu primer novio y el único.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, alce la vista y me encontré con sus ojos los cuales mostraban mucho amor, podía ver en ellos que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-¿El único?- pregunte.

-Si- sentencio.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Edward, de mala gana lo saco de su bolsillo para contestaras.

-Alo. Si Alice. Bien estamos ahí en unos minutos. Si Alice. Adiós.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Nos esperan para comer en el café ese que esta en la carretera.

-Bien vamos.

Me salí de encima de el, para sentarme en mi lugar, conduje hasta donde había quedado el auto de Edward, el se bajo y condujo detrás de mi.

Entramos al café, donde ya todos están, hasta habían pedido lo que querían comer.

-¿Por qué se demoraron?- pregunto Emmett- mejor no quiero saber, mis pobres oídos vírgenes.

-Si claro- dijo Edward.

-Bella, algo que contarnos- dijo Alice.

-No nada ¿Por qué?

-Sabes necesito ir al baño, Edward pide por Bella. Rose, Bella acompáñenme.

No le pude decir nada a Alice, ya que termino arrastrándome al baño.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- Rose me robo la pregunta de los labios.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo tu y mi hermano?- me pregunto.

-Corrimos, quería que le mostrara mi forma de correr.

-Y ¿Después?

-Conversamos. ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

-Explica esto- Alice me corrió el cabello y Rose se sorprendió.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunte.

-Mírate.

Me acerque al espejo y en el cuello, tenia una marca roja, era un chupon(1), en que momento Edward me lo había hecho, que no me di cuenta.

-Ahora nos dirás- dijo Alice.

-Pensé que eras mas tranquila Bella- dijo Rose.

-Momento las dos, que tengas esta marca no quiere decir que hice algo, ¿ok?

-Entonces ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-Si nos besamos con Edward por un rato, no se en que momento lo hizo, pero fueron solo eso, besos.

-Yo ya pensaba que Bella había…

-No Rose, aun no, solo llevamos como novios un día, no puedo creer que piensen así de mi.

-Bella no pensamos nada fuera de lo normal, a esta edad las hormonas y todo eso no ayudan, no te preocupes te entendemos- dijo Alice- ahora ven que debemos cubrirlo, no puedes andar así por el pueblo, imaginate te ve tu padre, preguntara.

-Bien cubrelo.

Alice cubrió el chupon, me arregle mi cabello y volvimos a salir.

Edward me miraba interrogante, ya había pedido por mí una hamburguesa, me senté a su lado y lo jale de su polera para hablarle al oído.

-Tú y yo tendremos una conversación.

El me miro extrañado pero yo le puse atención a mi hamburguesa, tenia mucha hambre.

-Bella ¿ya sabes lo de la carrera?- pregunto Rose.

-No, ¿Qué carrera?- sentí a Edward tensarse.

-Me mandaron un correo, ahí una carrera dentro de dos semanas, vienen chicos de otros lugares y habrá una gran competencia entre mujeres, no se si tu quieres participar.

-¿Gran competencia?

-Si, es que serán varias chicas entonces como se corre de a dos, se iran eliminando y al final solo quedaran las dos mejores, eso significa que deberás correr mas de una vez.

-Entiendo, podría ser.

Mire a Edward, pude ver temor en sus ojos, pero asintió a que debía correr.

-También participare- dijo Rose,

-¿segura?

-Claro, si llego a estar contigo en la final te dejo ganar, así no habría problemas y tendrías bastante dinero.

-Esa idea me gusto- dijo Edward.

-Bien entonces eso haremos.

-Me gusta esto, yo las animare- dijo Alice.

Terminamos de comer, yo miraba a Edward quien estaba muy pensativo, Jasper y Alice estaban en su mundo, Emmett miraba a Rose, la cual estaba preocupada de su celular.

Sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía, me hizo mirarlo para después estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad?

-Si- me volvió a besar.

**(1) Chupon: Asi Se Les Deci En Mi Pais A La Marca Roja Cuando Succionan Tu Piel xD En Otros Paises Le Dicen Chupeton.**

**Quiero Saber Que Les Parecio? Le Gusto El Capitulo? Se Que Fue Cortito Pero Estos Capitulos Son Para Completar La Historia El Siguiente Tambien Sera Puro Amor Entre Bella y Edward (Lo Que Mas Me Gusta) Despues Vienen Carreras y Fiesta... Pero Mejor No Sigo Asi Lo Leen Ustedes Mismas. Gracias Por Leer Dejar Review y Todas Esas Cosas Me Hacen Muy Feliz Leerlas :D Gracias De Verdad. **

**PD: Dejen Review Ya Saben Tiene Un Adelanto Por Su Review :D y Quiero Llegar A Los 100 Review Antes Del Capitulo 13 Lo Lograremos? **

**Saludos Danii :D **


	11. Juntos

**11- Juntos.**

**Edward POV.**

Después de nuestro almuerzo, aunque eran como las cinco de la tarde, todos volvimos a nuestra casa, Bella dijo que quería conversar conmigo, pero al final no pudimos y quede muy intrigado. ¿Qué seria eso que me tenía que decir? ¿Seria por algo que le dijeron las chicas?

Varias dudas tenía en mi cabeza.

Mi celular sonó sobre la mesita de noche, lo alcance para ver que llamaba Bella, sonreí.

-Hola hermosa.

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno… es que yo… no mejor olvídalo.

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos dímelo, sabes que no me molestare.

-Bueno estaba pensando si podías venir a mi casa.

-¿Ahora?

-Si, es que Charlie se fue donde Billy se quedara aya, y no quiero estar sola.

-Bien iré.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que me gusta ir donde tu estés.

-Te quiero, nos vemos.

-Ok.

Cortamos, me puse de pie, tome mi chaqueta y salí de mi habitación.

Llegue al primer piso, iba directo a la puerta cuando mi madre apareció de la cocina.

-Hijo ¿Dónde vas? Es tarde.

-Esto… voy a….

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto mas seria.

-Voy a la casa de Bella.

-¿Bella? ¡Ah tu amiga! La que vino hace unos días.

-Si ella.

-Pero ¿Por qué a esta hora?

Creo que tendría que contarle a mi madre que Bella era mi novia, seria la única forma de que me dejara salir.

-Mama creo que debo contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Bella es mi novia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Tranquila, solo se lo pedí ayer, quería esperar un poco antes de contarte, por eso voy a su casa, esta sola y no le gusta.

-Bien puedes ir.

-Gracias mama- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Momento- dijo sujetando mi chaqueta- ¿Cómo que sola?

-Mama tranquila, no pienses nada, solo la voy a acompañar, me criaste para ser un caballero, solo llevo un día con ella, por favor tranquilízate.

-Bien, confió en ti, cuídate.

-Si, te quiero.

Fui directo a mi auto, me subí y partí en dirección a la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegue me estacione algunas casa alejada de la suya, si su padre llegaba no vería mi auto y yo me podría esconder o escapar, así no tendría problemas.

Llegue a la puerta de su casa y toque, escuche como bajaban por las escaleras, un golpe, una maldición y la puerta fue abierta.

-Edward- dijo Bella abrazándome por el cuello.

-Vaya que me extrañaste- dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Claro que te extrañe, aparte me estaba dando miedo estar sola.

-Mejor entremos, se esta poniendo helado.

Había comenzado a soplar mucho viento y a lo lejos se podía escuchar truenos, al parecer seria la última tormenta antes de comenzar el verano oficialmente.

Entramos en la casa de Bella, cerré la puerta y ella en un rápido movimiento me apoyo en la puerta, antes de estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

Le respondí el beso de forma suave, disfrutando del roce entre nuestros labios, demostrando nuestro cariño y amor hacia el otro. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, mientras que las mías la sujetaban de la espalda acercándola lo que mas pudiera a mi.

Bella se separo solos unos centímetros de mis labios para tomar aire y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos. Esta vez eran mucho más insistentes, su lengua pasó por mi labio y le di acceso a mi boca, nuestra lengua chocaron y se produjo algo así como una corriente eléctrica. Eso hizo que el beso se volvería desesperado.

Mordí el labio inferior de Bella, ella emitió un pequeño gemido, sus manos fueron a mi cabello, lo jalaron para acercarme más a ella. Mis manos subían y bajan por su espalda, recorrían su delicada cintura.

Nos separamos, de apoco hasta volver a darnos dulces besos, ella se apoyo en mi pecho aun abrazada a mi.

-Eso ah sido sorprendente- dijo.

-Pienso igual.

-Ven, tenia pensado que viéramos una película.

-Ok.

Nos sentamos con Bella en el sillón, ella encendió el televisor y coloco una película, al poco tiempo ya estábamos abrazados y mas pendientes del otro, que de la película.

-Edward.

-Dime- dije antes de darle un beso en su mejilla.

-¿En que momento me hiciste un chupon?- pregunto y su pregunta me desconcertó.

-¿Qué?

-Mira.

Se separo un poco de mi cuerpo, paso su mano por el cuello y apareció una pequeña marca rojiza. Yo le había hecho eso, ¿en que momento?

-No recuerdo haber hecho eso.

-Pues lo hiciste. No es que me moleste, pero mi padre aun no sabe lo nuestro, no quiero que pregunte antes de tiempo.

-Lo lamento de verdad que no recuerdo, debe haber sido por el momento, tú haces que se me olviden las cosas.

-Si claro- dijo.

-De verdad, cuando tu estas a mi lado no puedo pensar en nada mas que en ti.

-Eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones.

-Siempre soy dulce.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese, ella respondió gustosa al beso, sus manos siempre en mi cabello. Nos dejamos caer despacio sobre el sillón.

Tuve cuidado de no aplastarla con mi cuerpo, pero ella hacia que me acercara mas a ella, no quería que ningún centímetro nos separara.

Ella pasó sus manos de mi cabello a mi espalda, introdujo sus manos por mi ropa tocando mi piel, sus manos estaban heladas y me hicieron estremecer. Yo la seguí besando, pase por su mandíbula, su cuello, pero solo besando, rozando su piel con mis labios.

-Edward- murmuro.

Creo que este no era el momento para hacer esto, no ahora, recién teníamos un día juntos, lo mejor era esperar.

De apoco me separe de ella, me miro como si lo que hiciera estuviera mal, pero era lo mejor.

-Creo que esto va muy rápido- dije.

Bella me iba a responder, pero se escucho un trueno, y la luz se corto, haciendo que pegara un gritito.

-Tranquila, solo se fue la luz.

-Odio los truenos y relámpagos.

-Sabes donde ahí una linterna.

-Si creo, que en la cocina.

Los dos fuimos hasta la cocina, tomados de las manos, Bella se golpeaba contra todo, y eso que esta era su casa.

Busque dentro del cajón que Bella me indico, cuando la encontré ilumine la casa.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo Bella.

-Yo debería volver a casa.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo Bella.

-Pero si tu padre llega.

-Llegara tarde, puedes quedarte, por favor, aparte odio las tormentas.

-Bien.

-Gracias.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y fuimos a su habitación, le pase la linterna para que se cambiara en el baño, mientras yo me recostaba en su cama, solo me quite los zapatos.

Ella volvió con una polera de tiras un pantalón, me sonrió se metió en la cama a mi lado y se apoyo en mi pecho.

-Buenas noches- murmuro.

-Buenas noches- dije.

Cerró sus ojos, le di un beso en la frente cuando recordé algo que había estado pensando.

-Bella.

-¡Hum!

-¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?

-Claro- dijo ya con sueño.

Mañana debería recordarle, de seguro no se acordaría y cuando mi hermana se enterara la torturaría.

Me quede dormido, pensando en nosotros en el baile de graduación.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos temprano, Bella preparo el desayuno para los dos, pero yo preferí irme antes de tentar más nuestra suerte, y llegara su padre.

Nos intentamos despedir más de diez veces antes de que ella me dejara ir, no quería, pero no podía quedarme todo el día en su casa.

Al llegar a mi casa, había una nota que decía "_Edward fuimos a PorAngeles llegaremos tarde. Esme"_

Mi familia había salido sin mí, bueno no me preocupo, no tenía ninguna gana de salir, quería quedarme en la casa y disfrutar de mis momentos con Bella. Aun no entendía como esa chica me hizo cambiar tanto, que hizo para que la quisiera de tal forma, hace mucho que no quería a alguien de la forma en que estoy queriendo a Bella.

Me estaba enamorando completamente de Bella.

**Bella POV.**

No quería que Edward se fuera, amaba estar con el, me hacia olvidar las cosas que estaban a mi alrededor y eso me agradaba.

Mi padre llego a la hora del almuerzo, prepare una comida rápida para los dos, mientras conversábamos, mi padre trataba de no hablar sobre el tema de su enfermedad, pero siempre que pensaba algo a futuro se ponía triste.

Trataba de animarlo diciéndole cualquier cosa, en eso recordé que debía decirle a mi padre lo de Edward, tome aire y lo mire.

-Papa, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Edward Cullen y yo somos novios.

-¿De verdad?- asentí- vaya, no lo hubiera pensado. Me agrada su familia, así que bien por ti.

-Gracias papa.

Terminamos de comer, lave la loza, mi padre se sentó en el sillón a ver un partido, cuando termine subí a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes.

Estaba atascada en un ejercicio de matemática, cuando alguien toco la puerta de la casa, no me alcance a parar y ya mi padre había abierto.

-Gracias Charlie- escuche la voz de Alice.

Subió la escalera muy rápido, para aparecer en mi puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-Te traje algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte mas entusiasmada de lo normal.

-Ten.

Me entrego la bolsa que tenia en la mano, la tome, abrí y encontré un vestido de color azul en el interior.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte.

-Es para el viernes, Edward ya te debe haber invitado y te ahorre las compras así que no me lo agradezcas.

-Pero Edward no me….

En eso recordé anoche antes de dormir.

_-¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?-_ me pregunto.

_-Claro-_ fue mi respuesta.

-Gracias Alice- dije.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a dejarte esto, ahora me voy, aun tengo mucho que hacer. Si necesitas mi ayuda el día viernes te puedes venir a mi casa, mandamos a Edward a la casa de Jasper para que se cambien.

-Ok, lo pensare.

-Nos vemos.

Alice salio de mi habitación, escuche que se despedía de Charlie y después la puerta cerrarse.

Se me había olvidado que Edward me había invitado, ni siquiera pensé en el vestido cuando le dije que si.

Al día siguiente Edward fue por mi, no se lo había pedido, pero el ya estaba afuera cuando salí. Fue agradable el viaje con el en su auto, íbamos escuchando música, mientras conversábamos cosas triviales.

-Le dije a mi padre lo nuestro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomo?

-Bien, se alegro por mi y dijo que le agradaba tu familia.

-Que bien, ahora ya no tendré que ir a escondidas a tu casa.

-Si puede ser, pero eso también significa que te tocara un interrogatorio.

Lo vi tragar saliva, antes de que me comenzara a reír.

-Tranquilo, no creo que te pregunte muchas cosas, aparte eres un buen chico.

-Así que un buen chico.

-Sip- dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Llegamos al instituto, aun era temprano, por lo que nos bajamos, Edward se apoyo en el auto, camine a su lado, para abrazarme a el, mientras esperábamos a nuestros amigos.

-¿Te dije que hoy te ves hermosa?-pregunto.

-Creo que no.

-Pues te vez muy hermosa.

Hizo que me sonrojara, se acerco a mí para atrapar mis labios con los suyos.

-También te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas- murmuro contra mis labios.

-Mentiroso.

Profundizamos el beso como si se acaba el mundo, mis manos fueron a su cabello, para enredar mis dedos en el.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto una voz chillona.

Nos separamos y mire detrás de mi, era Tanya, y al parecer estaba roja de la ira. Me gire para encararla, Edward enrollo sus brazos en mi cintura.

-¿Cómo puedes estar besando a esta zorra?- pregunto.

-Hey…- Edward me corto.

-Cuida tus palabras Tanya, por que ahora ella es mi novia.

-¿Qué? mentira, ella no puede ser tu novia. Se supone que yo lo seria, hasta rechace las invitaciones de otras personas, pensando que tú me invitarías al baile.

-Eso nunca- dijo Edward.

-Que pena Tanya, Edward me invito a mí.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio. Esta me la pagaras Swan, puedes ganarme en las carreras, a Edward, pero llegara un momento en que yo te gane a ti.

-Eso no pasara.

-Ya veras, me vengare- dijo antes de girarse.

-Nunca pensé verla tan enojada- dijo Edward.

-Es una idiota.

-Lo se, ahora en que estábamos.

-No lo recuerdo.

-Yo si- dijo Edward.

Juntos nuestros labios, para besarnos lentamente.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? Ya Les Habia Dicho Que Este Capitulo Era Mas Del Amor Edward y Bella, Pero Ya Veran El Siguiente Capitulo Como Alguien Arruina Algo Si Adivinan Quien Arruina Que Cosa Les Dedico El Siguiente Capitulo :D Gracias A La Gente Que Pasa A Dejar Review Agrega A Favoritos y Las Alertas :D Me Hace Fliz Abrir El Correo y Ver Todo :D Tambien Recuerden Que Quiero Llegar a Los 100 Review Antes Del Capitulo 13 Asi Que Espero Entes Llegar A Los 90 y Algo y En El Siguiente A Los 100 :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Pequeño Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer Danii**


	12. Fiesta

**Capitulo Dedicado A Darky1995, Tast Cullen, Vampire Princess y astridnatica Por Estar Desde El Principio Siguiendo La Historia :D Gracias.**

**12- Fiesta.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba sentada frente al espejo en la habitación de Alice.

Había ido a cambiarme a su casa, ella se ofreció para arreglarme antes del baile, yo acepte su ayuda, ya que no sabía como hacerme un simple peinado.

-Haber Bella no te muevas, debo colocar bien las sombra.

-Alice no mucho.

-Lo se, solo quédate quieta.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía como Alice pasaba la sobra por mis parpados, solo deseaba que no se notara demasiado.

Había llegado cerca de las cinco a su casa, cuando Alice me vio había mandado a Edward a la casa de Jasper para que se cambiara aya. Yo solo lo mire con cara de disculpas, no me importaba que me viera con el vestido antes de la fiesta, pero a Alice si le importaba por lo que tuve que hacerle caso.

La semana había sido excelente, las clases fueron muy pocas, ya que los promedios estaban listos y no me había tocado dar ningún examen de recuperación.

Edward tampoco dio ninguno, lo que nos dejaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, habíamos salido a caminar, como también fuimos a PorAngeles, o simplemente nos quedábamos en nuestras casa a ver alguna película o simplemente a conversar. Había sido mi mejor semana en mucho tiempo.

-Bien termine- dijo Alice- puedes mirarte.

-Abrí los ojos y me mire en el espejo.

No parecía yo, tenia un poco de sombra en los ojos, muy poco, mis pestañas estaban mas negras y gruesas, mientras que mis labios tenían brillo rosa. Había quedado muy bien.

Mi cabello estaba sujetado en la parte superior con algunos broches y el resto del cabello caía en ondas por mi espalda.

-Gracias Alice, me veo muy distinta.

-Mentira, estas igual. Ahora a colocarse los zapatos.

-No, por favor.

-Vamos Bella, son solo zapatos, nada de pasara.

-Eso dices tú, que puedes caminar con esas cosas.

-Ponte los zapatos- demando.

Fui hasta la cama, me senté y me coloque los zapatos, estaba segura de que al pararme me caería.

-Bien ahora mírate para ver si te gusta como te ves.

Me levante con cuidado, di pasos y no caí, llegue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y cuando levante la vista para verme me sorprendo. No era yo, estaba segura de que era otra persona.

El vestido se afirmaba de mis pechos, ceñido a mi cuerpo y en la cintura caía en varias puntas hasta mis rodillas. Los zapatos me hacían ver mucho mas alta y el cabello suelto en ondas me hacia ver distinta. Solo por mis ojos color chocolate sabía que era yo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Alice.

-Si, me veo bien.

-Más que bien, mi hermano morirá cuando te vea.

-Nunca tanto.

-Ya veras que si.

Escuchamos el timbre de la casa y Alice se puso a saltar.

-¡Son ellos!- grito.

-Alice si fuera tu hermano, no creo que tocara la puerta.

-Yo le dije que lo hiciera, aparte viene Jasper también, el si debe tocar la puerta.

-Chicas llegaron por ustedes- grito Esme.

-Ya bajamos mama- Alice me miro- tu chaqueta- me entrego un bolerito negro- yo bajare primero.

-Ok.

Alice arreglo su cabello, acomodo su vestido blanco y me sonrió antes de bajar.

Escuche como llegaba abajo, hablaba con sus padres y después se iban, creo que era el momento de que bajara.

Tome aire y comencé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, no quería caerme y arruinar una linda noche, pasándola en el hospital.

Iba tan pendiente de los escalones, que cuando toque el suelo y suspire tranquila, al levantar la vista, me contre con la mira de Edward. Sus ojos verdes tenían admiración en ellos, y eso me coloco muy nerviosa.

Recorrió con la vista mi cuerpo y me sonrió.

Se acerco a mi, tomo mi mano entre la suya, me dio un dulce beso para acercarse a mi oído.

-Estas simplemente hermosa, preciosa y sexy.

No supe que responderle, solo me sonroje y mire el suelo.

-Bien chicos quiero una foto- dijo Esme.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, yo lo mire y escuche el flash.

-Otra, pero quiero un beso- dijo Esme.

-Mama, no creo…

-Edward, haz lo que te digo.

Edward me miro, yo solo sonreí, el se acerco a mi y junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

-Que tiernos- escuche a Esme.

Nos separamos sonriendo, Edward tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Esto es para ti- dijo mostrando el lindo ramillete.

-Esta hermoso.

Con cuidado lo coloco en mi mano, pude sentir otro flash, el cual me hizo sonreír.

-Ya váyanse que es tarde- dijo Esme.

-Gracias Esme.

-No ahí de que, pero ahora ya váyanse.

Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos a su auto. Me abrió la puerta, luego se subió en su lugar y partimos al instituto, donde seria el baile.

-Mi madre y mi hermana están muy locas.

-Yo encuentro que no, me hacen reír, aparte me gusto que nos sacara una foto besándonos, quiero una copia de esa foto.

-De seguro cuando las saque tendrás una.

Al llegar, hacían varios autos, muchas chicas con hermosos vestidos, chicos vestidos muy elegante, todo parecía irreal.

-Tú eres la mas bella de todas.

-Si claro.

-De verdad- me dio un beso y se bajo para abrir.

Le di la mano y caminamos hacia el gimnasio, la música se escuchaba fuerte, mucha gente se apresuraba a entrar, pero nosotros íbamos con calma.

Al entrar había muchas mas personas de las que imagine, toda la gente bailaba en el centro del gimnasio, mientras que otros conversaban en los costados y había otros que creían estar solos, por la forma en que se estaban besando y tocando.

-¡Bella!- escuche mi nombre.

Rose estaba en uno de los costados, me hacia señas con la mano para que fuera donde ella. Comenzamos a caminar para encontrarnos, con Rose, Alice y Jasper, que también estaban ahí.

-Te ves muy bien Bella- me dijo Jasper.

-Tu igual.

Me sonrió, mire a Rose, quien tenia un vestido rojo, largo con un corte en su muslo derecho dejando ver toda la piernas, se veía muy bien.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si.

-Bien, voy por un vaso.

-Ok.

Me dio un dulce beso y se fue con Jasper a buscar algo de tomar.

-Alice ¿Dónde esta Emmett?- pregunto Rose.

-No lo se, salio mucho antes que nosotros ya arreglado, para el baile.

-Es un maldito estupido- dijo Rose- Alice no quiero ofender.

-No te preocupes, mi hermanos se esta comportando como un idiota contigo.

-Espere que me invitara toda la semana y no lo hizo, tuve que venir sola.

-Según lo que yo se el tampoco tenia pareja.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué espera?

-Rosalie Hale- se escucho en los parlantes.

Todos miramos al escenario y sobre el estaba Emmett. Rose no se movía de su lugar ya que estaba anonadada.

-Rose, eh hecho las cosas mal, por eso espere a este día para decirte algo.

Emmett tomo el micrófono, bajo del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia Rose.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi, me gustaste mucho, fui tonto en decírtelo en su momento, siempre pienso en ti y quiero saber si respondes a mis sentimientos.

En ese momento Emmett ya estaba frente a Rose, esperando su respuesta. Yo no podía creer lo que Emmett estaba haciendo y por la cara de Alice, ella tampoco.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, me apoye en el cuerpo de Edward.

-Me costo mucho subirlo al escenario.

-¿Tú tienes que ver en esto?

-Si, el pidió ayuda, sabia que no podría solo.

-Que lindo.

-También te quiero- dijo Rose.

-Entonces Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si quiero.

Emmett se acerco el poco espacio que quedaba la rodeo de la cintura y la beso. Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir, para que la música volviera a sonar.

Emmett y Rose se metieron en su mundo, así que me gire y mire a Edward.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Edward sabes que soy propensa a caer.

-Lo se, pero yo estaré contigo, no caerás.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo al tumulto de gente. Puso sus manos en mis caderas me acerco a el, mis brazos fueron a su cuello y comenzamos a bailar.

No se cuantas canciones bailamos, solo podía verlo a el y nadie mas, era como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido para nosotros. Bailábamos a nuestro ritmo, mirándonos y cada cierto tiempo juntando nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

-Edward necesito ir al baño.

-Bien ve, pero no te demores.

-No.

Le di un beso y camine por entremedio de la gente hacia los baños. Entre muy rápido en un cubiculo, ya que no aguantaba más. Cuando salí me mire en espejo, tenia mis labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, el cabello un poco desordenado, pero se arreglaba.

Moje mi cuello ya que sentía mucho calor, me seque y cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, apareció en la puerta del baño Tanya, Irina y Kate.

-Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, si no que a la zorra Swan.

-Cuida tus palabras Tanya.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es solo una recomendación, no quieres problemas.

-No me amenaces Swan, sabes que me debes muchas no agregues mas a la lista.

-Como si alguna vez me pudieras ganar.

-Me aburrió esta conversación, mejor por que no me cuentas como va tu noche.

-Eso no te interesa.

Iba a caminar a la salida, esto me estaba aburriendo y no estaba para pelear con Tanya, quería disfrutar de esta noche junto a Edward. Pero cuatro manos tomaron mis brazos y me detuvieron, volviéndome a empujar al baño.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no termino contigo- dijo Tanya.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿No puedes tu sola que necesitas ayuda?- mire a Irina y Kate.

-Puedo yo sola, solo que no quiero tener inconvenientes en mi cometido.

-¿Qué cometido?

-¿Creíste que te dejaría tener una estupenda noche con el chico que debía ser mi pareja?

-Edward nunca saldría contigo.

-Ya veras que un día caerá y te dejara por mí.

-Si, claro.

-Entonces ¿Por donde comenzamos?

Miro a sus amigas, ella solo le sonrieron y Tanya de su bolso saco una navaja.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunte un poco aterrada.

-Veremos si Edward te quiere después de algunos cortes.

-Estas loca, sabes que pasara si me haces algo, mi padre es policía.

-Nada que mi padre con un poco de dinero no pueda solucionar.

-Tanya esto no se quedara así. ¿Por qué no peleas tú conmigo y no con tus amiguitas?

-Yo haré las cosas como quiera.

Tanya se acerco a mí y paso la navaja por mi abdomen, la tela del vestido se fue cortando, hasta dejar a la vista mi abdomen. Trataba de safarme de las dos chicas, pero era imposible.

Comencé a gritar a pedir ayuda, pero nadie escuchaba por la música. Tanya solo se reía de mis intentos.

-Dime si duele.

Paso la navaja por mi brazo haciendo un corte, la sangre comenzó a salir y eso no fue bueno, de inmediato me maree y el dolor que me produjo me hizo gritar.

-Suéltame loca maniática.

Sentía que todo me daba vuelta.

-Veo que la sangre no es de tu agrado, estas verde.

-Déjame, te ira muy mal Tanya.

-Edward será mío, aunque tú estés en el medio.

Tanya estaba acercando la navaja a mi rostro, cuando vi una cabellera rubia y vestido roja, tomarle el brazo y acerca hacia atrás.

-Maldita idiota- Rose la empujo y esta cayo.

-Suéltenla- dijo Alice y se tiro sobre Irina.

Rose se lanzo sobre Kate y de un solo golpe la tiro al suelo. Yo caí contra la fría baldosa. Mi cuerpo de dolía y estaba muy mareada por la sangre.

-Bella- escuche la voz de Edward.

Levante la vista para ver a Emmett, Jasper y Edward entrando.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- escuche a Edward y después se abalanzaba contra Tanya.

-Hermano calma, no le puedes pegar a una chica- lo sujeto Emmett.

-Pero yo si- y fue Rose quien cayo sobre Tanya y le dio golpes.

Edward llego a mi lado y me levanto para sacarme de ahí. Jasper se quito la chaqueta y me la coloco encima. Solo podía escuchar los gritos de Tanya, diciendo que la dejara de golpear, mientras mis ojos miraban a Edward, quien tenia la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, podía sentir la rabia en el.

Vi al algunas personas mirándome cuando pasamos por el gimnasio, pero fueron muy pocas, el resto estaba preocupado del baile.

Edward me saco del gimnasio y me llevo hasta su auto, donde me metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerro la puerta. El se subió en su lugar y prendió el auto para partir.

Salio muy rápido para ser lo normal de el y eso me asusto, debía estar muy enojado.

-Edward, estoy bien.

-No, no lo estas, te hizo un corte en el brazo, debo llevarte con mi padre.

Había olvidado del corte, me mire el brazo, aun salía sangre, no podía saber bien cuan grande era.

-Toma- dijo Edward y me entrego un paño blanco.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

Mire su camisa y estaba desgarrada, al parecer el la había roto.

Me envolví con el paño, lo apreté, así se detendría la sangre. Al parecer ya estaba más fuerte, si no estaría desmayada.

Llegamos a la casa de Edward, el se bajo rápido, abrió la puerta y me saco del asiento del copiloto en brazos.

-Puedo caminar- dije.

-Lo se, pero prefiero cargarte.

Vi como los autos de nuestros amigos venían llegando mientras Edward me llevaba hacia la casa.

La puerta fue abierta por Esme, quien me miro de inmediato y se quedo sorprendida.

-¿Qué paso?

-La atacaron en el baile- dijo Edward.

Yo no hubiera dicho eso, pero Edward estaba molesto, no estaba pensando racionalmente.

Entramos en la casa y Edward siguió derecho hacia el despacho de su padre, suponía, ya que Alice me dijo que quedaba en esa dirección.

-Le diré a tu padre que baje- dijo Esme.

-Si.

Edward entro conmigo al despacho, me dejo sentada en un sillón de cuero y admire la habitación. Era amplio un gran escritorio lleno de papeles, estanterías con libros en un lado y pinturas en dos paredes, era un lugar lindo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si Edward, solo duele un poco.

-¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran eso? ¿Por qué discutiste con ellas?

-Tanya llego a decirme cosas, le respondí algunas no me iba a quedar callada y cuando me iba a ir, sus amigas me agarraron, no puede con las dos.

-Debías haber salido de ahí cuando ellas entraron.

-Edward, no voy a estar escapando de ellas, no les tengo miedo.

-¡Pero mira como te dejaron!- se enojo- pudo haber sido peor.

-Pero no lo fue.

-Eres cabezotas- se sentó en el sillón, lejos de mi, enojado.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?- entro Carlisle.

-Me corte el brazo.

-La cortaron- corrigió Edward.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo estaba en el…

-Una loca la ataco en el baño- me interrumpió Edward.

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar o serás mi representante?- le pregunte ahora yo enojada.

-Edward mejor espera afuera, toma aire.

-Pero papa quiero estar con Bella.

-Edward has lo que tu papa dice, hablamos cuando estés menos molesto.

-Bien.

Se paro y salio golpeando la puerta. Edward se estaba comportando como idiota, se que me cortaron y eso, pero ya se las cobraría, aparte que mas podía hacer, esta hecho.

-Bien Bella cuéntame ¿Qué paso?

-Esto será vergonzoso.

-No me reiré- dijo Carlisle.

Tomo una silla, la coloco delante de mí, comenzó a sacar cosas de su maletín.

-Solo pondré anestesia, no dolerá al colocar puntos.

-Ok.

-Tú cuéntame.

Carlisle se coloco guantes y saco la aguja, era mejor que le contara antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Estaba en el baño refrescándome un poco, cuando Tanya y sus amigas entraron en el. Comenzó a decirme cosas, yo les respondí y me siguieron molestando, cuando no quise escucharlas mas, me agarraron sus amigas de los brazos y ella rasgo mi vestido y me hizo el corte en el brazo.

-Pero esa chica esta ¡loca!

-Si, esta obsesionada con Edward y como ya éramos enemigas antes que el llegara, que fuera su novia me hizo su peor enemiga.

-Mi hijo llega a romper corazones- se rió Carlisle y provoco que me riera.

-Así veo.

-¿Qué harás con la chica? Deberías decirle a tu padre.

-No quiero que se vuelva en una pelea más grande.

-¿Entonces?

-Encontrare la forma de vengarme.

-Bella, la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

-Lo se.

-Déjalo como esta, comenzara el verano, salgan a divertirse, pero no te metas en problemas.

-Bien, prometo no meterme en problemas durante el verano.

-Y lo que queda de instituto- dijo Carlisle al darse cuenta de mi idea.

-También lo que queda del instituto.

-Así esta mejor.

Carlisle me hizo sonreír y el también estaba sonriente.

No había sentido la inyección, como tampoco los puntos, ya solo le quedaba un poco, de seguro me quedaría una cicatriz. Cuando termino puso una venda sobre la cicatriz.

-Bien en unas semanas saco los puntos y cuida la herida, no hagas nada brusco.

-Ok.

-Ahora ve a cambiarte, no puedes andar así por todas partes- indico mi vestido.

Lo vi y me hizo sonrojar ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado así delante de el?

-No te preocupes Bella, recuerda que soy medico.

-Lo se, pero es el padre de mi novio.

Carlisle se rió por mi comentario, yo me levante y salí.

Edward estaba en el sillón del living con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados. Podía escuchar a los demás en la cocina.

Me acerque lentamente a donde estaba Edward, me senté en su regazo. El se sorprendió cuando me senté, no alcance a que dijera algo y le di un beso.

Lo respondió de manera lenta, pero podía notar algún otro sentimiento ahí. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, tomando la iniciativa. Me dio acceso a su boca y el beso se volvió mas apasionado. Sus manos en mi cara no dejaban que me separara, tampoco quería hacerlo.

-¿Se te quito el enojo?- le pregunte al separarnos.

-Espera un poco y te respondo.

Volvió a tomar mi cara y me atrajo a el. Lo mejor de una pelea o mini discusión en nuestro caso, era la reconciliación.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? A Mi Me Gusto Mucho y Este Es El Capitulo Mas Largo Hasta Ahora :D Creo Que El Que Sigue Sera Igual De Largo :D Pasan Algunas Cosas En El Siguiente Capitulo Que Ufff! Mejor No Adelanto Nada Quiero Ver Como Estaran Los Review Para Actualizar :D Como Ya Llegamos A La Meta de 100 Lo Que Me Tiene Muy Feliz :D Ahora No Se Si Pueda Actualizar El Lunes Ya Que Mi Animo A Estado Horrible Puros Problemas y Eso NO Me Deja Escribir Por Eso Quiero Retrasar El Siguiente Capitulo Hasta El Otro Jueves (Se Que Me Quieren Matar) La Unica Forma De Que Creo Yo Suba Capitulo El Lunes Como Siempre Es Que Lleguemos A Los 120 Se Que Es Mucho Pero MI Animo Bajo y Si Me Ayudan Estaria Genial (Lo Dejo A Su Criterio) **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D **

**Saludos Danii**


	13. Tócame

**13- Tócame.**

**Edward POV.**

Eran las tres de la mañana, ya había pasado una semana desde el baile.

Después de ser descubiertos en nuestra sesión de besos, por nuestros amigos, las cosas con Bella se calmaron. Conversamos como siempre y al final llegamos a un punto medio. Me gustaba poder conversar con ella las cosas y que solucionaran, aunque aun no podía quitar mi rabia contra Tanya por dañar a Bella. Aunque eso no era lo que me tenia nervioso ahora, si no que era la carrera que Bella estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

Ya llevaba como 3 carreras, todas las había ganado, era muy buena para lo que hacia. Rose también iba en muy buena posición y el plan aun estaba en marcha.

-Edward ahí viene Bella- me grito Emmett.

Como llevaba Bella haciendo toda la noche, esta vez de nuevo venia mucho más adelante que la otra chica con la que competía. Nadie puede alcanzar a Bella, desde que parte ella lleva la delantera.

Bella se bajo de su auto y me busco con la mirada, cuando me vio corrió donde yo estaba, la en volví con mis brazos y la hice girar.

-Volví a ganar Edward, voy muy bien.

-Así veo amor, no has dejado que nadie te pase.

-Quiero ganar esto Edward, ya sabes lo necesito.

-Si lo se, ahora ¿En cuando rato mas tienes que correr?

-No lo se, me dijeron que me llamaran.

-Bien, quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

-Claro.

Tome a Bella de la mano, saque unos refrescos del auto y me senté con Bella en el capo de mi auto. Desde ahí miramos las otras carreras.

Habían chicas buenas, pero Bella era la única mejor, siempre había empates o una llegaba muy cerca de la otra, en cambio Bella corría y ella llegaba sola a al meta.

-Edward.

-Dime.

-Alice me dijo que quiere ir a un Spa o no se que ¿Es verdad?

¡Rayos! Alice había abierto la boca, quería que fuera un sorpresa para Bella, por que reclamara.

-Edward- dijo mi nombre como reproche.

-Si es verdad.

-Pero Edward yo no puedo ir, no tengo el dinero.

-Pero te estoy invitando.

-Sabes que no puedo aceptar.

-No te voy a dejar sola en Forks.

-Tampoco voy a dejar que te quedes aquí y desaproveches la oportunidad.

-Bella, no quiero discutir.

-Yo tampoco, iras a ese Spa y lo pasaras bien, yo veré que hago mientras.

-Bella son ¡dos semanas! Ni pienses que te quedaras.

-No puedo dejar a mi padre solo, Edward no vamos a discutir, iras y yo me quedare.

Bella había dicho su punto final, cuando Alice se entere pegara el grito en el cielo y yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, algo haría, pero ella vendría conmigo.

-Bella Swan, tienes que correr- se escucho una voz.

-Edward me toca, deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas, eres muy buena.

-Te quiero.

Me dio un beso y se fue corriendo a su auto, yo la mire desde donde estaba, se subió en su auto se gano en la partida, el chico bajo los brazos y los autos volvieron a salir. Como siempre Bella salio de las primeras.

La noche pasaba rápido entre carreras, algunas veces que mi hermana venia a hablar conmigo o mi hermano, que también estaba nervioso por ver correr a Rose. Yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo.

-Edward te diste cuenta que nuestro cumpleaños será justo cuando estemos en el Spa.

-¿Qué?

-Si, será genial lo podremos celebrar aya.

-Si buena idea, pero y nuestros padres.

-Ellos pueden ir al Spa o lo celebramos después en la casa.

-Con una fiesta me basta Alice.

-A mi me gustan las fiestas quiero dos, aparte somos dos.

-Como quieras.

-Ok, organizare todos.

Se fue donde Jasper.

Ahora tenía una razón para que Bella fuera con nosotros al Spa, no podía dejar a su novio solo en el primer cumpleaños que pasaría con ella. Era un buen plan.

-Ultimas dos competidoras, Bella Swan y Rosalie Hale, última carrera- escuche.

Había funcionado, Rose y Bella a la final, esto era bueno.

-Me retiro de la carrera, no quiero correr- dijo Rose.

Me acerque donde estaba Bella y los demás.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto un chico muy extrañado.

-Si.

-Vaya, nunca había pasado eso.

-Lo tenían planeado- grito Tanya.

La cual claro, tenía que estar, aunque hace mucho la habían sacado.

-No podemos hacer nada, si ella se sale, planeado o no, Bella gana inmediatamente- aclaro en chico.

-¡Si!- dijo Alice- eres la mejor amiga.

La abrazo y todos fuimos donde ella.

-Bien hecho amor- le di un beso.

-Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello acercándonos.

-Bella Swan, tu premio- dijo un hombre.

Ella se separo, tomo un sobre que contenía todo el dinero y por el bulto era mucho.

-¡La policía!- se escucho un grito.

-No de nuevo- dijo Bella.

-Ve a tu auto.

Todo el mundo comenzó a correr, espere hasta ver salir a Bella y salí detrás de ella. Ya todos sabían que debíamos ir a la casa de Rose. El padre de ellos no estaba nunca y hoy tampoco.

Bella se estaciono y se bajo, me estacione detrás de ella, me baje y camine a su lado. Me abrazo por la cintura y soltó el aire.

-No me gusta que llegue la policía, me pone nerviosa.

-Lo se, es desagradable.

-Por suerte alcanzaron a entregarme mi dinero.

-Si.

Ella me apretó mas, le di un beso en la cabeza cuando el auto de Jasper llego para que una hiperventilada Alice bajara.

-De nuevo escapando, que emocionante- llego diciendo.

-Alice eso no es emocionante, al contrario da miedo.

-Lo dices por que no le ves lo divertido.

Mi hermana bostezo y se fregó un ojo.

-Amor estas cansada- le dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

-Si un poco, deberíamos descansar.

-Chicos la habitación que esta junto a la de Rose, la pueden ocupar- nos dijo Jasper.

-¿Rose y Emmett?- pregunto Bella.

-No quieres saber- contesto Alice- Jasper vamos- tiro Alice a Jasper.

-Jasper cuidado con lo que tocas- dije.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Idiotas- murmuro Alice.

Me quede junto a Bella, ella me miraba de una manera divertida.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Jasper son muy celosos.

-Es mi hermana, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pueden hacer solos- me estremecí por el pensamiento.

-No seria nada distinto a lo que nosotros hacemos.

-Ellos hacen mas cosas que nosotros, creeme.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bella será mejor que vayamos a descansar, son las cinco de la mañana.

-Bien, pero tu lo dijiste a descansar.

Bella salio corriendo después de eso. ¿Qué había querido decir? No creo que fuera… no. Bella aun no pensaba en eso o… ¿Si?

Quite esa idea de mi cabeza y fui caminando detrás de Bella, subí al segundo piso y entre en la habitación que nos dijo Jasper.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama sacando sus zapatillas, me miro y sonrió, algo estaba pasando con ella. Se levanto y se quito su poleron para quedar con una polera negra.

-¿Te molesta si me quito los jeans? Son incómodos- me pregunto.

-No… claro que no.

-Ok.

Bella desabrocho su pantalón, no podía quitar mi vista de ella, se bajo lentamente los pantalones, dejando ver sus blancas piernas. Tenía puestas unas pantaletas negras.

Sentía un calor recorrer mi cuerpo, sabia lo que era, pero no debía estar pasando ahora.

Bella se metió en la cama.

-Edward, ven a acostarte, no te quedes ahí.

-Iré al baño primero.

-Bien.

Camine hacia el baño, tenia que relajar mi cuerpo. Moje mi rostro, tome aire y saque cualquier pensamiento no debido de Bella con poca ropa. Algo que me costo mucho.

Volví a la habitación, Bella estaba en la cama, mirando la pared, por lo que ella no me veía.

Me saque los zapatos para meterme en la cama. Ella se volteo justo en ese momento.

-Edward estarás incomodo con los jeans.

-¿Qué pretendes Bella?

-Nada, pero es la verdad, aparte me lastimare con tu ropa.

-Bien me los quitare- dije.

Bella estaba planeando algo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, pero en vez de decirle que no, hacia caso. También podía estar pensando mal.

Todo el tiempo que me demore en quitarme el pantalón, Bella me estuvo mirando, trate de no ponerle atención. Me metí en la cama, Bella me abrazo y nos cubrí con las mantas.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos acostados, cuando Bella se sentó a horcajadas en mi cadera, para después besarme. Me sorprendí por el beso, pero demore solo unos segundos en responderle. Sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho, lo masajeaban con suavidad.

Mis manos se fueron a su cadera, donde apreté con delicadeza, su piel era suave en esa zona.

El beso se iba haciendo más intenso en cada momento, su lengua tenía una batalla con la mía, de la cual no dejaría que ella ganara. Nos separamos solo para tomar aire y volvernos a besar.

Las manos de Bella tomaron mi polera para subirla, yo me deje y la polera cayó en alguna parte de la habitación. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, su manos recorrían mi pecho, mientras las mías recorrían su espalda, tocando toda la piel que pudiera.

Me separe de ella para mirarla, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y podía ver pasión en ellos. Tome su polera y de un movimiento la saque para que quedara solo con su brasier negro. La vista era espectacular.

Ella se ruborizo un poco, pero la volví a besar y todo quedo olvidado. Mis manos la atraían mas a mi cuerpo, sus manos recorrían todo lo que podía, hasta que llego al elástico de mi bóxer y me tense.

Aun no estábamos listo para dar este paso, llevábamos solo unas semanas juntos, debíamos esperar.

-Bella ¿Qué haces?- pregunte al separarme.

-Nada, solo… bueno pensé que… fui una tonta- se bajo de mi.

Se sentó en la cama, atrajo las piernas a su cuerpo y las abrazo.

-Bella momento, no creas que no quiero.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto con su rostro aun entre sus piernas.

-Solo creo que debemos esperar, llevamos poco tiempo de novios. Aparte me gustaría hacer algo más romántico.

-Pero ahora estaba bien, no necesito de romanticismo, solo de tu amor.

-Bella mírame.

Ella levanto la vista, tenia los ojos un poco acuoso, pero no había llorado. La pasión que había visto hace unos minutos, había desaparecido.

-Te quiero Bella, y por eso, quiero hacer las cosas bien, no solo por un momento de calentura, esto debe ser especial, para ambos.

-Solo te quiero a ti Edward.

Bella se coloco de rodilla sobre la cama, me abrazo por el cuello y estampo sus labios sobre los míos con necesidad. Le respondí el beso, por que aunque dijera que deseo esperar para estar con ella, tenerla cerca, era mucho mas fuerte.

-Te quiero Edward, te deseo- susurro sobre mis labios.

-Solo debemos esperar Bella.

Ella asintió, pero me volvió a besar, se sentó sobre mis piernas, pude sentir su sexo contra el mío, y eso no estaba ayudando a lo que le decía.

-Bella- dije como reproche.

-Solo un poco Edward, será como conocernos- susurro con la respiración entrecortada.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos. Gruñidos salían de mi boca al sentir a Bella de esta manera, si no me detenía no podría parar.

Continuo bajando por mi pecho, besando y mordiendo, algo que hacia que no quisiera parar.

La empuje sobre la cama, dejándola entre la cama y mi cuerpo, nuestra respiración era entrecortada, la bese para después descender por su cuello, bese y mordí a mi gusto, como si fuera lo ultimo que pudiera probar en la vida.

-Edward- gimió Bella.

-¿Te gusta Bella?- pregunte sobre su piel.

-Si- salio con un gemido, al morder su lóbulo.

Seguí besando su cuerpo, dejando besos en su cuello, comencé a bajar, llegando cerca de sus pechos. Bella soltaba gemidos no muy altos, lo que me decía que le estaba gustando.

-Mas Edward, mas.

-Bella.

-Tócame Edward.

Me separe un poco de ella y pase mis manos a sus caderas, rozando solo con mis dedos su piel, hasta llegar bajo su pecho y volver a sus caderas.

-Edward tócame.

Bella tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su pecho.

-Tócame.

Sus ojos ardían en pasión, comencé a mover mi mano sobre su pecho lentamente, podía sentir sus pezones erectos a través del encaje. Los gemidos de Bella se hicieron más fuertes, pero debía parar, por mis intenciones había que parar.

Separe mi mano de su pecho, la atraje hacia mi y la bese, pero el beso lo fui haciendo lento, para que ella se diera cuenta de en que estaba pensando. Paso sus brazos a mi cuello y me beso lentamente.

No separamos, sus ojos ya no tenían la pasión de hace unos minutos, solo veía amor. Le di un último beso y me recosté a su lado, trayéndola a mi cuerpo, para envolverla con mis brazos.

-Gracias Edward.

-Te quiero, te daré lo que quieras mientras pueda, pero debemos esperar.

-Bien.

Le di un beso en la frente, Bella se acomodo y los pocos minutos los dos quedamos dormidos.

-Chicos es hora de despertar- se abrió la puerta- ¡oh por Dios! ¿Qué hicieron anoche?- escuche a Alice.

Abrí los ojos, para encontrar a Alice mirándonos, mire a mi lado, Bella aun dormía, sobre mi pecho, la cama era un desastre. Mire hacia Alice y en el camino, nuestra ropa estaba regada.

-¿Me vas a explicar?- pregunto Alice.

-Alice no ahí nada que explicar, y silencio, que Bella aun duerme.

-Ya no estoy durmiendo, esa pequeña duende me despertó- hablo Bella con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya! Digan ¿Qué hicieron?

-Alice nada- se sentó Bella en la cama, tapando su cuerpo- ahora nos dejas, me quiero vestir.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo Alice.

-No le digas a nadie esto.

-No prometo eso- cerró la puerta.

-Ella le dirá a todos.

-Lo se- dije.

-Buenas días- me sonrió.

-Buenos días.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso.

-¿De verdad ustedes ya?- se abrió la puerta y entro Emmett.

-Tu fuera- le grite.

-Tranquilo- levanto las manos- después me cuentas- salio.

Mi familia de verdad estaba muy mal, ¿Cómo se les ocurría venir a preguntar cosas privadas? Ya quería ver lo que pasaría cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo estuviéramos solos, me llenarían de preguntas.

-Creo que me iré a vestir- dijo Bella.

-Si ve.

Bella me dio un beso, paso por sobre mi y se puso de pie. Pude ver su cuerpo, mientras buscaba su ropa, para entrar en el baño.

Yo me levante busque mi ropa para vestirme, necesitaba de una ducha, pero eso solo hasta llegar a mi casa. En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Papa?- pregunte.

-Hijo ¿Dónde estas?

-En la casa de Jasper.

-¿Estas con Bella?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

-No nada, solo que tenia pensado hablar con el padre de Bella, crees que puedan venir a comer hoy a la casa.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué?

-Tengo como ayudar al padre de Bella.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero necesito hablar con el primero.

-Ok, le diré a Bella, que están invitados a comer.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Corte y me quede pensando en como mi padre ayudaría al papa de Bella. Solo esperaba que fuera lo mejor.

-Listo- dijo Bella.

-Bella, mi papa los invito a comer a la casa.

-¿Cuándo dices "los"?

-A tu papa y a ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

-Bueno entonces iremos.

-Te paso a dejar, luego llegar tu con tu padre.

-Si.

Antes de bajar, entre al baño para lavarme la cara. Luego fuimos a tomar desayuno con nuestros amigos, quienes nos molestaron, por que Alice les contó a todos como nos encontró. Pero cuando le dije a Emmett, que el con Rose, ya no dijo nada.

Acompañe a Bella hasta su casa, ella se estaciono, se bajo me hizo señas y me fui a la mía.

Ahora debía arreglarme, ya que tendríamos la comida con e padre de Bella, y esperaba que la idea que tuviera Carlisle le gustara.

**Feliz TwiAniversario Twilighters Por Siempre y Para Siempre Jamas!**

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Creian Que Bella Lo Iba A Conmverce? Pues No xD Los Edward Que Escribo Siempre Espe****ran El Momento Indicado... Aunque Ahora Si Pienso Estoy Escribiendo Un Edward Muy Opuesto a Este xD Pero Bueno ¿Les Gusto? A Mi Si :D Que Mal Que Bella No Quiera Ir Al Spa Con Lo Demas Pero Ahi Edward Pensara Algo xD El Es Muy Inteligente xD Gracias A Las Personas Que Dejaron Review :D No Se Cumplio La Meta Que Queria Pero Estubieron Muy Lindos Lo Que ME Dejaron :D Tambien Las Alarte y Las Personas Que Solo Leen Gracias a Y Lo Favoritos Esos Son Importantes :D El Horario De Subir Capitulos Vuelve A La Normalidad Lunes y Jueves :D Si NEcesito Otra Semana Les Aviso Pero Espero Que No **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Puedo Mandar Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D y Puedo Saber Si Les Esta Gustando :D **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer Danii :D**


	14. Planes de Viajes

**14- Planes de Viajes.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba esperando a mi papa, aun no se terminaba de arreglar, después que le dije lo del almuerzo en la casa de Edward. Según el debía verse bien, yo ya estaba lista. Estaba sentada sobre el posa brazos del sillón, mientras lo esperaba.

Me había puesto una falda de jeans hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, una polera morada de tiras y mis convers. Era algo cómodo e informal, ya que no era el gran almuerzo.

-Listo- dijo mi padre bajando.

-¡Papa!

Se había puesto unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul, la chaqueta y se veía muy bien. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

-Te ves muy bien papa.

-Gracias hija, ahora vamos que ya estamos un poco retrasados.

Nos subimos en su auto, aunque yo quería ir en mi camioneta, en lo quiso y tendría que viajar en el auto policial.

La mayor parte del tiempo le indique a Charlie por donde ir, ya que nunca antes había ido a la casa de los Cullen, estaba igual o mas perdido que yo la primera vez que vine.

Cuando llegamos se sorprendió de la casa y no podía dejar de comentarla. Que era grande, nunca había visto una así, que debía de haber salido mucho dinero. Estaba igual que un niño pequeño.

Antes de tocar la puerta, ya esta era abierta por una hiperactiva Alice.

-Bella, Charlie- grito- que bueno que llegaron.

Nos saludo a ambos y nos hizo pasar.

-Bienvenido Charlie- saludo Carlisle- Bella.

-Hola- salude.

-Carlisle que bueno verte- dijo Charlie.

-Pasen.

-Bella que bueno que ya llegaste, con Rose tenemos algo que mostrarte- me tiro Alice hacia el segundo piso.

-Hola Bella, yo les aviso cuando este la comida- dijo Esme.

-Hola Esme.

-Bella vamos.

Alice me hizo subir las escaleras corriendo, cosa que casi hace que me cayera varias veces.

-Bella que bueno que llegaste- dijo Rose cuando entre- estamos planeando nuestros días en el Spa.

-Chicas no iré al Spa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No tengo el dinero para ir- vi su intención de interrumpir, por lo que añadí- y no quiero que ustedes o Edward me paguen algo, entendido.

-Bella…

-Ya dije que no Alice, no habrá nada que me cambie de opinión.

-Bella- escuche la voz de Edward.

Me gire y el estaba en la puerta, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su sexy cabello, como siempre desordenado.

-Edward- corrí a abrazarlo.

-No puedo creer que ahora Bella me cambie por Edward- dijo Rose- nosotras éramos inseparables.

-Tu puedes irte con Emmett- dije- hola Edward- le di un dulce beso.

-Hola Bella- dijo al separarnos.

-Mucho amor para mi, si se quieren querer fuera de aquí- nos empujo Alice- Rose y yo tenemos cosas que conversar- y cerro la puerta.

-Vamos- dijo Edward.

Me tomo de la mano y subimos al tercer piso, entramos en su habitación y el me arrincono contra la puerta para juntar nuestros labios.

Nos besamos por largos minutos, separándonos solo para tomar aire y volvernos a besar, era como si fuera nuestro ultimo momento de vida y fuera lo único que pudiéramos hacer.

-Te quiero- murmuro Edward sobre mis labios.

-También te quiero- volvimos a besarnos.

-Edward, Bella el almuerzo esta listo bajen- escuchamos a Esme.

-Si mama- respondió Edward.

-Vamos Edward.

Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos junto al resto de la familia.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, donde ya estaban mi padre y Carlisle. Alice con Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Ocupamos nuestros lugares y Esme entro con la asadera.

Todos comenzamos a servirnos de distintas cosas que había en la mesa. Edward y yo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, escuchábamos la conversación y decíamos algunas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, hablaron Emmett y mi padre sobre football.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos a sentar al living, estaba el ambiente tranquilo, cuando mi padre con Carlisle se pararon y caminaron en dirección al despacho, eso me extraño y mire a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tenia algo que decirle tu padre al mío?

-Así parece.

-Edward tu sabes que es.

-Un poco, solo deja que ellos te lo digan ¿Si?

-Bien.

Edward me dio un rápido beso y volvimos a la conversación con los chicos, aunque yo estaba más pendiente de cuando mi padre volviera a aparecer.

¿Qué estarían hablando Carlisle con mi padre? No podía estar tranquila.

-Bella ¿Puede venir?- me llamo Carlisle.

-Si claro.

-Edward tu también.

Escuche un "uuuu" por parte de Emmett, ya que Carlisle nos había llamado a ambos y muy serio. Algo había pasado.

Entramos en el despacho donde mi padre estaba mirando algunos papeles, pero su semblante era relajado, mire a Carlisle y el también estaba relajado, ya no tenia el ceño fruncido como cuando nos fue a buscar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Bella tenemos que decirte algo- dijo mi padre, mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Carlisle me ayudara con lo de mi enfermedad.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

-Si, tengo un amigo en Chicago que puede tratar a tu padre sin ningún problema- me dijo Carlisle.

-Pero eso ¿Cuánto nos saldrá?- pregunte.

-Nada, le estoy cobrando un favor.

No supe que decir, me asombraba que la gente ayudara sin recibir nada a cambio, y sobre todo que nos ayudaran, nunca nadie había hecho eso por nosotros.

-Gracias Carlisle- me acerque a el y lo abrace.

-De nada Bella, aparte te quiero mucho, como también aprecio a Charlie, es mí deber ayudarlo.

-Gracias.

-Ahora hablemos de lo importante- dijo Charlie, como si lo suyo no fuera importante.

-Si.

Todos nos sentamos en los sillones que tenia el despacho, yo junto a Edward, quien me abrazo de inmediato.

-Como ya te dije Bella, mi amigo es de Chicago por lo que tu padre deberá ir hasta aya.

-¿Qué pasara conmigo?

-Bueno nos iremos el lunes.

-¿Nos?- pregunto Edward.

-Acompañare a Charlie, ya hable en el hospital.

-A entiendo.

-Bueno como decía iremos a Chicago, Bella se quedara aquí del lunes hasta el miércoles, luego ustedes se van al Spa y Esme se va conmigo a Chicago, así no se queda sola. Cuando ustedes vuelvan. Esme volverá.

-Pero yo no puedo ir al Spa, no esta dentro de mi presupuesto.

-Bella deja de preocuparte por el dinero- dijo Edward.

-Es que no puedo hacer eso, me importa, ya hacen mucho por mi padre como para que me paguen un viaje a un Spa.

-Bella…

-No papa, me quedare aquí, que todos se vayan a donde deben ir, en especial tu, pero no habrá mas gasto- me coloco de pie- gracias Carlisle, me quedare aquí los días que dijiste, luego me voy a mi casa.

-Bella de verdad que…

-Papa, no quiero discutir, ya se lo había dicho a Edward. Ahora permiso necesito ir al baño- mentí.

Salí rápido del despacho y camine al segundo piso donde estaba el baño.

Abrí la puerta para entrar, cuando sentí otro cuerpo que entraba conmigo, me sujetaba de los hombros para estamparme en la puerta y juntar sus labios con los míos, en un beso brusco, muy demandante.

Le respondí el beso de Edward, sin entender por que su actitud.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto, Edward puso su frente sobre la mía, aun con los ojos cerrados, yo solo lo miraba esperando alguna explicación de su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezotas?- pregunto Edward, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Me conociste así, no te sorprendas.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que no es una molestia? Te queremos ahí.

-Edward no puedo, no quiero ser mantenida.

-Es una invitación- abrió los ojos ya molesto- es como si tu me invitaras a algún lugar y no me dejaras pagar, es lo mismo, te estoy invitando.

-No puedo- mire el suelo.

Edward levanto mi barbilla, para volverme a besar como lo había hecho la vez anterior. Ahora entendía el sentimiento, estaba enojado.

No me resistí al beso, por que era intenso, cargado de pasión y de molestia, algo que me tenía sorprendía, ya que el beso se sentía muy distinto.

-Iras con nosotros- dijo sobre mis labios- te quiero ahí conmigo.

-No puedo, no quiero que gasten más en mí.

-No te dejare sola, aparte es mi cumpleaños el martes, debes estar ahí.

-Estas mintiendo- dije sorprendía. No sabia cuando era el cumpleaños de Edward.

-No miento, es mi cumpleaños y el de Alice también, te queremos ahí. Es el primero que paso con una novia, por favor, no me dejes solo.

-Eso es trampa.

-Ocupare hasta mi último recurso para que me acompañes.

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

Edward solo se rió, por que había ganado, sabia que a una petición así no le podría decir que no. Era un verdadero tramposo.

-Si iré- dije bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que si iré- grite.

-Eso quería escuchar.

Me volvió a besar, pero el sentimiento era distinto, estaba feliz, había puro amor en ese beso y no me pude negar.

Cuando Charlie dijo que era hora de irnos, me despedí de la familia, de Edward y les dije que estaría el lunes con mis cosas en su casa, ya que quería pasar el día domingo con mi padre.

Nos subimos al auto de mi padre, quien comenzó a conducir, pero no doblo hacia donde estaba nuestra casa, si no que al otro lado, lo mire.

-Papa ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la casa de Billy, tengo que contarle sobre mi ausencia.

-Ah.

Condujo en silencio, muy metido en sus pensamientos, como yo en los míos.

Aun no podía creer que Edward, me convenciera de ir al viaje pagado por ellos. No quería ser mala persona ni nada, pero encontraba que no debían invitarme, estoy segura de que Rose y Jasper pagarían su parte, yo era la única que no tenía para pagar siempre todo, por eso lo de las carreras también.

Aunque no puedo negar que moría por ir con ellos, seria la primera vez que salgo de Forks, lo que me emocionaba mucho, solo debía disfrutar y tratar de que Edward no gastara tanto en mí.

Mi padre estaciono frente a la casa de Billy y en ese momento se me vino a la mente la imagen de alguien. Jacob.

Hace más de un mes que no lo veía, la última vez que lo vi fue en una visita antes de que saliera del hospital y eso hace mucho tiempo, de seguro esta molesto conmigo por no ir a verlo.

-¡Bella!- escuche el grito de Jacob- te extrañaba tanto.

Sin darme cuenta me saco del auto para abrazarme, levantándome del suelo.

-Jake, también te extrañe.

-Se nota, como vienes tan seguido a verme.

-Lamento eso, pero estoy con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Si ya se por que, el chico Cullen, lo quiero conocer, solo con mi permiso lo puedes tener de novio.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de E… Charlie- me respondí.

-Si el, tu padre nunca guarda nada.

-Jacob aun te escucho- dijo mi padre.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- me tomo Jacob de la mano.

-No tan lejos Jacob, recuerda- dijo mi padre antes de entrar, a lo que no entendí.

-¿Por qué no tan lejos?

-Aun estoy castigado.

-¿Aun? Pero ha pasado más de un mes.

-Si y mi padre no quiere que vuelva a tener un accidente, ya le prometí no volver a hacerlo, pero prefiere prevenir, me castigo hasta el inicio de clases.

-Eso es mucho.

-Lo se, pero no me queda de otra, no te podré acompañar a las carreras en Seattle.

-No te preocupes, aparte no te iba a llevar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Eres un joven, esto puede ser peligroso.

-Acaso tu no eres joven, aun no cumples los dieciocho.

-No, pero pronto los cumpliré, solo no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez, te quiero mucho- lo abrace.

-También te quiero, pero dejaría que fuera a las carreras.

-No iras.

-Tampoco podría, estoy castigado, no quiero tener problemas con mi padre y volverlo a asustar.

-Eso me parece.

Nos sentamos en un árbol caído, Jacob me abrazo y me apoye en su pecho.

El era como mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, alguien muy importante para mí y por eso no quería que fuera a las carreras.

-Se lo que le pasa a tu padre- dijo después de un rato.

-¿El te contó?

-Bueno si, pero no.

-¿Cómo?

-Se lo decía a Billy, yo estaba haciendo mis deberes y lo escuche.

-Entiendo.

-Esta bien ¿Verdad?

-Si, esta bien, solo debe tratarse y un montón de cosa, por eso el lunes se va con el doctor Cullen donde un amigo de el para ayudarlo.

-Eso es muy generoso.

-Si.

-Y ¿Tu? ¿Dónde te quedaras? Te puedes quedar aquí.

-Me quedare donde Edward, ya que el miércoles nos vamos a una clase de Spa.

-Vaya, al parecer ustedes van enserio.

-Creo que si, el me gusta, es tierno y todo eso, lo quiero o mejor dicho lo amo.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Si, el cambio algo en mi, tu sabes que era muy cerrada a todo esto.

-Lo se, por eso me alegro que tu estés feliz.

-Gracias.

-Pero aun debo conocerlo, no puedo creer que no me lo presentaras- dijo con una voz extraña que me hizo reír.

-Prometo venir con el antes de irnos al Spa.

-Ok.

Conversamos un poco mas hasta que Charlie me llamo, era hora de ir a casa. Me despedí de Jacob, prometiendo venir con Edward a verlo, le debía eso por no venir antes.

Mi padre condujo hasta la casa, prepare la cena, mientras el ordenaba las cosas para su viaje, yo lo haría mañana, ya que no seria mucho.

Vimos una película juntos, hasta que el se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, lo mande a que descansara, mañana tendríamos tiempo de pasarlo juntos.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto Ese Edward? A Mi Me Encanto, Cuando Quiera Que Me Atrape Asi En El Baño xD. Bueno Ya Ven Charlie Sera Ayudado Por Carlisle y Bella Se Quedara Con Edward Muchas Cosas Pueden Pasar xD Tambien Viene Lo Del Spa Donde Pasaran Muchas Cosas y Apareceran Algunas Personas Muojojo xD ya Veran Que Pasa Aunque El Siguiente Capitulo Aun No Llegan Al Spa Eso Hasta El 16 xD Bueno Gracias Por LOs Review Estaba Contenta Cuando Vi Que Se Habian Multiplicado xD Gracias Las Alertas Autor Historias y Favoritos :D Soy Una PErsona Feliz y Tambien Gracias A La Gente Que Solo Lee xD **

**PD: Pasen A Dejar Review Ya Saben Que Al Dejar Uno Les Envio Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Asi Pueden Esperar Hasta El Jueves xD **

**Me Despido Gracias Por Leer y Comentar Danii :D**


	15. Interrogatorio

**15- Interrogatorio.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en el aeropuerto en PorAngeles, dejando a mi padre ya que comenzaría su viaje con Carlisle.

No me gustaba que fuera solo, pero el lo había decidido así, por lo que ahora estábamos esperando la salida de la avioneta que los llevaría a Seattle.

-Te cuidas papa y me llamas- le dije al abrazarlo.

-Claro que te llamare, y debes estar tranquila, estoy con Carlisle, estaré bien.

-Si lo se, pero igual me preocupo.

-No lo hagas y disfruta tu día con tus amigos en el Spa.

-Lo haré.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Carlisle.

-Cuídate amor- se despidió Esme.

-Tu igual.

Carlisle y Esme, se dieron un dulce beso, para después abrazarse.

Yo mire a mi padre y lo abrace, mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos Bella.

-Adiós papa.

-Edward cuida a mi hija.

-Si Charlie.

Los dos tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia donde fueron llamados. Edward me abrazo, mientras veíamos a mi padre alejarse.

-Es hora de ir a casa.

Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia los autos. Esme se subió en el de Carlisle, mientras Edward me abrió la puerta del volvo.

Íbamos por la carretera, cuando se me ocurrió una buena idea.

-Edward vamos a la Push.

-¿Para que?

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo, aparte el me dijo que solo conociéndote podría salir contigo.

Edward sonrió antes de contestarme.

-Bien, vamos donde tu amigo, no quiero andar con mi novia, sin el permiso de el.

-Eres un tonto- le golpee el hombro.

Condujo hasta la Push, luego le indique la casa de Jacob y el se estaciono.

Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la casa de Jacob. Toque una vez pero nadie abrió, volví a tocar y escuche la risa de Jacob.

-Al parecer esta ocupado- dijo Edward.

-No lo creo.

-Jacob no me puedes dejar así- se escucho a una chica.

-Solo voy a ver quien es y seguimos con lo nuestro…- abrió la puerta- Bella- se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que vendría a verte, pero veo que estas ocupado.

-Jacob apurate- salio una chica de su habitación solo con ropa interior.

-¡Oh dios!

-Te dije que estaba ocupado- dijo Edward.

-Creo que mejor volvemos después.

-No Bella espera… solo dame cinco minutos- pidió Jacob.

-Creo que eso es muy poco- le dijo Edward.

-Solo le diré que espere- Jacob le sonrió- seguimos después.

-Mucha información para mi- camine hacia la playa- esperamos donde siempre- le grite- Edward ven.

-Sigue con lo tuyo- le dijo Edward.

Eso hizo que Jacob se riera y entrara en la casa.

No podía creer que acababa de pillar al que era como mi hermanito, con una chica a punto de tener sexo. ¿Dónde había quedado el pequeño Jacob? Ni siquiera yo había dado ese paso aun y el ya estaba practicando.

Dios, me sonroje de solo pensarlo.

-Bella espera- me detuvo Edward.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas enojada?

-No, pero si sorprendida.

-Vamos Bella, no es nada fuera de lo común, a la edad de Jacob claro que pasan estas cosas.

-¿Habla la experiencia?- le pregunte.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo mire sin entender.

-Bella no es que haya hecho lo que Jacob esta a punto de hacer, pero si fui a tacado por las hormonas a su edad.

-Entiendo, pero no quiero saber.

-Ok.

-Bella lamento la demora- llego Jacob.

-Jacob que bueno verte- dije.

-Si igual.

Me dio un abrazo y después miro a Edward.

-Jacob te presento a Edward, mi novio. Edward el es Jacob.

-Hola- se dieron la mano.

-Bueno Jacob aquí te traje a mi novio, ahora dejaras de molestar.

-Primero tengo unas preguntas- dijo sonriendo.

-Adelante- lo animo Edward.

-Primero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, pero el proximo martes cumplo los dieciocho.

-Ok, segundo ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Bella?

-Jacob- lo reprendí.

-Deja que conteste- dijo Jacob.

-Mis intenciones son buenas, quiero mucho a Bella- respondió Edward.

-Eso es bueno, ultima pregunta. ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-Jacob- le di un golpe- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-No- dijo Edward.

-Me caes bien, es bueno Bella- me miro- muy sincero, pueden salir en paz.

-No necesitaba de tu permiso Jacob- lo mire feo.

-Solo te decía, ya se que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero este chico me cae bien, espero verte mas seguido.

-Claro- le sonrió Edward.

-No te pongas de su lado Edward, no debió preguntarte eso.

-Bella es solo una pregunta- me dijo Jacob- si hubieras llegado unos minutos mas tarde, que cosa nos encontrarías haciendo con Leah.

-No quiero escuchar eso, Edward será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Claro, no vemos Jacob- se despidieron como grandes amigos. Hombres.

-Adiós Jacob- le di un abrazo.

-Cuida al chico, se ve que te quiere- me susurro en el oído.

-Si, lo se.

Nos separamos, Edward me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia el auto.

-Tu amigo me parece simpático.

-Claro, como tu no quedas en vergüenza.

-Oye me pregunto algo de los dos, aparte no es para tanto, solo había que responder con la verdad.

-Si, pero no puedes ventilar nuestra vida a todo el mundo.

-Bella, solo cuando pase no diré nada, ahí serian ventilar nuestra vida, por el momento no a pasado nada.

-Bien, pero no mas del tema.

-Como quieras.

Me dio un beso.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, saco mi bolso del maletero, entramos en la casa y me encontré con una Alice muy hiperactiva.

-Hola Alice- la salude.

-Bella que bueno que llegaste, Rose viene en camino vamos a ir de compras, necesitamos muchas cosas para el viaje.

-¿Qué? no, ni loca voy de compra con ustedes.

-Vamos Bella, debes ir, debemos comprar trajes de baños, ropa para las fiestas y esas cosas.

-No quiero.

-No esta en discusión, iras y punto- dijo Alice seria.

-Creo que deberás escucharla- me dijo Edward al oído.

-Bien, iré- dije toda resignada.

-Cuando llegue Rose salimos, será tan emocionante- dio saltitos- ahora sube eso a la habitación de Edward y aprovecha de acomodar tus cosas.

-Alice, Bella se quedara en la habitación de invitados- dijo Edward.

-Como si yo me creyera eso, se que al final uno de los dos terminara en la habitación del otro, para que complicarse, aparte nuestra madre no se molestara.

-En eso tiene razón- escuche decir a Edward- vamos- me tiro de la mano.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su piso, nos ganamos frente a su puerta y Edward me mira.

-¿Dónde quieres dormir? En mi habitación o enfrente.

-¿Esme se molestara si duermo contigo?

-No, estoy seguro de que no.

-Entonces contigo- sonreí.

-Bien.

Entramos en su habitación, Edward dejo la maleta a en el suelo, me condujo a su cama y nos sentamos en ella. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward ya había tomado mi cara entre sus manos para besarme.

El beso era intenso, agresivo, pero me gustaba, hace mucho que no nos besábamos de esta manera. Mis manos fueron a su cabello y lo atraje más hacia mí. De apoco comenzamos a recostarnos en la cama, Edward encima de mi, sin aplastarme.

Sus labios recorrieron mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde dio dulces besos, haciéndome estremecer.

-Bella, ya llego Rose, baja- grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-En estos momentos odio a tu hermana- le dije a Edward tratando de volver a respirar.

-Yo también.

-Será mejor que baje, no quiero que suba.

-Espero que no te demores.

Edward me ayudo a levantarme.

-Espero, por que no quiero pasar lo que queda del día en PorAngeles.

-Te quiero, ahora ve.

Me dio un dulce beso y baje a la tortura. Estaba segura de que llegaríamos tarde y con muchas cosas. Como odiaba cuando Alice se saliera con la suya.

**Edward POV.**

Me volví a recostar en mi cama cuando Bella se fue, quería pasar tiempo con ella, pero sabía que mientras estemos en el Spa, podríamos estar juntos todo lo que quisiéramos.

Dispuesto a tomar una pequeña siesta, me acomode en mi cama boca abajo, cerré mis ojos y me relaje.

-Edward, hermano, arriba, tenemos que conversar- entro Emmett.

-Emmett, déjame dormir.

-Lo lamento, Jasper esta aquí, las chicas de compras, es hora de hombres.

-No quiero.

-Edward deja de ser un flojo- dijo Jasper- trajimos algunas cosas- escuche las bolsas.

Me senté en la cama, Jasper estaba en el sillón sacando papas fritas y un montón de comida basura, lo que mas me llamo la atención fue un pack de cervezas.

-¿Cómo compraron cervezas?

-Las saque de mi casa- dijo Jasper- mi padre tiene varias y bueno ya podemos beber ¿No?

-Claro que si- dijo Emmett- ahora tomen un control y comencemos a matar zombis.

Comenzamos a jugar el juego que Emmett había colocado, entre lo que comíamos, bebíamos y reíamos, estaba siendo una tarde muy entretenida.

-Gane, mate mas zombis que ustedes- dije feliz.

-No puede ser, estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa- me dijo Emmett.

-Claro que no, ni siquiera había jugado este juego antes, para conocer algún truco. Soy demasiado bueno para ustedes.

-Emmett deja de reclamar, Edward gano justamente.

-Eso colócate del lado del ganador- Emmett se cruzo de brazo.

-Ya tranquilo hermano, para la próxima te dejo ganar.

-Más te vale- tomo una lata- ahora ¿De que conversamos?

-Ya se, de algo que Edward nos debe contar- me miro Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa? No eh hecho nada.

-Queremos saber por que Alice llego diciendo el otro día que ya había tenido relaciones.

-Jasper eso no es un tema- discutí.

-Vamos hermanito, no es nada del otro mundo, si quieren yo puedo contar que con Rose a pasado de todo- sonrió feliz, pero le llego un almohadazo.

-Cállate, es mi hermana.

-Jasper tan mojigato, como si tú… ni se te ocurra con Alice- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

-Si te gusta hablar de mi hermana, por que no me dejas que te cuente yo de Alice.

-Por que estoy aquí- dije- y no quiero saber lo que ustedes hacen.

-Tranquilos, entre Alice y yo no a pasado nada, solo besos.

-Eso espero-dije ya tranquilo.

-Pero Edward cuéntanos, tu con Bella ya han dado el paso.

-No.

-Pero ese día, en mi casa…

-Solo nos quitamos la ropa, dormimos en ropa interior, no paso nada.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Si, y dejen de preguntar, yo no me intereso en su vida, ustedes no lo hagan con la mía.

-Bien, pero no quiero problemas cuando pase algo entre Alice y yo- dijo Jasper.

-Mientras no me entere, bien- dije.

-Te apoyo en eso- dijo Emmett con la boca llena de comida.

Terminamos de comer y tomar lo que habían traído, ordenamos mi habitación, cuando escuchamos a las chicas llegar.

-Hombres ayúdenos- grito Rose.

Todos bajamos, para ver a las chicas cargadas con muchas bolsas, Alice y Rose sonreían por sus compras, pero la cara de Bella, era todo lo contrario, podía apostar que estaba enojada y muy cansada.

-Bella, te ayudo- tome las bolsas de sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte a las chicas.

-Esta un poco molesta, por las compras y por algunas cosas que le preguntamos- dijo Alice mirándose las uñas.

-¿Qué cosa le preguntaron?- entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Hay hermanito! Estas igual de sensible que ella. No le preguntamos nada fuera de lo común.

-Es que lo común para ustedes, es lo mismo que común para Emmett.

En ese momento, se me paso una idea por la cabeza, a lo mejor Bella paso por el mismo interrogatorio que yo, con los chicos.

Subí con todas las bolsas de Bella, hacia mi habitación. Cuando entre no la vi, no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Bella?

-Edward ya salgo- dijo desde el baño.

Me senté en la cama, frente a la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos antes que se abriera y saliera una Bella, triste, con su rostro húmedo igual que su cabello.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Nada- se sentó a mi lado- estoy cansada y Rose con Alice no ayudan.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

-Si, pero nada importante, solo que me sonroje mucho y me preguntaron cosas personales.

-Bella, no debes molestarte por eso, ese tipo de conversaciones siempre salen.

-Pero Edward habían mucha gente y ellas preguntaban y preguntaban, me dejaron en vergüenza cuando les grite que entre tu y yo no había pasado nada.

Eso ya era distinto, no debían haberle insistido a Bella, ella no hubiera gritado y no estaría así. Abrace a Bella, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Pase mucha vergüenza, toda la gente de la tienda me miraban, ¿Por qué son así conmigo?

-No lo hacen de malas, pero si se pasan un poco. Te tranquiliza saber que Jasper y Emmett también me estuvieron preguntando cosas.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, y tampoco no fue nada cómodo.

-Nuestros amigos son unos locos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Bella sonrió, la atraje a mi cuerpo y junte nuestros labios. Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, disfrutando de los labios del otro.

-Edward, Bella, mama llego y trajo pizza- hablo Emmett.

-Hora de bajar- dijo Bella.

Se levanto y camino a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera la gire, y le di un beso.

-Te quiero- le dije al separarnos.

-Yo también te quiero.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto El Interrogatorio De Jacob y De Los Chicos? Son Todos Unos Intrometidos xD Para Las Que Tenian Dudas Sobre Jacob, Ya Se Van Dando Cuenta de Que El Con Bella Nada De Nada Solo Amigos :D Prefiero Eso A Que Se Odien (Aunque El Me Caiga Mal ¬¬) Pero Debe Haber Algo De Jacob Para Las Team Jacob xD Siguiente Capitulo El Spa! El Capitulo Se Llamara Piscina y Masajes Asi Que Imagen Que Puede Pasar xD (Igual No Es Mucho xD) Gracias Por Los Review, Las Alertar De Favorito y Autor. Como Tambien La Gente Que Lee y No Comentan xD Son Las Mas Importante xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Enviarles Un Adelanto Del Capitulo y Asi Me Dicen Si Siguen Leyendo o NO xD Vine Pronto Una Carrera Con Alguien Que Nunca Habia Aparecido En El Fic... Pero Mejor No Les Digo Mas Ya Se Enteraran xD **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer Danii ^^**


	16. Piscinas y Masajes

**16- Piscina y Masajes.**

**Edward POV.**

-Llegamos- grito Alice al bajarse del auto- esto será genial.

Abrí la puerta de Bella y la ayude a bajar.

-Tu hermana si que tiene energías, yo aun tengo sueño por el viaje- me dijo Bella.

-Si también tengo sueño.

-Ya quiero ir a la piscina, o las sesiones de masaje, no a los baños de chocolate- hablaba mi hermana.

-Alice yo quiero descansar- dijo Emmett.

-Si yo también, ya mañana podemos hacer algo, el viaje fue largo- dijo Rose.

-Son aburridos, podríamos ir a alguna fiesta.

-Alice mejor mañana- dije.

Fui al maletero y tome nuestras cosas. Todos hicieron lo mismo que yo, para después entrar en el Spa.

Caminamos hasta el mesón, donde una chica nos atendió.

-Hola Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Spa Cumbre Blancas, ¿Tienes reservación?

-Si- dijo Alice.

-¿A nombre de quien?

-Cullen- dije.

Ella tecleo el nombre en su computadora y nos miro.

-Tienes tres reservaciones, ya están todas las habitaciones listas, llamare al botones para que los ayude con sus cosas y los lleve a las habitaciones- me sonrió de una forma coqueta y Bella se colgó de mi brazo.

-Tranquila- le di un beso en la frente.

El botones nos llevo hasta el ascensor, donde nos bajamos en el piso cinco. Caminamos por el pasillo y nos indico las tres puertas que serian las de nosotros. Emmett le dio propina y el se fue.

-Bien yo guardare mis cosas y saldré a una fiesta- dijo Alice entrando.

-Veré como la detengo- dijo Jasper.

-Nosotros vamos a descansar- dijo Rose mientras abría la puerta- nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijo Emmett.

-Es hora de descansar- abrió la puerta Bella.

Era una habitación amplia, tenia unos sillones, un televisor, luego la cama que era matrimonial con un cobertor blanco, y muchas almohadas. Había una puerta la que supuse era el baño y otra que de seguro era el closet.

-Que bien una cama- dijo Bella antes de saltar sobre ella.

-Al parecer estas cansada.

-Claro, tu hermana nos hizo levantarnos muy temprano y después recorre una tienda por cinco horas solo por que las cosas estaban en oferta, si eso me cansa- cerro los ojos.

-Lo mejor es que te des un baño y duernas.

-Creo- se sentó en la cama- ¿Crees que tu hermana quiera hacer muchas cosas mañana?

-Lo mas seguro.

-Entonces me dormiré temprano.

Bella se levanto, se sentó junto a su maleta y comenzó a buscar su pijama. Cuando tuvo todo en la mano entro en el baño.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y prendí el televisor, estaba cansado el viaje en auto había sido largo y las compras con Alice lo peor. Nunca más la dejaba entrar a una tienda en liquidación.

Se supone que llegaríamos cerca de las cuatro pero ellas paso cinco horas en una tienda y llegamos cuando ya había oscurecido.

Bella salio del baño luego de quince minutos, con un pijama azul puesto. Era una polera de tiras y un short. Le di un beso en la frente y entre en la baño.

El agua relajo mi cuerpo cansado por viaje, después de diez minutos me envolví en una toalla y me di cuenta de mi error, no había traído mi pantalón del pijama. Me envolvi con la toalla. Salí del baño en busca de mi pantalón, Bella ya estaba en la cama dormida, sonreí al verla tan relajada.

Comencé a buscar el pantalón, que no sabia donde lo había metido.

-Edward ¿Qué te paso en la espalda?- pregunto Bella y me gire para verla.

Estaba sentada en la cama, viendo en mi dirección.

-Pensé que lo habías visto.

-No nuca- se levanto y llego a mi lado- ¿Qué te paso?

-Es la herida el accidente, cuando estuve en el hospital. Como te había dicho salí del auto volando por la ventana y me corte con el vidrio.

-Es muy grande.

Bella paso sus dedos por sobre la cicatriz.

La tenía desde mi hombro derecho hasta por la cintura atravesando mi espalda. La había visto en el espejo y siempre creía que eso era el menor precio que podía pagar por lo que le hacia a mi hermana.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- Bella estaba delante de mi.

-Nada, mejor me voy a poner esto.

Volví a entrar al baño, me puse el pantalón y me mire en el espejo. Era una delgada línea, pero se notaba desde donde uno la viera. Saque cualquier pensamiento de eso de mi mente y volví junto a Bella. Me metí en la cama, Bella se apoyo en mi pecho como lo llevaba haciendo todos estos días, la abrace y a los minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

Estábamos todos tomando desayuno en el restaurante del Spa, todo iba muy tranquilo, pero esperaba el momento en que Alice explotara diciendo que tenia planeando hacer.

-Ya Alice suéltalo, me mata la tensión- dijo Rose y al parecer no era el único que esperaba su explosión.

-Estaba pensando que pasar la tarde en la piscina estaría bien, para después ir a hacernos masajes y prepararnos para la fiesta en la noche- hablo calmada.

-Si me parece- dijo Emmett.

-A mi igual- dijo Bella.

Jasper asintió y Rose solo sonreía en acuerdo.

-Bien entonces todo a cambiarse a sus trajes de baño- se levanto Alice explotando a lo que todos reímos- no es para que reían, vamos arriba.

Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, Bella tomo su traje de baño y algo más que no alcance a ver, antes de entrar al baño para cambiarse. Yo tome mis bermudas y me cambie antes de que Bella volviera.

Cuando salio del baño, venia en un vestido blanco, que dejaba ver su traje de baño color negro. Se veía muy adorable, y cuando mi mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo se enrojeció.

-Te ves muy hermosa.

-No es para tanto, solo es un vestido.

La atraje a mi cuerpo, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me acerque a su oído.

-Ya quiero ver lo sexy que te veras en traje de baño.

La mire y estaba sonrojada.

-Adoro esto- toque sus mejillas- no sabes cuanto me gusta.

Acerque sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un besos tierno, con suaves roces, disfrutando del momento.

-Chicos ¿Están listos?- nos tocaron la puerta.

-Es hora de ir- dijo Bella sobre mis labios.

-Si.

Le di un ultimo beso, ella tomo un pequeño bolso, la tome de la mano y salimos para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

Llegamos a una de las piscinas del Spa, había muchas personas, al parecer toda la gente había pensado ir al mismo lugar.

-Chicos síganme- dijo Alice.

La seguimos por entremedio de la gente, Bella miraba a todas partes, y mientras más caminábamos mas apretaba mi mano.

Alice nos llevo hasta un lugar más retirado donde había seis tumbonas.

-Alice ¿Cómo sabias de esto?

-Solo pedí que nos guardaran algunas, sabia que estaría lleno.

-Esa es mi hermanita- la abrazo Emmett.

Estábamos en una piscina bajo techo. Alice no quería ir aun a la que estaba afuera, decía que el sol podía dañar la piel de todos y no debíamos arriesgarnos tanto. Aparte estar adentro era mas cómodo, no me gustaba mucho el sol.

Bella se recostó en una de las tumbonas, me coloque a su lado, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Yo quiero entrar al agua- dijo Emmett- Rose ¿Vamos?

-Aun no Emmett, quiero descansar, aparte no me quiero mojas el cabello.

-Como quiero yo voy ¿Alguien vienes?

-Yo- salto Alice- ¿Vamos Jazz?

Este asintió y se coloco de pie para caminar con los chicos al agua. Rose se puso los audífonos de su Ipod y cerro los ojos, de seguro de dormiría.

-Bella ¿vamos al agua?

-No lo se- dijo mirando su vestido.

¿Qué le pasaba? Por lo que me había dicho le gustaba el agua y estar en la piscina.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué no quieres?

-Es que… este traje de baño es muy pequeño.

-¿No te gusta?

-Si… solo que me da vergüenza- se sonrojo.

-Bella te debes ver hermosa.

-Bien vamos al agua.

Me puse de pie, ayude a Bella. Me quite la polera que tenia puesta, mientras Bella se quitaba su vestido. Lo tomo de la parte de abajo y se lo saco hacia arriba y mientras lo hacia, no podía quitar mi vista de ella.

Se veía muy bien con el traje de baño negro, su piel blanca hacia que resaltara mucho mas, de verdad se veía hermosa.

-Te ves Sexy- dije.

Ella se ruborizo y tiro de mi mano para caminar a la piscina.

-¿Te quieres meter de apoco o lanzarte?- le pregunte.

-¿Quién me crees? Claro que lanzarme- dijo Bella y corrió para tirarse en la piscina.

-Yo sonreí y me tire detrás de ella, dejando que el agua me golpeara de golpe, pero dando un momento de libertad.

Cuando salí a la superficie, busque a Bella con la mirada, no la encontraba por ninguna parte, donde podía estar. Entonces fui hundido de golpe por unas pequeños manos en mis piernas.

Volví a salir a la superficie y Bella salio del agua riendo.

-Malvada- le dije.

-No es para tanto. Aparte es divertido- se saco una mecha de su cabello de la cara.

-Si crees que es divertido veamos cuando te gusta a ti.

-No Edward- se hundió en el agua y se arranco.

Me metí en el agua detrás de ella persiguiéndola, tratando de no llevar a la gente que estaba en el agua, pero alcanzándola.

Cuando la alcance la tome de una piernas y la tire hacia atrás. Eso hizo que soltara el aire que tenia, así que la atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese. Entre abrí nuestros labios y le convide de mi oxigeno. Nos separamos y le hice seña de salir.

Los dos salimos de agua riendo y recuperando la respiración.

-Casi haces que me ahogue- me golpeo el hombro.

-Sabes que no te dejaría- la atraje a mi cuerpo.

-Fue interesante como me pasaste aire- se ruborizo por el comentario.

Quien la entendía, hace unos días quería hacer todo y ahora se ruborizaba por un simple beso, de verdad ¿Quién la entendía?

-Quiere volver a repetir.

-¿Qu…?

Estampe mis labios con los de ella, moviéndolos lentamente, sintiendo el agua que aun estaba sobre ellos. Ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Mis manos fiemes en su cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero- le susurre al separarnos.

-También te quiero.

Le di un corto beso y tire de ella por la piscina.

Llegamos a una parte donde ya no tocábamos el suelo, por lo que comenzamos a nadar. El agua relajaba nuestro cuerpo, los dos nos íbamos mirando y sonriendo.

Llegamos a una parte donde no había mucha gente, Bella no podía tocar el fondo de la piscina y a mi el agua me llagaba hasta el cuello.

-Edward- dijo cuando no toco y se afirmo de mí.

-Tranquila- la sujete de la cintura.

-¿Por qué vienes a un lugar donde no me puede afirmar?

-Así te tengo cerca- la acerque a mi- y puedo hacer esto mas fácil.

Junte nuestros labios.

No se cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, pero en un momento me gire y Bella quedo apoyada en la pared de la piscina. Sus manos en mis hombros para no caerse, aunque no dejaría que se hundiera. Pero la podía asustar un poco.

-Bella cuidado- la solté.

Pero como ella estaba afirmada de mis hombros, se levanto rápido y enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera, lo que no fue buena idea, demasiado cerca.

-Idiota- me golpeo el hombro- me asustaste.

-Lo… lo lamento- dije tragando mi saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Na…- Bella se movió y se froto contra mi cuerpo- Bella creo que es hora de volver.

-Si, Alice tiene planeado algo de masaje y quiero ir.

-Yo también, no estaría nada de mal algo de relajación.

Volvimos a nadar donde estaban los demás. Rose estaba en el agua junto con Emmett, mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban en las tumbonas.

Nos salimos de la piscina, Bella se en volvió en una toalla, y yo me recosté en la tumbona.

-Bella ¿Quieres ir a los masajes?- le pregunto Alice.

-Si, eso estaría genial.

-Yo también quiero ir- dije.

-Bien puedes venir- dijo como si le molestar mi presencia- Rose y Em, aun les queda para rato en la piscina, así que nosotros vayamos.

-Ok.

Bella se coloco el vestido, yo tome nuestras cosas, Jasper le dijo a los chicos a donde iríamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar de masajes.

-Hola preciosa- saludo un chico a Bella y ella se sonrojo.

Yo lo mire mal, y el solo le sonrió a Bella y se fue. ¿Qué rayos? Acaso no veían que estaba con su novio.

Llegamos a donde se daban lo masajes.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, tenía una reservación para seis, pero somos solo cuatro.

-Si claro, los esperábamos- dijo la chica detrás del mesón.

-Tu hermana siempre tiene todo preparado- me susurro Bella al oído.

-Para que veas.

-Bien pueden pasar- dijo la chica- las mujeres por ese lado y los hombres por el otro- indico las puertas.

-Yo quería estar contigo- me dijo Bella haciendo un puchero.

-Será solo un rato, ya después estaremos juntos.

-Bien- me dio un beso- cuidado con la masajista

-Sabes que solo te puedo mirar a ti- la atraje a mi cuerpo.

-Si, pero eso no deja de que ella te diga algo o se insinué.

-Tranquila, sabes que te quiero- le di un beso en la frente.

-Ya esto es mucho amor, Bella vamos- la tiro Alice.

Bella entro hacia el lugar de las mujeres y Jasper me tiro a mí hacia el lado de los hombres.

Nos hicieron tumbarnos en unas camillas de masaje, con solo el traje de baño.

-Esto es tan de niñas- dijo Jasper.

-Yo no lo veo así, aparte de seguro será un buen masaje- cerré los ojos.

-Hola buenas tarde, seremos sus masajistas.

Los dos con Jasper nos apoyamos en nuestros codos para ver a las chicas que acaban de entrar.

Las dos altas, con un delantal blanco y un pantalón blanco. Una era morena, su cabello largo y negro con ondas, de ojos oscuros. La otra rubia y liso, de ojos celestes. Nos sonreían de una manera, muy provocadora.

-Mi nombre es Maria- se presento la morena- y atenderé a Jasper.

-Ese soy yo- dijo mi amigo.

-Entonces colócate boca abajo para comenzar.

Jasper hizo lo que le dijo y la chica se unto unos aceites antes de comenzar a masajear su espalda.

-Tu debes ser Edward ¿Verdad?- me pregunto la rubia- yo soy Heidi.

-Un gusto.

-Bien colócate boca abajo.

Me gire y quede boca abajo. La chica también se coloco aceites y comenzó a recorrer mi espalda con sus manos.

Era muy relajante, y sabía donde tenía que hacer más presión. Si seguía así de seguro me quedaría dormido.

-Edward ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? ¿Por qué vinieron a este lugar? – pregunto después de un rato Heidi.

-Bueno, mi hermana se le ocurrió venir aquí, estamos de cumpleaños el próximo martes.

-Un buen lugar para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Si, eso creo- me estaba relajando mucho.

-¿Viniste solo con tu hermana o alguien mas?- dijo en mi oído lo que no me gusto para nada.

-Vine con unos amigos y mi novia.

-Vaya tienes novia, que decepción- se volvió a acercar a mi oído- yo pensaba invitarte a salir.

Eso ya fue mucho y me levante de donde estaba.

-Tranquilo, aun queda tiempo para el masaje.

-Yo no quiero mas, estoy bien así. Gracias por todo- tome mi polera y me la puse- Jasper me voy.

-Si yo también- se paro muy rápido- gracias…

-Maria- le respondía la chica molesta.

-Si, eso. Gracias.

Jasper también se puso su polera y salimos de la sala, para sentarnos en unas sillas que se encontraban afuera.

-Eso a sido desagradable- dijo Jasper- se restregó contra mi cuerpo mientras me pedía salir.

-A mi solo me pidió salir, aunque le dije que tenía novia.

-Nunca mas hago algo de esto, por eso es solo para chicas, así entre ellas no se están invitando a salir.

-A excepción de que sean… tú sabes.

-Claro, esa es la única excepción.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados, esperando a las chicas. Por lo menos sabíamos que ellas estaban mucho mejor que nosotros.

-Edward, Jasper- nos grito Alice- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Pensé que aun estaban dentro.

-No ya terminamos- dijo Jasper.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte.

-Se estaba colocando su vestido, el masaje fue muy relajante ¿Cómo estuvo para ustedes?

-Si también muy relajaste- dije.

En eso vi a Bella, quien venia con una cara de paz impresionante. Al parecer si había servido su masaje.

-Hola amor- la salude.

-Hola- me di un dulce beso- ese masaje fue increíble- sonrió.

-Me imagino, se nota en tu rostro.

-Es hora de ir a comer algo, para luego ir a la fiesta- grito Alice feliz- vamos, llamare a Rose.

Caminamos al restaurante, nos sentamos en una mesa, Rose y Emmett llegaron a los minutos, pedimos para comer y cuando las cosas llegaron todos nos preocupamos de nuestros platos.

Al terminar Alice se llevo a Rose y Bella a su habitación, diciendo que debía arreglarlas para la fiesta. Yo me fui con Jasper a mi habitación donde nos cambiamos de ropa.

Me puse unos jeans desgastados oscuros, una polera gris, mis zapatillas y trate de peinar mi cabello. Dios sabe que lo hice, pero fue imposible, quedo igual o más desordenado que antes, me rendí.

Alice nos mando un mensaje diciendo que ya estaban en la recepción del hotel, esperando para que bajáramos. Tome mi chaqueta y bajamos.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron dejaron ver a nuestras tres chicas.

Todas se veían muy sexy, pero Bella me dejo sin aire. Estaba en un pantalón negro hasta su cadera, muy ajustado, una polera negra straples y su cabello suelto en ondas. Se veían demasiado bien.

Estaba por llegar a su lado, cuando un chico se acerco a ella y le entrego un papel, para luego susurrarle al oído.

Ver a ese chico junto a _mi _Bella, me hizo ver todo rojo, apure mi paso para que supiera que Bella, no estaba sola y tenia novio.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto o Estubo Malo? Bueno Ahi Me Comentan xD **

**Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review, Alertas y Que Leyo El Fic Pero NO Comento xD De Verdad Muchas Gracias Eso Me Pone Muy Feliz :D **

**Se Viene La Fiesta y Con Ello Algunas Cosas (Si Pudieran Leer Mi Mente Ya Sabrian Mis Ideas Locas xD) Espero Poder Actualizar El Jueves Pero Aun No Se Por Que Puede Ser Que Ese Dia Tenga Algunos Problemitas Para Conectarme Pero Ahi Veremos :D**

**Algo Que Me Quede En El Tintero? Creo Que Nada xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Pequeño Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D**

**Saludos Danii ^^**


	17. Fiesta, Carrera y Golpes

**17- Fiesta, Carreras y Golpes.**

**Bella POV.**

Estábamos esperando a los chicos en la recepción del hotel.

Alice y Rose me habían obligado a colocarme esta ropa y no me gustaba, todo hombre que pasaba me quedaba viendo, me guiñaba el ojo o me mandaba besos, cosas muy desagradables.

-Chicas creo que me iré a cambiar.

-Vamos Bella, no es para tanto, aparte cuando llegue Edward todos se alejaran- dijo Rose.

-Eso espero, esto se esta poniendo desagradable.

-Hola linda- saludo un chico rubio.

-Hola- dije bajo.

-Ten este es mi numero, por si me quieres llamar- escuche las risas de las chicas.

-¿Gracias?- tome el papel indecisa.

-Eres muy hermosa, llámame cuando quieras- me susurro en el oído.

Le iba a responder que no estaba interesada, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y Edward junto sus labios con los míos.

-Te vez muy hermosa- susurro sobre mis labios- también sexy- me sonroje.

-Gracias.

-Veo que ya estas ocupada, igual llámame- dijo el chico.

Le iba de decir que no, pero se giro y se fue. Odiaba que esas cosas pasaran.

-Eddy esta celoso- se burlo Emmett.

-Cállate- le dijo Edward.

-Hubieran visto como casi corre a marcar territorio.

-No creo que te gustara ver a un hombre al lado de tu chica.

-No, pero fue chistoso verte celoso- sonrió.

-Idiota- murmuro Edward por lo bajo- ahora mejor vamos.

-Si vamos.

Todos caminamos hacías el estacionamiento del hotel, donde estaban nuestros autos. Edward me abrió la puerta, me subí al auto, luego el y partimos al club.

El auto de Jasper nos indicaba la dirección, ya que ninguno de nosotros sabía a donde íbamos.

Cuando llegamos me sorprendí, era un lugar para mayores de edad y había mucha gente haciendo una fila para poder entrar. ¿Cómo entraríamos nosotros?

Todos nos bajamos de nuestros autos, Alice tomo la mano de Jasper y comenzó a caminar.

-Alice espera- le grito Emmett.

Esta se devolvió donde nosotros estábamos parados.

-¿Qué pasa Em?

-¿Cómo entraremos en ese lugar?

-Tranquilo, hable con el dueño, es amigo de papa y nos dijo que estaríamos en la lista, tu crees que vendría a un lugar sabiendo que no podré entrar, con quien crees que hablas.

-Bueno eso esta mejor- sonrió Emmett.

-No me gusta esto- dijo Edward en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se.

Caminamos siguiendo a Alice, ella iba feliz de la vida, Jasper a su lado solo sonriendo. Emmett y Rose en su mundo de pareja, nadie los entendía. Edward muy serio para decir que íbamos a un club y bueno yo, no sabia que pensar, no estaba acostumbrada a salir a estos lugares. Me era más cómodo estar montada en un auto, con la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo, que el temor de no saber a lo que voy.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen- se presento delante del guarda espalda.

-Srta. Alice, que bueno que llega- le dijo sonriente- ¿Quiénes viene con usted?

-Todos ellos- nos indico.

-Bien, pueden pasar, espero que lo pasen bien.

Todos entramos en el lugar, pude escuchar como la gente reclamaba que no los dejaban entrar, pero eso no impidió que pasáramos.

El lugar era amplio, ya había mucha gente bailando, las mesas ocupadas por gente riendo y bebiendo. La barra también estaba llena de gente, que quería pedir un trago. Me sentía tan extraño en todo esto.

-Chicos por aquí- nos indico Alice.

Caminamos detrás de ellas, por entremedio de la gente, hasta que llegamos donde había una escalera.

-Hola soy Alice- sonrió mi amiga.

-Srta. Alice- dijo el hombre que vestía de negro- que bueno que ya llego, aquí tiene las pulseras que solicito y su lugar en la parte de arriba.

-Gracias.

Mi amiga tomo un montón de tiras de color verde fluorescentes.

Comenzó a colocarle a cada uno de nosotros las pulseras en el brazo.

-Chicos estamos en el salón VIP, así que tenemos unos asientos para nosotros y mostrando esa pulsera pueden pedir lo que quieran.

-Genial- grito Emmett- Rose ¿vamos a bailar?

-Si.

Los dos se metieron entremedios de la gente, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo subimos al segundo piso donde estaban nuestros haciendo, para sentarnos.

-Alice ¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?- pregunto Edward cuando ya estábamos sentados.

-Solo llame algunos lugares, esta todo bien Edward, aparte será divertido.

-Bien.

Jasper fue a pedir algo de tomar para todos, Edward estaba un poco serio pero de seguro se le pasaría en un rato. Cuando Jasper llego con las bebidas, todos comenzamos a beber, disfrutando de la música.

Apareció la canción "California Girls" de Katty Perry y Alice le pidió a Jasper ir a bailar, a lo que el no se pudo negar. Los dos bajaron a la pista dejándonos solos.

-¿Quieres algo mas?- pregunto Edward.

-No gracias.

-¿Estas cómoda?

-Si, tu ¿no?

-No lo se, no me gusta mucho este lugar.

-Pero si esta genial, todo es muy lindo.

-Puede ser, pero presiento que algo pasara.

-No pienses así, mejor vamos a bailar.

-¿Isabella Swan quiere bailar? Te dije que algo pasaría- dijo Edward bromeando.

-Que chistoso, mejor vamos.

Lo tome de la mano y bajamos a la pista de baile, en una esquina pude ver a Emmett con Rose bailando muy juntitos, y en el otro lado estaban Alice y Jasper. Mi amiga bailando como su el mundo se fuera acabar.

Nos metimos entremedio de la gente y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Edward tenías sus manos en mis caderas y yo sobre sus hombros.

La canción de Justin Timberlake "Sexy Back" comenzó a sonar. Me gusta por el ritmo, así que comencé a moverme sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

Mis manos en su pecho subían y bajaban, mientras mis caderas se movían de un lado a otro, al ritmo de la música. Edward me miraba divertido, por mi comportamiento y eso me hizo seguir.

Me gire, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho, sus manos fueron a mi cadera.

-¿Qué pretendes Bella?- pregunto en mi oído.

Yo solo gire mi rostro, lo atraje del cuello y junte nuestros labios, en un beso hambriento, cargado de pasión.

Me separe y comencé a mover mi cuerpo, como si fuera lo mas normal en mi bailar, comencé a bajar rozando su cuerpo con el mio, Edward se quedo quieto. Cuando llegue hasta abajo lo mire, una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, al ver que estaba sorprendido.

Comencé a subir lentamente rozando su cuerpo lo más que podía.

Edward me giro, para estampar sus labios con los míos, sus lengua luchaba con la mía, haciendo el beso hambriento, rudo.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, mi corazón estaba a mil, me faltaba el aire y Edward estaba en las mismas. Tomaba aire como si se fuera acabar, su cabello revuelto por culpa de mis manos y sus labios, rojos e hinchados.

-Me encantas- dijo Edward antes de besarme.

Sus manos en mis caderas bajaron un poco, tocando mi trasero, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido en su boca.

-Te deseo, justo ahora- dijo Edward en mi oído antes de atrapar mi lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Otro gemido salio de mis labios, y agradecía que la música estuviera lo suficientemente alta para que nadie me escuchara.

Pocas veces eran las que Edward comenzaba o me decía cosas, era el momento de aprovechar.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- le pregunte al oído.

Me miro y pude ver en sus ojos, pasión. Estaban mas oscuros de lo alguna vez los había visto.

-Aun no, esperemos a los demás, la noche es larga- dijo en un tono sexy a mi oído.

Comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados, mis manos entre sus cabello jalándolo hacia mis labios. No se cuanto tiempo teníamos bailando, pero era mucho, estaba un poco cansada y sedienta.

-Edward, tengo sed- le dije al oído.

-Vamos arriba.

Nos tomamos de las manos y Edward comenzó a avanzar por entremedio de la gente, subimos las escaleras, para encontrar a Alice y Jasper sentados en nuestros lugares.

-Chicos que bueno verlos, aunque desde aquí todo el mundo los veía- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte.

-Pudimos apreciar que las manos de Edward no se podían quedar quietas.

Se que me puse roja de la vergüenza, y agradecía los constantes cambios de luces.

-Mejor voy por algo de beber- dijo Edward.

El se fue en dirección a la barra, yo me senté en uno de los sillones, para esperar a Edward. Alice me sonreía, por que sabia que lo que había pasado esta noche, era importante para mi.

Edward había vuelto con dos vasos de gaseosa, se sentó a mi lado y me tendió uno.

De vez en cuando nos besábamos de manera lenta o desesperada.

En un momento vi que Alice y Jasper estaban muy prendidos, atraje a Edward hacia mí para que no viera a su hermana, no quería que saliera el hermano celoso en estos momentos.

-Edward necesito ir al baño- dije después de un rato.

-No se donde están.

Le toque el hombro a Alice para preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mi amiga.

-¿Dónde están los baños?

-Abajo junto a las escaleras.

-Gracias.

Se volvió a unir a la boca de Jasper, lo que me hizo reír.

-Creo que mejor te acompaño- dijo Edward viendo a su hermana.

Bajamos y de inmediato vi las puertas del baño. Edward entro por su puerta y yo por la mía. Entre rápido en unos de los cubiculos para hacer. Cuando salí, lave mis manos, moje un poco mi cara, arregle mi cabello y volví a salir a la pista.

Edward no estaba por ninguna parte, así que me apoye en la pared.

-Hola preciosa- me saludo un chico- me llamo Max ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Apoyo su mano al lado de mi cabeza y se acerco más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-Bella- dije.

-Lindo nombre ¿Quieres bailar?

-No gracias yo…

-O ¿prefieres ir con nosotros a donde estamos hospedados? A mi novia no le importa. Al contrario podemos disfrutar mucho los tres.

Momento, el chico me estaba invitando a un ¿Trío?

-Creo que no.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que tiene novio- dijo Edward detrás de el.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el chico.

-Soy el novio de ella.

Edward se coloco a mi lado y me tomo por la cintura.

-Pues esta sola, no le veo el problema de hablarle.

-Hablar no es ningún problema, invitarla a otro lugar si.

-Estabas escuchando, vaya el niño rico es un poco copuchento.

-Cuidando con lo que dices.

-Edward mejor vamos- lo tire de la cintura.

-Aléjate de mi novia- le dijo Edward.

-O ¿Qué? llamaras a tu padre para que me aleje de tu novia.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo.

-¿Edward que esta pasando?- llego Emmett con Rose.

-Vaya llego tu guarda espalda, ves que no te puedes defender solo.

-Si puedo, ¿quieres salir?

-Edward no- dije.

-Hermano mejor vamos, deja a este loco.

-Te reto a una carrera- dijo el chico- claro si te atreves.

-Claro.

-Edward ¿en que estas pensando?- dijo Emmett.

-Edward no vale la pena si, el no me importa, mejor vamos.

-No Bella, correré, debe aprender que no todo se consigue así.

-Entonces ¿Corres?- le pregunto Max.

-Si.

-Edward no.

-Bella quédate aquí con los demás, yo voy y vuelvo.

-Claro que no, iré contigo.

-¿Vienes o no?- insistió Max.

-Ya estamos aquí, iremos todos- dijo Jasper al llegar.

-Como quieran, solo que sea hoy.

Max se empezó a mover por entremedio de la gente, Edward lo siguió y tiro de mi por entremedio de la gente para salir al frió de la noche.

Afuera había un grupo de personas esperando al tal Max, todos estaban sonrientes por algo y eso me daba miedo. Claro que cuando aparecieron Emmett y Jasper sus sonrisas se borraron.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto uno.

-Sus amigos.

-No pueden ir todos, solo el corredor.

-Como si fuéramos a dejarlos solos, mejor conduzcan y muestren el lugar- dijo Rose.

-Vaya la rubiecita tiene carácter, así me gustan- se trato de acercar.

-Mantente lejos- le dijo Emmett.

-Mejor vamos, antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Todos se subieron aun auto grande, y Max se subió a un Toyota negro, no pude identificar el modelo de lo arreglado que lo tenía.

Nos subimos a nuestros autos y condujimos detrás de ellos, no se cual era la idea de Edward de hacer todo esto, podía terminar todo en un accidente, por tratar de defenderme, o creo que por eso corría.

-Edward no debes hacer esto.

-Esta bien Bella, prometo que nada pasara.

-Solo ten cuidado, esto no me gusta para nada.

Llegamos a una calle solitaria a las afuera de la ciudad, todos se bajaron de sus autos.

-Bien ¿Quieres apostar algo?- pregunto Edward.

-No nada, solo quiero que te des cuenta que no siempre los niños ricos se salen con la suya.

-No soy un niño rico, pero si quieres que te patee el trasero bien.

-Ganate junto a mi, Amanda dará la partida.

Una chica de cabello rojo, con una falda muy corta y una polera que solo cubría sus pechos, salio desde entremedio de los dos chicos.

Solo hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que estábamos en igualdad de personas. Tres chicos y tres chicas.

Edward se gano junto a Max en la partida, Amanda se coloco entre los dos autos, subió las manos, los motores de lo autos zumbaron y cuando bajo las manos partieron.

Vi como se alejaban y en eso recordé a Alice.

Me gire para encontrarla abrazada a Jasper, mientras este le decía cosas al oído, por lo menos ahora no estaba como esa vez, estaba conciente y le respondía a Jasper lo que le decía, al parecer había conversado esto antes.

Yo estaba nerviosa, no quería que le pasara nada a Edward, si tenía un accidente seria mi culpa.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando recién vi las luces de los autos acercándose, por lo que podía ver, los dos venían muy al par, mi cuerpo se lleno de adrenalina solo de mirar, no podía distinguir cual era el autos de Edward.

Las luces se acercaban más y más, no se escuchaba más que el ruido de los autos, y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Esta carrera era más importante que cualquier otro, esta carrera era por honor.

En ese momento distinguí el auto de Edward que venia primero, se adelanto mas al estar llegando y cuando paso la que era la "línea" de partida se detuvo levantando un poco de polvo. El otro auto se detuvo a los pocos segundo.

Edward bajo sonriendo, había vuelto a ganar y Alice estaba bien, por lo que pude ver. Corrí a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Ganaste- me lance a sus brazos.

-Eres un maldito tramposo- grito el chico.

Vi la cara de Edward, pasar de feliz ha enojado en un solo segundo, cuando se giro y sentí un pequeño quejido de su parte.

-No toques a mi hermano- grito Emmett.

Le había pegado a Edward, por eso se giro para que no me golpeara.

-Edward.

-Bella no te muevas.

Edward me soltó, se giro y le dio al chico directo en la nariz.

-¡Max!- grito una de las chicas.

Pude apreciar como todos se acercaban a nosotros. Max trato de golpear a Edward de nuevo pero lo esquivo. Un chico me empujo contra el auto y caí sentada en el suelo. Trato de golpear a Edward también, pero Jasper lo detuvo. El otro peleaba con Emmett.

Sentí como me tomaban del cabello y me levantaban del suelo.

-Maldita- grite al ver a la chica.

-Por tu culpa esto paso.

Me tiro un golpe pero me corrí y se dio contra el auto.

-¡zorra!- me grito.

-Eso eres tú.

Le di un golpe en la mejilla, ella me quedo mirando para volverse a lanzar a mí. Como antes me corrí y ella se volvió a pegar contra el auto.

-Ana- grito otra de las chicas.

-Ni lo pienses, dos contra una- dijo Rose y le dio directo a la chica en la cara- Alice mantén esa aya- le grito Rose.

Pude ver como Alice mantenía a la otra chica acorralada contra el auto, sin dejar que se acercara, para ser pequeña daba miedo.

-Suéltenme- grito Max- nunca pensé que sabrías correr- le dijo a Edward.

-Que pena más grande, ahora te informo, se correr y pelear.

-Dejemos esto por la paz, nos iremos y si los volvemos a ver ni nos acercamos.

-Eso espero- Edward lo soltó y lo empujo- ahora largo.

Todos se pararon y se fueron corriendo a los autos. Los encendieron y se alejaron a gran velocidad.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Edward, antes de abrazarme.

-Si, y ¿tu?

-Estoy bien, ni siquiera me toco.

-No me gusto esto, hace mucho que no necesitaba pelear.

-Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusto, pero el vino a golpearme, ni modo que me dejara.

-Lo se.

-¿Estas todos bien?- pregunto Emmett.

-Si- respondimos a coro.

-Es mejor volver al Spa.

Todos fuimos a nuestros autos, ahora tenia frió por lo que me puse la chaqueta de Edward que estaba en el auto. Condujo tranquilo hasta el Spa, íbamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Mi mente aun no podía procesar todo, Edward acababa de correr y ganar. A Alice no me había pasado nada como la otra vez, algo bueno. Después habíamos peleado con unos chicos que tenían pinta de malos, pero no alcanzaban ni para traviesos.

Al llegar al Spa, todos nos fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones, estábamos cansados y la noche no había terminado como lo esperábamos. Al entrar en la habitación me quite la chaqueta de Edward, y me recosté en la cama acomodándome sobre las almohadas, estaba cansada, solo quería dormir.

-Bella no te puedes quedar con esa ropa.

-Solo duerme Edward- dije girándome.

Pensé que se había acostado mi lado, pero lo que sentí fue que me coloco de espaldas contra el colchón y el estaba sobre mi con sus piernas a los costados de mi cuerpo.

-Edward…

-Te dije que te quitaras esto- sonó tan sexy como lo dijo.

-Si no quiero- lo desafié.

-Te lo sacare yo.

**IMPORTANTE LEER!**

**Se Que Me Quieren Matar Por Dejar Ahi y Lo Pueden Hacer Claro Que Si Quieren Capitulo Lo Mejor Sera Que Comenten y Esperen A Que Lo Termine xD **

**Aun El Capitulo Siguiente No Esta Listo Por Que Necesito Que Respondan Una Pregunta ¿Lo Quieren Con o Sin Lemmons? Si Me Dejan Un Review Con Su Respuesta Genial y Si No El Capitulo Nunca Saldra Me Demorare Mucho y No Tendra Lemmon Sera Solo Un "El Me Beso y Despertamos Al Otro Dia" Asi Que Ustedes Decidan :D **

**Gracias a La Gente Que Dejo Review :D A Las Alertas Autos/Historia y Favoritos :D Soy Muy Feliz Por Eso :D Obvio No Olvidar a La Gente Que Lee Son Geniales xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto Ya Saben Solo Un Review :D **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer Se Despide Danii ^^**


	18. Primera Vez

**Capitulo Dedicado A Todas Las Niñas Que Dejaron Un Review :D Muchas Gracias.**

**Si Eres Menor De Edad No Te Recomiendo Este Capitulo y Si Lo Eres y Aun Asi Lo Lees Bajo Tu Responsabilidad :D Ahora Difruten :D**

**.**

**18- Primera vez.**

**Bella POV.**

_-Te dije que te quitaras esto- sonó tan sexy como lo dijo._

_-Si no quiero- lo desafié._

_-Te lo sacare yo._

Sus palabras me sorprendieron más de lo que creía.

Edward nunca se comportaba de esta manera, siempre era yo quien pedía algo más.

-No te atreverías- dije.

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonaba tan seguro, pero no me quería esperanzar.

-Estoy segura de que no lo harás.

Edward bajo sus manos al botón de mis jeans y lo desabrocho.

-¿Aun no crees?

Trague saliva y le respondí.

-No.

El solo sonrió, bajo el cierre de mi pantalón y sentía como mi cuerpo se encendía al estar tan cerca de esa zona.

-Edward- lo llame y me miro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada que tú no quieras Bella.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…

Edward no me dejo continuar, poso sus labios sobre los míos en un beso feroz, cargado de hambre. Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los míos y trataba de responderle de la misma manera.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello, enredando en el mis dedos, sus manos sobre mi abdomen, levantando mi polera.

Se separo de mis labios, para besar mi mandíbula y descender por mi cuello, besando cada parte. Mordió mi cuello y solté un jadeo ante su acción, luego paso su lengua y succiono. Repitió esa acción, varias veces.

Mis manos fueron a su polera, y la tire hacia su cabeza para sacarla de su cuerpo, el no se opuso se levanto y se termino de sacar la polera.

Volví a acercarse, juntando nuestros labios, mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba a bajo.

Esta vez Edward tomo mi polera y la saco por mi cabeza, dejándome ante el desnuda. Se que me ruborice y tenia toda la intención de cubrirme con mis brazos.

-No lo hagas- me detuvo Edward- eres hermosa.

Se acerco a mí para besarme, llevo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y las dejo ahí. Sus manos fueron a tocar mis pechos y un gemido salio de mis labios, pero fue amortiguado por los labios de Edward.

Edward comenzó a descender por mi cuello, dejando dulces besos o mordiscos, que me hacían jadear. Sus manos siempre moviéndose sobre mis pechos.

Continuo bajando, hasta llegar a mis pechos, me tío uno de mis pezones a su boca, haciendo que soltara un gemido. Mis manos fueron a su cabello, para que no se detuviera en lo que estaba haciendo.

Paso a mi otro pecho e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior. Gemidos y jadeos salían de mis labios, sin que me pudiera contener. Sus manos bajaron por mi abdomen y comenzaron a tirar de mi pantalón.

Se separo de mí para terminarlo de sacar por mis piernas, junto con mis zapatos.

Volvió a colocarse sobre mi, me beso y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes, bajo por mi cuello, llegando a mi pechos.

-Edward- dije en un susurro.

-Te amo- dijo sobre mis labios, antes de besarme.

Sus labios se movían, suaves sobre los míos, pero de apoco comenzaron a tomar fuerza y volvimos a como estábamos antes.

Hice que nos giráramos, quería tener un poco de participación en lo que estábamos haciendo. El se dejo y quede sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Podía sentir su miembro a través de su pantalón.

Fui a sus labios, donde deje un casto beso, para descender por su cuello, donde bese, mordí y lamí como si fuera un caramelo. Seguí descendiendo, besando su pecho, mordiendo sus pezones, a lo que Edward gimió.

Llegue hasta sus pantalones, por lo que desabroche el botón, baje su cierre y Edward volvió a gemir, cuando pase sobre su miembro. Saque sus pantalones de su cuerpo y lo deje solo con los bóxer.

Me sonroje al ver el miembro de Edward ya duro.

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward.

Me abrió sus brazos y me apretó a el, nos hizo girar para volver a quedar debajo de el.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto.

-Si, te amo, quiero hacer el amor contigo- me sonroje.

-También te amo.

Junto sus labios con los míos, besándome ferozmente, mis manos en su espalda, y las suyas descendieron hasta tocar mi centro, haciendo que me separara del sus labios y soltara un gemido.

Su mano entro en mi pantaleta y me toco mis pliegues, sus dedos comenzaron a rozar, ese lugar que estaba a punto de explotar en llamas.

-Estas tan húmeda- dijo sobre mis labios- y solo para mí.

Bajo por mi cuerpo, rozando con sus labios todo lo que alcanzaba, mis manos en su cabello, haciendo suaves caricias, mientras jadeaba y trataba de tomar algo de aire.

Me despojo de mi ultima prenda, dejándome expuesta ante el.

Se acerco a mi centro y paso su lengua por mis pliegues, un gemido ronco salio de mis labios y mi espalda se arqueo.

-Oh… Edward- grite.

Sus dientes apretaron mi clítoris y otro gemido escapo de mis labios. Su dedo entro en mí y volví a gemir, no sabia que mas hacer. Mis manos sujetaban las sabanas de la cama. Mientras el bombeaba en mi interior.

Añadió otro dedo al primero y ya no pude más. Un gran orgasmo me consumió y me deje ir. Edward me recibió por completo.

Salio de entre mis piernas sonriendo, yo aun trataba de tomar aire. Se coloco sobre mí y me beso, haciendo que mi sabor impregnara mi boca.

Se separo para sacarse los bóxer y dejar ver su erección, tomo su pantalón que estaba sobre la cama y saco un preservativo de su billetera. Se lo coloco y después se volvio a colocar entre mis piernas.

Me puse nerviosa, seria mi primera vez y por lo que Rose me contó era doloroso, no quería arruinar el momento por mi llanto. Eso hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Aun estas segura? Sabes que podemos esperar- dijo Edward, con gran esfuerzo.

-Estoy segura- murmure.

Me dio un dulce beso.

-Tratare de hacerlo lo más lento que pueda. Si quieres que me detenga solo dilo.

Yo solo asentí, me sujete de sus hombros y Edward comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo.

Se sentía incomodo, pero no algo que no se pudiera soportar. Edward estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia. Sabía que quería provocarme el menos dolor posible.

Lo sentí detener y eso indicaba que se había topado con algo, mi barrera.

Edward me beso y me penetro completamente.

Un quejido de dolor, se sofoco ante el beso de Edward. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y un fuerte dolor sentía en mi centro. Quería que Edward se saliera, pero sabia que debía esperar para que pasara.

-Tranquila, pasara- dijo Edward mientras besaba mis lagrimas.

Yo trataba de relajarme, sabía que el dolor debía menguar.

Edward hizo un pequeño movimiento y sentí dolor pero no como antes. Comenzó a moverse lentamente y el dolor fue pasando. Gemidos comenzaron a salir de mis labios, ante cada movimiento de Edward. El jadeaba en mi oído mientras se movía.

Cuando el dolor paso a segundo plano, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y eso nos hizo gemir a ambos, el acercamiento hacia sido mucho mayor, que antes.

Edward empezó a moverse mas rápido, nuestro gemidos se confundían en la habitación, ya no había dolor, solo era placer, un placer que no se podía describir con palabras.

-Edward… Edward- grite.

-Bella- gruño Edward.

Sus movimientos mucho mas rápido, comenzaron a formar un nudo en mi vientre, que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

-Más… rápido- dije entre gemidos.

Aumento la velocidad, y sin previo aviso explote. Un orgasmo recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo que tocara el cielo con la punta de mis dedos. Un gemido largo y ronco salio de mis labios, mientras mi espalda se arqueo. Eso produjo que Edward llegara a su propio clímax, dejando escapar un gemido.

Cayo sobre mi cuerpo, los dos tratando de recuperar el aire, mi pecho subía y bajaba. Mis manos aferradas a la espalda de Edward, mientras el respiraba profundo sobre mi cuello.

Edward se salio de mi cuerpo con cuidado, me cubrió con las sabanas y camino al baño. Pasaron solo segundo cuando volvió y se recostó junto a mí, para atraerme a su cuerpo. Me acurruque en su pecho.

Me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Esto fue maravilloso- dije- gracias.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si. Solo tengo una pequeña molestia- le dije la verdad.

-Que bien, a mi también me gusto mucho- me sonrió.

-Te amo- le dije.

-También te amo, ahora descansa.

Cerré los ojos, para caer en un sueño profundo, donde todo se volvía a repetir.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, la luz entraba sobre nuestra cama, tenia el cuerpo un poco adolorido, pero nada que no fuera soportable.

Edward aun dormía a mi lado, se veía tan adorable, parecía un dios griego. Su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz recta, su piel blanca, su pelo cobrizo. Pensar que este hombre era todo mío, me hacia sonreír.

Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, delineando cada músculo de el. Baje hasta sus abdominales, donde también delinee su bien formada tableta. Continué bajando hasta donde se formaba su "v", delineando con mis dedos.

-Eso se siente muy bien- dijo Edward, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lamento despertarte- le di un beso en el pecho.

-Tranquila, me gusta despertar de esta manera.

Abrió sus ojos para mirarme, solo pude ver amor en ellos.

-Buenos días amor- me dio un dulce beso.

-Buenos días.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si Edward, estoy bien.

El me sonrió y me robo otro beso, antes de apoyar su cabeza en la almohada.

Me apoye en su pecho, escuchando el tranquilo sonido de su corazón.

No quería que esto terminara, no quería que nuestro momento juntos, llegara a al final. Quería permanecer por siempre en esta cama junto a Edward, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Bella- me llamo Edward.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado el día de hoy? Yo no tengo muchas ganas, quiero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo mis pensamientos.

-Estaba pensando igual, quiero quedarme aquí junto a ti, por siempre.

-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos aquí- sonrió Edward.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando recordé a nuestros amigos, no creo que a Alice le guste que nos quedemos aquí todo el día.

-Edward, a Alice no le gustara esto.

-Tranquila, ya veras que no nos dice nada. Ahora por que no te tomas un baño y yo pido algo para comer.

-Bien, pero será un baño largo.

-Para eso esta la tina, llénala de agua y relájate- me dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien.

Me envolví en la sabana, fui por algo de ropa, aunque me decidí por un vestido morado, tome ropa interior y entre al baño.

Llene la tina con agua, me metí dentro y el agua tibia relajo mi cuerpo.

Escuche a Edward hablando con alguien, sentí algunas cosas moverse, pero no puse atención y cerré los ojos para relajarme.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar la pasada noche, las manos de Edward tocando mi cuerpo, mis manos tocando el suyo, sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, hacían que me estremeciera de solo recordarlo. Había sido una noche mágica y solo deseaba que se volviera a repetir.

Paso bastante tiempo, cuando decidí que lo mejor era salir y comer algo, de lo que Edward debió haber pedido.

Me seque el cuerpo con la toalla, me puse la ropa interior y el vestido morado que era de tiras y caía hasta la rodilla. Me cepille el cabello, como también mis dientes y salí.

Edward estaba sentado sobre una cama, ya hecha y me miraba, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Te vez hermosa- abrí sus brazos.

Me acerque a el y quede entre sus piernas, mientras enterraba su cara en mi estomago.

-Te amo- dijo.

-También te amo, pero creo que deberías ir a darte un baño.

-¿Huelo mal?- pregunto alzando su rostro.

-No, pero creo que te sentirías más cómodo.

-Bien.

Me dio un dulce beso en mi vientre y se levanto, tomo su ropa, me dio otro fugas beso, pero en los labios y sonrió.

-Puedes comer si quiere, yo no me demoro.

-Ok.

Edward entro al baño, yo me senté en la cama y comencé a comer de la bandeja que había ahí. Todo estaba delicioso, pero estaba comiendo lento para esperar a Edward. No quería dejarlo comiendo solo.

Salio a los diez minutos después, se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a comer. El me daba frutillas con su tenedor, como yo le daba hotcake con mi tenedor. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, hasta que nos comimos todos y Edward llamo para que vinieran por la bandeja.

-¿Qué me dices si vamos a caminar?- pregunto de repente.

-Si, es una buena idea, aun no vemos la ciudad.

-Bien, arreglate.

Edward se levanto y entro al baño, yo busque unas sandalias bajas para colocarme con el vestido, me hice una coleta, por el calor, tome mis lentes de sol y estuve lista. En eso recordé a nuestros amigos y ellos no había llamado.

-Edward, ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

-Si, Alice dijo que ella y Jasper irían a la piscina y luego a algo de relajación de no se que, y Rose con Emmett se fueron a un tour al bosque, que llegaba a un lago, no me preguntes donde, por que no lo se.

-Ah entiendo, así que todos tenían planes.

-Así parece, mejor para nosotros, no tuve problemas cuando le conté. ¿Estas lista?

-Si.

-Bien.

Nos tomamos de la mano, no subimos al ascensor, para después salir a la calurosa tarde.

Caminamos calle abajo, varias cuadras, toda la ciudad era muy bonito, había mucha gente paseando y la mayoría eran parejas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado salir de Forks, siempre pensé que pasaría mi vida en ese pueblo y ahora veo que si ahí una forma de salir.

Esperaba que a mi padre le estuviera yendo bien en Chicago, desde el martes no me había llamado, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, podía estar en un tratamiento o examen importante y no quería molestar. Pero igual quería saber su estado.

Mire a Edward, con sus lente de sol se veía muy sexy, no se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Estaba muy relajado y eso también hacia que yo lo estuviera.

Edward también era algo que nunca pensé. Siempre me veía sola, sin novio. Nunca me había planteado querer a alguien, después de que Ethan me gustara solo un poco y todo muriera con nuestro primer y único beso, pensé en que estaría sola.

Pero llega Edward y todo lo pone de cabeza, me interesa demasiado, hace que deje de pensar en las carreras como también de todo mí alrededor. No sabia que había hecho para conseguir un novio así.

-¿En que piensas?- dijo Edward de repente.

-En ti.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura- el sonríe.

-¿En que?

-En la suerte que tengo de tenerte.

-La suerte es mía- dijo el- tu llegaste a ser mejor mi mundo.

-Si lo pensamos bien, el que llego fue tu.

-En eso tiene razón- me dio un beso en la mejilla y me atrajo a su cuerpo- ¿Vamos a ese parque?- lo indico.

-Si.

Cruzamos la calle y caminamos por entremedio del parque, nos sentamos bajo un árbol, que estaba repleto de flores rosadas pálido que caían al soplar del viento.

Edward se apoyo contra el árbol y yo me recosté entre sus piernas payándome en su pecho. El paso sus brazos por mi cintura entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Nos relajamos mucho así, teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar solos, siempre estábamos en grupo, no es que me molestara, pero me gusta tener estos momentos con Edward, solo cuando el y yo estábamos juntos.

Después de un rato, Edward comenzó a dejar dulce besos en mi cuello, haciendo que me dieran cosquillas. Me gire y nos besamos. Era un beso tierno, lento, pero demostraba todo nuestro amor.

Edward se quito del árbol y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, yo le hacia cariño en su cabeza, recorriendo mis dedos por su cabello. Sus manos jugaban con mi mano, que tenia sobre su pecho.

-Te amo- le di un dulce beso.

-También te amo.

Nos volvimos a besar, hasta que el aire nos falto y nos separamos.

-Tengo hambre. Vamos a comer- se levanto Edward.

Me tiro de la mano y volvimos a caminar por el lindo parque. A la salida había un puesto de flores y Edward se acerco para ver.

-¿Cuáles quieres?- pregunto.

-Elige tú.

El sonrió y comenzó a mirar.

-Estas.

Tomo un ramo de tulipanes rojos y me los entrego. Le pago a la señora y seguimos caminando.

-Están muy hermosos, gracias.

-Lo mejor para ti- me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Entramos a un restaurante, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana. Pedimos la comida, mientras Edward me contaba una historia de Alice, lo que me tenia muy divertida.

La comida llego y le pusimos atención a ella, tenia mucha hambre, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, desde el desayuno.

-Bella ¿Aun piensas ir a las carreras de Seattle?

-Si- respondí, aunque me extraño su pregunta- ¿Por qué?

-Quería saber… ya sabes puedes haber cambiado de opinión.

-Te lo hubiera dicho, pero no quiero que estés molesto.

-No lo estoy, te eh acompañado a muchas carreras este ultimo tiempo, solo que me preocupa en especial esa carrera.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, siento que algo puede pasar.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien- término esa frase y escucho mi nombre.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- escuche a mi lado.

Levanto la vista y me sorprendo al encontrarme a Ethan. Estaba muy distinto, pero su sonrisa era inconfundible.

-Ethan- me levante y lo abrace- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, vaya que estas distinta- me queda mirando- estas muy guapa.

El dice ese comentario y Edward carraspea para llamar mi atención.

-Ethan te presento a Edward mi novio.

-Hola- lo saluda Ethan entusiasmado.

-Hola- dice Edward serio.

-Con que tienes novio, no lo hubiera pensado de ti- me dijo Ethan- nunca te vi interesada en nadie.

-Todo cambia- le sonreí a Edward y el me respondió forzosamente.

-¿Te quedaras por muchos días? Me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Ethan.

-Dos semanas, seria genial conversar- le sonreí.

-Bien, entonces te llamo, dame tu número, no lo tengo en este celular.

-Bien.

Tome su celular y le anote el mío. Luego se despidió de nosotros y mire a Edward quien estaba muy enojado. ¡Rayos! Eso no era bueno.

- ¿Por qué le diste tu número?- pregunta serio.

**Como Podran Ver Gano El Capitulo Con Lemmon y Espero No Haberla Decepcionado :D Todo Quedo Asi de 35 Review 31 Votaron Por Lemmons y Las Otras 4 Omitieron Su Voto (YO Creo Que NO Leyenron La Nota xD) **

**Como Ven Fueron Muchors Review y Estoy Muy Feliz Se Podran Volver A Repetir LA MIsma Cantidad En Este? Espero Que Si Por Que Les TEngo Una Noticia. El Jueves Que Es El Dia Que Publico El Siguiente Capitulo Estare En El Concierto De Los Jonas Aqui En Chile (Me Invito MI Prima) Y No Tendre Tiempo Para Actualizar Como Tampoco En La Seman Estare Muy Atareada Asi Que EL Proximo Capitulo Sera Hasta El Lunes y Prometo Que Sera Largo Por La Espera :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Que Resivan Un Adelanto Asi La Espera No Sera Tan Larga :D **

**Gracias Por Los Review Las Quiero Mucho Saludos Danii :D**


	19. Pool, Cena y Conversaciones

**19- Pool, Cena y Conversaciones.**

**Edward POV.**

-¿Por qué le diste tu numero?- pregunte enojado.

-Para poder hablar con el, que crees.

-No tienes nada que hablar con el, ya se vieron, basta y sobra.

-Edward no puedes colocarte celoso de Ethan, es solo un viejo amigo.

-Claro que puedo. Viste como te miraba, el ni siquiera recordó que son viejos amigos.

-Edward basta de ver cosas donde no las hay. Ethan es solo un viejo amigo que no veo hace mucho, solo voy a conversar con el.

-Ni loco te dejare salir con el, soy tu novio, no puedes salir con otro chico.

-No me puedes prohibir tener amigos, tu tienes amigas y no te digo nada- Bella se levanto molesta- quiero volver al hotel.

Se fue dejándome solo, deje dinero sobre la mesa y salí detrás de ella.

Estaba muy molesto, por que le diera el numero de teléfono a su amigo Ethan, no tenia por que juntarse con el, ya se habían visto con eso debían de estar felices.

Bella caminaba muy rápido, y yo iba detrás de ella. Los dos estábamos enojado, ella por mi comportamiento y yo por que le dio el numero a ese. Pero que quería que hiciera, es mi chica, no puede salir con quien quiera.

En eso me di cuenta de mi error, estaba siendo muy mal novio con ella. Tenía derecho a salir, aunque su amigo no me gustara para nada.

Corrí hacia ella, la sujete de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo.

-Lamento haberme enojado, no debí, se que es tu amigo y tienes derecho a salir con el a conversar, lo lamento de verdad, pero soy muy celoso- escondí mi cara en su cuello.

Escuchaba a Bella, tomar aire, como tratando de relajarse, en ese algo mojado cayó en mi mano.

La hice girar y pude ver a Bella llorando, sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas al igual que sus mejillas.

-Bella de verdad lo lamento- la abrace- no debí gritarte, ni decirte eso.

-La culpa fue mía Edward, no debí darle mi número, no pensé en ti, en que no te gustaría. Eres mi novio, es obvio que te pondrías celoso.

-Los dos tuvimos la culpa.

-No me gusta discutir contigo- escondió su rostro en mi pecho- no me gusta.

-Nunca más.

Le di un dulce beso en la frente y nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos en medio de la acera.

Volvimos al hotel, cuando se estaba oscureciendo, fuimos directo a nuestra habitación.

-Me daré una ducha- dijo Bella.

-Ok.

Entro en el baño, yo me senté en la cama y excedí el televisor para ver algo. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi que era Alice.

-Hola hermana.

-Hola hermanito ¿Dónde estas?

-En la habitación y ¿tu?

-Estamos terminando de comer, pero ya nos vamos a descansar, estamos todos agotados.

-¿No saldremos?

-Hoy no, ya mañana pensamos que hacer, ahora quiero descansar.

-Como quieras.

-Nos vemos hermanito.

-Si.

Corte y me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos, pensando en lo que había pasado hoy.

Salimos a caminar, en una tarde tranquila, donde todo estaba saliendo como quería. Bella estaba feliz, disfrutábamos de nuestra soledad, hasta que llego su amigo y terminamos enojados, para después disculparnos y quedar todo en paz.

Estoy seguro que otras parejas hubieran peleado por mucho tiempo, ninguna hubiera reconocido su error. Pero en nuestro caso siempre solucionamos las cosas. Nunca hemos estados enojados por mucho tiempo y eso me agradaba de nosotros.

-En que piensas- se sentó Bella en mi cadera.

-En nosotros- lleve mis manos a su cintura- ¿Por qué estas con mi polera?- pregunte al verla.

-No lleve mi pijama, solo estaba tu polera en el baño.

-Me gusta como te vez- la acerque a mi- te vez muy sexy.

Bella se ruborizo y antes de que dijera algo la bese. Moviendo mis labios lento sobre los suyos, disfrutando de nuestro roce, dándome cuenta de lo bien que encajamos.

Las manos de Bella en mi pecho, mientras las mías estaban en su espalda, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

Nos hice girar para que ella quedara sobre la cama, el beso se volvió mucho más demandante, nuestras leguas se encontraron para comenzar con la lucha.

-Edward- me llamo Bella cuando me separe.

-¿Qué?- dije sobre su cuello.

-Tenía algo que decirte.

-Dime.

Besaba su cuello, dejando dulces besos y mordiscos.

-Es que… yo… pensé… Edward deja de besarme, no puedo pensar.

Eso me hizo reír, por lo que me separe de ella y la mire directo a los ojos.

-Dime, para poder continuar- Bella sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Mientras me duchaba estaba pensando en que podría llamar a Ethan- me tense- tranquilo, escucha primero- yo asentí- pensaba decirle que viniera con nosotros al Spa y así puedo conversar estando todos.

-Si me parece, pero ahora quiero seguir en lo que estaba.

Bella se rió, pero junte nuestros labios y todo paso a segundo plano, solo importaba mis labios moviéndose sobre los de Bella y mis manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo.

Baje mis labios por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de Bella. Ella soltaba jadeos ante cada roce, haciendo que yo siguiera con lo que hacia.

Sus manos fueron a mi polera y me la sacaron por la cabeza. Volví con mis labios a su cuello, para besar y morder.

Entonces una idea paso por mi cabeza.

Comencé a succionar su cuello, quería dejarle una marca y que su amigo viera que ella era solo mía. Cuando encontré que era suficiente, pase mi legua por donde había succionado y continué bajando por su piel.

-Edward- dijo Bella enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Baje hasta el termino de la polera y comencé a subirlas, mientras mis labios besaban su piel, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

Termine de sacar la polera y Bella quedo desnuda ante mi, solo la cubrían sus pequeñas pantaletas.

Mi boca fue hacia su pecho y comencé a succionar su pequeño pezón. Cuando la mordí, despacio por su puesto, ella soltó un gemido y su espalda se arqueo. Mi mano masajeaba su otro pecho.

-Edward- gimió Bella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si.

Fui con mi boca a su otro pecho, para darle la misma atención. Mordiendo y succionando su piel. Solo podía escuchar los gemidos de Bella, llenando la habitación.

Descendí por su cuerpo, baje la última prenda que la cubría. Luego volví hacia arriba besando sus piernas, hasta que llegue sobre su centro. Con cuidado separe sus piernas y comencé a lamer sus pliegues. Los gemidos de Bella se hicieron más fuertes. Mis dedos fueron a su clítoris y lo apreté entre ellos.

-¡Oh Dios!- dijo Bella.

Continué con mi labor. Mi lengua la penetraba mientras mis dedos apretaban su clítoris. Luego cambie y mis dedos entraron en ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda. Mis dientes apretaban su clítoris, mandando olas de placer por su cuerpo.

Bella no aguanto mucho y el orgasmos le gano. Su cuerpo se dejo ir y yo la recibí gustoso.

La respiración de Bella estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con una pequeña sonrisita en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte y me recosté a su lado.

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro, luego se sentó sobre mi cuerpo y se acerco a mi oído.

-Es mi turno- dijo de manera picara.

Me beso de una manera brusca, sus labios se movían rudos sobre los míos. Bajo a mi cuello y comenzó a besar y lamer. Igual como yo lo había hecho, succiono mi piel por un poco de tiempo, y sabía que me dejaría una marca, pero no me importaba.

Continuo bajando pasando por mi pecho, donde beso, lamió y mordió haciéndome gruñir.

Llego a mi pantalón, y lo desabrocho, rozando mi miembro, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido. Saco toda mi ropa, dejándome desnudo ante ella.

Se relamió los labios mirándome, y luego se acerco a mi miembro.

-Bella no creo…

-Solo disfruta- me corto y metió mi miembro en su boca.

Un ronco gemido salio de mis labios. Mi miembro entraba y salía de su boca, sus manos masajeaban la parte que su boca no alcanzaba, y su lengua recorría toda la extensión de este.

Tenia mi cabeza hacia tras, mis manos apretaban las mantas de la cama, y estaba seguro de que si Bella seguía de esa manera muy pronto terminaría corriéndome.

Con todo mi fuerza de voluntad, separe a Bella de mi miembro, ella me miro extrañada, la deje sobre la cama y la bese.

-No quiero terminar así- dije.

-Pero…- le di un rápido beso.

Tome un preservativo que había dejado en el cajón y me lo coloque muy rápido, luego me puse entre las piernas de Bella y la penetre.

Un gemido salio de nuestros labios, comencé a moverme lentamente, pero a Bella no le pareció y comenzó a mover sus caderas mas rápido. Así que hice lo que me pidió y comencé a moverme rápido.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, gemidos salían de nuestros labios. Las manos de Bella recorrían mi espalda, mientras las mías masajeaban sus pechos.

-Gírate- dijo Bella en un gemido.

Nos gire y ella quedo sentada sobre mi, comenzó a moverse mas rápido, y eso me gusto mucho. Mis labios estaban en sus pechos y de un momento a otro, el orgasmo llego a Bella, lo que hizo que el mío llegara después de ella.

Se dejo caer contra mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, tratando de tomar el mayor aire posible.

No se cuantas veces lo hicimos esa noche, pero fueron muchas de manera lenta, amándonos, disfrutando. Éramos solo uno y eso nadie lo podía negar.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos por el celular de Bella. Era Alice, quien nos quería con traje de baño en el restaurante del hotel, ya que pasaríamos el día en un jacuzzi privado.

Bella entro al baño, yo busque mi ropa, cuando salio y me miraba muy feo.

-Edward, mira lo que volviste a hacer- índico su cuello.

Sonreí al verlo, había funcionado mi idea, una redonda marca roja estaba en su cuello.

-Esta vez si me declaro culpable.

-No me enojo, solamente por que el tuyo se ve sexy.

-¿Qué? ¿Mío?

Fui hasta un espejo y ahí tenia esa marca rojita que Bella me había hecho la noche anterior. Le iba a decir algo, pero ya había entrado en el baño. Aunque no me molestaba la marca, así todas sabrían que pertenezco a alguien.

Cuando estuvimos listos, fuimos a desayunar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y comenzaron a molestarlos por nuestras marcas. Bella estaba roja y yo solo me reía, no me importaba lo que dijeran.

Luego fuimos donde Alice había pedido el jacuzzi, era muy grande y los seis entramos muy bien en el.

Bella estaba sentada a mi lado, la rodee con mi brazos sus hombros y a la acerque a mi. Todos estaban preocupados de sus parejas.

-Chicos ya tengo el lugar de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Alice.

-¿Dónde será?- pregunto Rose.

-En un club que esta a unas calles de aquí, se llama Lujuria, pero no piensen mal, solo tiene el nombre- sonrió.

-Me parece- dije.

Después de relajarnos con las burbujas, contar historias para reírnos. Nos salimos. Todos nos fuimos a cambiar, por que Alice quería ir a jugar pool, algo que me pareció buena idea.

Bella estaba con unos jeans y una polera negra. No estaba muy arreglada pero se veía muy bien, se veía como ella misma.

Llegamos todos a juntarnos en la recepción, Alice y Bella discutieron por la ropa de la ultima, pero Bella le dijo que estaba cómoda de esa manera. Aunque Alice igual gano, diciéndole que la vestiría para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños.

Llegamos al lugar de Pool, no había mucha gente, pero si un gran grupo de chicos y chicas, la mayoría demasiado arregladas para venir a jugar, aunque de seguro después se van a una fiesta.

-Jugaremos en pareja, y quienes pierdan tendrán que pagar mañana la cena en un restaurante- dijo Alice.

-Si- grito Emmett- esto será pan comido- sonrió.

-Edward, yo no se jugar- dijo Bella en mi oído.

-No te preocupes, te puedo enseñar, aparte se jugar muy bien y no me importa perder.

-Bien.

Emmett fue a pedir la mesa con tiempo indefinido. Todos fuimos por un taco* y volvimos a la mesa. Emmett ubico cada bola en su lugar, mientras nosotros le colocábamos tiza a la punta del taco.

-¿Quiénes comienza?- pregunte.

-Será a al cachipum*- dijo Alice- uno de cada pareja.

-Bien.

Emmett, Alice y yo nos ganamos en un círculo.

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Alice- un, dos, tres.

Emmett hizo papel, como siempre, y nosotros con Alice tijera.

-Somos los últimos Rose- dijo Emmett.

-Ahora nosotros. Uno, dos y tres- dijo Alice.

Esta vez ella hizo piedra y yo tijeras. Íbamos segundos.

Alice fue la primera en comenzar, le dio directo a la bola uno, con la blanca, haciendo que esta chocara con varias mas.

Luego fue nuestro turno e hice que Bella jugara primero.

-Bien Bella, toma el taco, ahora apoyate en la mesa, sosteniendo la punta del taco entre tus dedos y la otra lo sujeta desde atrás.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy cerca del de Bella, y eso hacia que se pusiera mas nerviosa.

-Ahora debes ver el ángulo y lanzar.

Bella hizo el taco hacia atrás y le dio a la bola blanca, la cual paso muy cerca de la numero uno.

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez- le dije.

-De seguro hoy ganamos- hablo Emmett.

Tomo su taco y le dio a la blanca con tanta fuerza, que al pegarle a la numero uno esta reboto varias veces en los lados de la mesa.

Así seguimos, todos pasaban a golpear la bola, pero ninguno metía una. Bella entre cada vez que jugaba, lo hacia mejor, aunque le gustaba que estuviera a su lado, sujetándola de la cintura.

-Si lo hice- grito Alice, al meter una de las bolas en el hoyo- creo que tendré suerte hoy.

-No quiero pagar- dijo Emmett.

Era mi turno de lanzar, mire bien donde estaba la bola, calcule la fuerza con la que debía golpear y lance. Esta entro sin ningún problema.

-Bien- dijo Bella.

-Ahora la siguiente- dije sonriente.

Tenia que repetir el turno, así que me posicione, calcule igual que la vez anterior y golpe con el taco la bola blanca, esta rodó por la mesa y golpeo la bola numero tres, quien golpeo la catorce y entro en otro hoyo.

-Si- dije.

-Eso es trampa- grito Emmett- no puedes meter dos seguidas.

-Lo acabo de hacer hermanito.

Era mi turno de nuevo, pero esta vez no tuve tanta suerte y solo golpee la que debía y ninguna entro.

Seguimos con el juego, Rose metió una bola, luego Jasper, en el turno de Bella, ella también metió una lo que nos dio ventaja.

-Emmett si no metes esta bola te juro que tendrás problemas- dijo Rose.

-No te preocupes lo haré.

Emmett golpeo la bola blanca con demasiada fuerza y esta fue a caer en la mesa de al lado.

-Disculpen- dijo Emmett mientras sacaba la bola de la otra mesa- es que no se medir mi fuerza.

-Idiota- le dio un golpe Rose.

Fue el turno de Jasper y este metió una de las bolas, volvió a repetir y no metió ninguna. Le tocaba a Bella, ya no necesitaba mi ayuda como antes, por lo que se apoyo en la mesa y me dio una buena vista de su trasero.

Estaba tan preocupado mirando esa parte de su cuerpo, que no me di cuenta de que había metido una de las bolas.

-Si lo hice de nuevo- dijo feliz.

-Bien hecho- le di un beso.

Bella volvió a lanzar, pero esta vez no metió ninguna.

-Pensé que Bella no sabia jugar- dijo Emmett.

-No sabia, pero ahora aprendí- me abrazo- gracias a ti.

-No fue nada.

Le di un dulce beso mientras seguían el juego.

Ya todos habíamos metidos bolas, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Bella y yo. El único que no había metido una era Emmett y estaba muy molesto por eso.

-Ahora lo voy a hacer- dijo Emmett.

Se coloco en la mesa, respiro profundo y golpeo la bola. Esta rodó lentamente, pero entro en el hoyo, lo que hizo a Emmett saltar.

-Si lo hice, viste amor que podía- le dijo a Rose- ahora la siguiente.

Era la última, por lo que Emmett se coloco sobre la mesa, y le pego a la bola, con suerte esta entro y el juego termino.

-¡Si! soy el mejor- grito Emmett.

-Emmett puedes ser el mejor, pero ustedes pagan mañana.

-¿Qué?- grito- eso es imposible.

Emmett camino hasta donde teníamos las bolsas y se coloco a contar.

-¡Rayos! Que injusto- se cruzo de brazos- Bella no sabia jugar y gano, no es justo- dijo igual que un niño pequeño.

-Ustedes pagan mañana- les dijo Bella.

-Ya quiero que sea mañana, por primera vez romperé mi dieta- dijo Alice- comeré de todo.

Fuimos a pagar el tiempo en que ocupamos la mesa, para después salir a caminar a la ciudad, tenia hambre y propuse ir a comer. Todos aceptaron y entramos a un local de comida rápida.

Lo que mas pedimos fueron hamburguesas, y dos ensaladas, para Alice y Rose. El resto, teníamos una hamburguesa, pasas fritas y sodas.

Después de terminar de comer, nos fuimos al hotel, Alice tenia una sesión nocturna de mascarillas de chocolate y no se la quería perder. Rose y Bella se apuntaron a su idea y fueron con ella.

Nosotros nos fuimos a la habitación de Emmett, donde tomamos algo mientras conversábamos de distintas cosas.

-Edward, Bella y tu tenían una marca el día de hoy, nos explicas.

-No tengo nada que decir, ya sabes como se hacen esas marcas- le reste importancia.

-Edward, entre tú y Bella ya paso ¿verdad?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿Qué cosa?- me hice el loco.

-Sabes de que te hablo, pero si quieres que te lo pregunte directamente. Edward, tu y Bella ya hicieron…

-Emmett cállate, y no tengo por que decirte eso, son cosas privadas.

-Vamos hermanos, solo queremos saber.

-No les importa y no se por que estamos repitiendo esta conversación.

-Solo responde si o no.

Me quede cayado, no quería decirles algo tan personal, aunque fuera mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

-El silencio otorga Edward- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?- pregunte y me arrepentí.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- cuestiono Jasper.

-No.

-Entonces no te diré, se que eres celoso con Alice.

-Yo si quiero saber de ambos- dijo Emmett- se que Alice no será una santa toda su vida y quiero saber si mi hermanito ya no es virgen.

-¡Emmett!- lo regañe.

-Ya responda, si o no.

-Si- dijimos con Jasper.

Los dos nos miramos al responder. Un silencio se produjo en la habitación, como si nuestra respuesta fuera un nuevo invento o algo así. Entonces la risa de Emmett, nos saco de nuestro transe y al final todos reímos con el.

-Ven que no era tan difícil, son unas niñitas.

-Alice no dice eso- le respondió Jasper.

-Sin comentarios Jasper, aun no lo trituro como se debe.

El asintió y cambiamos el tema.

Rose llego haciendo que todos nos fuéramos. Entre en mi habitación, Bella estaba sobre la cama, mirando una película. Me recosté a su lado y ella se apoyo en mí.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Conversar- respondí.

-¿Te interrogaron?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-También me interrogaron, aunque esta vez fue mas fácil, solo respondí con la verdad y dejaron el tema.

-En mi caso paso igual.

Nos quedamos ahí recostados, hasta que Bella se fue a dar un baño.

Al día siguiente la pasamos en la piscina, hasta como las seis de la tarde, cuando Alice se llevo a las chicas a vestir. Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me coloque un pantalón negro, una camisa azul, mis zapatos, trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero fue imposible. Tome una chaqueta y me junte con los chicos en la recepción del hotel.

Esperamos por unos diez minutos, cuando el ascensor se abrió y dejo ver a tres hermosas chicas.

Alice llevaba un vestido blanco, pero los tirantes eran negros. Rose llevaba un vestido rojo, hasta su rodilla straples, y Bella se había puesto un vestido negro hasta su rodilla con tirantes, muy apegado a su cuerpo, dejaba ver su hermosa silueta. Mas unos zapatos negros altos.

-Te vez hermosa- dije cuando llego a mi lado.

-Tu estas muy guapo- me sonrió.

Le di un dulce beso y después nos fuimos a nuestros autos.

En el camino al restaurante, Bella me contó su disputa por colocarse ese vestido, ya que Alice quería que se pusiera uno color plateado, algo que no le gustaba, al final Rose se puso de su lado y la ayudo.

Al llegar al restaurante, Emmett dijo su nombre y nos llevaron a una gran mesa, todos nos sentamos y comenzamos a ver el menú, para pedir la comida. Como Emmett pagaba podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos.

-Chicos por favor sean considerados, no quiero que Carlisle me reclame por gastar mucho.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta Emmett- dijo Alice.

-No puedo creer que seas mi hermana.

Todos reíamos, hasta que llego el camarero, quien de inmediato poso su mirada sobre Bella. Yo lo mire muy mal.

Todos pedimos distintas entradas, claro las más caras, queríamos que Emmett sufriera un poquito.

La comida no tardo en llegar, todos comimos mientras la conversación fluía muy tranquila. Nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de Emmett, de las locuras de Alice.

Luego pedimos el plato principal, la mayoría eran carnes, ya que a todos se nos antojo casi lo mismo. Solo Emmett pedía lo más barato. Todo estaba exquisito, había valido la pena venir a comer a este lugar.

-Ahora el postre- dijo feliz Alice.

-Enana aun puedes comer, yo ya estoy bien ustedes no- dijo Emmett.

-Aun puedo comer el postre- dijo Bella.

-Si yo también- concordó Jasper.

Todos pedimos postres distintos. Cuando el postre llego, estábamos más que felices, eran las cosas más ricas que habíamos probado en mucho tiempo.

Lo que mas me gusto fue la torta de chocolate que Bella pidió, al final fui yo quien se la termino.

-Ahora si no puedo más- dijo Alice sobando su abdomen.

-Yo tampoco- Bella se recargo en mi hombro.

-Iré por la cuenta- se paro Emmett.

Después de que pagaran nos fuimos al hotel, todos estábamos felices por la comida, a diferencia de Emmett quien pago todo lo que comimos, que no fue muy barato.

El día lunes, Bella llamo a Ethan para que se juntaran a conversar. Yo le dije que no me molestaba, al final había entendido que solo eran amigos y ella quería saber de el. Vendría a bañarse con nosotros a la piscina, lo que al principio no me pareció, ya que Bella estaría en ese mini traje de baño. Pero cuando la vi, se había puesto un traje de baño distinto, eran mas largas las pantaletas, igual que la parte superior cubría más.

Todos bajamos hasta la recepción del hotel, donde ya estaba Ethan. Bella lo presento con los demás.

Cuando Emmett hizo un comentario de football, Ethan de inmediato comenzó a conversar con el y se olvido de Bella. Yo estaba feliz, así que tome a Bella de la mano y fuimos a la piscina. Nos recostamos en las tumbonas y ahí pasado un rato.

Los demás se fueron a bañar, hasta Ethan los acompaño, ya que se llevo muy bien con Emmett, aunque aun yo no lo podía mirar bien.

-Te dije que no era tan malo- me dijo Bella.

-Así veo, pero igual no me gusta.

-Como quieras- le resto importancia.

Bella se sentó entre mis piernas, para apoyarse en mi pecho.

-Me gusta estar así contigo.

-A mi también- la abrace.

-Mañana será tu cumpleaños, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Solo estar contigo.

-Te estoy dando la posibilidad de querer lo que quieras y me pides a ¿mi?

-Si, es lo mejor que me pueden dar.

-Tonto- me dio un golpe en la pierna- de verdad no quieres nada.

-No, estaré contigo, saldremos a bailar y estaré con nuestros amigos, nada mejor.

-Bien.

Bella se giro y junto nuestros labios, era un beso lento. Mis manos fueron a su cintura, donde hacia círculos contra su piel. Bella tenia sus manos en mi cabello, tirando de el.

-Lamento molestarlos- escuche la voz de Ethan.

Bella se separo de mí, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Estaba pensando si podíamos conversar, no quiero irme muy tarde- le dijo a Bella.

-Claro- Bella se levanto- vuelvo en unos minutos.

Me dio un dulce beso y camino con Ethan hasta la orilla de la piscina, se sentó metiendo sus pies al agua y Ethan hizo lo mismo. Yo los miraba, pero después corrí mi vista y dije que ellos solo conversarían.

Cerré los ojos y me relaje sobre la tumbona. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero sentí unos dulces labios sobre los míos, y abrí los ojos.

Bella estaba sentada junto a mi sonriente, me dio otro beso.

-Menos mal que despiertas.

-¿Dormí mucho?

-Como una hora.

-¿Dónde están todos?

-Los chicos aun en la piscina, Alice y Rose en otro masaje y Ethan ya se fue, dijo que me despidiera de ti, no te quise molestar.

-Ah.

Bella se acurruco a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes, Ethan ya no es el de antes, cambio mucho.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, me costo bromear con el, estaba un poco mas serio y la conversación no fue tan fluida, nos quedamos cayados muchas veces. Creo que este Ethan, no es mi amigo, no me gusto.

-Todas las personas cambian Bella, en especial cuando entran a la universidad.

-No quiero cambiar- me abrazo- tampoco quiero que tu cambies.

-Eso no pasara, no si te tengo junto a mi- le di un dulce beso.

-Chicos creo que nos vamos- llegaron Emmett y Jasper.

-Si nosotros también.

Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, Bella se dio un baño, mientras yo buscaba mi pijama. Cuando ella salio ya tenía su pijama puesto.

-Pide algo para comer- dije.

-Ok.

Entre en el baño, me di una ducha, y agradecí que el agua relajara mi cuerpo, estaba cansado por haber dormido en la tumbona.

Cuando volví donde Bella, la comida ya había llegado. Comimos todo, luego nos metimos en la cama, y nos dormimos, el día de mañana seria muy largo.

Nos golpes en la puesta nos despertaron. Cuando abrí entro Alice, sacando a Bella de la cama, mientras le tiraba unos jeans y una polera, diciéndole que se tenía que cambiar. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, pasaron por mi lado y salieron.

-Tienes que estar listo a las ocho, Bella estará todo el día ocupada.- dijo eso y se fue.

No sabía que pasaba, pero cuando Jasper entro en mi habitación me explico.

-Alice se levo a Bella y Rose a un día de tratamiento, dijo que debían de estar perfecta para la fiesta, a todo esto feliz cumpleaños- me dio un abrazo.

-Se llevo a Bella, quería pasar mi día con ella- dije al separarme.

-Como vez Alice no te dejo, ni siquiera la pude saludar- dijo Jasper un poco triste.

-Hermano feliz cumpleaños- entro Emmett y me abrazo.

-No… respiro…Em- me soltó.

-Lo lamento. Ahora que haremos, no pude saludar a la enana y se llevaron a mi novia.

-No lo se- me senté en la cama- quería pasar mi día con Bella.

-Sin deprimirse, pasaran toda la noche juntos- movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Idiota- le lance una almohada.

-Vamos a tomar desayuno y después a la piscina o a jugar Pool, no se algo- propuso Jasper.

-Me agrada lo del pool e ir a comer- dijo Emmett.

-Me voy a cambiar- dije.

Entre en el baño y me puse algo cómodo.

Bajamos a comer, y estar los tres solos no era muy bueno. Muchas chicas se acercaban, nos invitaban a salir o a otras cosas, que no quiero recordar. Pero nosotros siempre las alejamos sutilmente, diciendo que teníamos novias.

Pasamos la tarde en el pool, nos divertimos muchos, entre bromas, malos lanzamientos de Emmett y mis buenas jugadas. Cuando era hora de volver pagamos y caminamos al hotel.

-Hora de arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta-dijo Emmett- de seguro pasa algo interesante.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Jasper.

Entre en mi habitación, fui directo al baño para darme una ducha.

Me puse unos jeans negros, mas una polera gris, mis zapatillas, tome una chaqueta y salí a juntarme con los demás.

Igual como la noche anterior, las chicas aparecieron en el ascensor y cuando vi a Bella, casi me cae la mandíbula.

Venia con un short negro, un corset rojo con tiras, unos zapatos altos rojo y su cabello caía por sus hombros, con más ondas que nunca. Se veía realmente sexy.

Ella llego a mi lado, sin que lo esperara la acerque a mi cuerpo, y estampe sus labios contra los de ella. Bella no respondió al principio, pero después respondió de la misma manera. Todo el mundo había desaparecido de mí alrededor.

-Wow-dijo Bella al separarse- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Te ves muy sexy- dije en su oído.

-Tu también te vez sexy y… feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo- lamento lo de Alice, no la convencí de que me dejara saludarte.

-Tranquila, ya estamos juntos- le di un beso.

-Ya Bella, déjame saludar al cumpleañero- dijo Rose.

Rose me saludo, luego nos saludamos con Alice en un abrazo muy apretado.

-Hoy no iremos en nuestros autos, tengo algo mejor.

En la salida del hotel, había una limosina negra esperándonos. Todos nos subimos en ella y fuimos al club donde celebraríamos.

Entramos en el lugar igual que la vez anterior, nos condujeron al segundo piso, nos dieron al pulseras vio y nos sentamos en los sillones.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- pregunto el chico.

-Queremos tres primaveras y tres vodka atómico- dijo Alice.

El chico se fue y todos miramos a Alice.

-Alice aun no podemos tomar alcohol- dije.

-Cumplimos dieciocho, Emmett y Rose ya tiene diecinueve y Jasper también tiene dieciocho, solo Bella tiene diecisiete, pero nadie nota la diferencia. Aparte solo será ese trago para celebrar.

-Bien- dije.

Los tragos llegaron, hicimos un salud por nuestro cumpleaños, mientras conversábamos.

-Buenas noches gente de Lujuria- dijo alguien por micrófono- hoy tenemos un algo muy especial- toda la gente grito- pero aparte de nuestra sorpresa, queremos saludas a unos mellizos que están de cumpleaños- Alice no lo hizo- que vengan al escenario Alice y Edward Cullen, quienes cumplen años hoy.

Toda la gente se puso a gritar, mi mirada fue hacia Alice y ella sonreía feliz. Se puso de pie, la luz le dio a ella y luego tomo mi mano para levantarme.

- Vamos Edward, esto será divertido.

**Aqui El Nuevo Capitulo :D Se Que Me Quieren Matar Por Que Me Demore Mil, Pero Este Esta Muy Largo Es El Mas Largo y Creo Que El Unico De Toda La historia :D Espero Que Les Gustara :D Les Quiero Contar Que Esta Semana Fue un Caos En Mi Vida. Fui Al hotel El Miercoles Pasado A Ver A Ashley Greene Cosa Que Logre, Pero Grite Tanto y Ya Estaba Sin Voz Que Termine Peor y El Concierto De Los Jonas Ya Ahi Deje De Hablar Como Por Dos Dias Asi Que Estaba Mal u.u Pero Ya Mejor Tenia Tantas Cosas Que Hacer Que Espero Esto Les Guste :D El Proximo Capitulo La Fiesta De Edward y Alice. Creo Que Lo Titulare CELOS Pero Aun No Se Ya Tengo La Idea y Estara Lista El Jueves :D Gracias a La gente Que Comento y Lamento No Haber Dado El Adelanto Pero Como Ya Dije No Tenia Mucho Tiempo u.u **

**PD: Si Dare Adelanto Para El Siguiente Capitulo :D Asi Que Espero Sus Comentarios Ya Que Pronto Llegaremos A Los 300 Lo Que Me Tiene Feliz Pliss No Dejen De Comentar :D **

**Saludos Gracias Por Leer Danii :D **


	20. Celos y Conflictos

**Ahi Dos Canciones En Este Capitulo Crazy in Love y Gettin Over You Por Si Quieren Escucharlas Mientras Leen :D Las Dos Estan Marcadas Con Negro Para Que Sepan En Que Momento Colocarlas. Por Lo Menos Mientras Escribi Las Escuche :D **

**20- Celos y Conflictos.**

**Bella POV.**

Alice se llevo a Edward, hacia el escenario, nosotros nos apoyamos en el barandal, para mirar lo que iba a pasar.

Pude notar que Edward no reaccionaba a lo que Alice había hecho, pero la siguió, tampoco era la idea de que fuera sola.

-Un aplauso para los cumpleañeros- dijo el animador.

Los dos se subieron al escenario, mientras la gente aplaudía y gritaba cosas.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo el animador- ¿Cuántos años cumplen?- pregunto.

-Dieciocho- respondió Alice.

-Vaya, unos jóvenes. ¿La están pasando bien?

-Si- volvió a responder Alice.

-Para celebrar por que no baila, Dj coloca la música- dijo.

Pude ver la cara de Edward, era de terror, mientras que Alice saltaba feliz.

La canción de Beyonce, **Crazy in Love**, comenzó a sonar. Alice de inmediato se puso a bailar, mientras que Edward se quedo quieto y estaba segura que pensaba en salir corriendo. Alice lo atrajo a el para bailar, a lo que Edward comenzó a moverse.

Pero de un momento a otro, dos personas aparecieron en el escenario. Una chica y un chico.

El chico tomo a Alice de la cintura y la acerco a el, mientras movías sus caderas al ritmo de la música. La chica hizo lo mismo con Edward, aunque el se quiso alejar, pero ella no lo dejo y coloco sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó a moverse muy sensual contra su cuerpo.

No lo soporte y me gire en dirección de la escalera, pararía esto.

-Tranquila Bella, solo es un baile- me sujeto Emmett.

-Se la quiero quitar de encima.

-Yo también voy por Alice- dijo Jasper.

-Calma, hombre celoso- lo paro Rose- deja que termine.

La canción siguió, pero llego a su fin y el animador volvió a aparecer.

-Ese fue su pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, espero les gustara- les sonrió- ahora pueden disfrutar de la fiesta.

Edward y Alice bajaron del escenario, la música volvió a sonar y todo el mundo se puso a bailar. Esperamos en nuestro lugar a que llegaran.

Cuando Alice apareció venia con una sonrisa que se le borro solo de ver a Jasper y Edward venia con el ceño fruncido y molesto, lo podía notar desde lejos.

-¿Por qué esa cara Jasper?- le pregunto Alice.

-¿Aun preguntas? ¿Cómo dejas que ese estupido baile contigo?

-Solo fue un baile y no paso nada.

-¿Nada? Te tenía toda manoseada.

-No seas celoso, nada paso, solo fue un baile- se sentó Alice enojada, cruzando los brazos.

Mire a Edward, el aun estaba de pie mirando lo que había pasado, luego me miro y estoy segura de que esperaba lo mismo.

Aunque me puse muy celosa al ver a esa tipa junto a _mi _Edward, el nunca la toco y tampoco le respondió al baile como ella quería. Sabía que Edward no era de los chicos que se va con cualquiera.

Me hice a un lado en el sillón y le indique que se sentara a mi lado. El lo hizo, pero aun estaba tenso, yo lo abrace por la cintura y el paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-¿No estas enojada como Jasper?

-No- me acurruque en el.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que este molesta?

-No, pero… yo pensé que te pondrías igual que el.

-Se lo que vi, me pude haber molestado ver como esa chica te tocaba, pero tu nunca la tocaste ni tampoco te importo, no debería estar molesta.

-No debí seguir a Alice.

-Ya no importa, ahora solo quiero disfrutar lo que queda de tu día juntos.

El asintió y junto sus labios con los míos en un dulce beso.

Termine de tomarme mi primavera y bajamos con Edward a bailar, Emmett con Rose ya estaban en la pista, mientras que Alice y Jasper debía arreglar sus problemas.

-Ven aquí- dijo Edward.

Me apego a su pecho, mis manos fueron a su cuello, mientras las suyas estaban en mis caderas muy cerca de mi trasero.

-Te dije que hoy estas muy sexy- susurro en mi oído.

-Si- me sonroje- aunque tu también estas muy sexy.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían de una manera lenta, a nuestro propio ritmo. Su lengua en contacto con la mía, era como una explosión, solo podía sentirlo a el y nadie mas. Sus manos en mis caderas pegándome a el, mis manos tirando de su cabello, entre cada beso. Solo nos separábamos para respirar.

Cuando la canción **"Gettin Over You"** comenzó a sonar, me separe de Edward y le sonreí. Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Mis movimientos eran lentos al principio, moviéndome contra el cuerpo de Edward, tratando de rozar lo que mas pudiera de el.

Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cintura, mientras seguía mis movimientos con su cuerpo. También aprovechaba para besar mi piel descubierta por el corset.

Me gire y apoye mi espalda en el pecho de Edward, el me afirmo fuerte de las caderas y continué mis movimientos, que cada vez se hicieron mas sensuales. Sus manos recorrían mi vientre, mientras las mías se fueron a su cabeza y lo atraje a mi para besarlo. En un beso rudo, nuestros labios se movían con desesperación por el otro.

Me volví a girar quedando de frente a el, mis manos en su cuello, mientras mis caderas se movían de un lado a otro. Edward siempre siguiéndome el ritmo.

La canción termino y muchas más bailamos, siempre besándonos, tocándonos, disfrutando del momento que estábamos pasando.

-Creo que tengo sed, ¿vamos por algo de beber?- pregunto Edward en mi oído.

-Si, también tengo sed.

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos por entre la gente que estaba bailando. Mis pies me mataban, pero lo estaba pasando tan bien, que no quería parar. Esta era una de las mejores noches.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Edward.

-Un jugo.

-Ok.

El se gano en la barra mientras pedía nuestros vasos, mire a toda la gente disfrutando y eso me alegro. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien, aunque aun no sabia si Alice y Jasper habían arreglado sus problemitas.

-Aquí tienes- me entrego el vaso Edward.

-Gracias- le di un beso en la mandíbula.

Justo a nuestro lado se paro un chico y quedo el piso libro. Edward me indico que me sentara, pero negué y lo empuje a el en el piso, yo me gane entre sus piernas.

-Así esta mejor- le susurre.

-Mucho mejor.

Puso una mano en mi cintura casi en mi trasero, mientras bebíamos nuestros jugos. Tenía tanta sed que no duro nada en mis manos.

Deje el vaso sobre la barra, envolví mis brazos en el cuello de Edward, el hizo lo mismo con su vaso y me abrazo para besarme.

Era un beso lento, pero de apoco se fue haciendo intenso, apasionado. Mis manos no podían solo estar en su cuello, y bajaron por su pecho. Tocando todo lo que alcanzara. Las manos de Edward también descendieron hasta mi trasero, donde me atrajo mas a el, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo en este momento- dijo Edward en mi oído, para después morder mi lóbulo y casi me derrito.

Mi reacción fue juntar mis labios de nuevo, el beso era feroz, nada delicado, solo pasión.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así besándonos, pero después Edward se paro y me llevo de vuelta a la pista de baile. Seguimos bailando por tiempo, hasta que necesite ir al baño. Edward me esperaría afuera y yo entre.

Pase rápido a un cubiculo, para poder volver, me lave las manos, moje un poco mi cuello, ya que tenia mucho calor, arregle mi ropa que estaba corrida y salí para encontrarme con Edward.

Pero que fue lo que me encontré a una chica coqueteando con Edward, tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en la pared, mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

Juro que vi todo rojo, y más cuando la chica tomo a Edward del cuello y le estampo sus labios. Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y yo sin mas corrí donde ellos. Saque a la tipa esa de los pelo del lado de Edward y la mire muy mal.

-¿Qué te pasa estupida?- me grito.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Es mi novio, no puedes llegar y besarlo.

-El me dijo que estaba soltero- grito y no pude creerlo.

-¿Qué? mientes- grite.

-Claro que no. No besaría a uno que tiene novia, no quiero ser la otra- eso lo dijo tan seria que le creí.

Me gire a Edward y lo mire.

-¿De verdad le dijiste que no tenías novias?

-Claro que no, le dije que te esperaba- me grito Edward enojado- no le puedes creer.

-No mientas, escuche muy bien lo que me dijiste- grito la chica- "estoy solo, si quieres podemos hacer algo". Esas fueron tus palabras no las mías.

-Estas mintiendo- grito Edward- Bella, ella miente no le puedes creer.

-Ya te dije no beso a chicos con novias.

No sabia que decir, le creía a Edward, pero esa chica estaba tan convencida de lo que decía, que no sabia que pensar. También había visto el beso y Edward se demoro en sacarse a la chica de encima, fui yo quien la saco mejor dicho.

-Necesito aire- dije.

Camine hacia la salida, escuche los gritos de Edward, pero yo apure el paso. Sabia que el saldría detrás de mí.

Cuando el aire golpeo mi cuerpo me estremecí, la piel se me erizo y de seguro esto traería consecuencias. Camine calle abajo, tratando de no caer, ya no que me sentía muy bien. Solo quería eliminar la imagen de Edward y esa chica.

-Bella espera- lo escuche detrás de mí.

Yo no me gire, solo seguí caminando, hasta que sentí que me tomaba del brazo y me detenía. Eso si no gire mi cuerpo, no quería verlo aun.

-Bella dime que no le creíste a esa chica, ella miente.

No respondí, sabia que si lo hacia terminaría llorando, por que una parte de mi si le había creído a ella y la otra mitad le creía a Edward, aunque mas le creía a Edward.

Pero verlo besando a otra, solo me hace pensar en que eso pasara algo día. Edward se aburrirá de mí, no soy la gran cosa y me puede dejar en cualquier momento.

-Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, deja de hacerlo- me dijo Edward.

Paso sus brazos por mi cintura, me atrajo a el y dejo un beso en mi cabeza.

-Esa chica miente, yo le dije que esperaba a mi novia, pero ella me dijo que no le importaba compartir. Le dije que no estaba interesado, ahí fue cuando te vi salir y ella se me lanzo encima.

-¿Por qué no te la sacaste de encima?

-Me sorprendió, solo fueron segundos y tú la sacaste. De verdad no era mi intención.

Edward me giro para que lo mirara, mis ojos estaban aguados, tenia ganas de llorar, y no por lo que había pasado hace un rato, si no por mis pensamientos. Edward podía estar con cualquier chica, era obvio que todas lo miraban y yo no era nada a su lado.

-Bella de verdad no quería, por favor no llores.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, y yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

-No lloro por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Edward extrañado.

-Lloro por que me di cuenta de que no soy lo suficiente buena para ti, que cualquier chica es mejor que yo. Esa chica que te acaba de besarte era mucho mas linda.

-Nunca digas eso- grito Edward y me asusto.

Levante mi cabeza y lo vi directo a los ojos. Estaba enojado, lo podía ver en ellos, me miraba serio, y estaba segura de que quería gritarme algo.

-Nunca digas eso, tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado, nunca te menos precies. Nunca- dijo serio.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso. Era un beso rudo, Edward estaba tratando de sacar todos sus sentimientos con ese beso, yo le respondí de la misma manera. Nuestros labios se movían, rápidos, decididos, pero siempre teniendo cuidado con el otro. Hasta que Edward movió uno de mis labios y estoy segura de que me hizo daño, ya que sentí el sabor a sangre.

-Nunca digas eso- repitió- te amo, solo quiero estar contigo.

-También te amo.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, pero fue un beso lento y tierno.

-Quiero volver al hotel- dije al separarme.

-Ok.

Edward hizo parar un taxi, nos subimos en el, dijo el nombre del hotel y le mando un mensaje a Jasper diciendo sobre nuestra partida.

Al llegar caminamos directo a nuestra habitación, estaba cansada, solo quería dormir y estar junto a Edward. Esta noche había sido muy extraña mal de lo normal.

Nos metimos en la cama con Edward, los dos cansados por el día, solo necesitaba estar junto a el, para que todo se me olvidara.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la luz del sol, Edward me tenía sujetada de la cintura pero aun dormía. Yo solo me acurruque más a su lado y disfrute del momento.

Aun pensaba en la noche pasada, esa chica había mentido muy bien, pero el miedo que me embargo fue muy grande. Aunque se disipo solo con las palabras de Edward, podía creerle, solo veía amor cuando hablaba, y la forma en que se molesto por lo que dije, no me hacia dudar. El me amaba y yo había sido la elegida por el.

Solo debía de ser feliz junto a el y disfrutar todo al máximo, aunque siempre e visto un futuro juntos, nos amamos mucho.

-¿Estas pensando en lo de anoche?- pregunto Edward de repente.

-Estaba, pero ya no.

Me apoye con mis brazos en su pecho y lo mire.

-Que bien, no quiero tener más problemas.

-Ninguno más.

Lo bese en la barbilla.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien como siempre que estoy a tu lado.

-Que bueno, por que tengo algo en mente.

Hizo que nos giremos y quedo sobre mi cuerpo.

-Edward es muy temprano- dije sabiendo cual era su idea.

-No me importa, solo quiero estar con mi chica, anoche ambos estábamos cansados.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Edward sonrió y junto nuestros labios, era un beso lento, pausado disfrutando de nuestro sabor. Paso a ser un poco mas rápido, para después bajar a mi cuello, dejando dulces besos, recorriendo cada parte a la que podía llegar.

Mis manos subían por su espalda que estaba descubierta, para después volver a bajar. Tocando cada músculo.

Edward bajo hasta el escote de mi pijama y beso el inicio de mis pechos. Yo lo atraje de vuelta a mis labios, para besarlo de una manera ruda, lo necesitaba y el podía notarlo.

Una de sus manos subió a mi pecho, haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios, pero justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, por el tono sabia que era mi padre, ya que era al único que se lo había cambiado, pero Edward ni se inmuto por el y siguió en lo que estaba.

-Edward- dije al separarme.

-¿Hum?

-Es mi papa, debo contestar-lo empuje del pecho.

Edward cayó a mi lado sobre la cama, yo me levante y busque mi celular, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, lo tome y conteste.

-Alo, papa.

-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Bien, un poco cansado pero hoy tengo tiempo de descansar.

Me senté en la cama, Edward se sentó detrás de mí abrazándome, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo va el tratamiento?- pregunte.

-Bien, me cansa un poco, peor Carlisle siempre esta para apoyarme.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo esta Carlisle?

-Bien, siempre me acompaña para todos lados. Los doctores dicen que si sigo así muy pronto volveré a casa mejor. El cáncer no estaba avanzado y eso era bueno, así que me pondré bien, solo deberé hacerme exámenes y revisarme mensualmente.

-Esas son buenas noticias- sonreí.

-Si, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo lo están pasando? ¿Cómo estuvo el cumpleaños de Edward?

-Bien, nos divertimos mucho- recordé la noche anterior- fue algo nuevo- Edward se rió ante mi comentario.

-Dile a Edward que sus padres lo llamaran en un rato.

-Si claro.

-Ya hija me despido, tengo hambre y aun no desayuno.

-Claro, llámame me preocupa cuando no lo haces.

-Si claro, te quiero y cuídate.

-Tu igual. Adiós papa.

Charlie colgó y me recargue sobre Edward.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Edward.

-Que esta bien, que el tratamiento esta funcionando y que tus padres te llamarían.

-Ah, ahora podemos s…- su celular sonó- debe ser Alice.

-No podremos Edward, ella nos va a querer abajo.

Edward tomo su celular y contesto.

-Hola hermanita. Si ya estamos despiertos. No lo se, espera- Edward se quito el teléfono y me miro- Alice quiere saber si te apetece salir a caminar todos juntos- yo asentí- dice que si- le dijo Edward- bien estamos abajo en quince minutos. Si Alice ya bajamos, adiós.

-Te lo dije, no nos dejaría continuar.

-Tranquila, tendremos tiempo- me dio un dulce beso y se levanto- ve al baño tu primero.

-Ok.

Fui al baño con mi ropa, una falda y una polera de tiras, ya que estaba haciendo calor.

Cuando los dos estuvimos listos bajamos. En el ascensor Edward hablo con sus padres, disculpándose por no llamarlo el día anterior, Edward como siempre no le dio mucha importancia el que no lo llamar.

Tomamos desayuno todos juntos y después nos fuimos a caminar. Todo el tiempo reímos y lo pasamos muy bien. Nunca había disfrutado tanto el tiempo con mis amigos.

Los días pasaron y con eso nuestra estancia en el Spa. Fuimos varias días al club, y no se volvió a repetir la escena de la otra vez, también pasamos los días en la piscina y alguno que otro tratamiento que Alice quería para la piel. Pero todo se había terminado y ahora solo estábamos guardando nuestras cosas para volver a casa, aunque yo volvía a la casa de Edward, ya que mi padre aun tendría tiempo en Chicago.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo Bella?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si.

-Bien, es hora de volver a casa.

Edward tomo nuestras cosas, yo mire por ultima vez la habitación y nos fuimos. Habían sido unos días geniales.

**Que Les Parecio? Meresco Algun Review? xD Gracias Por Pasar a Leer y Comprender Mis Dias De Ausencia :D Ya No Creo Que Se Repita :D Puede Ser Que Aya Una Proxima Vez Pero Sera Por Los Examenes En La Universidad Que Debo Rendir Pero Yo Aviso :D Espero Les Gustara Ya Que A MI Si :D Ahora Les Cuento Que Ya Vienen Las Carreras En Seattle y Puede Ser De Que Pase Algo Inesperado Ahi Veremos xD Gracias Por Los Review, Favoritos, Alertas y Todas Esas Cosas De VErdad Son Estimulantes :D **

**PD: Pasen A Comentar Asi Les Envio Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo y Gente Una Vez Consegui 35 Review y Ahora Solo 10 Que Paso? Ya No Les Gusta? Espero Que Puedan Volver A Comentar Como Antes Estamos Por Llegar a Los 300 :D **

**Bueno Saludos Gracias POr Leer y Las Espero En El Siguiente :D Danii ^^**


	21. Comienzan Las Carreras

**21- Comienzan Las Carreras.**

**Bella POV.**

Ya teníamos una semana en Forks. Charlie, Carlisle y Esme aun no regresaban y todavía tenían para más tiempo en Chicago.

Esme había querido regresar, pero Alice y Edward le dijeron que no se preocupara, que se quedara con Carlisle, nosotros estaríamos bien, aparte mañana íbamos a Seattle, a las carreras, cosa que a Edward no le estaba gustando.

Pensaba que se me había olvidado, y que ahora que Charlie ya estaba mejor y no necesitaba pagar nada, yo no necesitaría el dinero. Pero ya había dicho antes que ese dinero era para mis estudios, algo que Edward tenía molesto.

Subí las escaleras por cuarta vez ese día para hablar con Edward, no me gustaba que estuviera molesto y menos por algo de lo que habíamos hablado antes.

-Edward- lo llame al entrar.

Estaba mirando por el ventanal, con sus manos en el bolsillo. Me acerque a el y cuando quede detrás, lo abrace por la cintura, apoyando mi cara en su espalda.

-¿Aun estas molesto?

-No estoy molesto, tampoco enojado o algo que se le parezca.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero que vayas, Bella de verdad ahí otras maneras para que estudies, hasta nosotros te podemos ayudar.

-Eso no pasara Edward, me costo mucho dejar que pagaras el Spa, que tus padres ayuden al mío, para que también me paguen los estudios, eso seria mucho.

-Pero Bella, de verdad no vayas.

-Edward no cambiare de parecer, ya tenemos todo listo para ir, mi inscripción ya esta pagada, es algo que quiero hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien, pero… promete que cuando veas al otro competidor hacer algo extraño tú frenaras y dejaras todo.

-Lo prometo.

Edward se giro y me abrazo, para juntar nuestros labios. Nos separamos y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Era bueno poder hablar y solucionar todo.

-Chicos bajen, Emmett y Jasper llegaron con las pizzas- entro Rose a la habitación.

-Vamos al tiro.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si.

-Ok.

Ella salio y nosotros detrás de ella, tenía hambre ya que desde el almuerzo había pasado bastante tiempo.

-Chicos no adivinan a quien vimos en la pizzería- dijo Emmett.

-¿A quien?- pregunte.

-A Mike y Tanya besándose- dijo Jasper.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Edward.

-Si y lo mejor fue cuando llego Jessica, casi mata a Tanya.

-Fue tan divertido- se rió Emmett- el dueño del local las sacaba de los pelos. Fue todo un espectáculo.

-No lo puedo creer- murmure, mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza y me sentaba en el sillón.

-Al parecer la loca olvido a Edward- dijo Emmett- eso es bueno no molestara mas.

-Eso lo veremos en las carreras- dijo Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Ira?- grite.

-Supongo, tú sabes que James los invita a todos a esas carreras, puede ser que vaya.

-Yo no quiero mas problemas- se sentó Edward a mi lado- esa chica agota.

-Si se acerca la mato- murmure a lo que Edward rió.

Todos comimos pizza, mientras Alice buscaba una película que ver, hoy haríamos nuestra ultima noche de película antes de ir a Seattle, ya que estando en las carreras no tendríamos tiempo.

-Ya acomódense, tengo la película- dijo Alice.

-Que no sea romántica, que no sea romántica- murmuraba por lo bajo.

Pero como no tengo suerte, en la pantalla apareció el titulo "Diario de una pasión". Era una película muy romántica y triste en el final, Alice nos estaba haciendo sufrir.

-No puedo creer que este viendo esto- dijo Emmett.

Rose y Emmett estaban en el suelo apoyado en unos cojines gigantes, Alice con Jasper estaban en uno de los sillones pequeños, Alice sentada en las piernas de Jasper. Nosotros con Edward estábamos en el sillón grande estirados a lo largo, yo entremedio de las piernas de Edward.

La película comenzó y como siempre todo bien, aunque sabia en que terminaba. Estábamos a oscuras cuando un rayo ilumino toda la habitación, había comenzado una tormenta de verano, algo tan típico en Forks.

Seguimos concentrados en la película, pero de repente sentí frió y me estremecí, y trate de envolverme con mis brazos.

-¿Tienes frió?- pregunto Edward en mi oído.

-Si, un poco- susurre.

Edward tomo la manta que estaba sobre el sillón, y nos cubrió con ella. Nuestros amigos también se habían tapado con lo más cercano que tenían. Edward me en volvió con sus brazos para darme calor.

Me estaba relajando, mis ojos comenzaban a pesar y sabía que era por la película, como nunca no logro captar mi atención. Rose y Emmett hace mucho había desaparecido de nuestras vistas y los únicos que quedábamos éramos Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo. Los únicos interesados en la película eran Alice y Jasper.

De repente sentí la mano de Edward adentrarse en mi polera, y tocar la piel de mi vientre. Eso hizo que me estremeciera, pero no me moví ni le dije nada, su tacto era relajante y me gustaba.

Sus dedos hacían círculos sobre mi piel, provocando que un calor se formara en mi cuerpo, el frió había pasado a segundo plano.

Su otra mano bajo hacia mi muslo, donde comenzó a subir y a bajar, luego toco la parte interior de mi muslo, y por sobre mi pantalón pasó su mano por mi intimidad, lo que casi me hace gemir, pero me mordí el labio antes de que nos delatara.

Mire a Edward, y me encontré con unos ojos oscuros, cargados de pasión, estoy completamente segura que los míos estaban de la misma manera, quería al igual que Edward continuar con esto.

Se acerco a mi juntando nuestros labios, el beso comenzó suave, pero después aumento la intensidad, y sentí sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón. Me sorprendí por lo que hacia, no creí que lo hiciera aquí, con Alice y Jasper cerca. Pero todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sus manos entro en mis pantalones, y su mano toco directo en mi sexo.

Casi se escapa un gemido de entre nuestros labios, pero el beso lo amortiguo y nadie lo sintió, yo solamente podía sentir los dedos de Edward tocando ese pequeño botón de placer y sus labios sobre los míos.

-Que buena película- dijo Alice y la mano de Edward desapareció de mis jeans- pero veo que ustedes ya ni la veían- nos miro.

-Tenía a alguien más interesante a quien mirar- dijo Edward.

-Siempre tan amoroso- le respondió Alice- mejor nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo Jasper.

Alice y Jasper subieron las escaleras, nosotros nos quedamos con Edward en el sillón, recuperándonos de lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos.

-Deseo hacerte el amor justo ahora- dijo Edward, a lo que me estremecí.

Sin pensarlo, lo tome de la mano y subimos las escaleras, al igual que el quería hacerlo, ya me había dejado con las ganas con su jueguito.

Entramo en su habitación y la ropa comenzó a caer a nuestro alrededor, los dos en pocos minutos estuvimos desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Edward me acerco a el y junto nuestros labios, me tomo del trasero para que en volviera mis piernas en su cuerpo, me llevo hasta la cama y me dejo caer. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso.

Se entretuvo un rato con mis pechos, pero después siguió bajando, mis gemidos llenaban la habitación, mientras trataba de aferrarme a cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca.

Los labios de Edward entraron en contacto con mi centro, lo que me hizo gemir mas fuerte, de seguro todos en la casa escucharían.

-Edward… dios… eso se siente bien- dije entre gemidos.

El solo sonrió y continuo con su labor, sin esperarlo el orgasmo me azoto como un huracán y todo mi cuerpo se convulsiono. Edward busco un preservativo, se lo coloco y de una estocada entro en mí. Se sentía tan grande, que estaba muy segura de que no duraría tanto.

Edward entraba rápido y preciso, sus labios sobre los míos, silenciaban mis gemidos y los de el. Descendió por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde mordió mis duros pezones, haciéndome gemir más alto.

El segundo orgasmo de la noche, me llego gritando el nombre de Edward, algunas estocadas mas y fue el quien llego, cayo sobre mi cuerpo tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Eso fue…

-Maravilloso- termino Edward.

Se recostó a mi lado, para atraerme a su cuerpo.

-Descansa Bella, mañana será un día de viaje.

Con sus palabras me quede dormida.

.

Habíamos llegado a Seattle con tiempo de sobra para poder conocer las pistas para el día de mañana. Entre nosotros había un ambiente tranquilo, Emmett como siempre tirando alguna que otra broma, que nos hacia disfrutar de estar juntos.

-¿Bella estas lista? Los demás te esperan- me grito Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si ya voy.

Me puse mi chaqueta y salí del baño. Puedo jugar que la quijada de Edward toco el suelo, y sus ojos se habían agrandado al verme. Pero yo solo me había puesto unos jeans negros ajustados, mas una polera blanca que me queda sobre el ombligo y una chaqueta delgada, nada del otro mundo.

-Te… vez realmente sexy- dijo.

Me ruborice, por que por primera vez Edward no me miraba con mi novio, si no como cualquier chico que me topaba en la calle.

-Me alegro de ser tu novio- se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso- ahora vamos.

Todos nos juntamos en la recepción del hotel y caminamos hacia donde serian las carreras. Eran solo unas calles mas abajo, por lo que no necesitaríamos los autos, más que para la carrera.

Al llegar vimos el gran terreno donde estaban terminando de colocar tarimas para los espectadores, puestos de ventas donde seguros serian de comida o accesorios de carreras. Las grandes marcas también tenían sus puestos y ya había gente acampando para tener buenos lugares.

Nosotros caminamos por la pista, revisando el lugar y me fije en todo para no tener problemas en el momento de correr. Edward y Rose siempre me decían cosas que me ayudarían en el momento de la carrera, cosas que no había visto.

Después de una hora, volvimos al hotel, Rose quería revisar mi auto antes de llegar a las carreras, por que en ellas habría mucha gente.

Primero pasamos a comer, cuando terminamos, Alice y Jasper fueron a caminar por la ciudad, Rose y Emmett se fueron hacia el estacionamiento y nosotros con Edward a nuestra habitación, yo quería descansar.

Me tire sobre la cama, cuando entramos en nuestra habitación, estaba cansada, pero no físicamente, si no que psicológicamente. Estaba nerviosa por la carrera de mañana. Era la primera y la más importante. Si no ganaba no podría seguir y quería enseguida afuera.

-Bella tranquila, te ira bien- dijo Edward cuando se sentó a mi lado.

-Pero puedo perder- respondí.

-Eso no pasara, eres buena en esto de las carreras, quedaras dentro de los ocho.

-Eso espero.

-Eso pasara- me dio un dulce beso Edward.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama, abrazados, solo disfrutando del momento. Solo Edward me podía tener tranquila.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero solo sentí como me sacaban mis zapatos y después me tapaban.

-Amor despierta, es el día- sentí los labios de Edward sobre mi rostro.

-No quiero- me tape con la sabana- tengo sueño.

-Amor arriba- me quito la sabana.

-Edward no- buscaba la sabana con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba.

-Vamos Bella, levántate, es el gran día.

-No quiero, me quiero quedar aquí- me cubrí con la almohada.

-Bien, como quieras.

Edward se recostó a mi lado, me abrazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando se escondió conmigo debajo de la almohada, la poca luz que entraba por los hoyitos me dejaba verlo.

-Sabes que debes levantarte- hablo relajado.

-Si, pero no quiero.

-Bella te ira bien, ya veras como en dos días debemos volver a la carrera.

-¿Tú crees?

-Confió en tus habilidades, se que esto es lo tuyo, nadie conduce como tu- sonrió.

-¿Sabes que te amo?

-Si, igual como yo a ti.

Me dio un dulce beso, para pasar a ser apasionado. Su cuerpo quedo sobre el mío. Se separo apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Debemos levantarnos, así que arriba.

Edward se iba a levantar, pero lo tome del cuello y junte nuestros labios, para después separarnos.

-Arriba- dijo sonriendo.

Me levante, en eso me di cuenta de que Edward ya tenia sus jeans puestos y su cabello mojado, ya se había bañado. Tome ropa cómoda y una toalla para entrar al baño.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse mi ropa y salí a buscar mis zapatillas. Edward ya estaba vestido y me esperaba.

Cuando los dos estuvimos listos, nos juntamos con los demás en el restaurante del hotel y tomamos desayuno. Entre risas y conversaciones mis nervios desaparecieron.

Edward me acompaño en el auto hacia el lugar de las carreras, los chicos se fueron caminando así podrían pasar por entremedio de la gente y buscar un buen lugar donde colocarnos. Cuando llegue ellos estaban muy cerca de la pista, lo que era muy bueno.

-Bella ¿Cómo te siente?- pregunto Emmett.

-Bien, solo quiero correr y que todo termine.

-¿En que grupo estas?- pregunto Jasper.

-No lo se, debo ir a verlo.

-Nosotros vamos por ti- grito Alice- tu solo relájate.

Alice y Jasper caminaron por entremedio de la gente, yo me apoye en Edward, mientras miraba a toda la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Había autos realmente impresionante, aunque la mayoría solo eran para vista del públicos, los autos que correrían si que eran espectaculares. Mi pequeño Audi quedaba aun más pequeño junto a ellos, no habría forma de que ganara.

-Bella deja de pensar eso, te ira bien- dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? No es la primera vez que lo haces.

-No se, solo te miro y descubro lo que piensas, puede ser suerte.

-Eso espero, no quiero que leas mi mente.

-Como si pudiera- se rió.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- escuche la peor voz de todas- si son la parejita feliz- llego James.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte.

-Lo mismo que tu, solo que mejor- se rió.

-Como si fueras a ser mejor- dije.

-Hola Edward- saludo Tanya.

Edward solo le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y me apretó mas a el.

-¿Ya sabes en que carrera correrás?- pregunto James.

-No te diré- dije.

-No importa, igual te ganare.

-Sueña.

-Mejor nos vamos, antes de pegarnos su mala suerte- tomo la mano de Tanya y se fue.

-Al parecer están juntos- dijo Emmett- ella chica anda con todos, y te saluda como si nada hermanito.

-No me interesa- dijo Edward- que este con los que quiera, pero bien lejos de mi.

-Aquí esta tu hora de la carrera- llego Alice- es la cuarta, a las dos.

-Eso es mucho- me queje, eran recién las diez.

-Podemos hacer algo por mientras, un paseo te vendría bien- dijo Edward.

-Si yo quiero ver autos muy arreglado- dijo Alice.

-Entonces vamos.

Todos nos fuimos a recorrer el lugar, yo no quería ver quienes pasaban a la siguiente ronda, no quería ver a los mejores, ya que me arrepentiría de hacer esto, ya tenia mucho miedo.

Vimos muchos autos bonitos, otros demasiado arreglado y algunos que votaban llamas, amaba esos autos, me gustaría colocarle al mío, pero sabia que Rose lo detestaba.

Volvimos a la una a mi auto, todos estábamos nerviosos, pero yo me relaje, solo debía hacer lo de siempre y saldría victoriosa.

-Competidores para la cuarta carrera, por favor de acercar sus autos.

-Es mi turno- dije.

-Suerte Bella- grito Alice antes de abrazarme.

Todos me dieron un abrazo y cuando fue el turno de Edward, tomo mi cara muy delicadamente y me dio un dulce beso.

-Suerte amor, estaré en la llegada cuando ganes.

-Ok, te amo.

-También te amo.

Me subí a mi auto y fui hasta el lugar de partida.

Había tres autos mas juntos a mio, uno era un Toyota, otro un Chery y un… ¿Porche? Conocía ese Porche era el de…

-Vaya competiremos en la misma carrera- apareció James junto a mi ventana- solo puedo decirte te espero en la llegada.

Se subió a su auto riendo.

¡Rayos! Estaba perdida, no tendría como ganarle, solo Edward lo había hecho y con su Volvo, mi auto no se llegaba ni acercar a ese, aun con todos los arreglos que Rose le hizo.

-Al momento de bajar la bandera roja partes- dijo un chico junto a mi ventana.

Yo solo asentí y mire como se colocaba delante de nosotros, entre los autos que pasarían por sus costados.

El levanto la bandera y la bajo. Nuestras ruedas chirriaron en el pavimento y partimos….

**Ahahah! Lo Deje Justo En Ese Momento jkajkaja Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? Eso Espero Por Que Les Tengo Que Contar Que Los Siguientes Capitulos Ya Estan Escritos (Tuve Una Super Inspiracion el Dia De Ayer :D) y Me Encanto Como Quedaron :D Solo Les Digo Que Se Viene El Drama :S Pero Sera Interesante y Cambiara Todo El Rumbo De La Historia (Creo) BUeno Gracias POr Sus Review, Sus Alertas, Favoritos y Por Solo Leer :D Son Las Mejores. **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Mandarles Un Adelanto :D**

**PD2: Pequeña Votacion Bella Llega o No Llega A La Final. Quien Adivine Dedico Capitulo :D**

**PD3: Mañana Estoy De Cumple xD Asi Que Quiero Sus Saludos :D **

**Me Despido Gracias POr Leer LAs Quiero **

**Danii ^^**


	22. Carreras, Admirador y Mas Carreras

**22- Carreras, admirador y mas carreras.**

**Bella POV.**

Solo podía ver el punto de llegada, esa era mi meta y ganaría. No me importaban los autos que venían a mi lado, solo era yo y mi auto nadie mas.

Pase los cambios y acelere, haciendo que un impulso me pegara más al asiento.

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, y me sentía como en el paraíso, solo yo y nadie mas. Era lo mejor.

Volví a pasar cambio, mi auto tomo más velocidad, y mi concentración solo estaba en la pista y en ese punto al final.

Me acerque mas y mas, cuando solo quedaban metros, fue cuando mi cuerpo se lleno al cien de adrenalina, solo quería llegar.

La bandera a cuadros fue movida a una gran velocidad, cuando yo pase sobre la línea blanca de llegada. Detuve el auto y fue cuando escuche.

-La ganadora de la cuarta carrera Bella Swan- se escucho en los altos parlantes.

-Bella ganaste- llego Edward y me saco del auto.

No se como lo hizo, ya que tenia el cinturón puesto, pero estaba en sus brazos girando, con nuestros amigos alrededor.

-Lo hiciste amor- me besaba las mejillas.

-¿Gane?- pregunte aun anonadada.

-Si, ganaste y con mucha diferencia de los demás.

-¡Gane!- grite feliz.

Edward me dejo en el suelo, y cuando Alice venia a abrazarme, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi brazo y caí al suelo.

-Eres una estupida, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ganar?- grito James- esta carrera era mía y ahora por tu culpa estoy fuera. Tenias que quedarte en tu casa, haciendo el aseo- me grito.

En eso vi a Edward moverse y darle un puñetazo directo en la cara a James, que lo tiro al suelo. Edward se le tiro encima y siguió golpeándolo, pegándole duros golpes en el rostro, hasta que Emmett se lo quito de encima.

Yo no me movía, me había sorprendido la reacción de James.

-Nunca mas toques a Bella- le grito Edward mientras era sacado por Emmett- te matare cuando mis hermanos no estén cerca.

Me levante con ayuda de Jasper y corrí al lado de Edward, debía tranquilizarlo, antes de que algo pasara.

-Edward ya, tranquilo- dije.

-¿estas bien?- Emmett lo soltó y me abrazo- te juro que no lo vi, si no nunca te habría empujado.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Queremos saber quien comenzó todo esto?- llego un oficial.

-El- indico Alice a James- llego empujando a mi amiga, quien le acaba de ganar y su novio solo la defendió.

-Ok señor, síganos, debemos conversar con usted.

Dos oficiales tomaron a James de los brazos y se lo llevaron lejos de nosotros. Yo solo me escondí en el pecho de Edward. Todo había cambiado muy rápido que tenia miedo.

-Bella ya que ganaste correrás pasado mañana- dijo un hombre.

Yo solo lo mire y sentí, no me sentía para nada bien.

-Edward me quiero ir- dije.

-Ok, vamos.

Jasper dijo que se llevaría mi auto, nosotros con Edward caminamos hacia el hotel, solo quería relajarme y olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Eso se podía volver a repetir si ganaba, era obvio que los hombres se sentirían mas ofendidos si una mujer les gana, pero no me rendiría, llegaría hasta el final, ganaría esta competencia.

Al llegar al hotel, nos fuimos directo a la habitación, yo solo quería dormir y olvidar el mal momento.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward, cuando me lance sobre la cama.

-Si- dije contra la almohada.

-El se recostó a mi lado, paso su brazo por mi cintura y me giro para que lo mirara.

-¿Segura?

-Si, solo quede un poco sorprendida por la reacción de James, nunca pensé que me empujaría de esa manera.

-Estaba molesto, le ganaste, y el nunca pierde. Bueno excepto esa vez que yo le gane, pero nunca antes.

-Lo se, y eso es lo que mas me sorprende. Nunca pensé en ganarle a James.

-Ya vez, te dije que eras la mejor.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, para volverse a recostar sobre la cama, yo me apoye sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos, quería dormir.

-Iremos a la playa cuando todo esto termine, pero solo tu y yo- dijo de repente.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, conozco un lugar muy lindo y quiero ir contigo. Quiero pasar tiempo a solas y que las carreras no estén entre nosotros.

-Me gusta- volví a cerrar mis ojos.

-Descansa amor- me dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Sentía que alguien se movía a mí alrededor, pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba muy cómoda durmiendo, aunque el olor y los pequeños ruidos me llamaban mucho la atención, quería saber que pasaba.

Me removí en la cama, estaba tapada y cuando me senté restregando mis ojos, encontré una habitación llena de velas y una mesa con comida.

Edward estaba de espaldas a mi, por lo que no sabia que estaba despierta y mirando lo que había preparado. Sonreí al ver que Edward era tan romántico.

Se giro con una fuente llena de frutillas y me vio, el sonrió, dejo la fuente sobre la mesa y camino en mi dirección. Se subió sobre la cama y gateo hasta quedar sobre mí.

-Que bueno que despiertas, tengo algo muy rico para comer- dijo mientras dejaba besos sobre mi rostro.

-¿De verdad? Tengo mucha hambre.

-Entonces ve al baño y vienes a comer.

-Si.

Le di un rápido beso, para salir de su cárcel y entrar al baño corriendo, quería disfrutar de este momento con Edward.

Después de hacer mis cosas, cepillar mi diente y lavar mi rostro, salí donde Edward esperaba por mi.

La habitación se veía genial, con las velas hacia un ambiente tan romántico.

Me acerque a Edward, sentándome junto a el. Toda la mesa estaba repleta de cosas deliciosas, lo que mas predominaba eran las frutas. Estaban todas las que mas me gustaban.

-Espero que esto te guste- dijo sirviendo jugo.

Comenzamos a comer las frutas y las cosas dulces que había en la mesa mientras nos mirábamos y sonreíamos, como dos locos enamorados. Eso era lo que mas me gustaba.

-Esta es para ti- dijo Edward mientras sumergía una frutilla en chocolate.

-Tu lo que quieres es que este obesa.

-Eso no pasara, ahora abre la boca- dijo dulcemente.

El acerco la frutilla hasta mis labios, yo abrí mi boca y deje la frutilla sujetada con mis diente, lo tome de la camisa y lo acerque a mi, para que el sacara la otra mitad. Sonrió por mi idea y se acerco, abrió su boca y saco la frutilla que yo no me comería, nuestros labios se rozaron muy poco, pero una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

Saco la frutilla y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar, me comí la fruta y cuando Edward había hecho lo mismo, me senté sobre sus piernas y lo bese.

Nuestros labios se movían demandantes, el sabor a frutilla y chocolate aun estaba en nuestra boca, y le daba al beso un mejor sabor.

Edward se levanto de la silla, conmigo aun en brazos, sus manos se fueron a mi trasero para cargarme, mis manos en su cabello jalaban de el para besarlo. No se como lo hizo para llegar a la cama, pero me deposito dulcemente en ella, y luego me miro.

-Eres tan sexy- se coloco sobre mi y junto nuestros labios.

Esa noche nos amamos de manera lenta, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, haciendo todo dulcemente.

.

Al día siguiente la pasamos con los chicos en una feria que se encontraba en la ciudad, nos divertimos mucho y eso me mantuvo relajada para la competencia del día siguiente.

El día de la carrera llegamos temprano para ver mi horario. Tenia tres carreras ese día y debía ganar dos para pasar a la ronda del día siguiente, por supuesto yo quería ganar las tres así seria mucho mejor.

-Listo Bella, el auto esta revisado y todo en su lugar- llego Rose con un poco de aceite en su polera- claro era una de Jasper vieja.

-Gracias Rose.

Rose se saco la polera y muchos chicos se la quedaron viendo, cuando ella quedo solo con una polera roja con escote. Los silbidos y piropos no se hicieron esperar. Pero llego Emmett y la beso tan apasionadamente que todos se fueron casi de inmediato.

Los primeros dos competidores para la carrera, por favor de colocarse en la partida.

-Suerte- me dije todos.

-Suerte amor, te ira muy bien, como siempre te espero en la llegada.

-Te quiero- le dije antes de subir.

Me coloque junto al auto con el cual competiría, era un Chevrolet negro, y el chofer era un chico de cabello negro largo.

-Como siempre partiremos al mover la bandera- explico el mismo chico de ayer entre nuestros autos.

Se gano un poco mas adelante, levanto las manos y bajo la bandera.

Los dos salimos muy rápido, yo pasaba cambios y me adelantaba. Como la vez anterior olvide que competía y disfrute de la velocidad. Con las ventanas baja, el aire entraba y me hacia sentir mucho mejor.

Volví a pasar cambios, continué mirando un punto fijo y disfrutando, esto era de lo mejor.

Llego el momento de girar, y ocupe mi mejor habilidad, frene, doble el volante hacia la izquierda y muy rápido volví a acelerar para salir con la suficiente fuerza.

Ahora mi punto era la llegada, mientras mi mente supiera lo que quería mi cuerpo reaccionaba a eso.

La adrenalina se bombeo por mis venas cuando estaba mas cerca, pase cambio y acelere mucho más. La bandera de cuadros se movió al momento que pase y frene, estacionándome unos metros mas adelante.

-La Ganadora es Bella Swan- se escucho en el alto parlante.

Me baje del auto y los chicos llegaron a mi lado para abrazarme mientras me felicitaban. Estaba muy feliz de haber ganado.

Así continúo la tarde, tuve tiempo de descansar donde comimos algo para volver a la siguiente carrera. En la cual también me fue muy bien y gane. Todos me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno y lo que mas escuchaba era que una chica no podía ganar.

Espere una hora para siguiente carrera, y cuando nos llamaron mi competidor no llego, por lo que gane por ausencia, lo que me molesto mucho, yo quería seguir compitiendo.

-Vamos Bella, solo es una carrera, y así estas mas tranquila- dijo Emmett cuando llegamos a un local de comida rápida.

-Pero yo quería seguir corriendo- me cruce de brazos.

-Quien la entiende- levanto los brazos dramáticamente.

-Solo cállate- dije.

Edward me abrazo mientras esperábamos para pedir.

-Amor, solo es una carrera, mañana tienes tres mas, y es mejor que no te estreses tanto antes de llegar a la final.

-En eso tienes razón.

Pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa, mientras nos reíamos de todas las cosas que habían pasado hoy mientras estuvimos en la pista.

-Papi, papi es ella- grito un niñito y me apunto.

Eso me pareció muy extraño, y más cuando el caballero con su hijo se acercaron.

-Hola, ¿Eres Bella Swan verdad?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si, ¿por?- todos estaban pendiente de nuestra conversación.

-Mi hijo ama como correr.

-¿De verdad?- mire al pequeño.

-Si, eres genial, le ganaste a esos dos chicos y ayer le ganaste a mucho mas, quiero ser como tu cuando grande- al decir eso me enternecí, fue tan tierno.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Diego- sonrió.

-¿Se puede sacar una foto contigo?- me pregunto el hombre.

-Claro- dije colocándome de pie.

Lo tome en brazos y su padre nos saco varias fotos.

-Muchas gracias, eres la mejor- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lo deje en el suelo y el se acerco a su padre.

-Gracias- me dijo el hombre- y espero que ganes, nosotros te apoyamos.

-Gracias.

Ellos se fueron y me senté con los demás.

-Eso fue tierno- dijeron Alice y Rose.

-No sabia que tenias fans Bella- dijo Jasper,

-Yo tampoco, pero eso fue lindo.

-Bella tiene de novio a un niño pequeño- se burlo Emmett.

-No, Bella es solo mía- dijo Edward igual que un niño pequeño.

-Yo no hablaba de ese niño- indico al pequeño que se iba con su padre- hablaba de ti.

-Idiota- Edward le saco la lengua y todos nos reímos de su actitud.

Después de comer, fuimos a caminar para bajar la comida. Nos reíamos de las ocurrencias de Emmett mientras caminábamos y después se le incluyo Alice a todo lo que hacia, lo que más risa nos provocaba.

Llegamos al hotel cansados, así que nos fuimos directo a la cama, solo para dormir.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las carreras, la primera fue muy fácil, fue la primera vez que le puse atención a mi competidor y el quedo muy atrás desde el principio, lo que me dejo llegar a la meta con todo el glamour, como le puso Alice.

La segunda carrera la perdí aunque llegue muy cerca del otro auto, pero tuve un descuido al no fijarme que la pista estaba manchada de aceite y perdí velocidad, eso no me ayudo, llegue muy tarde.

Es me dejo muy mal, estaba segura de que la próxima carrera la perdería y no llegaría a la final.

-Bella ya calma, te ira bien- me dijo Alice.

-Pero ya perdí una, pierdo de nuevo y quedo fuera.

-No Bella, ganaras y te ira muy bien.

-Eso espero.

Llego el momento de correr iba nerviosa, no tenia la confianza de antes y estaba segura de que perdería.

Fui hasta la partida, y cuando la bandera bajo, todos mis miedos quedaron atrás ganaría, por que a eso había venidos. Pase los cambios decidida y acelere. Esto era lo mío y ganaría.

Cuando llegue a la meta de la primera no lo podía creer, lo había logrado.

-Te dije que podrías- llego Alice corriendo a abrazarme.

-Si lo hice- grite feliz.

Ese día también llegamos a puro descansar al hotel, todos los días terminaba más agotada que el anterior y solo esperaba no llegar tan casada a la última.

Era mi ultimo día, solo quedaban ocho competidores, entre ellos yo. De aquí solo podían salir dos que competirían al día siguiente y solo esperaba ganar.

Corrí en el segundo turno y le gane a la chica, ella cuando se bajo lloro, diciendo que había perdido su oportunidad, yo de seguro hubiera bajado de la misma manera.

Luego venia la siguiente competencia, pero llegaron unos chicos haciendo zumbar motores y tirando cosas, por lo que todo se suspendió hasta que se arreglaran las cosas. Dos horas después se llevo a cabo la carrera.

Tuve que esperar para que me tocara la siguiente, de nosotros dos quedaría uno para la carrera final de mañana por el gran premio.

Estaba nerviosa, era el momento decisivo y quería ganar. No podía llegar hasta aquí y perder.

-Preciosa, probaras mi polvo- dijo el chico que competiría conmigo.

-Lo dudo, tú te comerás el mío.

Los dos nos alistamos para competir, el chico bajo la bandera y partimos.

Yo iba mucho mas adelante que el, pero me alcanzo a los pocos minutos. Pase cambios y lo volví a pasar, mantuve ese ritmo hasta que el me dio alcance de nuevo. Acelere más aun.

Cuando gire quede en ventaja, así que aproveche y acelere a todo lo que daba mi lindo auto. Podía ver a la gente moviendo sus manos al momento que pasaba y cuando la bandera de cuadros, se movió por mi llegada no lo podía creer, había ganado la penúltima carrera.

Me baje del auto y corrí a abrazar a mis amigos, todos nos dimos un gran abrazo. Mientras gritábamos emocionados que hubiera ganado.

-Lo hiciste Bella- saltaba Alice- sabia que eras la mejor.

-No lo puedo creer- repetía Rose- eso a sido magnifico.

-Bien hecho hermanita- dijo Emmett.

-Eres la mejor en esto Bella- me abrazo Jasper.

El último que me miro y me abrazo fue Edward.

-Sabia que serias la ganadora, ahora solo debemos ganar la de mañana.

-Si, eso haré.

Nos fuimos al hotel para que descansa y prepararme para la ultima carrera, estaba que moría de los nervios, pero ganaría eso era lo que me había propuesto siempre.

**Llegamos a Mas De 300 Review! MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

**Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? Yo Ame Al Admirador xD Ahora Se Viene La Carrera! Aqui Quedara La Grande jkajkaja Ya veran Por Que :D Espero y No Me Maten jkajkaj :D Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review, A La Gente Que Lee, A Las Alertas y Favoritos :D Soy Muy Feliz Cuando Veo Mi Bandeja De Gmail y Estan Todos Esos Comentarios :D GRACIAS DE VERDAD :D**

**PD: Dejen Review ASi Tendran Un Adelanto Del Proximo Capitulo :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii ^^**


	23. Choque

**23- Choque.**

**Bella POV.**

La carrera final seria a las cuatro. No estaba nerviosa, pero tampoco relajada. Solo quería que llegara el momento de correr y ver que pasaría.

Se supone que los mejores llegamos a la final, era obvio que mi competidor seria difícil y eso era lo que me ponía un poco nerviosa, por que al final igual yo había llegado al final por que era buena.

Ya faltaba media hora para las cuatro y tenia sed, por lo que iría a comprar algo para tomar.

-Edward voy a comprar una gaseosa, vengo en unos minutos.

-Ok, no te demores que te toca ya correr.

-Si lo se.

Le di un beso y fui hasta el puesto de gaseosas.

Venia con mi botella en la mano, escuche como me nombraban para que fuera a la pista. Me iba acercando a mi auto, cuando veo a Tanya colgada del cuello de Edward y sus labios sobre lo de el.

La botella cayo al piso, vi como Edward se la quitaba de encima. Pero esa imagen me destruyo.

Las imágenes del club llegaron a mi mente, como esa chica se le lanzo a Edward. Luego las imágenes de aquí en las carreras, las chicas mirando a Edward. Me hacia la fuerte al ver como el llamaba la atención, por que sabia que me quería, pero la idea de que un día me dejara me mataba.

Corrí hasta mi auto y me subí, solo pensaba en llegar a la partida, correr, para después irme a mi casa.

-Bella- escuche a Edward.

Llegue donde estaba la partida. El chico nos dijo lo de siempre y se coloco adelante. Cuando estaba por bajar la bandera, Edward se subió al auto.

-No es lo que piensas, ella se me lanzo- dijo muy rápido.

-¿Qué haces? Bajate- le grite.

-No.

El chico bajo la bandera y tuve que partir con Edward a mi lado. No quería que el viniera, solo quería olvidar y eso no ayudaba en mi carrera.

Aunque iba muy adelante que el otro chico, sabia que esto me desconcentraría.

-Bella solo piensa en la carrera, después hablamos de lo que paso- dijo Edward.

Yo asentí, puse atención en la carrera, no debía nublarme con lo que acababa de ver y Edward había dicho que todo fue un mal entendido, que ella se le lanzo.

Puse atención a la pista, estaba próxima a doblar, cuando mi competidor, pasó muy rápido por nuestro lado, y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su auto perdió el control delante de nosotros.

Trate de esquivarlo, pero al hacer eso, la cola del otro auto le dio al mío en la parte del copiloto, mire a Edward asustada y después el auto se dio un vuelta muy rápida, lo que me hizo perder el control y sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza contra el volante.

-Edward- grite desesperada.

Pero no se escuchaba nada, todo estaba en silencio. Sentí algo líquido recorriendo mi frente y todo se volvió negro.

.

Me sentía cansada, mi cuerpo pesaba mil como si tuviera ropa muy pesada. Todo estaba negro, quería abrir mis ojos pero algo me lo impedía, solo sabia que estaba muerta, no tenía otra explicación.

¿Dónde estaba? Era mi pregunta, no recordaba nada, solo las carreras, pero aun no corría la ultima o ¿si? ni idea, solo sabia que ver todo esto negro me tenia muy asustada.

-Bella- escuche a lo lejos- Bella abre los ojos por favor- volvió a repetir la voz.

Yo quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, algo no me dejaba.

-Alice tranquila, ya despertara- escuche a Jasper.

-¿Por qué paso esto?- escuche a Alice ¿llorar?

-Tranquila amor, despertara.

-Pero mírala, esta mal y ni hablar de mi hermano.

¿Edward? ¿Qué paso con el? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no esta a mi lado?

-Tranquila Alice, todo estará bien, ellos estarán bien.

En eso pude sentí mi cuerpo liviano, podía mover mis manos, como también sentí mis piernas. Intente de abrir los ojos y si funciono, solo que la luz me segó de inmediato.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Enfoque mi vista, Alice estaba a mi lado. Sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, a su lado Jasper, quien la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Bella, ¿me puedes responder? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si hubiera chocado- dije- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte al ver que todo era blanco y estaba en una cama.

-Bella chocaste, estas en un hospital- dijo Jasper.

Cuando el dijo eso recordé todo, a Edward a mi lado en el auto, el auto del otro chico delante de nosotros, los golpes, mis golpes y no sabia nada de Edward.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte tratando de levantarme- ¿esta bien? ¿Por qué no esta aquí? quiero verlo.

-Bella tranquila- me recostó Jasper en la cama, mientras Alice lloraba.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? ¡Respondan!

-Edward esta en terapia intensiva. El mayor golpe lo recibió el y aun no despierta. Tiene múltiples golpes y una pierna quebrada.

-¿Qué? No Edward- dije llorando.

-Bella tranquila, Edward se pondrá bien- me abrazo- ya veras como sale de esta.

-Esto es mi culpa, si me hubiera corrido del camino, el estaría bien, pero lo hice mal.

-No Bella, esto no es tu culpa, es del otro auto, el perdió el control.

-Pero Edward esta en terapia intensiva por mi culpa, yo debí esquivarlo.

-No es tu culpa- dijo Alice ya molesta- el otro auto se interpuso.

-Pero Edward esta mal, quiero estar con el, quiero verlo.

Hice el intento de levantarme, pero me dolió uno de mis costados, cuando me toque sentí una venda.

-¿Qué tengo yo?- pregunte, aunque no me importaba.

-Te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza, te hiciste un corte en tu costado y tienes una fisura en la mano, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo es que yo estoy bien y Edward no?- pregunte con mas lagrimas.

-Edward no llevaba el cinturón puesto donde se subió a último minutos.

-Si no hubiera corrido cuando vi a Tanya besarlo, el no se hubiera subido y no estaría en ese lugar.

Me puse a llorar sin control, Alice me abrazaba, pero yo no dejaba de llorar, sentía un gran dolor en mi pecho. El estaba en ese lugar por mi culpa, por pensar solo en mí, por haber ido a las carreras y no aceptar sus opciones, era una egoísta.

-Creo que llamare a la enfermera- dijo Jasper.

Al rato llego la enfermera, quien le puso algo a mi intravenosa y mis ojos comenzaron a pesar.

-Descansa Bella- dijo Alice.

Todo se volvió negro.

.

Sentía como si hubiera dormido toda mi vida, como también me sentía incomoda en la forma en la que estaba acostada.

¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba?

Lentamente abrí los ojos, la luz me molesto, pero pestañee varias veces, hasta acostumbrarme.

Estaba en el hospital, y solo recordar eso, me hicieron recordar que Edward estaba grave. Un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

-Bella- dijo una voz.

Levante la vista y mi padre estaba sentado en una silla, su mirada era triste y de decepción, pero sabía que me merecía eso.

-Hija ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero ¿Cómo esta Edward?

-Igual, no ahí ningún cambio.

-¡Oh no!- volví a llorar.

-Hija tranquila, estará bien- me abrazo despacio mi padre.

-Pero el esta grave- mas lagrimas caían.

-Bella ¿en que estaban pesando al venir a estar carreras?- pregunto mi padre.

Yo baje mi vista, como contestarle para que no se enojara.

-Pensé que cuando tuviste el accidente con Jacob había sido por que tu solo lo acompañabas, no por que corrías. Ahora recibo una llamada de Alice diciéndome que estabas en el hospital, por que en la carrera final chocaste. Me puedes explicar ¿En que pensabas?

-En nosotros, en mis estudios, en que no quería que trabajaras para pagarme todo eso.

-Hija no tenias por que preocuparte de eso. Pusiste tu vida en peligro, como también la de Edward.

-Lo se- volví a llorar.

-Específicamente para que querías el dinero.

-Pagar la universidad por si no tenía beca y un departamento.

-¡Hay hija! Eso ya estaba cubierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- trate de tranquilizar mi llanto.

-No te lo podía decir hasta salir del instituto,

-¿Qué es papa?

-Tu abuelo dejo una cuenta a tu nombre con dinero suficiente para pagar tu universidad y un departamento. Si hubiera sabido que corrías, te lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Quieres decir que Edward esta grave, cuando yo tenia como pagar la universidad? Esto es mi culpa- dije llorando- el esta ahí por mi culpa.

Mi papa me abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Siempre pensé en mi, nunca le hice caso y mira donde esta, papa no merezco haber vivido.

-Hija no digas eso, los dos están vivos y Edward se pondrá bien.

-No lo merezco papa, nunca debí haberme acercado a el. Edward se estaba alejando de las carreras cuando llego a Forks y yo solo lo volví a meter a ese mundo.

-Hija no todo es tu culpa, tranquila.

Me quede sobre esa cama llorando, mi padre no entendía, que todo era mi culpa. Debía haber escuchado a Edward cuando me dijo que había otras formas, por que si las había estaba el dinero de mi abuelo o Edward me podría haber ayudado. Pero no le hice caso y solo pensé en pagar todo yo y hacerme la grande, cuando solo necesitaba que alguien me cuidara.

Ahora el amor de mi vida estaba grave, aun no despertaba y yo solo había tenido unos rasguños. Debía ser yo quien estuviera en esa cama, y el en esta, seria lo mas justo.

Las horas pasaron, Esme me vino a ver, pero no pude mirarla a la cara, si su hijo estaba en ese lugar era solo mi culpa. Ella me decía que no, pero yo sabia que era lo contrario, yo había hecho que Edward estuviera grave.

Los chicos también me pasaron a ver, trataron de subir mi ánimo, en especial Emmett, pero yo no podía. No mientras Edward no despertara y me dijeran que estaba bien.

Carlisle también paso a verme, dijo que Edward estaba estable, que ya lo había visto y que estaba seguro de que se recuperaría y que debía estar tranquila. Trate de sonreírle por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, cuando debía odiarme, pero esa sonrisa no lleno más que a mis labios.

Pasaron dos días y las cosas no cambiaban, lo único bueno es que me dejaron colocarme de pie por algún tiempo, pero no pude ver a Edward, decían que debía esperar. Aunque solo me hacia pensar en que no debía de volver a acercarme a el.

-Bien Bella creo que estas mejorando, ya saque la venda de la frente y debemos esperar a sacar los puntos.

-Gracias.

-La herida del tu costado tomara días, pero también esta mejorando.

-Gracias doctor- me volví a acomodar en la cama.

-Vengo en la noche para ver como sigues.

-Si claro.

El doctor salio, yo me quede sobre la cama sola. Los chicos llegarían mas tarde para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Me moría por ver a Edward, ya habían pasado cinco días y no lo veía, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería estar con el, pero ahora no me lo merecía. El que el este ahí era mi culpa, y no debía olvidarlo.

-Bella, Bella- entro Alice corriendo a mi habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte asustada.

-Es Edward.

-¿Qué le paso a Edward?

-Despertó- dijo sonriendo.

No podía creerlo, lo que pedí durante días, había pasado. Edward había despertado, lo que me decía que se pondría bien. El alma volvió a mi cuerpo, pero no completa, ya que la culpa seguía.

-Lo pasaran a una habitaron cercana a la tuya después de los estudios, Bella mi hermano esta bien- me abrazo.

Yo no podía hablar, no sabia que decir, solo estaba feliz de que despertara, pero yo no era buena para el. No debía estar cerca de el. Siempre seria la persona que lo lastimaría.

Después de un rato Alice fue a ver si ya habían pasado a su hermano a la habitación, y si era así, me avisaría para irlo a ver. No debía dejar que eso pasara.

Si lo veía mi idea no funcionaria, y quería que la vida de Edward comenzara tranquila desde ahora. No tendría que cuidar de mi, tampoco preocuparse, me alejaría de el.

Charlie entro a los minutos y podía ver que estaba feliz por la noticia.

-Bella, te dijo Alice lo de Edward.

-Si, y estoy feliz de que despertara.

-Hija no me engañas, no estas cien por ciento feliz.

-Solo una parte, por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero irme a Forks.

-¿Qué? hija no puedes salir de aquí.

-Si pides el traslado si.

-Pero hija Edward despertó, querrá verte.

-No papa, Edward debe odiarme por esto, no merezco estar a su lado, no le hice ningún bien a su familia.

-Bella esto no fue tu culpa, fue del otro chico que conducía.

-Si, pero fui yo quien lo trajo, fui yo quien lo convenció, papa por favor, llevare a Forks- dije ya llorando.

-Bien, haré lo que pueda.

-Pero no le digas a nadie, me quiero ir cuando nadie me vea.

-Ok.

Mi padre salio, me quede pensando. Esto era lo mejor, desaparecer de la vida de los Cullen, dejar que ellos vuelvan a ser la familia de antes. Esa que quería volver a comenzar después del accidente de Edward.

Mi padre volvió una hora después, diciendo que lo había conseguido, me llevarían al hospital de Forks, en la noche. Era justo la mejor hora, cuando todos se iban a descansar.

Edward podría estar tranquilo, nunca mas pondría su vida o la de los demás en peligro.

**IMPORTANTE LEER :D**

**ME Quieres Odiar? Si Lo Meresco. Se Que La Historia Tomo Un Rumbo Extraño o Malo Segun Yo xD Pero A Mi Me Gusta El Drama xD Siempre Fueron Cosas Felices Entre Edward y Bella :D Bueno Quiero Ver Una Super Pelea Donde Las Cosas Se Arreglen... Bueno Ya Saben Como xD (1313) y Un Tiempo Distanciados No Le Hara Mal A Nadie :D Aun No Se Como Terminar La Historia xD Si Alguien Tiene Una Idea Me La Dice xD Gracias Por Los Review :D Los Favoritos, Los Alertas y Solo Leer :D **

**PD: Dejen Un Review Para Su Adelanto :D **

**PD2: En El PErfil Esta Nuetro Blog De TwiPyP y Mi Cuenta Personal De FF :D Tengo Un NUevo Fic y No Le Esta Llendo Muy Bien u.u Se Llama "Nadie Es PErfecto" Pasen A Leerlo :D Si Les Gusta Esta Historia La Otra Tambien Esta Cool :D Ahi Me Dejan Un Review :D **

**Saludos :D **

**Danii^^**


	24. Despertando y Solo

**24- Despertando y Solo.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba incomodo sobre algo, mi cuerpo me dolía mucho. Pero quería abrir mis ojos, algo que no podía ya que se encontraban pesados.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba?

De apoco comencé a ver la luz, la cual me molesto de inmediato.

Cuando enfoque mi vista me encontré con una habitación de paredes blancas, había una mesa corrediza, de esas de hospital… ¿Hospital?

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en una habitación de hospital, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta celeste bebé, en una camilla, muchas maquinas a mi lado y en una silla, se encontraba mi madre sentada, con una revista en la mano. Tenía puesto un traje verde encima.

-Mama- dije pero mi voz no salio, solo se movieron mis labios- mama- esta vez si salio mis voz y ella levanto la vista de la revista.

-¡Oh hijo!- se levanto muy rápido y me abrazo, algo que me dolió un poco.

-¡Auch!

-Lo lamento- se separo mi madre- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy adolorido- dije la verdad.

-Llamare a tu padre, y al medico- mi madre se giro.

-Mama espera- dije- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué me paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No mucho, solo recuerdo las carreras, después el beso de Tanya y…

En eso todo quedo claro, me subí al auto de Bella, para decirle que Tanya me beso, pero ella tuvo que partir y yo me fui con ella. Le dije que se concentrara en ganar, cuando el auto que competía con ella se nos adelanto perdió el control y me dio de golpe en mi lado. Todo se volvió negro después de eso.

-Lo recuerdo- dije después de unos minutos.

-Iré por el medico- salio Esme.

Me quede solo en esa habitación, mi cuerpo me dolía. Mire hacia abajo y encontré mi pierna levantada y con dos fierros saliendo de ella. ¡Rayos! Eso de seguro era malo. Mas arriba en mi costado derecho me dolía mucho, de seguro una costilla o algo de ese lugar.

Levante mis manos y estaban bien, luego me toco el rostro, tenia la frente vendada y debajo de mi ojos me dolía. Estaba muy golpeado.

Entro el doctor, mi padre y mi madre, todos con ese delantal verde. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

-Edward ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el doctor.

-Bien, solo un poco adolorido.

-Es normal, tienes muchos golpes.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunte.

-Dos costillas rotas, un corte en la cabeza y una pierna quebrada a la cual operamos y fijamos con tornillos- eso se escuchaba mal.

-¿Algo mas?- pregunte asustado.

-Nada más Edward, el resto estas bien, siempre tus signos vitales estuvieron bien, solo te dejamos en cuidados intensivos por precaución.

-Entiendo.

-Bien te quitare el oxigeno y revisare todo.

-Yo asentí.

El doctor me quito el oxigeno, reviso mis signos vitales, mi cuerpo y después anoto todo.

-Lo pasaremos a una habitación privada, pero como ya es tarde, es mejor que se despidan de el ahora y mañana lo verán- les dijo el doctor a mis padres.

Mis padres asintieron, el doctor se despidió de mí, diciendo que pasaría mas tarde y se retiro. Mis padre se colocaron a mi lado, mama tomo mi mano.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunte.

-Bien, ella despertó hace días.

-¿Días?

-Si hijo, llevas durmiendo mas de cinco días.

-Vaya, ni siquiera lo sentí, al contrario estoy cansado.

-Es normal- respondió papa con voz de medico.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y sabía que mis padres morían por preguntar sobre las carreras y eso.

-Pueden preguntar- dije- creo que merecen saber todo.

-Hijo eso lo hablaremos mañana, ahora descansa- dijo mama- debes recuperarte.

-Gracias.

-Mañana estaremos aquí temprano.

-Claro.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente, mi padre también, lo que me recordó cuando era pequeño y se fueron.

Me quede ahí solo. Moría por ver a Bella, quería saber si se encontraba bien, que no se preocupara por mi, por lo menos yo estaba bien.

Había sido un error las carreras, lo sabia desde el principio, pero quien podría convencer a Bella de hacer lo contrario. Nadie. Solo debía apoyarla en lo que hacia.

Ella era buena en las carreras, nuestro accidente fue solo mala suerte. El competidor perdió el control, algo que pasa muchas veces. Aunque también estaba lo que había pasado minutos antes, si Bella no me hubiera visto de seguro reacciona mucho mejor al accidente.

Solo recordar a Tanya lanzándose sobre mi para besarme, me recorre un escalofrió por la espalda. No se que pensaba esa chica cuando lo hizo.

**Flash Back.**

_Bella se había ido por una gaseosa, yo me apoye en el auto y vi la hora. Solo treinta minutos y le tocaba. Debía ganar, este era el momento culmine y no por eso estaba menos nervioso, de seguro estaría mucho mas que ella, esperando que llegara bien. _

_-Hola Edward- dijo una voz y me estremecí._

_-Tanya- murmure._

_-¿Qué haces tan solo? ¿Bella ya te dejo? Ella siempre es así, cuando ya tuvo lo que quería de uno lo deja sin mas._

_-No sabes lo que dices, Bella no es así, esa descripción me parece de otra persona._

_-¿Qué tratas de decir?- me miro enojada._

_-Que esa descripción me parece mas a ti- dije sinceramente._

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo solo e tenido dos novios. _

_-Puede ser que tuvieras dos novios, pero si un montón de chicos en las noches. _

_-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo enojada. _

_-Solo digo la verdad, hace días estabas con Mike, aquí con James y vienes a coquetear conmigo, eso seria ser una cualquiera- ya no podía ser respetuoso con ella. _

_-Eres un idiota- me iba a golpear pero le sujete la muñeca._

_-No te atrevas. _

_-Si dices que soy una cualquiera, espero que esto le guste a tu novia._

_Se me tiro encima, no pude reaccionar, pero sus labios estaban sobre los míos. La empuje sacándola de encima, cuando vi a Bella correr a su auto._

_-Bella- grite, pero ella se fue._

_-Espero y choque- dijo Tanya._

_Yo solo corrí al auto de Bella, solo quería explicarle. _

**Fin Flash Black.**

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto terminaría tan mal. Que chocaríamos y los dos terminaríamos en el hospital.

También estaba que mis padres se habían enterado de las carreras, y eso era malo. Ya me habían descubierto una vez en una carrera, pero dije que solo fui a mirar. Ahora estaba con Bella en el auto, aunque no conduciendo, pero eso no le quitaba la falta grave, al contrario la hacia mayor, al estar con mis hermanos, en especial llevar a Alice.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entro una enfermara y dos hombre mas de blanco.

-Te cambiaremos de habitación- dijo la enfermera.

Yo asentí y los hombres se acercaron a mí. Tomaron la sabana de abajo, la enfermera sujeto mi pierna y me pasaron a la camilla que habían puesto junto a mi cama, me volvieron a cubrir y me empujaron por las puertas hacia el pasillo.

Bajamos un piso en el ascensor, para después ir por otro pasillo y entrar en una habitación igual de blanca que la otra. Pero mas grande, con un sillón y un televisor.

Hicieron lo mismo que la vez anterior, tomaron la sabana de abajo y me pasaron a la nueva cama. Conectaron todo de nuevo en mi cuerpo y me taparon.

-Si necesitas algo toca este botón- me indico la enfermera un botón blanco junto a mi cama- el doctor pasara mas tarde o vendrá en la mañana, ya casi termina su turno.

-Gracias.

La enfermera se dio media vuelta para irse, cuando recordé algo.

-Espere- dije un poco alto.

-Si- se giro para verme.

-¿Isabella Swan esta en este piso?

-Si, esta dos habitaciones a la derecha- hizo un movimiento con su mano- ¿Es su novia verdad?

-Si- dije un poco bajo.

-Lo suponía, su hermana Alice pasaba de su habitación, a la sección de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Sabe como se encuentra?

-Esta bien, de seguro pronto le dan el alta, ella no estuvo tan afectada en el coche.

-Ok gracias.

-Ya sabes cualquier cosas me llamas.

-Si.

Ella camino hacia la puerta cuando se giro.

-¿Apago la luz?

Yo solo asentí, y ella apago la luz, la habitación solo quedo iluminada por las luces que entraban de la calle.

Quería ver a Bella, deseaba verla y estar con ella en estos momentos. Los días que pase dormido y lejos de ella, me estaban pasando la cuenta.

No se como me quede dormido, o en que momento, pero lo hice y al día siguiente unos pequeños brazos me despertaron.

-Edward despierta- escuche la voz de Alice.

-¿Hermana?- pregunte abriendo los ojos.

-Hermanito que bueno verte- dijo sonriendo, mientras me volvía a abrazar.

-¡Auch!

-¡Ups! Lo siento- se separo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, por lo menos dormí mejor.

-¿Cómo que dormiste mejor? Llevabas durmiendo cinco días.

-Pero dormí mal, la cama era incomoda mi cuerpo me dolía.

-Eres un gruñón.

En ese momento entro mi madre, detrás de ella venia Carlisle y sabía que era el momento de conversar.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi madre antes de darme un beso.

-Bien, solo estoy cansado, pero bien.

-Que bueno.

-Alice dile a Emmett que entre rápido.

Mi hermana asintió y fue por Emmett. No entendía, mis hermanos también estarían cuando me estuvieran retando.

Alice y Emmett entraron serios, y ahora sabia que nos retarían a todos juntos.

-Edward que bueno verte despierto- llego Emmett a mi lado y me dio un abrazo rápido.

-También es bueno verte.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio y era el momento de que esto comenzara, pero yo no quería romper el silencio.

-Puedo saber ¿En que estaban pensando cuando siguieron a Bella en las carreras?- pregunto mi padre.

-La estábamos acompañando, no la podíamos dejar sola- dijo Alice- ella es mi amiga, mejor dicho mi hermana y debía estar con ella.

-Esa no es una razón, pudiste haber salido lastimada.

-Papa eso no pasaría, Jasper siempre me estaba cuidando.

-¿Qué dices tu Emmett? ¿Por qué dejaste que tus hermanos hicieran esto? Eres el mayor, debiste pensar y decirles que estaba mal.

-Al principio no quería volver a esto, pero Rose estaba con ellos, la debía acompañar, no la podía dejar sola, aparte siempre la que corría era Bella y nosotros nos manteníamos al margen. Bella es buena, nunca le paso nada…

-Hasta hace cinco días- interrumpió Carlisle- y ¿Qué paso contigo Edward? ¿No te basto una vez, que tuviste que hacer todo de nuevo?

-Papa yo no quería que esto pasara, Bella siempre condujo bien, nunca choco ni nada, solo que esta vez las cosas fuero desafortunadas para nosotros y yo estaba con ella, y tampoco podía dejarla sola, cuando le pedí ser mi novia sabia que esto vendría con ella- baje mi mirada.

-¿Por qué no la convenciste de lo contrario?

-Es cabezotas papa, y si lo hice muchas veces, solo que ella no cambia de opinión.

-Ya no puedo hacer que las cosas cambien, pero no quiero verlos mas en esto, nunca mas. Ya tuvimos esta conversación una vez, no quiero repetirla.

Todos sentimos a lo que mi padre había dicho, luego se relajo y se acerco a mi cama.

-Me alegro que estés bien hijo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

-Lo lamento- volví a bajar mi mirada.

-Tranquilo, ya todo paso, ahora solo debes recuperarte.

-Si.

Mis hermanos conversaron conmigo un rato, hasta que vi entrar a Alice y Rosalie, quienes no traían muy buena cara.

-Nosotros iremos por algo de comer- dijo mi madre.

-Ok- respondí.

Mis padres salieron y la cara de mis amigos me tenía preocupada.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Es Bella.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- casi grite.

-No esta.

-¿Cómo que no esta?- volví a preguntar.

-Ella no esta en su habitación, cuando la fuimos a ver la cama estaba tendida.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Alice- pero si yo la vi ayer.

-Pero no esta.

-¿Dónde esta pregunte?- y ya quería salir corriendo detrás de ella.

-Bella esta en Forks- dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué? – gritamos con mis hermanos.

-Su padre pido el traslado anoche, y se la llevaron al hospital de Forks, aya terminara de recuperarse para después ir a su casa- explico Jasper.

-Llame a Charlie pero no contesto- dijo Rose- no se si es por que no lo tiene, o por que Bella le dijo que no nos contestara.

Me volví a recostar en mi cama, sorprendido por todo esto. ¿Cuál era la idea de irse? ¿Por qué no espero a verme? Se fue justo en el momento que yo desperté.

-¿Alguien le dijo a Bella que había despertado?- pregunte.

-Si, yo le avise, ella lo esperaba igual que todos, no pude esperar por decirle anoche- dijo Alice.

Eso me dejo claro todo. Bella se había ido al saber que desperté, pero ¿Por qué? ¿No quería verme? ¿Se quería alejar de mí? ¿Me odiaba por haberla hecho perder? Todas las ideas estaban en mi cabeza, de seguro era por eso, estaba enojada conmigo, por haber interferido en sus planes.

-Chicos me pueden dejar solo- dije mirando en otra dirección.

-Hermanito ¿Qué pasa?- se acerco Alice.

-Solo quiero estar solo- musite.

Ella no se acerco más. Sentí como todos salían de la habitación y cerraban la puerta.

Lleve mi mano a mis ojos, tratando de no llorar.

Quería a Bella, la quería conmigo ahora, la necesitaba. Pero ella me dejo solo, se fue sin esperar a verme. ¿Cuál era su maldita idea? ¿Hacerme sufrir más?

Aunque debería estar molesto por irse de esa manera, no podía, la amaba y tendría que salir de aquí para poder ir tras ella, y pedirle una explicación.

Trate de relajarme por que pronto vendrían mis hermanos, mis padres y de seguro el medico, no podía estar mal.

Cuando estaba relajado, pensando en todo entro el doctor.

-¿Cómo te sientes Edward?

-Bien, ya quiero estar en mi casa.

-Primero debes recuperarte.

Comenzó a anotar todo en unas hojas, mientras revisaba las maquinas. Luego se acerco a mi costado tocando suave y al ver mi mueca de dolor, cuando toco algo se retiro.

-Pronto sanaras de las costillas, de seguro en una semana- dijo anotando- de tu pierna no puedo decir lo mismo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunte.

-En dos semanas recién sacare los tornillos, y como no queremos que quede mal deberás quedarte, y después de eso tendrás que usar una bota por un mes, así nos aseguramos de todo quede bien fijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me tendré que quedar?

-Tres semanas, desde ahora. Así estarás bien.

No lo podía creer, tres semanas era mucho tiempo. Solo quería ir donde Bella y conversar con ella. Que me explicara el por que se había ido. Pero si estaba en esta cama no podría.

Mi familia vino al rato, trataron de conversar conmigo, pero yo solo contestaba con monosílabos. Se enteraron del tiempo que estaría en el hospital, y todos decidieron quedarse conmigo, a excepción de Jasper y Rose.

-Nosotros iremos con Bella, es nuestra amiga de seguro necesita compañía- dijo Rose.

-Rose me dejaras aquí- dijo Emmett.

-No te dejare, solo iré con ella. Ustedes acompañan a Edward y nosotros a Bella, ella es mi amiga.

-Pero yo soy tu novio, son nuestras vacaciones juntos.

-Emmett son solo tres semanas y volvemos a estar juntos.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Emmett y se fue.

Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos por la actitud de mi hermano. El nunca reaccionaba así y menos con Rose.

-¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?- le pregunto Rose a Alice.

-Ni idea, eso fue extraño. Jasper yo no digo nada, quiero que vayas con Bella.

-Lo se amor- le sonrió Jasper.

Estuvieron conmigo hasta que se acabo la hora de visita. Jasper y Rose se despidieron ya que mañana regresarían a Forks y verían por que Bella se había ido de esa manera.

Alice también se despidió y todos se fueron, dejándome solo una vez más.

Tendría que esperar tres largas semanas para poder saber que había pasado con Bella, y cual había sido su idea al irse. Solo esperaba que se pudiera solucionar como todo.

**LEER MUY IMPORTANTE! **

**Hola A Todos! Gracias Por Pasarse A Leer y Espero Que El Capitulo Les Gustara :D Ya Edward Se Entero Que Bella Se Fue y Sufrira Un Poquito Por Eso Solo Un Poco xD Bella Como siempre De Tonta Pensando Que Lo Mejor Es Alejarse (Amo A Esa Bella xD) Gracias Por Los Review, Favoritos, Alertas y Solo Leer :D Soy Feliz Por Eso y Vamos Por Un Buen Camino. **

**Debo Informales Algo MUY IMPORTANTE Hace Unos Dias Sufri Una Lesion En Mi Muñeca Aun No Se Como Me La Hice Pero La Tengo Vendada y Duele Mil :/ Lo Malo Es Que Escribir Me Duele Mucho (Ahora Me Duele Pero Escribo Lento) El Capitulo Que Sigue Le Faltaban Unas Cosas Para Terminarlo Pero Escribir Con Una Mano Me Cuesta Mucho No Se Si El Lunes Tendre El Capitulo Espero Que Si y Si No De Verdad Lo Lamento Ya Que Estare Dos Semanas Con Reposo De MI Mano y No Quiero Dejar Esto a Media. Tratare De Subir El Lunes y Si No En La Semana. Espero y Comprendan.**

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto :D Eso Lo Puedo HAcer Solo Copiar y Pegar xD.**

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	25. Recuperación

**25- Recuperación.**

**Edward POV.**

Habían pasado varios días desde que había sido trasladado a mi habitación. Mi familia me venia a ver todos los días, Alice pasaba conmigo casi todo el tiempo, tratando de subirme el animo, ya que estaba siempre deprimido o muy serio.

Ella no me quería ver así, igual como mi familia, pero yo no podía estar de otra manera. Bella se había ido, me había dejado, sin siquiera decirme el por que. No encontraba motivo para que se fuera, pero la mente de Bella siempre pensaba muy distinto que los demás.

El doctor me dijo que debían sacarme los tornillos para poder hacer el traslado a Forks, así que las tres semanas de espera debían ser si o si.

En ese momento entro Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos, venia con una cara un poco triste.

-Hola hermanito- saludo.

-Hola Alice.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Bien, solo que…

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Hable con Jasper hace un rato- dijo.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Sabe algo de Bella? ¿Cómo esta ella?

-No sabe nada.

-¿Cómo? No fueron a verla.

-Rose y el fueron al hospital, pero Bella no esta recibiendo visitas.

-¿Esta más grabe?

-No Edward, ella no quiere ver a nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie lo sabe, Charlie no le quiere decir nada a ellos.

-Pero ¿Por qué Bella esta actuando de esta manera? ¿Qué esta pasando por su cabeza?

-No lo se Edward, pero Bella no esta pensando como debe.

-Me quiero ir, quiero ir con ella, no sabes como muero al no saber de ella.

-Lo se, todos los días veo como te pones mas triste.

-Ayúdame a convencer a mis padres de irnos a Forks, no aguanto estar aquí.

-Haré lo que pueda hermanito, pero estoy segura de que no habrá forma de convencerlos.

Alice se quedo conversando conmigo un rato, tratando de que olvidara un poco a Bella, algo que no podía. La extrañaba mucho, quería estar con ella, y saber que Jasper con Rose no la pudieron ver, hacia que mas me desesperara.

¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ella?

-Hola hijo- entro mi madre.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Bien, solo quiero ir a casa.

-Sabes que debemos esperar. Tienes que ponerte bien.

-Pero no aguanto estar en el hospital, debe haber una forma de salir.

-Edward, Bella no se moverá de Forks, solo debes esperar el tiempo que dijo el doctor y volverás a verla.

-¿Cómo sabes que me quiero ir donde ella?

-Eres mi hijo, debo saber todo de ti y te conozco muy bien.

-Mama no soporto tenerla lejos.

-Lo se hijo, lo se.

Mi madre me abrazo, tratando de calmarme.

-Te traje algo- dijo después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu celular- me lo entrego.

-Pensé que lo había perdido en el choque.

-Estaba junto a ti cuando te sacaron del auto, me lo entregaron esta mañana y lo cargue.

-Gracias mama.

Busque el numero de Bella y la llame, su celular estaba dentro de su bolso el día de la carrera y su bolso no estaba en el auto ese día, por lo que debía de tenerlo con ella.

No contesto, el celular sonaba llamando pero ella no contesto. La volví a llamar unas tres veces mas y paso lo mismo, solo pasaba al buzón de voz. La última vez le deje un mensaje.

-Bella por favor contéstame, te extraño, quiero estar a tu lado, no entiendo por que te fuiste de esa manera, por favor contéstame, te llamare todos los días, quiero estar contigo, te amo.

Corte la llamada y esperaba que me devolviera el mensaje.

Así pasaron los días y Bella no respondió a ninguna de mis llamadas. De primera me pasaba al buzón de voz donde siempre le dejaba un mensaje, luego le mandaba mensajes de texto y así me pasaba el día. Ahora ya no podía seguir haciendo eso, su teléfono sonaba apagado, así que mis esperanzas se fueron por un tubo.

Jasper llamaba todos los días para saber de mí y también para contarme como iban las cosas con Bella, a quien aun no veían. No podía entender el por que no se quería dejar ver. Jasper solo sabia que Bella había sido dada de alta y que salio en la noche, cuando ellos ya se habían ido a su casa. Por lo tanto no pudieron verla, eso solo hacia que quisiera correr donde ella, aunque con los fierros que tenia en la pierna no podía.

-Hola Edward- entro el doctor.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bien, solo me quiero ir.

-Eso aun no pasara Edward, los tornillos que están en tu pierna, recién serán sacados la otra semana y debemos ver si podrás ponerte de pie.

-Pero estoy aburrido aquí- dije casi igual que un niño pequeño.

-Lo se, por eso te dejaremos salir a pasear por el hospital en una silla de ruedas.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

Eso era mucho mejor que pasar tiempo en esta cama, la cual ya me tenía mi espalda muy rígida.

Entraron dos hombres, uno venia con la silla de rueda. Entre los dos me sacaron de la cama, me sentaron en la silla de rueda y con cuidado dejaron mi pierna en noventa grados, para que nada se afectara.

-Bien Edward, ahora puedes ir por ahí, pero acompañado, no queremos que nada te pase.

-Ok.

El doctor se fue después de dejar todo revisado, yo me moví por la habitación, cuando entro Alice y me vio.

-Hermanito que bueno verte así- dijo saltando- ¿Puedes salir a los pasillos?

-Si, pero acompañado.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Alice abrió la puerta, luego se puso detrás de mí y me empujo hacia el pasillo. Me sentí un poco libre cuando traspasamos la puerta y comencé a ver gente, extrañaba un poco ver a otras personas, siempre veía a mi familia.

Me llevo por varios pasillos, escuchamos varias cosas, como también vimos muchas cosas, entre enfermos, enfermos graves, implementos para operaciones y muchas cosas más. Ver esas cosas solo me daba ganas de estudiar pronto la carrera de medicina.

Llegamos hasta la cafetería del segundo piso, donde Alice me coloco frente una mesa para ir por jugos y galletas, ya que ambos teníamos hambre. Comimos en una plática tranquila, aunque ciertos comentarios me hacían recordar a Bella, y Alice se daba cuenta, por que trataba de cambiar el tema muy rápido.

-Edward hable con papa anoche sobre volver a Forks, Emmett también ayudo, pero… no conseguimos nada, ellos quieren que termines de recuperarte aquí- dijo un poco apenada.

-Tranquila Alice, sabia que no iba a funcionar.

-Quiero volver a Forks, extraño a Jasper- dijo un poco triste.

-Se como te siente- tome su mano.

-¡Aquí están!- llego Emmett- les tengo un panorama- dijo sonriendo.

-Emmett ¿Sabes que no puedo salir del hospital?

-Lo se, y por eso no saldremos, encontré un lugar donde lo pasaremos muy bien.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Alice.

-Solo síganme.

Emmett tomo mi silla de rueda, y me llevo por los pasillos, Alice nos seguía desde atrás y aun no entendía la idea de Emmett.

Bajamos por el ascensor, luego fuimos por varios pasillos y me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a lo mas alejado del edificio, no se me ocurría donde íbamos.

En eso traspasamos dos puertas y llegamos a un lugar lleno de gente, mucha a decir verdad y todo el mundo se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Alice.

-Emergencias, el mejor lugar del hospital- dijo Emmett.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- pregunte.

-Estaban todos afligidos y que mejor que subirles el animo con un poco de sangre.

-Emmett eso no es gracioso, esta gente llega grave como te puedes reír de eso.

-No me rió, solo quiero que piensen en otra cosa.

En ese momento entro un chico gritando por su pierna, se podía ver claramente el hueso fuera de su pierna, y eso no me gusto, solo me imagine mi pierna de esa manera y me dolió.

-Emmett me quiero ir de aquí- dijo Alice.

-Yo también- dije.

-Son unos aburridos, yo paso aquí gran parte del tiempo.

Hizo girar la silla y volvimos por donde habíamos venido. Después de volver al piso de mi habitación, Alice se fue a buscar a nuestros padres y Emmett se quedo haciéndome compañía.

En eso aparecieron unos chicos desde una esquina, igual que yo, uno venia en silla de rueda y el otro lo empujaba. Emmett los miro un rato y después se fue en su dirección.

-Emmett- lo llame pero no se giro.

Hablo algo con los chicos y después los tres se vinieron en mi dirección. Cuando llegaron solo podía ver la sonrisa de Emmett, esto no era bueno.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- pregunte.

-Haremos una carrera de sillas de ruedas- dijo feliz- ellos serán nuestros contrincantes.

-Emmett no creo que eso sea buena idea.

-Yo te empujare, el a su hermano, nada pasara tranquilo.

-Emmett no quiero.

-Igual correremos.

Emmett llevo mi silla hasta el final del pasillo, no lo podía detener, aunque le dijera el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Los otros chicos se colocaron a mi lado, Emmett contó hasta tres y empujo mi silla.

Sabia que algo malo pasaría, nada bueno vienes de las carreras. Emmett se reía mientras empujaba, y yo solo me sujetaba de la silla con todas mis fuerzas.

Los otros chicos nos alcanzaron y mi hermano trato de correr mas rápido, pero justo cuando el pasillo iba a terminar, apareció una interna con un carro lleno de toallas, Emmett la vio, pero los otros no y chocaron con ella haciendo que todo cayera.

-Es hora de arrancar- dijo Emmett.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia mi habitación, pero antes de que llegáramos muy lejos, apareció mi doctor y todo se acabo, habíamos quedado al descubierto.

Llamaron a nuestros padres, no retaron igual que a niños pequeños por nuestras travesuras, aunque si lo vemos bien, si fue una travesura de niño pequeño.

Me quitaron todo permiso para salir de la habitación en silla de ruedas, solo podía estar en ella dentro de mi habitación, lo que era malo, ya que ahora si me aburriría mucho.

Pasaron algunos días, en los cuales ya me estaba volviendo loco, quería salir, irme de esa habitación y no podía, tenía que esperar a que me sacaran los tornillos de mi pierna.

-Edward te puedes quedar quieto, botaras algo- dijo Alice.

Yo me movía de un lado a otro en la habitación, solo quería hacer algo.

-No puedo Alice, quiero salir.

-Pero así no lo harás nunca, así que quédate quieto.

Hice lo que me dijo, me quede mirando por la ventana, por lo menos podía apreciar la libertad desde las alturas.

-Hola chicos- entro el doctor.

-Hola- saludamos con Alice.

-¿Cómo estas hoy Edward?

-Bien, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-Bueno te traigo buenas noticias- justo en ese momento entro una enfermera y Emmett.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es mejor que te sientes en la cama, esto tomara un poco de tiempo.

Me ayudaron a subirme a la cama, el doctor dejo mi pierna a su vista y cuando vi que se colocaba los guantes, sabía lo que pasaría.

-Edward esto no dolerá, solo tirare de los tornillos y ellos cederán.

-Ok.

El doctor comenzó a mover los tornillos, los hizo girar y de apoco salieron, dejándome solamente cuatro orificios, los cuales cubrió con una venda.

-Ahora te pondré esta bota que ocuparas por un mes.

Yo asentí, y el doctor coloco la bota en mi pierna, la sujeto bien y me volvió a soltar.

-Emmett necesito tu ayuda- lo llamo al doctor- sostén a tu hermano y que quede de pie, debemos ver si no le cuesta apoyarse.

Emmett se acerco a mi, paso su brazo por debajo del mío y me ayudo a colocarme de pie. Volver a pararme era un paso para salir de aquí.

-Bien Edward, apoya tu pie y trata de caminar, si te duele solo avisa.

Hice lo que me dijo, apoye el pie en el suelo, sentí una leve molestia, pero nada grave, di un paso y nada paso, se sentía igual que siempre.

-¿Te duele algo?- pregunto el doctor.

-Solo una pequeña molestia, pero nada más.

-Es normal, tu pierna se esta recuperando, pero veo que puedes caminar muy bien, eso solo me hace decirte que dentro de cuatro días te daré el alta.

-¿De verdad?- pregunte muy feliz.

-Si, ya estas recuperado, tus costillas soldadas, tus heridas cerradas y puedes caminar, no encuentro un motivo para tenerte mas días.

-Que bien- dijo Alice.

-Ahora, te traerán unas muletas, quiero que camines con ellas en estos días, si algo te duele debes decirme así descartamos cualquier cosa, mañana te haré unos exámenes, pero creo que ya esta todo bien.

-Gracias- dije feliz.

Después de que Emmett me ayudara a caminar por la habitación, llego la enfermera con las muletas. Así era mucho mejor y más fácil.

Los cuatros días que el doctor me dio, se pasaron muy lentos, era como si alguien los quisiera estirar lo mas que pudiera, ya que nunca llegaba la noche para poder dormir.

Los exámenes habían salidos buenos, así que eso solo era algo mas para que pudiera salir del hospital.

.

Era mi última noche en el hospital, mis padres y mis hermanos ya se habían ido al hotel, yo no podía dormir de la ansiedad por lo que estaba leyendo un libro.

Estaba muy concentrado en la lectura, cuando mi celular sonó sobre la mesa junto a mi cama, lo tome pensando en que era Alice, quien siempre llamaba para molestar, por lo que lo tome sin mirar el número y conteste.

-Alo.

Nadie hablo pero se podía escuchar música en el fondo.

-Alo ¿Quién es?- pregunte.

Mire la pantalla y decía Bella.

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú? ¡Bella!

En eso la llamada se corto, y ya no escuche nada.

Bella me había llamado, pero ¿Cuál era su idea si no me hablo? Quería hacerme sufrir más que antes.

Puse la opción de mensaje y comencé a escribir, estaba molesto por su llamada, así que lo que puse fue todo lo que sentía, toda la molestia que tenia.

Cuando el mensaje estuvo enviado, me arrepentí solo por segundo, pero estaba bien que le dijera lo que sentía. Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, mi hermana ya estaba conmigo, había traído ropa y cosas para asearme, ya que al salir del hospital de inmediato nos iríamos a Forks.

El medico me vino a dar el alta justo después de que me había terminado de vestir.

-Bien Edward, ya esta firmada el alta medica, así que puedes ir a tu casa.

-Muchas gracias doctor- me coloque de pie con ayuda de las muletas.

-Solo debes estar en tu casa en reposo por dos semanas e ir al medico a una revisión, se que tu padre se encargara de eso- miro a Carlisle- en tres semanas, te puedes sacar la bota.

-Gracias.

-Bien, se pueden ir.

Todos nos despedimos del doctor, Emmett y mi padre tomaron mis cosas y bajamos al estacionamiento.

Mis padres se fueron en su auto, y yo me fui con mis hermanos en el jeep de Emmett. Había venido con Bella, pero ya todo cambio.

Me senté en la parte trasera, y comenzó el viaje de vuelta a Forks.

Mis hermanos me hablaban de ves en cuando, pero yo solo tenia mi mente, en ella, en llegar a su casa y verla, y decirle todo lo que tenia en mi mente, en mi corazón. Exigir una explicación a su actitud, el por que de su marcha, todo, quería saber que pasaba con ella.

Cuando llegue a nuestra casa, me costo mucho subir las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso, ya que las muletas y mi bota no ayudaban mucho. Entre al baño, me relaje lo mas que pude, y volví a bajar para ir donde Bella, necesitaba que uno de mis hermanos me llevara.

-Alice me puedes acompañar- dije desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Dónde?

-Donde Bella.

-Si claro, llamare a Jasper para juntarnos.

Bajamos las escaleras y cuando estábamos por salir, apareció mi madre.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto.

-Iré donde Bella- respondí.

-Hijo no puedes salir, el doctor dijo reposo.

-Mama llevo más de un mes en el hospital, no quiero pasar más tiempo encerrado.

-Edward no iras donde Bella, tienes que estar bien.

-Mama, Alice me acompañara, Jasper también estará.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, no iras, ahora será mejor que subas y descanses.

-Pero…

-Sin pero, sube y descansa, y Alice no quiero ver que lo ayudes, si no tú estarás castigada sin salir.

-Mama no metas a Alice en esto- dije.

-Quiero que cumplas lo que el medico dijo, ahora sube y descansa.

Volví a subir las escaleras, no podía hacerlo como si estuviera enojado por la bota, pero cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta con fuerza. No podía ver a Bella, hasta que se termine mi reposo, eso seria aun más sufrimiento.

Lo único que sabia era que de cualquier forma iría donde ella.

**Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? Pobre Edward u.u Se Sentia Solo ¿Alguien Lo Quiere Acompañar? (Solo Yo y Bella Podemos) xD Gracias Por Leer y Dejar Review :D Eso Me Pone Feliz :D De Antes Solo Recibir 10 Review Ahora Recibo 24 o Mas! Wiii Soy Feliz :D **

**A Todas Las Personas Que Leen Debo Decirles Que Estare Sin Subir Capitulos Hasta El 13 De Diciembre (Es Lunes) Ya Que Ese Dia Doy Mi Examen Para Entrar A La Universidad y Estare Estas Dos Semanas Estudiando A Full Quiero Entrar A La Universidad xD Asi Que Espero y Me Comprendan :D **

**Ya Me Siento Mejor De La Mano :D Muchas Gracias Por Preocuparse :D Pude Terminar El Capitulo xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto El Capitulo :D De Seguro Sera El Miercoles 8 El Adelanto o Si No Esa Semana Pero Lo Enviare :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	26. Discuciones y Reconcilicación

**Capitulo Con Rating M Asi Que Recomendado Para Mayores De Edad y Si Eres Menor Bajo Tu Responsabilidad. Yo No Perverti a Nadie xD**

**26- Discusiones y Reconciliación.**

**Bella POV.**

Llevaba mas de un mes sola, Rose y Jasper ya ni venían a mi casa y se que me lo merecía. Me merecía cada cosa que me había pasado, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Ya no quería ver a ninguno de mis amigos sufriendo por las tonteras que hacia.

Me metí en mi cama y tome mi celular, aun estaban los mensajes que Edward me había enviado este ultimo mes cerrados, no quería leer nada, ni escuchar su voz, por que sabia que desistiría de mi idea de alejarlos, de que no sufrieran por mi culpa.

Aunque también si lo escuchaba podía saber si su voz aun se afectaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, tome el celular apreté su nombre y llame. Iba a cortar cuando contesto.

-Alo- dijo su hermosa voz- alo ¿Quién es?- no había visto el identificador de llamadas- ¡Bella! ¿Eres tú? ¡Bella!- corte.

Eso había sido doloroso, volver a escuchar su voz, me produjo un gran dolor en el pecho. Me acurruque en la cama en posición fetal, tratando de aminorar el dolor, cuando mi celular vibro en mi mano y vi que era un nuevo mensaje de Edward.

No se que me llevo a hacerlo, pero apreté el botón de leer y apareció su mensaje.

**"_¿Cuál es tu idea Bella? ¿Quieres saber como estoy? ¿Por eso llamas y cuelgas? Bien te diré como estoy, solo, sufriendo, preguntándome ¿Qué paso por tu cabeza para que me dejaras? Te extraño no sabes cuanto y aun no entiendo ¿Por qué me dejaste?"_**

El mensaje solo hizo que el dolor en mi pecho aumentara, y un sollozo saliera de mis labios, las lagrimas cubrían mis mejillas y no me dejaban ver. Atraje las piernas a mi pecho, mientras las afirmaba con fuerza con mis brazos y lloraba más.

Se que sufría, pero era lo mejor para todos, así nadie volvería a salir lastimado.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero sabia que estaba soñando, ya que Edward estaba a mi lado, los dos estábamos dentro de mi auto besándonos, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos. Sus besos eran tan dulces que pensaba que eran reales, como si el de verdad me estuviera besando.

Pero todo lindo sueño paso a ser una pesadilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward se alejo de mi, me miro con desprecio, para después bajarse de mi auto y caminar hacia una chica, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que la chica era Tanya, la cual le sonreía para darle un beso en sus labios. Edward me miraba por última vez y solo podía ver odio en sus ojos. Tomo la mano de Tanya y se alejaron.

Desperté aun con el dolor en el pecho, y las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Sabia que ahora Edward podría estar con quien el quiera, aunque no lo termine directamente era obvio que ya no estábamos juntos y debía hacerme la idea de que el era libre para estar con cualquiera. Hasta con Tanya.

Me levante ya que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, para haber tenido pesadillas había dormido mucho. Me metí a la ducha, relajando mi cuerpo. Luego me vestí con jeans, una polera y baje a comer algo.

Pase toda la mañana frente el televisor, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. La limpieza de la casa la había hecho ayer y no encontraba otro motivo para limpiar.

Así pase el día, entre algo que comía, veía la televisión, o simplemente me quedaba mirando el techo. Esta era mi recompensa por el mal a mis amigos.

Me fui a dormir esperando que esta noche no tuviera ningún sueño, no quería seguir así como estaba.

-Hija despierta- me movió Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa papa?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-Hija hoy llegare tarde, tengo una pequeña reunión con los nuevos oficiales y no se cuando termine, así que no me esperes a cenar.

-Bien, no te espero, ahora dormiré.

-Ok hija, que tengas un buen día y si puedes sal de la casa.

-Si papa- dije tapándome con la manta.

Mi padre me había despertado, el primer día que no tenia pesadillas y el dolor en mi pecho no estaba, algo muy extraño ya que lo sentía todos los días.

Después de no poder volver a dormir, me levante por algo de comer, me senté frente el televisor y vi algo de noticias, ya que era tan temprano que no había nada de bueno en los canales.

Cuando estaba por terminar mi fuente con cereales el timbre sonó. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora?

La primera persona que se me cruzo por la mente fue, el cartero, de seguro tendrían algo para mi padre y debía firmar. Mire por la ventana y solo vi una chaqueta azul marino, igual a la del cartero.

Me puse un poleron sobre la polera del pijama y abrí la puerta para quedarme congelada en mi lugar.

Ese hombre no era el cartero, era… Edward.

-Hola Isabella, ¿Estas ocupada? Por que necesito hablar contigo- dijo entrando a mi casa.

Venia con unas muletas, las cuales lo ayudaban a caminar y su tono de voz era de molestia.

Yo solo lo seguí hasta que el llego a la sala y se giro para encararme. Podía ver su mirada ruda hacia mi, y eso me hizo estremecer, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Tenemos que hablar, pero si quieres puedes terminar lo que hacías- miro hacia la fuente con cereales- o cambiarte, yo puedo esperar.

-Me cambiare- dije tomando la fuente para llevarla a la cocina, el hambre se me había quitado.

Cuando volví a la sala, Edward aun estaba en el mismo lugar, solo que tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba un poco rápido.

-Si quieres te sientas, así estas mas cómodo- indique el sillón- ¿estas bien?

-Solo ve a cambiarte, no te importa como me sienta ¿verdad?

Sabia que lo que dijo fue por que lo deje sin importarme como se encontrara, si supiera que me moría por saber como se había recuperado.

Yo solo me gire y me fui directo a mi habitación, entre muy rápido, tome una toalla y corrí al baño para darme una ducha, no lave mi cabello ya que no quería perder tiempo.

Volví a mi habitación me puse la primera rompa interior que encontré en mi cajón, como también los primeros pantalones y la polera, no quería que esperara mucho, debíamos hablar.

Trate de arreglar mi cabello pero fue inútil, así que lo deje suelto y baje donde Edward me esperaba.

Edward estaba sentado sin mirar nada en especifico, y tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ahora. Sabia que el me venia a reclamar por haberlo dejado.

-¿Por qué me dejaste Bella? tanto te molestaba estar con alguien en mi condición que te fuiste- dijo cuando llegue a su lado.

-Claro que no, solo que…

-¿Entonces?

-No quería que volvieras a salir lastimado.

-¿Por eso me dejaste? ¿Por qué no querías que volviera a salir lastimado? Pues te digo algo, me lastimaste- grito- me lastimaste cuando me dijeron que te habías ido, justo el día en que había despertado.

-Nunca quise lastimarte…

-Lo hiciste- se levanto del sillón y camino hacia mi- me lastimaste, nos lastimaste a todos, por pensar que hacías lo mejor.

-Creía que hacia lo mejor- grite- solo quería el bienestar para ustedes.

-Pero eso no paso- me grito y quedo frente a mí- lo único que hiciste es que cada día estuviera más triste, que mis hermanos estuvieran tristes por que sus parejas se vinieron detrás de ti. No lo hiciste bien Isabella.

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Si hubieras querido eso, nunca te hubieras ido, nunca me hubieras dejado solo, no sabes cuanto te necesitaba, cuando quería ver tus ojos, tu labios, tu pelo, todo de ti.

-No quería hacerte sentir de esa manera- levante mi vista- pensé que era lo mejor- iba a tocar su brazo pero se alejo.

-Me hizo mal no estar a tu lado, solo de recordarlo me duele- se giro y me dio la espalda- cada día rogaba por saber algo de ti, cuando Jasper llamaba a Alice, solo esperaba escuchar que el decía que tu querías hablar conmigo, pero eso nunca paso. Te llamaba esperando que me contestaras pero tampoco paso nada, no respondiste a ningún llamado o mensaje, eso solo me hacia estar mas triste.

Las palabras de Edward eran como navajas que se adentraban en mi pecho, si antes tenia un pequeño agujero al estar lejos de el, ahora se había desgarrado hacia los lados con solo escucharlo.

-Lo lamento- dije mirando el suelo.

-Ya es tarde- murmuro- debía haberme dicho eso antes.

-Nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa manera, de verdad pensaba que era lo mejor.

-Ya sabes que no… solo que ahora tengo un problema- dijo.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no importa cuan mal me haya sentido al no tenerte junto a mi, ahora que te veo, se que no me puedo molestar contigo… por que te amo.

Su confesión me dejo de piedra, no esperaba que me dijera eso. Debía gritarme, decirme cosas horribles, pero no que me amaba, el no podía seguir sintiendo igual después de todo este tiempo.

-Debes estar enojado, no decirme que me amas- dije.

-No puedo cambiar lo que siento- se giro y me miro- te amo Bella, y solo quiero estar contigo.

Se acerco a mí con clara intención de abrazarme. Sus manos trataron de tocar mis brazos, pero yo me hice para atrás, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera.

-No- dije- no puedes solo perdonarme. Yo ahora me odio por lo que te hice, por hacerte sufrir aun más, y tu solo me quieres perdonar, no Edward.

-Bella, te necesito, te extraño, necesito estar a tu lado.

-No Edward- me volví a alejar del cuando se acerco- debes odiarme, gritarme, decirme que me odias en todos los idiomas que conozcas, pero no solo perdonarme. Te hice sufrir- le grite.

Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que no merecía a Edward, lo había hecho sufrir y el solamente me perdona, como si nada hubiera pasado. Me dijo que lo había pasado muy mal después de que me fui, no merezco que me perdone.

-Bella, no me importa lo que hiciste, en estos momentos solo quiero estar junto a ti.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué haces que me sienta aun más mal al darme cuenta de que no te merezco? Me estar perdonando después de lo que te hice.

-Por que te amo- dijo sincero.

Se acerco a mi, yo di un paso hacia tras y el siguió acercándose, hasta que choque con la pared, y me vi atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Edward.

-Bella, los dos nos hemos equivocado…

-Yo más que tú- lo interrumpí- no te merezco Edward.

-Eso no lo sabes, yo se con quien debo estar y se que tu eres la indicada para mi.

-No te merezco- dije ya llorando sin control- de verdad Edward, no te merezco.

-Deja de decir eso- dijo enojado- te amo y es lo que importa.

-No Edward, debes gritarme, odiarme- dije negando mientras la lagrimas caían de mis ojos- no me puedes perdonar- lo mire.

Solo pude ver la expresión de Edward. Era tranquila, pero en el fondo de sus ojos podía ver dolor, por todo esto, sabia que aun sufría.

-Bella- me tomo de los hombros y me vi obligada a mirarlo- no importa que pase entre nosotros, estoy ciego de amor por ti. No puedo negar que me dolió no tenerte a mi lado durante este mes, pero siempre supe que nuestro amor era fuerte y que solo quería estar contigo, eso hizo que soportara la recuperación.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo- dije- no te me…

Edward puso sus dedos sobre mis labios, sin dejarme terminar de decir la frase.

-No lo repitas- junto su frente con la mía- te amo Bella, puedo ser un tonto en solo perdonarte, pero mi amor por ti es mucho mas grande que cualquier cosa.

-Edward…- murmure y junto sus labios a los míos.

Era un beso lento, cargado de cariño, demostrado que sus palabras eran ciertas, aun me amaba y podía estar segura que más que antes. Yo solo pude responderle el beso, aunque en mi mente solo pensaba en que no merezco que Edward me perdone, no después de hacerlo sufrir.

-Deja de pensar eso- dijo separando sus labios por unos segundos.

Ahora el beso se puso demandante, mis manos que caían a mis costados subieron a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el. Sus manos bajaron de mis abrazos a mi cintura y continuaron a la parte baja de mi espalda para acercarme a el. Nuestras lenguas batallaban para poder tener el control, pero eso nunca pasaría.

Edward apoyo su cuerpo sobre el mío, podía sentir cada músculo de su anatomía, y eso solo me hizo estremecer.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, Edward dejo dulces beso en mi frente mejillas, mandíbula, donde pudiera alcanzar.

-Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto.

-También te amo.

Volvió a juntar sus labios, devorando los míos. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero, para después levantarme y pegarme a la pared haciendo que un quejido saliera de mis labios, el cual fue cayado por sus labios.

Mis manos se sujetaban de sus hombros, sus labios descendieron por mi cuello y yo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso a esa zona. Leves gemidos salían de mis labios.

En eso Edward se tambaleo un poco y recordé que su pierna estaba con la bota y no debería estarme cargando y menos estar de pie por tanto tiempo.

-Edward- lo llame.

-¿Hum?- dijo sobre mi piel.

-Edward tu pierna- dije.

-Estoy bien.

Sus dientes mordieron mi cuello y un jadeo escapo de mis labios, olvidando el motivo de por que debía detenerse. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y en ese momento todo pensamiento coherente se escapo por la ventana, quería a Edward y al igual que el lo había extrañado.

-Edward… v…vamos a mi habitación- dije cuando se separo.

Me dejo con cuidado en el suelo, me volvió a besar y después caminamos hacia las escaleras. Los dos teníamos una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Edward subía las escaleras de una manera lenta. Eso me hizo recordar que yo también había estado de esa manera.

Entramos en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y Edward me empujo hacia ella para volverme a besar. Sus labios eran demandantes, mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre de mi poleron para luego sacarlo y lanzarlo hacia alguna parte de mi habitación.

Yo hice lo mismo con su chaqueta, que cayo al piso. Mis manos entraron por su camisa tocando su torso, cada músculo que alcanzaba. Sus manos también entraron por mi polera, tocando la piel de mis espalda, y cuando la polera le molesto me la saco por la cabeza dejándome solo en mi brasier.

Mis dedos lucharon contra los botones de su camisa, pero logre sacarlos y sacar la prenda de su cuerpo. Mis labios recorrieron su pecho descubierto, besando cada lugar que alcanzaba. El besaba mis hombros, mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi brasier, lo desabrocho en la parte trasera y quede desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

Me saco de la pared y me hizo caminar hacia la cama, donde me dejo caer de espaldas, sus manos fueron a mis jeans y desabrocharon el botón, para luego sacar mis pantalones por mis piernas.

Se coloco a mi lado, sus labios fueron a los míos y desde ahí comenzó a descender, mordió mi cuello, lamió donde mordió, y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales torturo con su boca, haciendo que el placer se extendiera por mi cuerpo y de mis labios salieran gemidos.

Su mano izquierda descendió por mi abdomen, hasta adentrarse en mis bragas y tocaron ese punto de placer que necesitaba hace mucho su atención.

-¡Oh Dios!- dije jadeando.

-¿Te gusta Bella?- pregunto Edward- ¿Te gusta como te toco?

-S...si- dije en un gemido, ya que Edward introdujo un dedo en mí.

Comenzó a bombear y yo solo podía sentir sus besos, sus dedos dentro de mí y todo me estaba abrumando, era mucho placer.

Edward me beso y sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad, sin poderme contener explote en un orgasmo que hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera como si se estuviera derritiendo.

Edward se separo de mi lado, para mirarme. Había una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, a la cual respondí de la misma manera.

El se levanto, y comenzó a sacar sus pantalones, yo quería hacerlo, pero vi como sacaba su bota para después sacarse el pantalón junto con sus bóxer, y volviéndose a poner la bota en la pierna.

-Creo que esto nos molestara, para lo que pensamos hacer- dijo al recostarse a mi lado.

-Siempre ahí una solución.

Lo empuje sobre la cama, me quite mis bragas y me senté sobre cu cuerpo. Fui directo a besar sus labios, para después descender por su cuello, llegando a su pecho, y continuar bajando hasta su abdomen, mi idea era llegar hasta su miembro pero Edward me detuvo. Yo lo mire.

-Hoy no amor, solo quiero estar dentro de ti.

Yo asentí, fui a besar sus labios y me guié su miembro hasta mi entrada para penetrarme.

Los dos soltamos unos gemidos muy altos cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron. Me quede un momento quieta para disfrutar del momento, pero cuando Edward movió sus caderas, yo comencé a moverme. Primero lento, pero después comencé a aumenta la velocidad de mis movimientos.

Subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de Edward, y gemidos salían de nuestros labios, mezclados con nuestros nombres.

Edward me afirmo de las caderas y me ayudo a subir y bajar por su miembro. Los movimientos fueron mas rápidos, trataba de afirmarme de su pecho, pero estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería sobre el.

En mi bajo vientre se formo una burbuja que solo quería explotar, y cuando Edward movió sus caderas contra la mías, exploto y el orgasmo me embargo. Edward también exploto, y yo caí sobre el mientras, Edward gemía mi nombre.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, ninguno se quería mover, pero estaba segura de que Edward estaba incomodo.

Me deje caer a su lado y cuando lo mire Edward estaba muy serio, y sus ojos solo mostraban preocupación.

-Amor ¿Qué pasa?

-No usamos protección- dijo.

No había entendido cuando me lo dijo, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no habíamos usado preservativo.

-Tranquilo amor- dije besando su mandíbula- me estoy cuidando.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Mientras estuve en el hospital, pedí ver un ginecólogo, y el me dio pastillas, dijo que ayudaría con mi periodo y ante cualquier cosa, como ahora. las estoy tomando desde hace algunas semanas.

-Eso me deja mas tranquilo- dijo besando mi frente- no quiero que quedes embarazada por un descuido de nosotros.

-Tranquilo, no pasara- le di un beso en su labios.

Nos cubrí con las mantas de mi cama, y me acurruque en su pecho. Cuanto lo había extrañado, y solo fue por mis entupidas ideas, podía haber estado todo este tiempo con el.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo Edward.

-También yo, y lamento haberme ido, nunca debí.

-Ya todo quedo atrás, solo quiero estar contigo.

Nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que necesite ir al baño, me puse una polera larga, y mis bragas para ir al baño.

Justo cuando volvía a la habitación, tocaron la puerta.

-Bella abre la puerta- se escucho la voz de Emmett.

-Bella no la abras- dijo Edward- me vienen a buscar.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que…

-Edward Anthony Cullen, es mejor que estés preparado para tu castigo- y esa no era la voz de Emmett, era la voz de Esme.

-Edward creo que debo abrir.

El asintió. Tome un pantalón y me lo puse muy rápido, mientras trata de arreglar mi cabello, no podía recibir a Esme con mi cara. Puse un poleron sobre mi cuerpo, y baje las escaleras.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Esme, Alice y Emmett mirándome.

-Hola hija- me abrazo Esme- que bueno que estas bien, te extrañe mucho- dijo con todo su tono maternal.

-Yo también te extrañe Esme, lamento todo lo que hice.

-Tranquila hija, puedo comprender.

Se separo de mí, para después ser rodeara por los brazos de Alice.

-Mala amiga, ¿Cómo te vas sin decirnos? Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te extrañe Alice, lo lamento.

Pero ya pasó y ahora te puedo ver- me sonrió.

Mire a Emmett y esta tenia una cara muy seria, algo que pocas veces veía.

-Para que me hago el duro, te extrañe hermanita- me abrazo Edward- si te vas de nuevo, ahí si te odiare.

-Lo lamento.

-Edward, te quiero abajo en estos momentos, estas en muy graves problemas- dijo Esme mirando las escaleras.

Sentí los pasos de Edward bajando, para después aparecer completamente vestido. Podía apreciar que tenia miedo a lo que su madre le fuera a decir. Era la primera vez que veía a Esme enojada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de a casa así?- le dijo Esme- tenias reposo y saliste sin permiso, aparte te viniste manejando ¿En que pensabas?

Edward se encogió de hombro y miro a su madre apenado.

-Lo siento mama, solo que quería estar con Bella y no podía esperar mas tiempo, eso me estaba matando.

-Fuiste irresponsable, pero se como te sentías y solo por eso no te mandare de vuelta a la casa, se que quieres estar con Bella- me miro Esme.

-Gracias mama- Edward la abrazo.

-Ahora por que no vamos a comer, de seguro ustedes deben tener hambre- propuso Esme.

-Si buena idea- salto Alice- yo quiero comer con Bella.

-Me parece, pero creo que necesito darme un baño- me sonroje.

-Tranquila hija, ve a darte un baño, nosotros te esperamos.

-Yo creo que Edward también debería darse un baño, se nota que tuvo actividad física.

-Emmett cállate- le pego Alice.

-Mejor me voy a bañar- dije toda roja.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación para tomar una toalla y ropa y volver al baño.

Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, aunque aun debía encontrar una forma mucho mejor para disculparme con Edward y mis amigos por haber ido sin mas.

**IMPORTANTE LEER NOTA!**

**Volvi! :D **

**Hoy Di Mis Examenes de Ciencia y Lenguaje y Ya Mañana Es El De Matematica :D Asi Que Volvere Actualizar Nomalmente :D Lunes y Jueves :D **

**Que Les Parecio El Capitulo? Le Gusto o Quedo Malo? Ahi Me Dicen En Sus Mensajes :D Gracias A La Gente Que Comento :D El Capitulo Anterior Tuvo 24 Review :D Eso Es Muy Bueno y Estoy Contenta Por Que Llegamos a Los 400 Review! Ustedes Creen Que Podamos LLegar A Mas? Yo Espero Que Si :D Ahora Pasaran Varias Cosas Pero Ya Veran Todo Sera Sorpresa :D Creo Que Al Final No Terminare Pronto Este Fic Creo Yo xD Una Acotacion Aparte Me Costo Mucho Terminar Este Capitulo Por Eso No Quedo Como Queria (Espero Les Guste) Me Pasaron ALgunas Cosas Malas Que Me Deprimieron y Solo Lloraba Por Primera Vez Estar Triste No Me Sirvio Para Escribir :/ Pero Ya Estoy Bien y Con Animos De Vacaciones y Navidad :D Tambien Quiero Decirles Que Tengo Un Nuevo Facebook Donde Ire Subiendo Partes De Esta historia En Mi Publicaciones Si Quieren Agrgarme Solo Deben Buscar a Danii Belliner Cullen :D (Tengo Una Foto de Kristen) Asi Me Puden Preguntar Lo Que Quieran Del Fic :D**

**Ya No Las Molesto Mas Espero Les Gustara :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	27. Todo A La Normalidad o ¿No?

**27-¿Todo a la normalidad…o No?**

**Bella POV.**

Después de darme una ducha, colocarme ropa cómoda, y volver a bajar donde estaban todos, Esme dijo que iríamos a comer a PorAngeles.

Así que me fui en el auto de Edward, yo conduciendo, ya que Esme no quería ver a su hijo detrás de volante. Alice y Esme en el jeep de Emmett.

En el camino Edward tomaba mi mano, o me daba besos en la mejilla, no podía estar separado de mi y lo agradecía, como dije al igual que el lo había extrañado mucho.

Llegamos al restaurante en PorAngel y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el auto de Jasper estacionado delante del de Emmett, y mis amigos estaban apoyado en el mientras nos esperaban.

-¡Bella!- grito Rose y corrió a mi lado a abrazarme.

-Rose- dije abrazándola.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste estar a tu lado?

-Lo lamento, no estaba pensando bien.

-Nunca mas hagas eso Isabella Swan, eres como mi hermana… que como mi hermana, eres mi hermana. Nunca me separes de ti.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, ya estas aquí y eso importa, necesitabas darte cuenta.

Nos separamos y fui en vuelta por los brazos de Jasper, mientras Rose abrazaba a Edward.

-Es bueno verte pequeña.

-También es bueno verte Jasper.

-Podemos entrar a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Emmett.

-Siempre tan sensible amor- le dio un golpe Rose.

-Entremos a comer- dijo Esme.

Todos entramos en el restaurante, nos llevaron hasta el final donde había una mesa para la cantidad de personas que éramos. Todos tomamos asiento, el mesero nos entrego los menús y todos pedimos algo distinto.

Nos estábamos riendo de las ocurrencias de Emmett, cuando sentí la mano de Edward tensarse en mi pierna, donde hace mucho la tenia, para verlo fruncir el ceño mirando por la venta del restaurante.

Por fuera iban pasando Tanya y James, quienes se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia en el restaurante. Sin disimular, entraron en el lugar y caminaron directo a nuestra mesa. Esto solo podía traer cosas malas.

-Mire a quien tenemos aquí- dijo James- a la parejita feliz.

-James, no estamos para que molestes- le dijo Edward.

-Pero si no vengo a molestar, al contrario nosotros- abrazo a Tanya- queremos saber si se encuentran bien, todos vimos su accidente y fue muy feo.

-No seas cínico, sabes que no te interesamos ni un poco.

-En eso tienes razón. Para mi fue bueno que chocaran ya que esa- me indico- me quito mi puesto en la competencia.

-Cuidado con lo que dices- se levanto Edward.

-Pero mira como quedaste, ya veo que nuestro plan funciono mejor de lo que criamos.

-¿Plan?- pregunto Alice.

-Ustedes creen que la chica aquí presente- índico a Tanya- había querido besar a Edward de verdad. Lamento decirles que fue planeado, yo la mande para que Bella los viera y chocara, aunque la culpa no fue de ella, pero igual funciono tu ibas con ella- miro a Edward.

-Eres un maldito.

Edward se iba a lanzar por James, pero Emmett se le adelanto y le dio un golpe directo en la mandíbula haciéndolo caer.

-¡Emmett!- grito Esme.

-Nunca hables mal de mis hermanos- le grito Emmett- si no te ira mucho peor que ahora.

-Eres un mastodonte- dijo James.

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo Emmett dispuesto a darle otro golpe.

-Hijo basta.

-Lo siento mama.

-Todos ustedes son unos delincuentes, mira como dejaron a James- grito Tanya.

-Solo fue un golpe- le dijo Rose- eso no lo matara.

-Ya veras, un día nos cobraremos de todo lo que nos haces- le dijo Tanya a Rose.

-¿Es una amenaza? ¿Por qué si quieres la cobramos ahora?

-Tranquila amor, déjala que hable, al final nunca harán nada.

-Sra. Cullen, los sacaremos de aquí.

Llegaron varios meseros que sacaron a James y Tanya del lugar. Todos volvimos a nuestros lugares en la mesa, aunque quedamos en un completo silencio. Eso era incomodo.

-Hijo nunca más quiero que reacciones de esa manera- Le dijo Esme a Emmett.

-Lo lamento mama, pero ellos me sacan de quicio.

-No quiero que su padre se entere de nada de esto, quiero que quede aquí.

-Si- dijimos todos.

Terminamos de comer lo que nos habían servido, tratando de recuperar el buen ambiente que teníamos antes de que ellos llegaran.

Edward me tomo la mano después de terminar y esperábamos el postre. No se por que su mirada no me gustaba era como si tuviera miedo, como si algo malo le pasara. No quería pensar tonterías, por eso me acerque a el y le susurre:

-Amor ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- dijo mirando en otra dirección.

-Algo te pasa, estoy segura.

-Solo no me gusto que James y Tanya llegaran donde nosotros, arruino toda nuestra comida.

-Tranquilo, ya se fueron y ahora podemos seguir en paz.

-No confió en ellos Bella, y se que algo harán, no se quedaran de brazos cruzados.

-Por ahora no pasara nada, no creo que James quiera salir de nuevo lastimado por Emmett.

-Pero ¿En un futuro?

-No lo se, solo debes estar tranquilo, ya veras como no pasa nada.

Terminar de comer el postre, pagamos la cuenta y volvimos a nuestros autos.

-Chicos ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Esme.

-Nosotros iremos al parque- dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Jasper.

-Nosotros al cine- dijo Rose.

-¿Ustedes?- nos miro Esme.

-Creo que a la casa- respondió Edward- creo que estar todo el día fuera no es bueno.

-Bien.

Todos nos separamos, Esme se vino con nosotros en el auto. En el camino conversamos distintas cosas, mientras yo conducía. Cuando llegamos, Esme se fue directo a la cocina y nosotros a la habitación de Edward.

Nos recostamos en su cama, el prendió su televisor y coloco una película. Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a mirarla.

No se en que momento me quede dormida, solo sentí como los brazos de Edward me abrazaban mucho mas y era cubierta por algo. Luego de eso todo fue negro.

-No creo que sea bueno despertarlos de esta manera- escuche una voz.

-Alice, solo será una manera divertida- reconocí la voz de Emmett.

-Hermano, si Edward te mata, yo diré que estaba en todo su derecho.

-Gracias Alice, yo sabia que podía contar con tu apoyo.

Sentí que se movían, pero no podía despertarme, estaba segura de que algo nos harían pero aun tenía mucho sueño como para reaccionar.

-Emmett si tú nos lanzas aguas serás hombre muerto- dijo Edward.

Luego lo sentí separarse de mi lado, y cubrirme con la manta.

-¿Cómo sabias lo que haría?- pregunto Emmett.

-Los escuche entrar, no estaba dormido, solo tenia los ojos cerrados. Ahora baja esa botella con agua.

-Bien.

-Hermanito, mama dijo que bajen a comer y llame al padre de Bella, se puede quedar- dijo Alice.

-Gracias hermana, la despierto y bajamos.

-Ok.

Sentí como la puerta era cerrada, después Edward se volvió a recostar a mi lado y me abrazo.

-No sabes cuanto me gusta estar así contigo.

-Lo mismo que me gusta a mi- murmure contra la almohada.

-¿Estas despiertas?

-Si, desde que Alice y Emmett entraron, solo que no podía despertar.

-Entiendo.

Me gire para mirar a Edward y encontrar sus hermosos ojos verdes. El se acero a mí y me dio un dulce beso.

-Esme dice que bajemos.

-Si- me senté en la cama- iré al baño primero.

-Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta.

**Edward POV.**

Bella entro al baño, yo me senté y me coloque mi otro zapato que me había sacado para dormir. Quería que me sacaran pronto la bota pero sabia que eso no pasaría hasta un par de semanas, solo debía esperar.

No podía creer que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, estar junto a Bella lo había visto muy distante mientras estaba en el hospital. Pero ahora, aquí en Forks todo se vio mas claro y sabia que volveríamos a estar juntos, fue hecho para no separarnos.

Bella salio del baño, ya despierta y refrescada. Nos tomamos de las manos y bajamos a donde se encontraba nuestra familia.

Todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, nosotros con Bella nos sentamos juntos y mi madre llego con la comida. Comenzamos a comer animadamente cuando mi padre nos pregunto algunas cosas.

-Chicos ¿Ya están preparados para el nuevo año escolar?

-Si- salto Alice- ya quiero que comiencen las clases, el instituto es tan divertido.

-Yo no- dijo Bella.

-Emmett, Rose ¿Ustedes que harán este año? Ya que están esperando a sus hermanos para ir a la universidad.

-Yo trabajare en un café en PorAngeles- dijo Rose.

-Yo ayudare en el gimnasio de PorAngeles- dijo Emmett.

-Me parece muy bien chicos, que se mantengan activos este año. Así luego todos se van juntos a estudiar.

Continuamos conversando de las clases, de las ideas de Alice que quería hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al año escolar, cosa que me pareció, pero a la vez no, ya que de seguro Tanya vendría y eso solo trae problemas.

Al terminar todos nos fuimos a la sala, Jasper y Rose se despidieron de nosotros, Alice y Emmett se fueron a su habitación después de dejar a sus novios afuera y nosotros con Bella, subimos a mi habitación. Aunque había dormido en la tarde, aun me sentía cansado.

Nos sentamos con Bella en mi cama, ella se abrazo a mí, y yo también la abrace. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que recordé algo.

-Lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa?- me miro Bella extrañada.

-Sobre ir a la playa antes de las clases, no podremos ir mientras este así.

-Tranquilo amor, podemos ir en otra ocasión, aun nos queda tiempo.

-Lo se, pero yo quería ir ahora, lo había prometido.

-Bueno, ahora prométeme que me llevaras después de que te quiten la bota.

-Bien. Bella prometo llevarte a un paseo a la playa solo nosotros, después de que me quiten la bota.

-Ok.

Ella se acerco a mí y me dio un dulce beso.

.

La ultima semana de vacaciones paso muy rápida, entre todos salíamos a algún lugar a divertirnos. Fuimos al cine, hicimos un picnic en el bosque, pasábamos tardes jugando con la consola o viendo películas. Pero igual se pasó muy rápido y aquí estábamos por llegar al instituto.

-Amor ¿Qué haremos después de clases?- le pregunte a Bella.

Ella quito su vista de la carretera y me miro.

-No se, podemos ir a tu casa o a la mía, no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

-Bien, iremos a mi casa.

-Ok.

Bella se estaciono junto al auto de Jasper, Alice y el ya nos esperaban y era tan extraño no ver a Emmett ni Rose, se les extrañaría en el instituto.

-Bien debemos ir por nuestro horarios- dijo Alice cuando llegamos a su lado.

Todos caminamos hacia las mesas donde se repartían los horarios. Había una pequeña fila que hicimos todos.

Bella me abrazo por el cuello, juntando sus labios a los míos. Se sentía tan bien besarla, no sabia como lo haría cuando no la tuviera cerca.

-Chicos les toca- dijo Alice.

Nos separamos y miramos a la mujer que estaba detrás de la mesa, entregando horarios.

-Edward Cullen- dije sonriendo.

Ella busco los papeles y me entrego un sobre.

-Isabella Swan.

Le entregaron un sobre y todos nos fuimos a la cafetería. Teníamos hasta la segunda hora para poder acomodarnos al horario y comenzar las clases.

-¿Qué les toco? ¿Qué les toco?- preguntaba Alice.

-Alice a todos nos toco lo mismo- dije.

-Lo se, pero quiero saber sus horarios y si nos tocaron clases juntos.

-Amor primero miremos las de nosotros- dijo Jasper llevándose a Alice a una mesa.

Nosotros los seguimos y sacamos nuestros horarios, los nombres de los profesores y todo el papeleo.

Comencé a leer. Tenía mis materias muy combinadas por lo que me mantendría ocupados, de eso seguro.

-Amor ¿Puedo ver tu horario?- le dije a Bella.

Ella me lo entrego y mire nuestras clases. Teníamos cinco clases juntos, de las ocho total. Así que eso era bueno.

-Amor, tenemos, biología, deportes, literatura, calculo y historia juntos- le sonreí.

-Eso es genial, más tiempo a tu lado- me abrazo.

Luego revisamos el horario con Alice y Jasper y con ellos también teníamos varias clases juntos. Había algunas en las cuales estábamos los cuatro juntos.

-Chicos hable con mis padres y me dejaron hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa- dijo Alice feliz.

-¿Cómo es que no supe nada?- pregunte.

-Hermanito, yo hable con ellos, tu ni siquiera estabas cerca.

-Entiendo.

-La cosa es que será este viernes, solo debo decirle a Jessica para que ella le cuente a todo el instituto.

-¿Irán todos?- pregunto Bella alarmada.

-Solo los de segundo y tercer año, los de primero no, ya que aun son pequeños.

-Eso es bueno- pensé.

Aunque solo pensar en que vendría más de la mitad de los estudiantes, era alarmante. Nuestra casa seria un campo de batalla.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Vieron a los nuevos?- llego Jessica a nuestra mesa.

-No, ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Alice interesada.

-Los chicos están guapísimos y la chica no esta mal, pero tu sabes aquí todos mueren por la rubias- dijo con cara de asco Jessica.

-¿Sabes de que curso son?- volvió a preguntar Alice.

-Si de tercero, de seguro tendremos clases con ellos.

-¡Que bien! Compañeros nuevos- salto Alice.

-Tranquila enana, solo son personas.

-Cállate aburrido- me mostró la lengua Alice.

Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla, para que la mirara, me sonrió y luego junto sus labios con los míos. Su beso era tierno, dulce y muy lento, como queriendo saborear el momento.

Yo puse mis manos en su cintura y la hice sentar en mis piernas, así la podía tener mucho mas cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello, donde lo enredo entre sus dedos.

-Te amo- susurro en mi oído cuando se separo.

-También te amo.

Ella me abrazo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, yo la apreté a mi cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos.

-Los nuevos- murmuro Bella de repente.

Me separe de Bella, y con ella aun en mis piernas, me gire para mirar a los nuevos y cuando los vi me sorprendí. Mire a Alice y ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

Ellos nos vieron y todos al mismo tiempo sonrieron y cambiaron su dirección hacia nuestra mesa. Esto no era nada bueno, si ellos estaban aquí era por algo, y de seguro yo tenia que ver en ello.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Jane- dije.

-¿La conoces?- preguntaron Bella y Jasper a la vez.

-Claro que me conoce, yo fui la novia de Edward en Chicago. Que tal ex cuñada- miro a Alice.

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto Bella.

-Tranquila chica, Edward y yo terminamos todo tipo de relación antes de que el se viniera a este pueblo y veo que no te costo nada remplazarme.

-No puedes decir eso cuando sabes por que terminamos- dije molesto por sus palabras.

-Ya tranquilo, solo veníamos a saludar, por que supongo que recuerdas a mi hermano Alec, Félix y Demetri.

-Si los recuerdo- lo mire a todos que tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Bueno no los molestamos mas, iremos a nuestras clases, nos vemos luego- se despidió Jane.

Ellos se fueron y se sentaron unas mesas más alejadas de nosotros, donde llegaron varios chicos a hablar con Jane y muchas chicas a hablar con Alec, Félix y Demetri.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Alice.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta nada.

-Lo se, ellos son malas personas.

-Edward, me puedes explicar quienes son ellos- me dijo Bella.

-Hoy te contare quienes con ellos- le di un beso en la mejilla- pero tranquila, ya no tengo relaciones con ellos.

-Ok.

Bella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras suspiraba, yo la abrace, teniendo miedo de lo que mis antiguos "amigos" podrían hacen al estar en este pueblo. Eso estaba muy extraño.

**Hola! **

**Que Les PArecio El Capitulo? Les Gusto? Son Tan Tiernos Juntos xD y COmo Dije Antes Creo Que A Esta Historia Aun Le Queda Un Poco xD. Ahora Llegaron Antiguos "Amigos" De Edward Que Solo Haran Malas Cosas :/ Pero Sera Lo Interesante. Gracias Por Los Review, Por Que Lean, Agreguen A Favoritos o Alertas De Autor :D Como Dije En El Comentario Si Quieren Saber Del Fic o Preguntar Algo Me Pueden Agregar A Mi Face Danii Belliner Cullen :D Donde Publicare Partes De Lo Que Escribo o Mis Otros Fic y Nuevas Ideas Asi Que Agreguenme Pero Digan Que Me Agregaron :D Si Quieres Alguna Peticion Para Los Proximos Capitulos Solo Deja un Review Asi Yo Lo Escribo Mas Adelante :D **

**PD: Deje Review Para Mandarles El Adelanto :D **

**Saludos **

**Las Quiero Mucho Danii  
**


	28. Mis Ex Amigos

**Les Debo Una Gran Disculpa! Asi Que LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. Mis Semanas Se Complicaron Horrible. Despues de Mis Examenes Tuve Uan Clase De "Crisis" Ya Que No Tenia Inspiracion y Estaba Toda Triste y Lloraba Por Todo y Eso Influia En Lo Que Escribia :/ Luego Cuando Ya Estaba Mejor Operaron A Mi Mama :/ Asi Que Me Hice Cargo De Mi Casa y Todas Esas Cosas. Luego Llego La Navidad Regalos y Aparte Estuve Trabajando No Habia Tiempo Asi Que Lo LAMENTO MUCHO! Nunca Mas Pasara Esto :D Ahora Les Dejo El Capitulo :D Al Final Una Breve Explicaicon De Algo :D**

**28- Mis Ex Amigos.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba en clases de historia, con Bella a mi lado. Ella escuchaba al profesor explicar el año escolar, pero yo solo pensaba en que estarían haciendo Jane, Félix, Demetri y Alec en Forks.

Ellos no eran de pueblos, y lo mas seguro es que vinieran por mi o por mi hermano. El también los conocía.

No quería que se involucrara con mis amigos, menos con Bella. Sabia como podía llegar a ser Jane y de seguro iría tras Bella, cuando esta le respondiera algo, no quería problemas, menos ahora que volvimos a estar juntos.

-Edward- dijo Bella en mi odio.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Qué pasa? Te estoy llamando, debemos responder unas preguntas en parejas y tú no me escuchas.

-Lo lamento estaba pensando.

-Es por lo de esos chicos ¿verdad?

-Si, se me hace extraño que estén aquí.

-Quiero saber tu relación con ellos, pero no aquí, terminemos esto y el profesor nos dejara salir.

Yo asentí y me puse a leer las páginas que el profesor había dado, en pocos minutos entre los dos respondimos las preguntas y salimos del salón tomados de las manos.

Aun teníamos treinta y cinco minutos libres, así que salimos al jardín del instituto, nos sentamos en el césped, yo apoyado en un árbol y Bella entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-. pregunto Bella.

-Ellos son unos ex amigos.

-¿Por qué ex?

-Por que ellos me traicionaron.

-¿Cómo así?

-En el grupo éramos, Jane, Alec su hermano, Félix, Demetri y yo. Siempre estábamos juntos eh íbamos a todas la carreras juntos. Cuando teníamos más de tres meses siendo compañeros de carreras, comencé a salir con Jane. Ella había dicho que yo le gustaba, y era linda así que comencé a salir con ella. Todo iba bien hasta que fuimos a una fiesta. Llegue con ella pero después de dos horas se me perdio, no sabia donde estaba y debía regresar a mi casa, así que comencé a buscarla, una chica me dijo que la había visto subir al baño y fui por ella, pero no estaba en el baño, comencé a mirar las habitaciones y la encontré en una cama con Félix y Demetri.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Bella sorprendía.

-Como lo oyes, los tres estaban en la cama y cuando los encontré, me preguntaron si quería unirme a ellos, yo me fui muy enojado, me dolió su traición, ya que yo si la quería, pero al parecer ella no.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Deje de juntarme con ellos, ya no íbamos juntos a las carreras y no estaba en su equipo. Jane me pidió muchas veces perdón por lo que había hecho, que según ella estaba muy ebria y no se había dado cuenta, pero no la perdone y seguí con mi camino. Luego llego el día de la carrera y me toco correr con Demetri, el fue quien golpeo mi auto y tuve el accidente.

-¿El fue?

-Si, pero no lo culpe, solo dije que había perdido el control, pero Demetri quería mi auto de ese tiempo, por eso había corrido conmigo y había hecho trampa, claro que el auto quedo destruido después del choque.

-Entonces ¿A que vinieron?

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que buscan algo de mi, ellos son muy interesados y no creo que solo quisieran dejar Chicago, Jane tenia muchas cosas aya, como un contrato como modelo y varias cosas. Los chicos también tenían una vida, solo puedo pensar que viene a hacerme algo.

-Espero que no- Bella se acurruco en mi- no quiero que te pase nada.

-Tranquila Bella, nada me pasara, pero debemos tener cuidado, ellos no son de mi confianza y menos Demetri que fue quien me choco para poder ganar.

-Ok, estaré al pendiente.

Después de nuestra conversación seguimos con las clases, en el almuerzo nos sentamos con Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban muy contentos con los maestros y la materia de este año. Yo ni siquiera había puesto mucha atención.

La ultima clase del día fue deporte, agradecía que fuera al final así después solo nos íbamos a nuestra casa y ya.

Bella estuvo tratando de darle a la pelota de voleibol muchas veces pero no pudo, siempre terminaba en la cabeza de alguien, y eso me hacia reír, aunque las risas desaparecía cuando ella se caía y era empujado por otros. Yo no podía hacer nada, debía estar sentado en las gradas hasta que me quitaran la bota.

-Amor me voy a cambiar y nos vamos- me dijo Bella cuando todo termino.

-Bien, te espero aquí.

Bella corrió hacia los vestidores y yo me quede ahí sentado a esperarla, aun tenia que depender de ella para viajar, aunque eso me gustaba mucho.

-Hola Edward- me saludo alguien.

Cuando me gire me encontré con Jane, quien sonreía de esa manera que no me gustaba, cuando algo estaba planeando.

-Hola Jane, ¿necesitas algo?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Edward hace mucho que no nos vemos, deben haber pasado muchas cosas en tu vida.

-Si pasaron, pero eso no te importa.

-¿Aun estas molesto por lo que paso aquella vez?

-Ya lo olvide Jane, pero no te quiero cerca, ni de mi, ni de Bella y menos de mis amigos.

-Veo que estas enamorado de esa chica.

-No te importa.

-Claro que me importa, si vine a este pueblito es por que te quiero de vuelta.

-Jane eso nunca pasara, amo a Bella y ella es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, ustedes no se pueden comprar y se elegir bien.

-Edward, volverás a mi lado, ella no creo que te de lo que yo te puedo dar- se acerco a mi.

-Jane- la sujete de los brazos- no me interesas y Bella es mejor para mi que nadie, así que ahora vuelve a Chicago y déjame en paz.

-Si supieras que no solo yo vine por ti- se alejo de mi lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- nos vemos el viernes en tu casa Edward, creo que hay una fiesta.

Ella se fue y no le pude decir que no la quería en mi casa, eso solo podía ser algo malo.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Bella.

-Solo molestar, me pidió volver con ella- le dije sincero.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero sabes que solo te quiero a ti y ella no me interesa, no podría estar con alguien como ella.

Ella asintió y luego se acerco para darme un beso.

No me gustaba que Jane estuviera aquí y menos que estuviera detrás de mi, eso era malo. Pero lo ultimo que dijo, que no era la única que venia por mi, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Tendría que ver con Félix y Demetri?

.

La semana paso muy rápido, y el día viernes llego y con ello la fiesta. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de participar, pero Bella había ayudado a Alice con el arreglo de la casa, y se le había pegado un poco el espíritu de Alice y quería participar en todo, por lo que no la iba a dejar sola y estaría con ella todo el tiempo.

-¡Edward!- llego Bella a mi habitación- ¿estas listo?

-No, aun no, ¿Por qué? ¿ya llego gente?

-No, solo quería saber- sonrió mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?- me levante y camine a su lado.

-No se, estar con Alice toda la tarde, se te pega su alegría.

-Yo eh vivido con Alice toda mi vida, hasta somos mellizos y aun así no se me pega su alegría.

-Bueno hace mucho que no me sentía activa y hoy la eh ayudado con todo, eso me subió el ánimo.

-Que bueno- me senté junto a ella- aunque me has dejado un poco abandonado.

-Lo lamento- rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos- ¿Cómo puedo compensarlo?

-No se, no tengo pensado nada.

-Bueno yo si.

Bella me recostó sobre la cama, se sentó sobre mi cadera y comenzó a besarme. Sus labios se movían rápido sobre los míos, demandantes. Su lengua recorría mi boca como si me fuera a escapar.

Mordió mi labio inferior y eso me hizo jadear, sus manos en mi cabello tiraban de el, mientras mis manos subían por su espalda tocando su suave piel.

-Te quiero- dijo al separarse para volver a atacar mi cuello.

Suspiros salían de mis labios al sentir los suyos sobre mi piel, mordió y succiono una parte, sabiendo que me dejaría una marca. La gire sobre la cama, tratando de tener cuidado con mi pierna, lo único que deseaba era sacarme esa bota, molestaba para todo, en especial para estar con Bella.

La bese y comencé a descender por su cuello, fui hasta su oreja y mordí el lóbulo, Bella soltó un gemido y volví a bajar por su cuello, al igual que ella, deje una marca, succionando y mordiendo.

-Ustedes nunca se pueden separar- escuche a mi hermana.

Bella y yo nos separamos, y miramos hacia la puerta donde Alice nos estaba mirando. Bella se sonrojo y escondió su cara en mi pecho, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas.

-Ya Bella no te escondas, debes recordar que no será ni la primera, ni la ultima vez que te descubra de esta manera. Ahora vamos que debes cambiarte y tú hermano también.

Alice saco a Bella debajo de mi cuerpo, no se con que fuerza y se la llevo. Yo me quede recostado sobre mi cama, pensando en que siempre alguien nos interrumpía.

Después de cambiarme de ropa, por unos pantalones negros, una polera blanca y una camisa azul marino encima, baje donde debía estar alguno de mis amigos.

A los únicos que encontré como siempre eran a Jasper y Emmett quienes estaban comiendo de las botanas que Alice había dejado ahí, aunque estaba seguro que no durarían mucho.

- La gente ya va a llegar y la anfitriona aun no esta lista- dijo Emmett.

- Deja a Alice tranquila Emmett, ella se demora lo que quieres y si no, nosotros recibimos a la gente- la defendió Jasper.

Yo me aleje de ellos y me deje caer en el sillón, ellos dos no podían estar juntos, cuando Emmett comenzaba a molestar a Alice.

Cerré mis ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, esta noche seria muy larga y no sabia cuando aguantaría.

-¿Amor esta noche bailaras conmigo?- susurro una voz en mi oído,

Me enderece y Bella estaba a mi lado, tenia puesto una falta negra con vuelos, mas una polera roja y unos zapatos altos rojos.

-Lo se Alice me quiere matar con esos zapatos.

-Al contrario- dije- sabia que te hacían ver sexy.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, quedando sentada en mis piernas.

-Te vez hermosa- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu también te vez muy bien.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y escuchamos el murmullo de la gente al otro lado de la puerta. Ya habían llegado y la fiesta comenzó.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero nuestra casa estaba llena de gente, mis padres en su habitación, no se como lo hacían para soportar la música.

Nosotros con Bella habíamos estado bailando entremedio de la gente y de vez en cuando miraba a mi alrededor buscando a Jane con los demás, pero no habían llegado y eso me tenia muy tranquilo.

Mis manos atrajeron más el cuerpo de Bella al mío y comencé a besar su cuello, mientras ella recorría con sus manos mi espalda, mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

-Edward creo que debes sentarte un poco, recuerda tu pierna- dijo Bella en mi oído.

-Estoy bien, no me duele.

-Pero deberías estar sentado un rato, vamos por algo de beber y salimos a tomar aire.

-Bien, pero quiero seguir bailando contigo.

Bella me tomo de la mano y caminamos por entremedio de la gente, entramos en la cocina y saco dos refrescos del refrigerador, luego caminamos hacia la puesta trasera y salimos al patio.

La noche estaba helada, pero con el calor del baile se sentía muy bien sobre nuestra piel.

Nos sentamos en una banca que tenia mi madre junto a la pared de la casa, Bella me entrego un refresco y comencé a beber, en menos de un minuto no quedaba nada.

-Ves que tenías sed.

-Tenía sed, pero mas sed de ti- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-También tenía sed de ti.

Dejo el refresco en el suelo y se acerco a mi para besarme. Sus labios se movían rápido sobre los míos de una manera demandante, yo tome su cara entre mis manos y baje la intensidad del beso, quería que el momento durara mucho más.

Mis labios lentos por sobre los de ella, dejaban suaves caricias, sus manos se fueron a mi cabello jalando de el.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y Bella hablo.

-¿Por qué siempre los haces más lento?

-Por que me gusta disfrutar de tu sabor- le di un dulce beso.

-También me gusta, pero los prefiero rudos- me sorprendí por la palabra, Bella nunca me lo había dicho.

-Entonces rudos.

Junte nuestros labios de una forma brusca, sin importarme en ser delicado, ella los quería rudos, rudos los tendría.

Mis manos acercaron mas su cara a la mía, mientras devoraba sus labios con los míos. Mi lengua entro en su boca, y escuche un gemido salir de los labios de Bella, que murió en mi boca.

Entre mis dientes mordí su labio inferior sin hacerle daño y otro gemido escapo, pero esta vez se escucho. Nos separamos solo segundo, para que la mirada de Bella cambiara a pura lujuria y se sentara en mis piernas.

Mis manos se fueron a sus muslos, donde me di cuenta que la falda se le había subido por completo. Yo cubrí su trasero por si alguien aparecía y continué besando a Bella.

Ella se movía sobre mi cuerpo, y eso no estaba haciendo nada de bien a mi sistema nervioso.

-Te amo- dijo Bella antes de volver a atacar mis labios.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí a punto de tener sexo- se escucho una voz.

Me tense inmediata mente, nos separamos con Bella y encontramos a Alec, Félix y Demetri mirándonos, los tres con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Me pare muy rápido, dejando a Bella detrás de mi, no quería que la vieran mas de lo necesario en especial con esa ropa.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunte.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, aunque lo que ustedes hacían era mucho mejor.

-Cuidado con lo que dices- dije.

-Tranquilo Edward, solo queremos arreglar algunas cositas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Queremos nuestro premio.

-¿Qué premio? Yo no les debo nada.

-¿Seguro? Por que recuerdo que fuiste tu quien perdió esa carrera.

-Si la perdí no fue por mi culpa, tu me chocaste- le grite a Demetri.

-Yo nunca te choque y si lo hice ¿Qué tiene? Todo el mundo lo hace en algún momento.

-Eres un maldito.

Me iba a lanzar contra Demetri, cuando Félix me empujo contra la pared afirmando mi camisa.

-¡Edward!- grito Bella- suéltalo.

Bella iba por Félix cuando Alec la tomo de los brazos y la pego a su cuerpo, dejando a Bella inmovilizada.

-Suéltala- le grite.

-Escúchame Edward- dijo Demetri- quiero ese auto, era lo que busque por mucho tiempo y no me lo pagaste.

-No tengo ese auto, después del choque lo vendí por partes. Ahora suelta a Bella.

-Entonces queremos otro, te hemos visto en un Volvo, queremos ese auto.

-Es de Bella, no te lo puedo dar.

-Sabemos que no es de ella, lo quiero Edward, me debes un auto y lo quiero.

-Ya te dije que no te debo nada, no te entregare nada.

-Bien entonces atente a las consecuencias.

Félix me dio contra la pared y caí al suelo del golpe, Alec soltó a Bella y ella corrió a mi lado.

-Yo que tu me cuido Edward, si no quieres hacer las cosas por las buenas serán por las malas.

Ellos se fueron y nos quedamos ahí, Bella me abrazaba mientras trataba de olvidar el dolor de mi espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte.

-Si estoy bien, pero tu ¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirándome.

-Si.

Bella tenia algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y no me gusto que ella estuviera en estos momentos, prefería haber estado solo.

-Bella tranquila, nada pasara.

-¿Cómo que nada? Los escuchaste, ellos quieren el auto y si no algo te pasara.

-Ellos no me harán nada- le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Se que lo dices solo para que me quede tranquila, pero vi su miradas, ellos quieren un auto y lo van a conseguir como sea, si tu no quieres hacer nada lo haré yo.

Bella se paro y me tendió la mano, la tome y me levante a su lado.

-¿En que estas pensando?

-Tengo un auto que les puedes entregar, solo debemos revisarlo por ultima vez.

-¿Qué auto?

-Uno que gane hace mucho tiempo en una carrera, esta muy guardado por que es mi reliquia pero ahora debo entregarlo, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Bella no dejare que entregues un auto, no quiero que tu me salves, debería ser al revés, puedo hablar con Carlisle de seguro el me puede ayudar.

-No Edward, no preocuparas a tus padres, esto es algo que tu debes solucionar, pero te ayudare.

-No dejare que hagas eso.

-Entonces le diré a los demás, ellos de seguro me ayudaran.

Bella se dio media vuelta y entro en la casa, yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude, quería saber cual era su idea, aunque no me gustaba nada que ella se metiera en esto.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Me Puden Perdonar Por La Demora? Espero Que Si y Si Me Quieren Matar LO Pueden Hacer Aunque Se Quedarian Sin El Final De Su Historia xD ¿Que Auto Creen Que Tiene Bella y Le Dara a Edward Para Pagar Su Deuda? La Perdona Que Adivine Se Gana El Proximo Capitulo Dedicado :D Solo Coloquen La Marca De Auto No Interesan Los Modelos Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review (Lamento No Enviar Los Adelantos) A La gente Que Lee, Las Que Deja Alertas, Favoritos y Mil Cosas De Esas xD Las Actualizaciones Seran Igual Que Siempres Lunes y Jueves Solo Por Hoy Sera En Dia Marte :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Por Que Si Les Mandare Adelanto Esta Vez :D **

**Tambien Me Pueden Agregrar A Mi Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Me Conecto y Dejo Pequeños Avances Del Fic En mi Muro :D **

**Ahora Si Me Despido **

**Danii^^ **


	29. El Auto de Bella

**Capitulo Dedicado A CKonna Quien Adivino Que Auto Era Hasta En El Modelo :D Capitulo Dedicado a Ti :D **

**29- El Auto de Bella.**

**Bella POV.**

Después del día la fiesta, les dije a todos que había pasado esa noche, no les quise decir en el momento, ya que todos la estaban pasando muy bien, pero al día siguiente les dije.

Le conté sobre la amenaza hacia Edward, la forma en que nos habían mantenidos tomados y todas las cosas, aunque Edward no quería, igual necesitaríamos la ayuda de ellos.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron que ellos habían venido?- grito Emmett- debía haberlo sabido.

-¿Con cual idea Emmett? Solo ibas a hacer cosas estupidas- dijo Alice.

-Claro que no, le hubiera ido a pegar a Demetri por lo que le hizo a Edward.

-Ves a eso me refería, cosas estupidas, no puedes solo ir a pegarle.

-Silencio los dos- dijo Edward- esto es algo que yo tengo que solucionar.

-Edward según lo que Bella nos contó y tu no desmentiste nada, esos chicos son capas de hacer cualquier cosa por el auto que les debes- dijo tranquilo Jasper.

-Si, pero no los voy a involucrar a todos en esto.

-Ya estamos en esto- dijo Rose- Emmett no se quedara tranquilo mientras sepa que "esos" están aquí, y yo no lo dejare solo. Lo mismo harán Alice y Jasper y por supuesto Bella estará contigo, así que estamos todos contigo.

Edward se sentó resignado en el sillón, mientras todos lo mirábamos.

-Bien, pero si les pasa algo, recuerden que yo lo tendré en mi conciencia siempre.

-No seas dramático hermano- se sentó Emmett a su lado- ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Es muy simple- dije- solo debemos entregarle el auto y pedirle que se vayan de Forks.

-Pero ¿Qué auto?- me miro Alice.

-Ya tengo pensado cual- dije seria.

-No creo que quieras darle ese auto- se levanto Rose del sillón- estas loca si crees que te dejare- se acerco a mi.

-Es el único que los alejara de nosotros, yo no quiero mas problemas y se que ellos solo los traerán.

-Bella ¡estas loca!- dijo Rose.

-Lo se, pero es el único auto.

-¿De que auto hablan?- pregunto Emmett.

-Deben verlo para que crean que lo tenemos- dijo Rose.

-Si, eso seria lo mejor, así que vamos.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros autos. Yo con Edward en su volvo, que sabia cuanto amaba a este auto y solo por eso no dejaría que lo entregara, aparte el auto que íbamos a ver también lo había ganado en un carrera, podría ganar otro en cualquier momento, aunque eso también lo veía difícil ahora que dije que no correría nunca mas.

Todos me seguían ya que íbamos a la Push, donde tenia guardada mi mejor reliquia, no me arrepentía de mi decisión, ya que no era tan ostentosa como para sacarlo y que todos lo vieran, pero era un gran auto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer a la Push?

-Es donde esta mi auto.

-Bella ¿Qué auto es?

-Solo lo veras cuando estemos aya, no te diré nada, y Edward no importa lo que digas, ese auto será de ellos- le dije seria.

El solo asintió y continué manejando.

Sabía que si Edward veía mi auto, diría que no lo diera, pero era mejor darlo y que ellos se fuera, que tenerlo y que Edward terminara en algún accidente.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob y ahí si Edward me miro sin entender.

-Pensé que iríamos a algún lugar secreto.

-No, Jacob me cuida el auto, no tenia donde esconderlo sin que llamara la atención.

-¿Tan grande es?

-No es lo grande, es el modelo- dije y me baje antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Bella?- pregunto Alice.

-Aquí esta mi auto.

-¡Bella!- escuche a Jacob.

Me gire y el venia corriendo hacia mi.

-Que bueno verte- me abrazo.

-También es bueno verte.

-Hola Edward- le dio un abrazo.

-Hola Jacob.

-Jacob quiero presentarte a mis amigos. Ella es Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett. Chicos el es Jacob.

-Hola.

Jacob los saludo a cada uno y después se vino a colocar a mi lado.

-¿A que debo tu visita?

-Vengo por mi auto.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si, lo necesito.

-Ah, bueno entonces vamos- comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque que quedaba junto a su casa- Embry estuvo limpiándolo hace dos días así que esta genial, eso si lo cubrimos, se hizo un grieta en el techo y pronto lloverá no queremos que nada le pase.

-Jacob no debes cuidar tanto el auto.

-Pero Bella, no es solo un auto… es ¡El auto!

Todos me miraban con cara de interrogación, a excepción de Jasper y Rose, quienes sabían del auto.

Llegamos a la casita donde estaba el auto, Jacob abrió la puerta y todos entramos al lugar. Jacob encendió las luces y apareció delante de nosotros solo la silueta de un auto cubierto por un paño café.

-Están listo para ver el mejor auto del planeta o mejor dicho de Forks y la Push juntos.

-Si- salto Alice un poco emocionada.

Jacob se gano detrás del auto y tiro de la manta.

Delante de nosotros apareció mi Lamborghini Gallardo(Ponen Ese Nombre En Google Imagenes y Puedne Ver El Auto). Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y mirando el auto que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿De donde sacaste ese auto?- pregunto Edward.

-Lo gane en una carrera, hace un año.

-¿Cómo?

-Como siempre, corrí y gane.

-Este auto es genial- corrió Emmett hacia el auto.

-Me encanta- grito Alice y corrió junto a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que desperdicies el auto en algo como esto- dijo Rose- seria mas fácil darle el mío y así asunto arreglado.

-Rose no se van a conformar con tu auto, ellos quieren algo mas que un simple auto, no es que el tuyo sea siemple, pero ellos quieren vengarse de Edward y no puedo permitirlo.

Después de decir eso, todos admiraron el auto, lo encendimos solo para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Teníamos que hablar primero con ellos, antes de entregarles este auto.

Pasamos una agradable tarde en casa de Jacob, aunque Edward se mantuvo distante y muy pensativo, sabia que debía esperar para hablar con el. No quería que discutiéramos o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno Jacob cualquier día de estos vengo por mi auto- lo abrace.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que harás, pero ya sabes te apoyare en lo que dices.

-Ok gracias y chao.

Todos nos despedimos de Jacob, condujimos de vuelta a la casa de Edward, aunque ahora ya era tarde y debía volver a mi casa, mi padre solo me había dejado quedarme en la casa de Edward hasta hoy.

Al llegar los chicos se despidieron de mí y entraron a la casa, nosotros con Edward estábamos apoyados en su auto y esperaba que comenzara con las preguntas.

-¿Cómo y por que conseguiste ese auto?

-Ya te dije en una carrera.

-Pero ese auto no se apostaría en una carrera corriente.

-Bueno no, pero ese chico vino a competir contradí.

-¿Vino?

-Si, el vino desde Seattle, por que escucho que una chica ganaba y quería competir conmigo. Yo no estaba compitiendo en ese tiempo y el me convenció diciendo que me daría un Lamborghini si corría contra el. Yo dije que si y le gane, el entrego su auto, hasta cambio su nombre por el mío en el registro, el auto el cien por ciento mío.

-No lo puedo creer- murmuro Edward- ahora lo perderás por mi.

-Edward, nunca saldría con un auto así a la calle, y que mejor que darlo por una buena causa, te dejaran de molestar.

-No quiero que pierdas ese auto Bella, les daré mi Volvo.

-No Edward, les daremos ese y listo. Ahora debo irme, es tarde y de seguro Charlie esta preocupado.

-Bien, maneja con cuidado y Bella- lo mire- te amo.

Me atrajo de la cintura y me di un dulce beso, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo seguí besando. Al poco tiempo estaba apoyada en el auto y con Edward encima de mí, nunca llegaba a nada bueno un beso.

-Edward debí irme- dije separándome.

-Bien, cuídate.

Me subí en su Volvo y me fui a mi casa, hasta el lunes podría manejarlo ya que ese día le sacaban la bota.

.

La semana fue extraña, ya que ni Félix, ni Demetri, ni Alec se aparecieron por el instituto.

El día lunes íbamos decididos a hablar con ellos y decirles que auto les daríamos y cambiarlo también por que se fueran de Forks, era un gran auto valía que dejaran a Edward en paz y que se fueran, pero no llegaron. Ni el día lunes, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente, en toda la semana no aparecieron.

A todos nos pareció extraño y Jane fue hasta el día miércoles al instituto y no volvió a aparecer, todo era extraño.

A Edward le habían sacado la bota el día lunes y después de eso volvió a manejar, me iba a buscar a mi casa y todo era mucho mas cómodo para el, aunque yo ya estaba decidida de ir a buscar una de mis autos a la casa de Rose. Cualquiera me podía servir.

Estaba sobre mi sillón, esperando por Edward, era viernes y teníamos pensado ir al cine, ahora que podía manejar quería ir a cualquier parte.

Escuche un rayo a lo lejos y eso solo anunciaba que los momentos de lluvia querían comenzar y el invierno se acercaba.

Sonó el timbre y corrí a la puerta, al abrirla encontré a Edward, quien venia con una chaqueta de cuero.

-Hola amor- se acerco a darme un beso.

-Hola.

-¿estas lista?

-Si.

-Entonces vamos, antes de que comience a llover.

Tome mi chaqueta y mi celular y salí a la calle con Edward, me abrió la puerta del auto y luego se subió en su lado para comenzar a conducir. Todo el camino fue tranquilo, ya que teníamos una pequeña conversación, acompañados de buena música.

Cuando llegamos al cine, Edward compro las entradas, palomitas de maíz y refrescos, para hacer la fila de la película.

-¿Qué película veremos?- pregunte.

-Tron.

-¿Por qué esa?

-Por que Emmett hablo todo el día de ella, y quise ver como era- sonrió.

Entramos en la sala de cine, que a los pocos minutos se puso oscura y los trailer comenzaron. Vimos solo los primeros veinte minutos de la película, cuando Edward comenzó a besarme, no pude seguir viendo la película después de sus besos.

Cuando la película termino, solo nos dimos cuenta por que las luces se encendieron y la gente comenzó a hablar, nosotros no habíamos visto nada.

-Creo que tendremos que venir de nuevo a saber el final de la película- dijo Edward.

-Si estoy de acuerdo.

Salimos tomados de la mano, caminado por las calles de PorAngel. Aun no llovía y eso era bueno, por que cuando el agua comenzara, nadie la detendría.

Entramos en un pequeño café, donde pedimos dos tazas de café mas unos emparedados. Ya era tarde y tenía un poco de hambre.

-Bella, al final no podremos ir a la playa, el clima se esta poniendo cada día peor.

-No importa Edward, podemos ir el siguiente verano.

-Si puede ser.

Después de comernos todo, salimos y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, teníamos que caminar mucho hacia el auto, así que comenzamos a correr para no mojarnos mucho, aunque al final terminamos empapados.

Al entrar en el auto, los dos respirábamos muy rápido y nuestras ropas goteaban el auto, eso era muy chistoso.

-¿Te hace gracia que mi amado auto se este mojando?- pregunto Edward.

-¿Tu amado auto y yo que soy?

-Tú eres mi amada novia, futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

Cuando dijo eso me quede sin palabras y estoy segura de que me quede sin aire también, y como que Edward después de decirlo se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-Bella… yo… bueno…- Edward se atoraba con sus palabras.

-Tranquilo- dije- no me molesto lo que dijiste.

-¿De verdad?

-No al contrario me gusto que pensaras esas cosas de mí.

-Siempre lo pienso, quiero estar por siempre contigo.

-Yo también.

Nos acercamos lentamente hacia el otro, para juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso, demostrando que nuestras palabras eran reales.

Nos separamos después de un rato, para que Edward se pusiera a conducir.

El camino hacia casa fue lento y no por que no nos queríamos separar, si no por que había muchos autos y la lluvia había aumentado su velocidad.

-Edward tengo frió- dije tiritando aun por mi ropa mojada.

-Lo se, yo también tengo frió, y eso que tengo la calefacción encendida.

-Creo que mojarnos fue malo.

-Si.

Trate de mantenerme caliente mientras me frotaba los brazos, aunque mi ropa estaba completamente mojada.

En un momento un rayo apareció de la nada en frente de nosotros, los autos que iban delante frenaron y Edward también freno, se escucharon los bocinazos y mas truenos en el aire.

-Creo que algo paso- dije mirando hacia delante pero no se veía nada.

-Si, puede ser que ese rayo provocara algo.

-Eso parece.

Nos quedamos ahí por mucho tiempo, hasta que paso una patrulla de policía por nuestro lado, aunque por el carril contrario por el cual hace mucho no pasaba un auto.

Seguimos esperando cuando un golpe en la ventana nos sobresalto, Edward bajo el vidrio y un oficial apareció bajo la lluvia.

-Hola- saludo- lamento decirles que la carretera esta cortada, un árbol fue derribado por un rayo y no deja avanzar a los autos, es muy grueso y no se puede mover, creo que deberían volver a PorAngeles.

-Pero vivimos en Forks- dijo Edward.

-No creo que puedan cruzar en varias horas, el recomiendo girar y quedarse en PorAngeles, es lo mejor, esta lloviendo mucho.

-Ok gracias.

El policía se fue al auto de atrás de seguro a decirle lo mismo que a nosotros.

-Creo que debemos ir a PorAngeles, llueve mucho y nosotros estamos mojados.

-Si buena idea.

-Llama a tu padre y avísale.

-Ok.

Marque el numero de Charlie, mientras Edward hacia girar el auto y volver a PorAngeles. A los dos timbres mi padre contesto-

-Alo Bella, ¿Dónde estas?

-Papa, ocurrió un accidente en la carretera hacia Forks.

-Si lo se, estoy junto al árbol al otro lado.

-Entonces sabes que no podemos cruzar. Estamos volviendo con Edward a PorAngeles, nos quedaremos en algún lugar a pasar la noche.

-Bien, me llamas cualquier cosa.

-Ok.

-Cuídate Bella.

-Tu también papa- corte- mi padre estaba al otro lado- mire a Edward.

-Era obvio, se nota que la caída del árbol trajo problemas.

-Si.

-Ahora veamos donde nos quedaremos.

Edward condujo de vuelta a PorAngeles, cuando entramos al pueblo, buscamos un lugar donde nos pudiéramos quedar. Encontramos un hotel, Edward estaciono el auto y corrí hacia la entrada cuando bajamos del auto.

-Hola buenas noches- no saludo un hombre detrás del mostrados.

-Buenas noches- hablo Edward- queremos una habitación.

-¿Camas individuales o matrimonial?

-Matrimonial- me miro Edward sonriendo.

-Bien, debe firmar aquí- el hombre le hizo firmar un papel y después no dieron la llave de nuestra habitación.

Subimos al ascensor con Edward, para bajarnos en el tercer piso y entrar en una pequeña habitación.

Tenía una cama matrimonial, un televisor, un pequeño congelador de seguro con comida, y la puerta al baño, para pasar la noche estaba bien.

-Me iré a bañar, tengo frió- le dije a Edward.

-Bien, yo llamare a mis padres, deben estar preocupados.

-Ok.

Entre en el baño, y solo habían toallas, y ninguna bata, algo malo, por que mi ropa estaba completamente mojada y no tenia que ponerme mientras se secara. Bueno tampoco era como si Edward no me hubiera visto desnuda alguna vez.

El agua caliente ayudo a mi cuerpo, que estaba completamente congelado. Después de diez minutos en el agua me salí. Me envolví con una toalla y volví donde estaba Edward.

Lo encontré recostado sobre la cama, el televisor encendido y el mando a distancia estaba sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por su respiración suponía que estaba dormido. Debía cambiarse esa ropa mojada si no se enfermaría.

-Edward- lo moví del hombro- Edward, amor despierta, debes cambiarte esa ropa.

-No quiero- se giro.

-Edward despierta, estas mojado y te puedes enfermar.

Edward se sentó lentamente en la cama y me miro. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron la forma en la que estaba vestida.

-Bella… y tu ¿ropa?

-Esta mojada, no tengo que ponerme.

-Dormirás… ¿desnuda?

-No lo se- mire el suelo sonrojada.

-Bella- Edward me hizo mirarlo- no debes sonrojarte, ya te eh visto desnuda.

-Si Edward, pero son otras circunstancias, no como ahora.

-En eso tienes razón, pero podemos cambiar las circunstancias.

-Edward ¿Qué…?

No me dejo terminar, me atrajo a su cuerpo y estampo sus labios sobre los míos. Puso sus manos en mis muslos y me sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas. Mis manos fueron directo a su cabello enredando mis dedos en el.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla, sus manos subieron la toalla que envolvía mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda ante el.

Me recostó sobre la cama y se poso sobre mí sin aplastarme.

-Te dije que podían cambiar las circunstancias.

No me dejo responder, y volvió a besarme.

Esa noche entramos en calor, sin necesidad de baños calientes, y al final quedar aislados de nuestras familias había sido lo mejor.

**Aqui El Nuevo Capitulo :D Espero Que Les Guste :D Que Les Parecio? Bella Estab Perdiendo Un Gran Auto Verdad xD Pero Bueno Ya Saben Como Es De Cabezotas xD El Siguiente capitulo Les Gustara :D Tendra El Lemmon Que Le Falto A Este En El Final xD Gracias Por Sus Review :D Por Alertas, Favoritos y Leer :D Eso me Hace Feliz. **

**YA Saben Si Quieren Saber Mas Del Fic Me Pueden Agregar En Face Mi Cuenta DANII BELLINER CULLEN :D Eso Si Me Avisan Si Me Agregaron POr Fanfiction :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Para Mandarles Adelantos :D Los Review Del Capitulo Anterior Bajaron u.u Aunque Se Que Me Lo Meresco Por La Demora xD **

**Saludos **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

**Danii^^**


	30. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Part 1

**Capitulo Dedicado A Mi Twi-Hermana Joha Que Estuvo De Cumple El 31 De Diciembre :D Queri Que Saliera Para Esa Fecha El Capitulo Pero Me Retrase xD Asi Que Feliz Cumple :D Todo El Capitulo Es Tuyo. Te Quiero.**

**30- Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Part. 1.**

**Bella POV.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese día en el hotel, solo de recordarlo me ruborizaba. Llegamos al otro día a la casa y Edward se había enfermado un poco, así que pasamos el fin de semana acostado en su cama, esperando que se recuperara.

Luego los días estuvieron tranquilos, ya que Félix, Demetri, Alec y Jane no estaban en el instituto y por un comentario de Jessica, según habían vuelto a Chicago por unos días, aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes decían que habían odiado el pueblo y que prefirieron regresar. Nosotros sabíamos que eso no era así, y que algo estaba planeando.

Hoy era mi cumpleaños y estaba esperando a Edward, quien venia a buscarme, como el me lo pido. Yo ya tenia un auto con el cual ir al instituto y aunque mi padre se enojo mucho al saber como lo había conseguido, al final me dejo manejarlo. Pero hoy Edward me obligo a esperarlo para llegar juntos al instituto.

Escuche la bocina, tome mi mochila y salí al día lluvioso que me espera afuera.

Edward se había bajado y me esperaba fuera del auto, mientras sonreía. No pude evitarlo y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque no me gustara que estuviera celebrando mi cumpleaños.

-Happy Brithday Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa. (Amo Cuando Lo Dice En New Moon, Por Eso Esta En Ingles xD)

-Gracias.

Edward me abrazo y me dio un dulce beso. Para luego separarse y mirarme con mucho amor.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo mientras buscaba en su chaqueta.

-Te dije que no quería nada.

-Y yo te dije que no me importaba y que te mimaría el día de hoy.

Saco algo en su mano sin dejarme ver, tomo mi mano y dejo caer una linda cadenita que tenia la mitad de un corazón con la letra E escrita en ella.

-Que linda- dije al verla, por que me había gustado mucho.

-Que bueno que te gusta por que mira.

Levanto su muñeca y el en una cuerda de color negro, tenia la otra mitad del corazón pero con la letra B en el.

-No te podía pedir hacernos un tatuaje, así que mejor mande a hacer los corazones, y si los juntamos quedan a la perfección unidos como nosotros.

El me ayudo a colocar mi cadena, yo la toque cuando la dejo en mi cuello.

-Gracias Edward, es muy lindo. Lo abrace.

-De nada, ahora vamos al instituto.

Edward me abrió la puerta del auto, me acomode y el se subió en su lugar. Entrelace nuestras manos en el trayecto al instituto.

-¿De verdad querías hacerte un tatuaje con nuestras letras?- pregunte.

-No, solo era un decir, no soy aficionado a los tatuajes.

-Ah, pensé que quería uno.

-Podría ser en un futuro- le di un beso a mi mano.

Al llegar al instituto me sorprendí por lo que me esperaba.

Emmett sostenía un montón de globos, de colores, rosado y morado. Mientras que Jasper tenia un cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bella" y Alice con Rose me tenían varias bolsas. De seguro esto seria vergonzoso.

-Lo siento Bella, no pude impedirlo.

-Tranquilo Edward, me mentalice sobre lo que Alice podía hacer.

Nos bajamos del auto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a todos mis amigos a mí alrededor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- me abrazo Alice.

-Gracias Alice.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- ahora me abrazo Rose.

-Gracias.

-Hermanita feliz cumple- me dio un gran abrazo de oso Emmett y varios globos se le escaparon.

-Idiota los dejaste ir- le dio un golpe Rose.

-Lo lamento- se encogió Emmett- toma Bella son para ti- me los entrego.

-Gracias.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bella- me abrazo Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper.

-Es hora de que habrás tus primeros regalos- salto Alice.

-¿Primeros regalos?- pregunte extrañada.

-Claro, después en casa tendremos muchos más.

-Momento- dije- ¿Cómo que en casa? ¿Qué planeaste?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Algunas cosas, pero mejor abre tus regalos.

-Me los entrego.

Edward guardo mis globos dentro de su auto, para que yo pudiera abrir mis regalos.

El primero que abrí fue una caja envuelta en papel de regalo rojo. Adentro de la caja venia un lindo vestido de color verde.

-Gracias Alice, esta muy lindo- le sonreí.

-¡Que bueno que te gusto! Ahora el de Rose.

Me entrego otra caja, pero esta tenia un papel de color morado, lo rompí y al abrir la caja encontré unos zapatos negros de taco.

-Vaya Rose están muy lindo, pero son muy altos- los mire con miedo.

-Son para el vestido, te los pondrás hoy.

-Pero yo no…

-Bella vendrás a nuestra casa no se diga mas- sentencio Alice.

-Ya para pasar el momento nuestro regalo Bella.

Jasper me entrego una bolsa, que era de el y de Emmett. Yo la abrí y encontré varios libros y algunos CD. Los primeros que mire me gustaron todos, así que les agradecí feliz.

-Ahora el de Edward.

Rose me entrego una bolsa de color rosado, yo mire a Edward y el me sonrió. Si ya me había dado un regalo ¿Para que mas?

Cuando lo abrí me sorprendió lo que encontré. Era un hermoso oso de peluche de color blanco, con una cinta azul amarrada del cuello. Era tan suave que por instinto lo acerque a mi cara y me enterré en el. Al respirar me di cuenta de que tenía el olor de Edward.

-Gracias amor- lo abrace.

-Que bueno que te guste.

-Ahora debemos entrar a clases.

Guardamos mis cosas en el auto de Edward, para caminar al salón. Emmett y Rose se despidieron de nosotros ya que debían ir a trabajar y me dijeron que en la tarde estarían en la casa para celebrar.

Algunos de mis compañeros me saludaron mientras caminaba a mis clases. Yo a todos les sonreía y daba las gracias, después del recibimiento en el estacionamiento estaba muy feliz.

Las clases pasaron rápido, y a la hora del almuerzo tenia que ir a entregar unos papeles a la oficina, por lo que les dije a todos que me esperan en la mesa y yo llegaba en unos minutos.

Me apure en ir a la oficina, la secretaria me atendió en el momento que entre y luego volví por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Pero cuando estaba por doblar un pasillo alguien tiro de mi brazo y me pego a la pared con demasiada fuerza, era obvio que Edward no era.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los cuales cerré por el susto y cuando mire quien me tenía sujetada, me asuste más.

-Alec- murmure.

-Hola Bellita- me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios.

-Suéltame- trate de soltarme de su agarre, ya que me tenia las manos sujetadas a la pared.

-Tranquila- se presiono sobre mi para que no me moviera- solo quiero saludarte por tu día, se que estas de cumpleaños.

-Bien gracias, ahora suéltame.

-Pero tengo un regalo para ti- se acerco a mi y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Alec suéltame- trate de empujarlo.

-No te muevas, que quiero darte mi regalo.

-Suéltame- volví a pedir. No podía creer que nadie pasara por el pasillo en este momento.

-No sabes cuando deseaba tenerte así, después de ese día que te tuve entre mis brazos.

No recordaba ningún momento en el que me hubiera tenido entre sus brazos.

-Nunca me has tenido entre tus brazos.

-Claro que si, ese día en la casa de tu novio, te veías tan sexy con es falda, que quería llevarte conmigo- volvió a besar mi cuello.

-Apártate, no me toques.

En eso Alec desapareció y Edward estaba delante de mí.

-Aléjate de Bella, idiota.

-Ya tenia que llegar el novio- se paro Alec del suelo.

-No vuelvas a tocar a Bella.

-Tú no me mandas y la vuelvo a tocar si quiero. Tu chica esta muy buena Edward, y también la quiero- sus palabras me dieron asco.

-Eres un maldito.

Edward se abalanzo sobre Alec y le dio un puñetazo directo en el rostro, este también le dio un golpe a Edward y en ese momento comencé a gritar.

-Alec suelta a Edward. No pelen- me iba a meter entre ellos, pero Edward me empujo hacia atrás y le dio otro golpe a Alec.

-Bella mantente atrás- Edward dijo eso y recibió un golpe de Alec.

-¡No Edward!

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- llego un profesor- ustedes dos sepárense y acompáñenme a la dirección.

Edward y Alec respiraban entre cortadamente. Pude ver la cara de Edward y tenia u golpe en la quijada la cual se estaba poniendo roja y de su labio salía sangre.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina y yo iba detrás de ellos.

-Señorita usted vaya a la cafetería.

-Pero Edward…

-Bella ve- me dijo Edward- yo ya voy.

Yo asentí y corrí a la cafetería tenia que contarles a nuestros amigos lo que había pasado.

-¡Bella!- se levanto Alice asustada de la mesa al verme llegar corriendo- ¿Qué paso?

-E… Edward… se… lo… llevaron a la dirección- dije tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Alec me ataco en el pasillo y Edward llego a defenderme, se comenzaron a golpear hasta que llego un profesor a separarlos.

-¿Cómo que Alec te ataco? ¿Esta aquí? ¡Bella habla!

Les conté todo lo que había pasado, desde que Alec me acorralo a la pared, lo que me dijo, cuando llego Edward y lo que le dijo a Edward.

-No puedo creer que Alec este detrás de ti- dijo Jasper.

-Yo tampoco, pero la forma en que me trato, deberías haberlo visto, fue asqueroso y mas lo que me dijo. ¡Dios! esto me da miedo.

-Tranquila Bella no dejaremos que nada te pase- me abrazo Alice- ahora deberíamos ir donde Edward y saber que paso.

-Si.

Todos nos fuimos detrás de Alice, yo miraba con miedo a mi alrededor, ser atacada por Alec en el instituto daba miedo.

Al llegar a la oficina entramos y al que encontramos fue a Alec sentado en una de las sillas, yo me paralice al verlo, pero fui rodeada por los brazos de Jasper, quien miro muy mal a Alec, el cual sonreía feliz.

Se abrió la puerta del director y Edward salio de ahí, el golpe estaba más rojos y tenía una bolsa de hielo en el labio.

-Edward- dije.

-Srta. Swan que bueno que esta aquí, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo que me dijo el Sr. Cullen.

Yo asentí y pase a la oficina, el director les dio una última mirada a los chicos y entro detrás de mí.

Me pregunto si era verdad que Alec me había "atacado" por llamarlo de una forma, y le relate lo mismo que a los chicos, diciéndome también que Edward me había defendido de el.

Me dejo salir después de hacer varias preguntar y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a Carlisle junto a los chicos, mientras que había un hombre con Alec.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Carlisle.

-Hola Carlisle, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a llamar por que uno de mis hijos se estaba peleando- Edward agacho la cabeza.

-Lo lamento- dijo apenado.

-Tranquilo, ya me explicaste las cosas.

-¿Qué te preguntaron Bella?- me pregunto Alice.

-Lo mismo que les conté.

-Caballeros pueden pasar- dijo el directo- Sr. Hale y Srta. Cullen pueden volver a su salón, la secretaria les dará un pase por llegar tarde, nosotros aun debemos conversar.

-Claro.

Los chicos se fueron y yo entre con Edward, Carlisle, Alec y el otro caballero a la oficina. Edward me tomo la mano y nos quedamos de pie detrás de su padre.

-Quiero decirle Sr. Vulturi que estoy muy decepcionado de la conducto de su hijo- dijo el directo- atacar a una compañera en los pasillos del instituto me parece intolerable. En cuanto a Edward, se puede justificar solo un poco su conducta, pero también esta mal que se comenzaran a golpear.

-¿Entonces que pasara?- pregunto Carlisle tranquilo.

-Edward será suspendido toda esta semana por mala conducta, en cuanto a Alec, lamento informarles que por su actitud queda expulsado del establecimiento.

-¿Qué?- se levanto el padre de Alec- no pueden hacer eso, no ahí otro instituto en este pueblo y acabamos de mudarnos.

-Lo siento señor, pero el rompió las reglas y el ataque hacia la Srta. Swan no tiene justificación, agradezca que no llamo a las autoridades.

-Solo es un juego de niños, no puede sancionarlo por eso.

-En un juego de niños no se hace lo que su hijo le estaba haciendo a Isabella.

Me estremecí al recordarlo, Edward apretó su mano y me dio una mirada con amor, la cual me dejo mas tranquila.

-Bien, si ustedes lo encuentra conveniente así será pero, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado.

-Si claro, Sr. Cullen gracias por venir y haber dejado sus cosas por esto.

-Tranquilo, siempre me importaran más mis hijos.

-Ok, Edward, tendrás lo que queda de semana de suspensión, así que espero que te pongas al día después.

-Si señor- respondió Edward.

-Bien, nos vemos después.

Salimos de la oficina dejando a Alec con su padre y el director. Nosotros salimos al pasillo del instituto.

-Bella que mal que esto aya pasado justo hoy- dijo Carlisle.

-Tranquilo estoy bien.

-Eso es lo bueno y que Edward llegara a tiempo, no puedo creer lo que ese chico intento hacer.

-No lo recuerdes papa.

-Bueno Bella, feliz cumpleaños, se supone que te saludaría mas tarde, pero estoy aquí- me dio un abrazo Carlisle.

-Gracias.

Después de separarnos, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento, yo aun tenía dos clases, pero no sabia lo que Edward haría.

-Hijo ¿Iras a la casa?- pregunto Carlisle.

-No, esperare a Bella.

-Edward no es necesario, me puedo ir con Alice.

-No Bella, tengo algunos planes para hoy.

-Oh…

-Bueno entonces nos vemos más tarde… y Edward tú le dices a tu madre de la suspensión.

-Si, yo la llamo.

Carlisle se despidió y se subió a su Mercedes, para volver al trabajo. Nosotros nos quedamos con Edward, tomados de las manos mirando el auto alejarse.

-Edward no es necesario que te quedes.

-Quiero hacerlo y debo, te quiero llevar a un lugar antes de ir a la fiesta de Alice.

-Bien, pero debes esperar dos horas.

-No me importa.

Justo en ese momento tocan el timbre, le di un rápido beso a Edward ya que no quería llegar tarde, y solo lo alcance a ver caminando en dirección a su auto.

Las clases pasaron rápido, en deporte me caí muchas veces, pero de todas me paraba con dignidad. Había quedado un poco cansada, pero me fui a dar una rápida ducha, para poder estar pronto con Edward.

El me esperaba apoyado en su auto, Alice y Jasper estaban con el. Cuando legue Edward me abrazo.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos mas tarde, Edward lleva a Bella a tiempo, no queremos que se nos haga tarde la celebración, mañana tenemos clases- dijo Alice.

-Si llegare a la hora- prometió Edward.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Jasper.

-Vamos Bella, tengo un lugar donde llevarte y quiero que lo veas ahora que dejo de llover.

-Ok.

Edward condujo por lo menos unos quince minutos, antes de detenerse en un sendero. Me hizo descender y luego nos adentramos en el bosque.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-Ya veras es una sorpresa.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que delante de nosotros apareció un hermoso prado. Yo corrí hasta el centro, para verme rodeada de hermosas flores color lila. Era todo muy lindo.

-Esto es hermoso- dije mirando en todas las direcciones.

-Sabia que te gustaría- llego Edward a mi lado- lo encontré hace un tiempo y quería dártelo, claro simbólicamente por que no tengo los recursos para comprar este terreno- sonrió.

-Tranquilo, me encanta y esta muy lindo.

Me abalance contra el y junte nuestros labios.

-Gracias- dije y lo volví a besar.

Estuvimos besándonos mucho tiempo, también nos sentamos en el césped, aunque estaba húmedo y preferimos volver al auto.

Edward iba a encender el auto, cuando lo detuve, el me miro extrañado, pero antes de que dijera algo, me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas. Se sorprendió por mi repentino cambio, pero me devolvió el beso, a los pocos segundos.

-Te quiero Edward- dije- solo te quiero a ti.

-También te quiero Bella… pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo quiero olvidar una parte del día de hoy- dije cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué mas te hizo Alec?- pregunto asustado.

-Nada, pero quiero olvidarlo y se que solo tu puedes hacerlo.

-Bella…

-Solo besame Edward- junte nuestros labios.

Los labios de Edward se movieron lentos sobre los míos, de una manera delicada. Pero como siempre, yo cambie la intensidad, adentrando mi lengua en su boca.

Edward no se demoro en responder y comenzamos a batallar. Mis manos tiraban su cabellos y las de el quería entrar por mi chaqueta. Yo me la saque quedando en mi sueter. Edward metió sus manos dentro de mi ropa tocando mi espalda.

-Edward- soltaron mis labios.

El descendió por mi cuello dejando dulces besos en el. Mis manos se fueron a su chaqueta y no se como la saque y la mande al asiento trasero. Mis manos fueron a su abdomen y se adentraron en su ropa tocando su piel. Edward se estremeció al sentir mis manos heladas.

Edward subió mi ropa, y de forma rápida, saco mi polera y sueter para dejarme solo en brasier. Sus labios bajaron hasta la entrada de mi pecho, dejando dulces besos.

Mis manos también sacaron su polera, dejando su torso al descubierto. Mis labios bajando por su cuello y pecho, dejando besos húmedos en su torso.

Edward me hizo separar y besos mis labios, de una manera brusca, yo me hice hacia tras, pero choque con el volate y un quejido escapo de mis labios.

-Bella… yo lo lamento- dijo Edward.

-No tranquilo, olvidamos donde estábamos.

-Será mejor que cambiamos.

Edward me dejo en el asiento del copiloto, luego hecho el asiento todo lo que daba hacia atrás, se acomodo entremedio de mis piernas y reclino el asiento, dejándome semi recostada.

-Así mucho mejor- dijo antes de besarme.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuerpo, dejaron un camino de besos por mi pecho, bajando por mi abdomen y cuando llegaron a mi pantalón el lo abrió y lo saco por mis piernas, lanzándolo hacia el asiento trasero.

-Quitate los pantalones- dije.

El también se los saco y los lanzo hacia el mismo lugar que los míos. Luego volvió a besarme. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda, soltando el broche de mi brasier, dejando libres mis pechos, para torturarlos con sus manos. Descendió su boca hasta ellos, para comenzar a chupar mi pezón derecho.

Mis gemidos eran fuertes y agradecía estar entremedio de la nada, ya que estaba segura de que nos podrían escuchar.

-¡Oh Edward!

El le dio la misma atención a mi otro pecho, una de sus manos descendió sacando mis bragas, para después llevar su mano hacia mi centro, haciéndome gemir alto.

-Dios Edward… eso se siente bien.

-Que bien que te guste- se separo solo para decir eso.

Dos dedos de Edward entraron en mí y juro haber visto estrellas de todos los colores se sentía tan bien.

-Edward no aguanto… te quiero a ti.

-Como tú digas.

Edward se saco sus bóxer, busco un preservativo, de forma rápido de lo coloco para entrar en mi de una sola estocada.

-¡Edward!- grite.

-Dios Bella… estas estrecha.

Edward comenzó a moverse rápido, mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cadera, haciendo un acercamiento insoportable.

Mis manos se afirmaban de los hombros de Edward, enterrando mis uñas en su piel. Edward llevo sus labios a los míos, para besarme de una manera ruda, como lo eran sus movimientos.

Mis gemidos morían en sus labios, pero cuando nos separábamos a respirar se escuchaban en todo el auto.

De un momento a otro los dos alcanzamos el clímax, Edward cayo sobre mi, con su respiración peor que la mía. Mi piel estaba cubierta en sudor y el cuerpo de Edward igual, su cabello se pegaba en su frente.

-Esto ha sido…

-Maravilloso- termine por el- gracias Edward.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo disfrute igual que tu. Hacerlo en el auto es una buena experiencia, nunca se me había ocurrido.

-No era mi idea al principio, pero a estado muy bien- sonreí.

-Te amo- me dio un beso en la frente- ahora debemos vestirnos, Alice nos debe estar esperando.

En eso recordé que era mi cumpleaños y que Alice aun tenía una pequeña fiesta en su casa, así que nos vestimos, mientras nos regalábamos miradas cómplices el uno al otro.

**Continuara...**

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? Que Les Puedo Decir Me Gusta Que Los Cumpleaños Tengan Algo Emocionate xD Pero Este No Es El Final De Su Cumpleaños y Aun Mas Cosas Tiene Que Pasar :D Espero Que Les Guste. Alec Se Vengara y Aun deben Entregar Un Auto Asi Que Espero Que Quieran Saber Que Pasa xD Gracias Por Los Review :D Soy Muy Feliz Por Ellos :D Tambien Gracias POr Leer, Alertas y Favoritos :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Para Asi Mandar Adelantos :D Volvimos A Lo Normal De Review y Salto De Alegria :D**

**PD2: Pueden Agregarme A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Estoy Subiendo Siempre Cometarios De Lo Que Escribo :D Asi Se Hacen Una Idea De Donde Voy xD **

**Gracias POr Leer :D Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	31. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Part 2

**A Las Que Tienen La Duda Del Auto Que Tenia Edward Les Dejare Un Link En Mi Perfil Para Que Lo Vean :D **

**31- Feliz Cumpleaños Bella Part. 2.**

**Bella POV.**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward. Alice salio con un pañuelo en la mano que según ella no quería que viera el arreglo de la casa, así que me cubrieron con el pañuelo mis ojos y Edward me llevo hasta la habitación de Alice.

Ahí ya estaba Rose, quien me mando directo a la ducha, yo me di un baño para relajar mi cuerpo, aunque no quería quitarme la sensación de haber estado con Edward, sabia que no podía bajar de esa manera.

Cuando salí de la ducha, Rose me sentó en una silla frente al espejo de Alice para peinarme, cuando me iba a hacer un moño alto, se percato de una linda marca que Edward me había dejado.

-Bella ¿Qué hicieron antes de venir aquí?- pregunto Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu cuello.

Me mire en el espejo y ahí había una linda marca roja, sonreí por el recuerdo, pero Rose reclamaba diciendo que Alice tendría que hacer un trabajo doble y ella no podría hacerme el peinado que tanto quería. Al final me dejo el cabello suelto en ondas, así podría cubrir la marca roja.

Luego vino Alice con mi vestido, el que me habían regalado en la mañana, para que me vistiera. Ellas se fueron a arreglar y yo me vestí.

El lindo vestido verde caía hasta mis rodillas, los zapatos hacían ver mis piernas mas largas, me mire en el espejo y me veía muy distinta.

-Bella ¿estas lista?- entro Alice.

-Si.

-Vaya Bella, te quedo perfecto.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vamos, que no quiero que sea tan tarde.

Bajamos, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar todo el living decorador con cintas de colores, globos y una hermosa torta en el centro.

-Gracias esto es hermoso- dije emocionada.

-Bella feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo Esme.

-Gracias Esme.

-Bueno pasemos a comer y después soplaras tus velas- dijo llevándome a la mesa.

Todos nos sentamos a comer la comida que Esme había preparado. Como siempre todo estaba muy rico.

Teníamos una buena conversación, entre Emmett y Alice nadie se podía aburrir.

Edward sujetaba mi mano de vez en cuando o posaba su mano en mi muslo, lo que me hacia saltar en mi asiento y a el sonreír.

Después de comer, pasamos al living para sentarnos en los sillones, yo me senté en las piernas de Edward, y no por que quisiera, aunque igual me gustaba, es que todos habían ocupado algún lugar en los sillones y solo nos dejaron el sillón individual.

-Bueno Bella, nosotros también tenemos un regalo para ti- se levanto Esme.

-No debieron molestarse- dije.

-Bella, eres como nuestra hija, merecías un regalo por nuestra parte- me dijo Carlisle.

-Esto es para ti- me entrego una pequeña cajita Esme.

Bajo la mirada de todos, abrí el envoltorio de la caja, dejando a la vista una caja color rojo, le quite la tapa y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar una pulsera, que tenía un hermoso símbolo de un león. (Es El Collar Que Tiene Alice Pero En Pulsera Imaginenselo)

-Ese es nuestro escudo- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte.

-Lleva generaciones en nuestra familia. Lo creo mi tatara tatara abuelo y a pasado de generación en generación. Todos tenemos uno. Buenas las chicas en pulsera y nosotros en unos llaveros- mostró Carlisle el suyo.

Todos comenzaron a mostrarme el que tenían.

Edward también lo tenía en su llavero y nunca me había dado cuenta, aunque estuve con sus llaves mucho tiempo mientras conducía. Alice lo tenía en una pulsera, Emmett en su llavero y Esme también lo tenía en una pulsera.

-Chicos para ustedes también ahí- le entrego Esme una caja a Jasper y Rose.

-No debieron- dijo Rose.

-Todos son de la familia ahora y esto representa mucho para nosotros, Alice y Emmett hace mucho nos lo pedían.

Jasper saco su llavero y Rose la pulsera. Edward me ayudo a colocarla en mi muñeca, igual como Emmett a Rose. Al final todos teníamos un escudo. Era tan lindo. No pude evitar no llorar.

-Cariño ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que nunca me había sentido tan querida- dije- siempre éramos Charlie y yo, y ahora están ustedes que me aceptan en su familia. Nunca pensé tener una familia así.

-¡Oh cariño!- dijo Esme.

Me hizo colocarme de pie, para envolverme en sus brazos.

-Siempre seremos tu familia Bella, eres muy importante para nosotros.

Llore un poco en los brazos de Esme, antes de separarme, y sentarme de nuevo en las piernas de Edward, para enterrar mi cara en su cuello. Estaba muy emocionada por todo esto.

-Creo que es hora de partir la torta- salto Alice.

Edward ayudo a limpiar mis lagrimas, me dio un dulce beso y yo me acerque a la torta.

Entre todos me cantaron cumpleaños feliz, lo cual también fue emocionante.

-Bien Bella, es hora de que pidas tu deseo- dijo Rose.

Yo solo lo pensé un momento.

"_Quiero tener a esta familia por siempre"_

Sople las velas. Todos aplaudieron para después Esme cortar el pastel. Comenzamos a comer, mientras sonreía, nunca hubiera imaginado tener una familia como esta, solo faltaba Charlie, pero le había tocado trabajar hasta tarde.

Justo en ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa, Alice corrió a contestarlo y luego se acerco a mí con el teléfono.

-Es tu padre- dijo Alice.

Yo tome el teléfono y conteste.

-Alo, papa.

-Hija, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo lo estas pasando?

-Bien, Alice se lucio con todo, como siempre.

-Que bueno hija, me alegro que lo estés pasando bien.

-A mi me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo.

-Lo se hija, pero ya sabes el deber llama.

-Si.

-Hija, te llamaba por otra cosa- se escucho mas serio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Edward me miro al momento en que yo pregunte.

-Quería saber si te podía quedar con los Cullen hoy, no quiero que vengas a casa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte muy extrañada.

-Ha surgido un problema, pero lo quiero solucionar primero, ¿te puedes quedar con ellos?

-Si, yo creo.

-Bien, y Bella tampoco vayas al instituto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? papa me estas asustando.

-Solo no vayas Bella, después te explico.

-Bueno, yo le digo a todos.

-Ok, te quiero hija y mañana te llamo.

-Bien, adiós papa.

Corte.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- me pregunto Edward.

-Mi papa pregunta si me puedo quedar aquí hoy y que mañana no asista al instituto.

-Claro que te puedes quedar- dijo Esme.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedes ir?- pregunto Alice.

-No lo se, no dijo nada de eso, solo que no fuera.

-Que extraño- murmuro Edward.

-Bueno, así Bella podrá hacerle compañía a Edward- dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué compañía? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme.

-Emmett tenías que quedarte callado- le dijo Edward.

-Edward ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme.

Edward le fue a explicar a su madre por que no iría mañana al instituto ni lo que quedaba de semana. Así que yo continué comiendo de la torta y conversando con Alice y Rose. Aunque de mi mente no podía dejar de pensar por que mi padre no quería que fuera al instituto, tenía una gran duda.

Después de que Esme entendió el por que Edward estaba suspendido, dijo que era de irnos a dormir. Jasper y Rose se quedaran aquí, ya que era tarde y mañana debían salir temprano.

Yo me fui a la habitación de Edward, Esme no nos dijo nada por eso así que nos fuimos juntos. Aunque estaba segura de que todos terminarían en la habitación de sus parejas.

Edward me presto una de sus poleras para que durmiera, ya que no tenía pijama, solo algo de ropa por si esto pasaba. Nos metimos en la cama, Edward me dio un dulce beso y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Estaba en mi casa, solo que todo estaba oscuro, yo miraba las escaleras esperando a "alguien", pero cuando este "alguien" apareció, un gran dolor en el pecho me empezó a molestar, como si una herida hubiera sido abierta. Me lleve las manos al pecho, mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Quería gritar y sollozar pero no podía. Ese "alguien" paso por mi lado pero no lo vi, solo se que llevaba una maleta y que salía por la puerta de la casa, dejando todo oscuro.

-No te vayas- desperté gritando- no por favor- sollozos salían de mi pecho.

-Bella tranquila estoy aquí- sentí los brazos de Edward- solo era una pesadilla.

Me acurruque en el pecho de Edward, mientras sollozos salían de mis labios y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.

Edward me abrazo, acaricio mis brazos para tranquilizarme y dejaba dulces besos en mi cabello. Cuando los sollozos pararon, lo mire.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué soñaste?

-Soñé que alguien se iba, y eso me dolía mucho.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, no lograba verle la cara.

-Tranquila Bella, nadie se ira, lo prometo- Edward me abrazo- ahora trata de dormir.

Nos volvimos a recostar en la cama, Edward me abrazaba mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, eso me tranquilizo por completo y me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme nos despertó diciendo que era tarde y que el desayuno estaba en la cocina, ella saldría así que debíamos preparar nuestra comida, algo fácil para mí ya que sabía cocinar.

Cuando nos vestimos bajamos a comer, entre risas y conversaciones terminar de comer, de limpiar y lavar todo lo utilizado. Luego volvimos a la habitación, para que Edward escribiera lo que se había perdido el día de ayer después de quedarse afuera y yo terminar algunos deberes, como también mis trabajos.

Después prepare el almuerzo, algo sencillo, pastas, ya que Edward no quería comer algo tan elaborado.

Almorzamos en el living viendo una película, luego fui a lavar los platos y Edward los guardaba.

-Listo- dijo cuando guardo el último.

-Que bien, ya terminamos todo- dije mientras me estiraba.

-Ya que tenemos tiempo podríamos ir a mi habitación- dijo Edward.

-Puede ser- rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

-Yo creo que si.

Edward juntos nuestros labios, sus manos se fueron a mis muslos y me subió a la mesa de la cocina, para colocarse entre mis piernas y besarme. Sus manos subían y bajan por mis muslos, mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda.

-¡Bella!- se escucho el grito de Alice.

Edward me bajo de la mesa, justo cuando Alice entro en la cocina.

-Bella no sabes lo que paso- llego a mi lado.

-Alice espera- se escucho a Jasper desde el living.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Una mujer te buscaba.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

-Era como de tu estatura, tenia el cabello castaño claro, unos lindos ojos pardos, su piel blanca y con algunas pecas.

-No se quien es- me encogí de hombros.

-Alice no…

-Dijo que se llamaba Renée- interrumpió Alice a Jasper.

Pero cuando dijo eso mi mundo se paralizo.

Renée.

Renée.

Renée.

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

¿Podría ser que esa mujer volviera después de tanto tiempo? ¿Podría ser que hubiera ido al instituto a buscarme? ¿Por eso Charlie no me quería en la casa? ¿Por qué ella había vuelto?

Sin pensarlo mucho Salí corriendo, tomando las llaves de Edward que estaban colgando en la entrada. Me subí al auto partiendo a una gran velocidad. Había escuchado mi nombre, pero no me gire, tenia que llegar a mi casa y ver si de verdad esa mujer había vuelto.

Cuando mire por el espejo retrovisor vi el auto de Jasper detrás de mi, de seguro se habían preocupado de mi forma de salir. Pero no tenia otra forma de reaccionar esa mujer había vuelto.

Al llegar a mi casa, había otro auto afuera. Mis nervios fueron mayores, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había sido sacada del auto para ser envuelta en unos brazos.

-Bella ¿Por qué saliste así de casa?- pregunto Edward.

-Ella… ella… esta…

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció ella.

Mi madre estaba enfrente de mí.

-Bella- dijo.

-¿Quién es…?- alcance a escuchar a Edward y todo se volvió negro.

.

Sentía que estaba en un lugar cómodo, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

-¿Bella? amor –me llamo Edward.

-¿Edward?- dije bajo.

-Bella ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, Edward estaba sentado junto a mí en mi cama, y Alice con Jasper estaban en una esquina de mi habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

Edward me iba a responder cuando escuche un grito desde abajo.

-Ella no te vera- dijo mi padre.

-Tengo derechos, es mi hija- y recordé lo que había pasado.

Mi madre estaba aquí.

-Ahora es tu hija, pero no lo era cuando la dejaste sola.

-Yo no la deje sola, estaba contigo, pero yo no podía seguir aquí…

-No digas nada, ya no me interesa- la interrumpió mi padre.

-Edward sacame de aquí- dije.

-Bella…

-Solo sacame.

-Creo que seria lo mejor Edward- dijo Jasper.

-Bien.

Intente levantarme, pero mi cuerpo temblaba y no estaba segura de poder caminar. Estaba muy nerviosa, y temerosa a lo que podría pasar cuando pasara por el living.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi situación, así que me tomo en brazos, se lo agradecí con la mirada, me afirme de su cuello, escondiendo mi rostro en el. El bajo las escaleras conmigo, yo no quería mirar, solo quería salir de ahí y alejarme.

-Bella- escuche a mi padre.

-Bella- esa fue la voz de Renée.

Yo me apreté más al cuerpo de Edward al escucharla.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto mi padre.

-Iremos a mi casa… Bella no quiere estar aquí- dijo Edward.

-Bien, yo la llamo mas tarde.

-No momento, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Renée.

-No hablaras con ella- le respondió mi padre.

Las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, y sabia que Edward la estaba sintiendo.

-Quiero salir de aquí- dije solo para que el me escuchara.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Edward.

-No… por favor, Bella necesito hablar contigo.

Escuche sus pasos acercándose, pero yo me apreté a Edward, mientras un sollozo escapaba de mis labios. La sentí detenerse y a Edward envolverme mucho mas.

-Edward llevate a Bella- dijo mi padre.

-Si Charlie.

Edward camino hacia la puerta, salimos al patio delantero, donde caía una lluvia, la cual me mojo de inmediato. Sentía a Alice y Jasper detrás de nosotros.

-Alice llevate mi auto- dijo Edward- Jasper tú nos llevas.

-Si- contestaron los dos.

Sentí que subíamos al auto de Jasper, Edward me tenía acunada en sus brazos mientras yo lloraba. Sus manos siempre recorriendo mi espalda para que me tranquilizara, pero no podía. Solo de recordar que mi madre había estado ahí, en mi casa, después de tres años era doloroso. Ella se había ido, ¿para que regresaba?

El auto se detuvo y Edward me saco de el con ayuda de Jasper, subí las escaleras y nos encerramos en su habitación. El me dejo sobre la cama, para después recostarse a mi lado y abrazarme en completo silencio.

Sabia que el me estaba dando mi espacio para asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero yo no sabia como reaccionar. Nunca pensé volverla a ver, menos que ella viniera detrás de mi. Si se había ido era por algo, si en su momento no nos dijo nada, ahora no podía venir y hacer como que nada paso, no podía permitir eso.

Paso mucho tiempo para que Edward, me hablara, yo estaba calmada, pero no sabia cuanto me duraría.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Estoy bien Edward.

-¿Segura?

-No.

-Era tu madre esa mujer ¿verdad?

-Esa mujer no es mi madre Edward, una madre no deja a sus hijos abandonados.

-Ok, entiendo- Edward acaricio mi cabello- pero si ella volvió, no crees que es por que quiere hablar contigo y explicarte todo.

-Me senté en la cama y lo mire.

-¿Estas de su parte?

-No estoy de parte de nadie Bella- me volvió a abrazar- pero te digo lo que vi.

-No esperaba volver a verla- dije acurrucándome en el cuerpo de Edward- nunca pensé que volvería y volverla a ver solo dejaron salir muchos sentimientos.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué hago ahora? nunca pensé en esto-dije sollozando.

-Bella tranquila, primero debes asimilar que tu madre estaba en el mismo pueblo que tu, y luego debes ver que quieres hacer. Se que pasaron años, se que tienes una herida que no a cerrado por el abandono de tu madre, pero debes pensar bien que debes hacer, por que ahora ella quiere explicarte las cosas y tu debes saber si quieres escucharla.

Me quede pensando en lo que Edward me dijo, y tenia razón, debía pensar en todo eso. Sabía que esa herida se había abierto, pero tampoco sabía como cerrarla y eso me daba más miedo aun.

-Gracias Edward.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero ahora solo tú puedes decidir que hacer. Si no quieres hablar con ella, debes ir y decirle que se vaya, pero si quieres hablar con ella, debes ir y pedirle hablar.

-Yo asentí.

-Solo tú decides.

-Lo que decida, ¿me apoyaras?

-Siempre Bella- me dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero Edward fue por comida para nosotros, yo lo espere sumida en mis pensamientos. Las palabras de Edward giraban en mi cabeza. ¿Hablar o no con mi madre? era la mayor pregunta y solo yo sabia que quería.

Edward llego con una bandeja de comida.

Después de comer solo un poco, me cambie de ropa para dormir, no quería seguir pensando y sabia que la única manera de estar tranquila, era dormir junto a Edward.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Pensaron En Que Renée Apareciera? Lo Habia Dicho En Un Comentaria De Capitulos Anteriores Que Aun No Sabia Si Apareceria Pero Aqui Esta y Quiero Saber Si Les gusto o No :D Gracias Por Los review :D Por Leer, dejar Favoritos, Autor e Historia y Tambie Alertas :D Espero Que No Las Defraude :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Facebook Mi cuenta Danii Belliner Cullen Asi Se Enteran De Algunas Cosas Que Escribo xD **

**Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	32. Descubriendo La Verdad

**32- Descubriendo La Verdad. **

**Edward POV.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que la madre de Bella apareció. En esos dos días Bella era un zombi, no salía de mi habitación- ya que se había quedado con nosotros- no había ido al instituto, comía muy poco y se la pasaba pensativa.

Sabía que tenia que pensar en que hacer con su madre, pero no era mi Bella de siempre y eso me estaba matando.

Quería preguntarle si ya había pensando que hacer, pero no quería presionarla, sabia que sola debía decidir así seria lo mejor.

Mis padres también estaban preocupados por ella, después de que Charlie les viniera a contar la historia y que por favor cuidáramos a Bella, ellos estaban mucho mas al pendiente de ella.

Yo por mi parte pasaba a su lado conversando con ella, así se olvidaba un poco de todo, pero luego volvía a ser un zombi y pensar por mucho tiempo. Mis hermanos y nuestros amigos también estaban preocupados.

-Edward, Bella no puede seguir así- me dijo Esme cuando llena una bandeja con comida para Bella- ella no esta bien y si nadie la presiona nada cambiara.

-Mama solo han pasado dos días, si pasa una semana y ella sigue igual la presionare no antes.

-Pero hijo, me preocupa, no la puedo ver triste y sin esa luz que iluminaba sus ojos.

-Lo se, yo tampoco, pero ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? No quiero obligarla, se puede ir y ¿Dónde mas ira?

-En eso tienes razón, pero hijo trata de hablar con ella, de que hable con su madre o la mande a volar.

-Si mama, hablare con ella.

Tome la bandeja y subí con ella hasta mi habitación. Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando por el gran ventanal, vestida con un pantalón de buzo y su poleron.

-Amor, te traje la comida- dije dejando todo sobre la cama.

-Gracias- susurro, pero no seguido.

Me acerque a ella y me senté detrás, con mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, la abrace por la cintura, para que se apoyara en mi y así lo hizo, para soltar un suspiro.

-¿Hasta cuando estarás así Bella?- apoye mi mentón en su hombro.

-No lo se Edward- agacho su cabeza- aun no se que hacer y cuando llego a algo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

-Pero ¿Qué te inquieta?

-Si le digo que se vaya, nunca mas la volveré a ver y se que llegara un momento en que no me odiare por no haberla perdonado. Pero no quiero hablar con ella, por que la odio, odio lo que nos hizo hace años, odio que solo le mandara el papel de divorcio y mi padre y nunca mas verla, sin siquiera una palabra.

-Pero podrías hablar con ella, y decirle lo mismo que me dices a mi.

-Si lo se, pero tengo miedo Edward, no quiero sufrir mas, ella me hizo daño y ya sabes por que entre a las carreras, quería sacar esa frustración hacia ella, aunque no me arrepiento de entrar.

-Debes decidir Bella, pero si quieres mi opinión…- deje inconclusa la frase.

-Dilo.

-Seria mejor que hablaras con ella, que le dijeras todo esto y así tu te liberarías de ese dolor, solo en ese momento sabrás que hacer.

-Puede ser- se volvió a apoyar en mi pecho cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero verte de esta manera Bella, así que debes pensar muy bien que quieres hacer.

-Si.

Después de nuestra conversación, Bella comió todo lo que le había traído, mucho mas de lo normal, al parecer la charla le había ayudado.

Bella se dio un baño mientras yo baje con la bandeja vacía, mi madre también se sorprendió al verla y me sonrió, diciendo que Bella pronto tomaría su decisión.

Cuando volví me di un baño, me metí en la cama con Bella y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

.

-Edward despierta- me movió Bella del brazo.

-No quiero- me gire para cubrirme con las sabanas.

-Edward, no te hagas el difícil- se metió por entremedio de la sabana para quedar junto a mi rostro- arriba.

-Bella no quiero, es sábado debemos dormir mucho.

-Bueno como quieras, iré sola a hablar con Renée.

Eso me despertó de golpe, sentandome en la cama, para encontrar a Bella ya vestida. Su expresión era seria, pero podía ver determinación en su mirada, al parecer estos días se lo había pensado muy bien.

-¿Iras a hablar con tu m…?

-No le llames así- me interrumpió- ella no lo es, solo dile Renée.

-Bien.

-Ahora ¿Me puedes acompañar donde ella? No quiero ir sola- y vi miedo.

-Claro que te puedo acompañar- me levante- solo deja que me bañe.

-Bien, yo bajare a preparar el desayuno.

-Ok.

Le di un beso en la frente y entre al baño.

Me duche rápido, no quería que Bella se arrepintiera de su decisión. Me puse unos jeans negros, mis zapatillas, una polera, un poleron encima y tome mi chaqueta ya que estaba lloviendo.

Baje donde estaba Bella, quien era acompañada por mi madre.

-Buenos días hijo.

-Buenos días mama- le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Siéntate, ya tenemos todo listo.

-Gracias.

Entre Esme y Bella me sirvieron el desayuno, luego Bella se sentó a mi lado para comenzar a comer. Estaba muy callada, pero no le quería decir nada que la hiciera cambiar de idea, y ella había decidido hablar con su madre, eso era lo mejor.

-Bien Edward, vamos- dijo cuando estuvo todo ordenado.

-Ok. Mama ya nos vamos- la mire.

-Si vayan y espero que todo salga bien- le dio un abrazo a Bella.

-Gracias Esme.

-Cualquier cosa nos llaman y vamos.

-Si- dije antes de irnos.

Nos subimos en el auto y comencé a conducir.

-¿Dónde te juntaras con ella?- pregunte.

-No hable con ella- dijo Bella- iremos a la casa de mi padre a ver si esta.

-Ah entiendo, entonces vamos para aya.

Conduje a casa de Bella, se veía muy nerviosa cada vez que la miraba. Tenía sus manos en el regazo, pero jugaba con ellas moviendo los dedos, se moría su labio más de lo normal. Quería abrazarla y relajarla, pero no podía, no si quería que ella arreglara los problemas.

Al llegar a su casa, me estacione detrás de un auto que no había visto antes. Pude ver que había alguien detrás del asiento del piloto, pero no podía distinguir quien era.

-Es ella- dijo Bella.

-Tranquila- la tome de tu mano- ya sabes podemos dar media vuelta y…

-No- me interrumpió- tengo que hacer esto.

-Bien, entonces bajemos.

Bella se bajo, yo muy rápido me junte con ella y la abrace de la cintura. En eso su madre también bajo del auto y nos miro. Podía ver en su mirada que no sabía si decirle algo o quedarse callada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Bella.

-Hija yo…

-Primero- la detuvo Bella- no soy tu hija si, tu negaste de eso y segundo, aquí no hablaremos, entremos a la casa.

Bella se dio media vuelta y no espero respuesta de ella. Yo camine detrás de Bella y cuando Bella abrió, espere a que ella y su madre entren para entrar.

-Bella yo…- comenzó su madre.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste?- pregunto Bella.

-No quería solo dejarlos Bella, pero me sentía atrapada aquí, tu sabias que mi sueño no era casarme.

-Lo se, pero ¿No eras feliz con nosotros?

-Claro que lo era, pero no del todo.

-Éramos tu familia y te fuiste- dijo Bella ya llorando.

-Lamento tanto haberme ido, pero no pertenecía a este pueblo Bella, eran infeliz y quería disfrutar un poco de lo que me quedaba de juventud.

-Pero no te pudiste despedir o decirnos que te ibas, solo dejaste tus cajones vacíos. Solo te fuiste, me dejaste aquí, cuando más te necesitaba. Era recién una adolescente, te necesitaba.

-Lo se, pero Bella nunca lo hice pensando en que te quedarías sola o mal, estaba tu padre, y el te quiere mucho.

-El también sufrió con tu partida ma… Renée. El te amaba y después de unos meses sin saber de ti, lo único que recibe es un papel de divorcio. ¿Crees que eso no dolió? ¿A el o a mi?

-Se que hice las cosas mal hija, pero me quiero enmendar de mis errores. Quiero recuperar algo del tiempo perdido, ya que ahora todo ah cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Bella extrañada.

-No se si es el momento de decirlo.

-¿Qué hiciste Renée? Si quieres enmendar tus errores, es mejor que cuentes toda tu verdad.

La mujer se movió inquieta en su lugar, esto no me gustaba para nada, estaba seguro de lo que ella dijera a Bella no le gustaría.

-Habla- dijo Bella.

-Me volví a casar- soltó Renée.

Mire a Bella, y no había ninguna expresión en su rostro. No estaba ni sorprendía, ni tampoco afectada y eso no me gusto para nada, sabía que explotaría.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- pregunto Renée.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Bella- nos dejaste, por que estabas encerrada, no tenias "libertad"- hizo las comillas en el aire- y odiabas la idea del matrimonio, para… ¡casarte de nuevo! Sabes no te entiendo, pensé que venias a arreglar las cosas y no lo haces, creo que perdí mi tiempo, nunca debí conversar contigo, solo hace que me decepcione mas de ti.

Bella paso por al lado de su madre directo a la puerta, yo aun no me movía, estaba como estático y mas estático quede cuando Renée hablo.

-Tuve un hijo con Phil, Bella. Y quiero que lo conozcas.

Bella se quedo estática antes de llegar a la puerta, me iba a acercar a ella cuando hablo.

-No me importa Renée. Ahora no quiero volverte a ver.

-Bella…- dije.

-Edward me iré en mi auto, cierra la casa por mi- y salio corriendo.

-¡Bella!- grite.

Pero cuando salí a la puerta, ella ya estaba sobre el auto, sacándolo de la casa. No habría forma de detenerla.

Me gire para hacia donde estaba Renée. Estaba sollozando y varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-Lamento esto- dijo- nunca pensé que Bella no me perdonaría.

-Tranquila, Bella es complicada y se que desea perdonarla, por eso el día de hoy vino a hablar con usted.

-Pero ella no acepto lo de mi matrimonio.

-Era obvio que no, ya que le dijo que se había ido por eso.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Lo mejor será que le de unos días, debe asimilar lo que le dijo.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto.

-Edward Cullen.

-Gracias Edward, y gracias por cuidar a Bella.

-Siempre, ella es importante para mí.

-Veo que la quieres mucho.

-Si señora.

-Dime Renée- dijo- ahora, será mejor que me vaya, Phil tiene que estar preocupado y no puedo solo con el bebé.

-Puedo saber como se llama su hijo y cuantos años tiene.

-Se llama Jamie, tiene un año dos meces.

-Ok, si Bella quiere saber le diré.

-Gracias Edward y te puedo dar mi numero, no quiero estar siempre fuera de la casa de Charlie esperando que Bella, llegue.

-Claro.

Renée anoto su número en mi celular y le dije que cualquier cosa la llamaría. Como también hablaría con Bella sobre su medio hermano.

Cerré la casa de Bella, me subí a mi auto y busque mi celular para llamarla.

La llame tres veces, pero no contesto ninguna de las tres, así que encendí el auto y volví a mi casa, debía esperar que llegara ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre abrió la puerta un poco emocionada, pero al verme solo, se extraño.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-No lo se- dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes? Cuéntame que paso.

Mi mama me llevo hasta la cocina, donde le conté todo lo que había pasado. Desde que llegamos, hasta que Renée le dijo que estaba casa y tenía un bebé. Como también le conté mi conversación con ella.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Esme- no se que decir con respecto a esa mujer.

-Yo tampoco. Pude ver que estaba arrepentida de haberse ido, pero también me sorprendió lo que dijo, es obvio que Bella esta dolida y decepcionada aun mas de ella.

-Pobre de mi niña- dijo mi madre- de seguro esta sola por ahí llorando, Edward ¡por que la dejaste sola!- me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No pude hacer nada, ella se fue rápido- me frote donde me pego.

-Solo por que ella se logro fugar de ti, te perdono, ahora espero que llegue bien.

-Estará bien mama, solo necesita pensar.

-Ok, ahora sal de aquí, estoy haciendo la comida- me hecho mi madre.

Me fui a sentar al living, tome el mando de la televisión y busque algo para ver, pero no encontré nada bueno, así que lo deje en un canal de música, mientras mi mirada se iba a la puerta, esperando que Bella llegara.

Después de un rato, mi madre me llamo para almorzar, estábamos solos en casa, así que comimos de manera tranquila, pero yo aun estaba preocupado por Bella, quien no llegaba de donde sea que estaba.

-Hijo tranquilo, ya llegara.

-Pero mama, pasaron algunas horas, debería estar aquí.

-Solo déjala pensar, estuvo muchos días aquí encerrada, debe tomar aire y pensar con la mente clara.

-Si.

Cuando terminamos de comer, volví al sillón de antes, y me recosté a lo largo. Esperaría hasta que Bella, llegara y no me movería de ahí.

Al rato después llegaron mis hermanos.

Quienes al verme solo, me preguntaron por Bella. Yo les hice la versión corta de la historia, que Bella fue hablar con su madre y todo termino mal.

-Pero Edward dejaste a Bella sola- me reclamo Alice.

-No la pude detener, salio muy rápido y alguien debía cerrar su casa.

-Si, pero no debiste, ahora no sabemos donde esta.

-Alice deja de atormentar a tu hermano- dijo Esme- Bella esta bien, y llegara en cualquier momento.

-Si mama- dijo Alice.

Volví a acomodarme en el sillón, con mis ojos en la puerta.

Alice con Emmett, fueron a comer algo, yo no quería, no tenia hambre y menos ahora que se había hecho muy tarde, estaba oscuro y Bella no llegaba.

Cuando todos se despidieron de mí para ir a dormir, me desespere. Eran mas de las doce y Bella no llegaba. Yo me pasaba las manos por el cabello cada dos segundos, mis manos sudaban y ya no estaba sentado en el sillón. Ahora caminaba de un lado a otro llegando a la ventana y mirando hacia fuera. Bella no llegaba.

Iba en dirección contraria a la ventana, cuando escuche un auto. Salí corriendo a la puerta y abrí, para ver a Bella llegando a la casa. Corrí a su lado, y cuando ella bajo la abrace.

-Me tenias muy preocupado- dije.

-Lo siento- me abrazo Bella- solo necesitaba pensar.

-¿Dónde estas?

-En distintos lugares, maneje todo el día, bueno en algunos momentos corrí, pero fueron en lugares donde nadie pasaba y podía correr tranquila.

-Estaba muy preocupado.

-Pero estoy bien, y pensé mucho- dijo.

-Eso es bueno, pero ¿Qué pensaste?

-Podemos hablar adentro, tengo hambre, no como desde el desayuno.

-Claro.

Entre con ella a la casa, le dije que le prepararía algo, que se fuera a dar un baño y bajara.

Prepare café, unos emparedados y saque algunas de las galletas que mi madre preparo en la tarde. Puse puesto para dos, ya que aprovecharía de comer con ella.

Cuando ella volvía, traía puesto su pantalón de pijama, mas un poleron encima, supongo que traía su polera de pijama también.

-Esta listo- dije.

-Gracias- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos sentamos a comer, miraba a Bella de vez en cuando, tratando de saber que había pasado por su mente todo el día. Al final ella me miro.

-¿Quieres saber que pensé verdad?

-Si.

-Pensé de todo. Estaba muy molesta con Renée, sobre lo que me dijo y sobre todo, lo que me dijo al final. No puedo creer que se fuera por que no estaba feliz, y que se sentía atrapada en la casa. Pero más me sorprendió que dijera que se había vuelto a casar. Ella se fue por eso ¿entonces para que se casa?

-Puede ser que su vida no fuera junto a Charlie.

-Puede ser Edward, pero no se hubiera casado tan pronto, por lo menos que pasaran mas años y sobre todo… menos tener un bebe.

-¿Eso es lo que mas te molesto?

-No, claro que un bebé no molesta, solo que me dolió saber lo que me dijo, sus por que se fue o que se casara, yo pensaba que ella…- se quedo callada y miro el suelo.

-¿Tu que pensaste Bella?

-Que ella… que ella volvería a estar con nosotros. Que volvía para volver a ser una familia- Bella levanto la vista y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- pensé que nos quería de nuevo en su vida.

Bella se levanto de su silla, yo solo abrí mis brazos y ella me abrazo, mientras lloraba más fuerte, de lo que nunca la escuche. Yo la abrace, tratando de calmar en algo su dolor.

-Esta mañana tenia la esperanza de volver a conversar con mi madre, aunque sea recuperarla un poco, pero ella lo arruino todo- dijo cuando se había calmado- pensaba darle una oportunidad, que conversáramos de todo y ella se ganara mi confianza, pero ahora no se- sollozo- quería a mi mama de vuelta.

-Entonces por que no hablar otra vez con ella. Ella de verdad quiere arreglar lo que paso y más ahora que tiene…

-No lo digas, no quiero que se haga mas real de lo que es- Bella levanto la cara y me miro- ella me lastimo Edward, se fue sin decir nada, ahora regresa queriendo recuperarme y cuando estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque sea un poco, ella lo arruina contándome que se volvió a casar. No puedo creer que le guste lastimarme.

-A ella no le gusta Bella, se que duele, pero si tu quieres volver a tener a tu madre, debes volver a hablar con ella.

-No Edward, ya no le daré oportunidad, ella se queda fuera de mi vida, había recuperado la feliz que ella se llevo y no quiero que se arruine, junto a mi padre, a ti y tu familia, soy feliz no la necesito.

-Debes pensarlo.

-No lo pensare mas Edward, ella no volverá a mi vida y si la llego a ver le diré que se marche. Ya no debe estar buscando algo que no recuperara.

Bella dijo eso y se separo de mí, para salir de la cocina.

No entendía por que tenia que ser tan orgullosa, sabia que le dolía, pero también ella sabia que necesitaba de su madre y eso también le dolía. Solo debía esperar a que ella sola se diera cuenta de eso.

**¿Que Les Parecio El Capitulo? Esperaban Eso De Renée? Ok Como Dije En Una Historia Anterior La Odio, Pero Creo Que En Este Fic No Sere Tan Mala Con Ella... Creo xD Termine Llorando cuando Termine Este Capitulo, No Se Creo Que Los Sentimientos De Bella Al Final Me Embargaron y No Podia Dejar De Llorar, Eran Las Tres de La Mañana y Yo Llorando xD Pero Creo Que Quedo Bien Espero Que Ustedes Pienses Igual :D Gracias Por Los Review, No Saben Lo Feliz Que Soy Leyendolos :D Gracias A La Gente Que Lee, A La Que Agrega a Favoritos, Alertas Autos e Historia No Sabes Cuanto Me Gusta Eso :D Bueno No Doy Mas La Lata xD **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen :D Acepto A Todo El Mundo y Asi Pueden Saber Que Esta Pasando Con El Fic xD **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	33. Debes Darte Cuenta

**Capitulo con Lemmos Si Eres Menor De Edad Lees Bajo Tu Responsabilidad :D**

**33- Debes Darte Cuenta.**

**Bella POV.**

Pase cambio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mi auto, los árboles a mi alrededor eran solo manchas verdes y café que no podía distinguir. Solo sabía que eran árboles, por que ya había pasado por aquí antes.

Volví a pasar cambio y mi auto acelero mas, no creía que pudiera llegar a tanta velocidad pero si era posible y yo estaba feliz por eso. Solo quería preocuparme del camino y de nada más.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, no quería contestar, pero sabia que si no lo hacia al final terminaría en algún problema. Edward aun estaba preocupado de mi "súper" recuperación después de lo que había pasado con Renée.

Baje la velocidad de mi auto, hasta estacionarme a la orilla del camino. Saque mi celular y era Jasper el que me llamaba.

Le volví a marcar y espere a que me contestara.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- pregunto cuando contesto.

-En nada ¿Por qué?

-Aceleraste mas de lo necesario Bella.

-No fue para tanto Jasper.

-Bella, te perdí en menos de dos minutos de vista y venia detrás de ti. Ahora ¿Dónde estas?

-Estacionada en la orilla del camino, de seguro me vez.

-Si ya te vi- corto.

Me baje del auto para esperarlo. Sabía que Jasper estaba enojado, pero prefería lidiar con la furia de Jasper, que con cualquier otra cosa.

El llego y se estaciono junto a mí, para luego bajar de su auto y acercarse a donde estaba.

-¿Querías matarte?- pregunto.

-No Jasper.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es la idea de acelerar tanto?

-Olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea y solo preocuparme del camino- no podía mentirle a Jasper.

-Si aun estas así Bella, por que no hablas con ella.

-Por que no Jasper, ella me lastimo, después vuelve y me vuelve a lastimar, creo que no podría soportar que lo volviera a hacer.

-Pero mira como estas Bella. Todos los días nos dices que no te importa, que todo esta bien, que eso ya paso y no te importa. Al principio te creía pero después de encontrar aquí corriendo, solo me hizo recordar años atrás, cuando comenzaste en las carreras, haciendo lo mismo de ahora.

-Jasper no estoy haciendo lo mismo…

-Si lo estas Bella, por que no lo aceptas, quieres olvidarte de ella igual como lo hiciste años atrás, con las carreras. Solo que ahora ahí un problema. Edward no te deja correr y tú lo quieres demasiado como para lastimarlos corriendo en alguna, que prefieres escapas todas las tardes a este camino y correr lo más que puedas.

-¿Cómo… como lo sabes?

-Por que llevo años siendo tu amigo Bella, y por que ya te vi pasar por una situación así antes. Puedes engañar a Alice, a Emmett y también a Edward, pero nosotros con Rose sabemos como te sientes, y no se por que quieres arrancar de todo, cuando sabes que con nosotros podrás contar.

-Es que no se que hacer- dije llorando.

Jasper me abrazo, y volví a llorar como lo venia haciendo hace una semana.

El tenia razón, trataba de convencer a todos de que estaba bien, pero en las tarde venia a este camino a correr lo que mas pudiera, quería olvidarme de ella, y la única forma de conseguirlo era que yo me preocupara de el camino y de nada mas. Por eso aceleraba lo que mas podía.

Jasper me descubrió hace dos días, y dijo que me acompañaría, que no me dejaría sola, ya que algo me podría pasar y este camino era poco concurrido.

-¿Por qué no hablas con tu madre Bella?

-No, ella no se merece que hable con ella o que la perdone.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que quieres hablar con ella.

-No Jasper, no quiero hablar con ella- me separe.

-Tú dices eso solo para convencerte, pero sabes que tengo razón. Sabes que quieres hablar con ella y saber lo de su hijo.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- pregunte muy extrañada.

-No le digas nada a Edward, pero el estaba un poco mal por todo eso y vino a hablar conmigo, me contó todo, por eso se lo del bebé.

-No se si quiero hablar con ella Jasper, me duele aun pensar en por que nos dejo y que igual se caso ahora.

-Pero no has pensado en que a lo mejor, ella no era para estar con Charlie y ahora si encontró al indicado.

-Edward me dijo lo mismo.

-Entonces, tú no lo crees igual.

-Puede ser, pero igual duele.

-Lo se Bella, pero si no avanzas el dolor seguirá ahí, es mejor perdonar que seguir enojada o molesta.

Yo no dije nada, por que sabia que lo que Jasper decía era la verdad. Pero constaba perdonar a alguien que te lastimo mucho.

-Será mejor volver, te acompañare hasta tu casa y después me voy a la mía, tengo una comida con mi padre- dijo Jasper.

-Bien vamos.

Nos subimos a nuestros autos.

Jasper condujo todo el camino detrás de mí. Mi mente pensaba en todo lo que el me dijo y tenia razón en muchas cosas, pero no quería solo ir y perdonar a mi madre, eso no me hacia sentir bien al cien por ciento.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, estacione el auto, Jasper paso por mi lado, tocando la bocina y despidiéndose con la mano. Yo solo hice un gesto con mi mano y me baje del auto.

Al entrar en mi casa, todo estaba igual como lo había dejado en la mañana, Charlie aun no llegaba.

Encendí las luces y camine hacia la cocina, solo saque una barra de cereal, por que no tenia mucha hambre. No estaba preocupada por la cena, ya que Charlie se iría a Push y dijo que comería aya. No se por que pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar.

Subí a mi habitación, me saque la ropa, deje mi barra de cereal sobre mi mesita de noche y tome mis cosas para ir al baño. El agua caliente me relajo el cuerpo, que todos los días terminaba muy tensionado.

¿Debía hablar con Renée o lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba?

No podía tomar una decisión sobre eso, me costaba mucho saber lo que quería, pero estaba segura de una sola cosa, tenia ganas de conocer al bebé de Renée o mejor dicho mi medio hermano.

Podía ser que ahora podría conversar más con ella. Ya sabía los motivos por los cuales se había ido, y sabia que se había casado. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, cuando dijo que se había vuelto a casar, pude ver un poco de brillo en su mirada, eso podía significar que estaba feliz.

Pero ¿Por qué yo debía perdonarla? Me cuestiono un pensamiento. No debería hacerlo, ella me dejo, hizo su vida sin importarle la mía, yo debía de hacer lo mismo. Dejar de preocuparme por ella y hacer mi vida. Ella ya tenía la suya, yo debía tener la mía.

Mis pensamientos me estaban matando.

Me salí de la ducha, seque mi cuerpo y me puse mi pijama, un pantalón y una polera. Envolví mi cabello en una toalla, y salí del baño.

Al entrar en mi habitación, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi novio, recostado en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados.

-Edward- dije.

El abrió sus ojos y me sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia.

-Claro que puedes, pero lo que quiero preguntar es ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Esperándote.

-Edward- me queje- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Por la puerta… Bella se donde esta la llave escondida- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Ah- dije- no te costaba decirme eso desde el principio.

-Tú no especificabas la pregunta.

-Edward, deja de ser pesado.

El solo sonrió, abrió sus brazos y yo me fui a sentar en sus piernas para ser rodeada por sus brazos.

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy después del instituto?

-Fui a dar un paseo por el pueblo, estaba aburrida- saque la toalla de mi cabello, peinando mi pelo con mis dedos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiéramos salido a algún lado.

-Quería estar sola.

-Bella llevas toda la semana dejándome solo, acaso ¿ya no… me… quieres?

-¡No Edward! Claro que te quiero, solo que necesito pensar y no quiero preocuparte.

-Pensé que ya no me querías- escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Eso nunca Edward, eres el amor de mi vida, no podría dejar de quererte- lo abrace mas fuerte.

-Cuando te alejas de mi ciento que te pierdo.

-No, eso nunca pasara, solo necesitaba pensar. Prometo no alejarme más.

El asintió sobre mi cuello. Yo me separe para mirarlo. En sus ojos solo veía preocupación, por lo que tome su cara entre mis manos y junte nuestros labios en un beso dulce.

El cambio el beso a uno apasionado. Su lengua entro en mi boca haciendo contacto con la mía, sus manos fueron a mi cadera, y me hicieron sentar a horcajadas sobre el.

Mis manos se fueron a los botones de su camisa, sacándolos como podía de los ojales. Las manos de Edward estaban sobre mi trasero, mientras lo masajeaba.

Bajo sus labios por mi mandíbula a mi cuello, para morder y hacerme soltar un gemidos.

Mis manos sacaron su camisa, y la lance al suelo. Edward subió sus manos, sacando mi polera en el camino, y dejándome completamente desnuda, de la cintura para arriba.

-Eres tan hermosa- murmuro Edward.

Nos volvimos a unir en un beso, y solo el contacto con nuestro pecho, nos hizo soltar un gemido. Podía sentir la erección de Edward, tocando mi centro.

-Te deseo- dije cuando me separe.

Edward no me hizo esperar, me dejo sobre la cama, se apoyo sobre mi, me dio un dulce beso y comenzó a bajar su boca por mi cuello, llegando a, inicio de mis pechos y después descendió hasta mi pecho izquierdo, al cual succiono el pezón, haciéndome gemir del solo contacto.

Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pezón, mientras su mano bajaba el pantalón de mi pijama, dejándome solamente en bragas. Yo lleve mis manos como pude hacia su pantalón, sacando el botón de su ojal, bajando el cierre, lo que provoco que Edward gimiera y tratando de sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Edward continuo bajando por mi cuerpo, dejando dulces beso. Llego a mis bragas y las bajo, dejándome desnuda ante el. Luego se coloco de pie, termino de bajar su ropa y dejándola junto a la demás, se acerco a mí para volverme a besar.

-Te quiero dentro de mi- le dijo a su oído.

El solo se separo, se coloco un preservativo, se coloco entre mis piernas y de manera lenta entro en mí. Solo podía sentirlo a el, y nada mas.

Se movía de manera lenta contra mi cuerpo, mis piernas rodeaban su cadera, mis manos apoyadas contra su pecho, fueron tomadas por sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos y dejarlas sobre mi cabeza.

-Te amo- dijo Edward.

-También… te amo- dije entrecortado.

Edward me beso, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Yo solo podía gemir sobre sus labios, ya que tenía mi cuerpo aprisionado por el suyo.

-¡Oh Edward!- gemí cuando me besaba el cuello.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que alcanzara el deseado orgasmo, dejándome rendida sobre la cama. Edward dio algunas estocadas mas para caer sobre mi cuerpo, rendido por la mejor sensación del planeta.

Edward rodó sobre la cama, para luego colocarse de pie e ir al baño. Yo me cubrí con las sabanas, Edward volvió a recostarse a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Te amo- me dio un beso en la frente.

-También te amo- dije cansada.

-Es mejor que duermas.

-Si.

Me acurruque en el pecho de Edward, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Sentía como alguien se movía a mi lado y después dejaba un beso en mi frente.

-¿Edward?- pregunte.

-Duerme Bella, yo debo irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro, tu padre aun no llega y es mejor que no me encuentre aquí.

-No Edward quédate- dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Amor mañana vengo por ti, te amo, tu solo duerme.

Edward me dio un dulce beso, luego lo sentí cerrar la puerta de la casa y me quede dormida.

En la mañana Edward pasó por mí como había dicho. Los dos no sonreíamos como bobos. Pero estábamos enamorados.

Cuando bajamos del auto, vimos a nuestros amigos cerca de la entrada, pero antes de que pudiéramos caminar donde ellos, tres personas nos detuvieron el paso.

-Por fin llegaron los tortolitos- dijo Demetri.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Edward.

-Queremos dos cosas- dijo Félix- nuestro auto y cobrarnos que expulsaran a Alec por su culpa- me indico.

-Nosotros no les daremos ningún auto y Bella no tiene la culpa de lo que su hermano hizo- respondió Edward.

-Mira Alec solo quiere lo que desea y ahora la quiera a ella- dijo Demetri- sobre el auto, lo quiero ahora.

-Tenemos un auto para ustedes- dije- pero hay algunas condiciones.

-¿condiciones? No están en derecho de exigir nada- me respondió Demetri.

-Yo no hablaría antes de ver el auto. Cuando lo veas, puede ser que hasta te gusten nuestras condiciones.

-¿Cuándo lo veremos?- pregunto Jane.

-El sábado, nosotros les decimos le lugar- dije.

-Ok, entonces ahí hablamos- acepto Félix- ahora vamos. Ah Bella, Alec te manda saludos, dice que en cualquier momento se verán.

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer, Edward me abrazo y vi a los chicos llegando.

-No dejare que te haga nada- me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué les dijeron?- llego preguntando Alice.

-Que querían el auto.

-Ellos nunca se quedaran en paz- dijo Alice.

-¿Bella que te paso?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Ellos… ellos dijeron…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice.

-Félix dijo que Alec le mando saludos a Bella, y que pronto se verían.

-No dejaremos que nada te pase Bella- dijo Jasper- entre nosotros te protegeremos.

-Nada pasara Bella- me abrazo Alice.

No sabia que decirles, estaba un poco asustada por todo esto, pero confiaba en mis amigos y en Edward, nada me pasaría.

Las clases pasaron lentas, solo quería que llegara el preciado almuerzo y cuando este llego, Edward me estaba esperando fuera de mi salón.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?- pregunto antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Horrible, no pude poner atención, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada.

-Tranquila Bella, todo estará bien.

-Eso espero.

-¡Hey Bella!- llego Jessica con Lauren.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte de muy mala gana.

-Vi a tu mama ayer en PorAngeles, ¿Por qué no dijiste que había regresado?

-Yo no tengo que decir nada.

-Me sorprendió verla con un bebé- me tense al escucharla- creo que podría tener un año o mas, no soy buena con eso, pero Bella… ¿ya sabias que tu madre estaba aquí?

-Eso no te importa.

-¿De quien es el bebé, Bella? por que no creo que se casara, de seguro ese niño es un bastardo, se quedo embarazada de cualquier hombre.

No lo soporte mas, empuje a Jessica contra la pared y la tome por su ropa.

-Nunca hables así de mi madre- dije muy enojada- no sabes nada de lo que pasa, pero para que te quede claro, mi madre estaba felizmente casada y ese niño nació producto del amor de los dos. Así que metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz, no te quiero volver a escuchar hablando de mi o mi familia, y eso incluye a los Cullen también- la empuje antes de soltarla.

-Eres una loca- dijo Jessica.

-Solo déjame en paz.

Tome la mano de Edward y tire de el por el pasillo.

Estaba muy enojada por lo que Jessica había dicho, pero eso también me sirvió para darme cuenta de que podía perdonar a mi madre, por que aunque se haya equivocado, podía perdonarla, aunque sea un poco.

Eso me hizo sonreír, y cuando doblamos un pasillo, apoye a Edward en la pared y lo bese.

Edward se quedo estático un momento, pero después me respondió, pegándome a el. Cuando nos separamos, apoyo su frente en la mía y hablo.

-Eso ¿Por qué fue?

-Por que me di cuenta de que quiero recuperar a mi madre, se que me dolió lo que hizo, pero la necesito y ella quiere enmendar las cosas, entonces estoy feliz- le di un corto beso.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta Bella. Jessica ayudo un poco- se rió.

-Solo un poco, ahora ella esta en mi lista negra por las cosas que dijo de mi madre y de mí… mi hermanito- se escucho tan raro al decirlo.

-Te amo Bella, sabia que tomarías la mejor decisión.

-Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella.

-Eso no será problema, tengo su número- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Edward ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, pero ahora vamos a comer, después te cuento.

Edward me dio un beso fugas y me arrastro por el pasillo, hacia la cafetería.

Ahora solo quería arreglar las cosas, sabia que no seria rápido, pero de apoco podría comenzar a confiar en mi madre y tratar de volver a la relación que teníamos antes de que ella se fuera.

También podría conocer a mi hermanito. Sonreí al pensarlo.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? A Mi me Gusto y Espero Que A Ustedses Igual :D Ahora Solo Queda La conversacion Con Renne y Veremos Si No Lo Arruinas Aun Mas xD Tambien Deben Entregar El Auto Aun No Se Como Terminara Eso Si Los Vulturi Se Lo llevaran o No xD Ya Veremos Que Piensa Mi Cabeza xD Gracias a la gente Que Lee El Fic, A La gente Que comenta y Tambien a Las Que Agregar a Favorito De Autor e Historia :D Gracia de Verdad :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Asi les Mando Un Adelanto Del Siguiente Capitulo. **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Tambien Esta En El Perfil El Link y Asi Saber Que pasa Con El Fic Ya Que siempre Comento De El Ahi :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Danii^^ **


	34. Arreglando Los Problemas

**34- Arreglando Los Problemas.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba que moría de los nervios.

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, su mano siempre junto a la mía, dándome la confianza que necesitaba, pero yo no podía estar tranquila.

Estábamos en un café, esperando a que llegara mi madre. Edward la había llamado ayer, para juntarnos en la mañana con ella, ya que en la tarde nos teníamos que juntar con Demetri y Félix.

-Creo que se esta demorando mucho, ya no creo que venga- le dije a Edward.

-Bella tranquila ya llegara.

-Es que Edward, estoy nerviosa.

-Tranquila- me abrazo Edward.

Yo trate de tranquilizarme pero no podía, menos cuando escuche la campanilla de la puerta y al levantar mi vista, vi a mi madre con un hermoso bebé en sus brazos.

Edward y yo nos colocamos de pie. Mi madre se acerco a nosotros, con un poco de nerviosismo, pero yo le sonreí dándole confianza, quería que esto fuera fácil para las dos.

-Hola chicos- dijo nerviosa.

-Hola Renée- saludo Edward.

-Hola… mama- dije.

Pude ver como los ojos de mi madre se humedecían, pero se contuvo.

-Tome asiento- dijo Edward- creo que iré a buscar una silla para el bebé.

-Gracias Edward- respondió mama.

Edward se alejo buscando la silla, yo sabia que también nos daba un poco de espacio para comenzar a conversar con mi madre.

-Bella yo quiero pedirte disculpas- comenzó mi madre- nunca debí irme de esa manera y siempre me voy a arrepentir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de todo el daño que les hice a ustedes, y mas mandar el divorcio por correo fue lo peor, de verdad lo lamento, pero quiero enmendar todos mis errores.

-No puedo decirte fácil te perdono, pero quiero volver a tener una relación contigo, aun me cuesta… solo recordar mis días después de que te fuiste me hacen decir que no, pero se que te quiero de vuelta en mi vida, por eso de apoco podemos volver a comenzar.

-No pido más hi… Bella.

-Puedes decirme hija- le sonreí- yo ya te digo mama.

-Eso me gusta- me sonrió de vuelta.

-Aquí esta la sillita- llego Edward.

-Puedo… cargarlo- pregunte temerosa.

-Claro- mi madre se acerco a mí y me lo entrego- Jamie saluda a Bella, tu hermana.

El pequeño me miro y me sonrió, para acercar su cuerpecito al mío y darme un dulce abrazo. Yo estaba llorando de la emoción.

-Hola pequeño- dije- eres hermoso- le bese la frente.

-¿Mami?- pregunto el pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa bebé?

-Inda- dijo tratando de decir linda.

-Es un niño inteligente- dijo Edward.

-Es hermoso.

-Amor, siéntate en la sillita- Renée lo quito de mis brazos y lo sentó en la sillita.

Llego el camarero y todos pedimos algo para comer.

-Hija, se que pido mucho pero me gustaría que conocieras a Phil- su proposición me dejo sorprendía.

No pude responder y Edward se dio cuenta, ya que tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Aun es muy pronto mama, podemos comenzar de apoco, nosotras volvernos a conocer, por decirlo de alguna forma, y después veremos esa parte, no me pidas mucho- dije sincera.

-Claro hija, solo era una idea.

Seguimos conversando cosas sin mucha importancia, Edward participaba algunas veces, y eso ayudaba a que todo fuera más normal de alguna forma, aun me sentía un poco extraña estando en la mesa con mi madre.

-Hija, no creo que me quede mucho en Forks. Phil tiene que volver a su trabajo y no lo puedo dejar solo.

-No te preocupes, nos podremos llamar- dije un poco triste por que se iría luego.

-Pero tranquila- sonrió- vivo en Seattle y eso no esta muy lejos de aquí.

-Eso es bueno.

-Eso si hija, quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Un día en el periódico salio sobre un accidente de autos en las carreras que se hacen todos los años, tu nombre estaba en uno de los involucrados, igual que el de Edward. ¿Qué hacías en las carreras hija?

No era un tema que quisiera hablar con mi madre hoy. Ya que si comenzaba a contar bien la historia, la culpable de que a mi me gustaran seria ella y no creo que eso sea lo mejor ahora.

-Mama no es un tema de momento- dije.

-Pero hija, me interesa saber que hacías tu ahí.

-Por el momento no te contare, prefiero que conversemos de otras cosas.

-Hija…

-Mama, por favor no quiero discutir contigo por esto. La idea es que todo comience bien, esto no te lo quiero contar.

-Ok hija, entiendo, espero poder conversar contigo eso en algún momento.

-Si.

Cambiamos el tema radicalmente. Ella comenzó a contarme los primeros meses de vida de Jamie. Aun me costaba mucho mirarlo y saber que tenia u hermanito.

-Se parecía mucho a ti de pequeño- comento mama.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, nunca molesto más de lo necesario y era muy inteligente.

-¿Ver a Jamie no te hizo querer volver a verme?- no pude evitar preguntar.

-Siempre quise volver a verte Bella, pero sabía el daño que te había causado, no podía solo volver. Por eso espere que pasara algo de tiempo, no quería arruinar todo.

-Me hubiera gustado que volvieras pronto- dije un poco enojada.

Edward me apretó la mano para que me calmara. Había olvidado que la idea era arreglar las cosas con mi madre, pero igual el dolor de todo este tiempo estaba en el fondo de mí ser y no podía simplemente reprimirlo.

-Siento tanto haberme ido hija, y ver como están las cosas ahora.

-Lo se mama, solo déjame acostumbrarme a todo esto.

Ella asintió.

Continuamos comiendo, pero ya todo había cambiado. El ambiente se había tensado con mis comentarios, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Terminamos de comer, Edward pago la cuenta, aun en contra de nuestras peticiones. Luego nos despedimos de mi madre, del pequeño Jamie que se había quedado dormido y volvimos a la casa.

Dentro del auto, me pude relajar un poco, ya que del último tema había quedado muy tensa.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto Edward.

-Si, solo que todo esto es… raro.

-Lo se.

-Creo que nunca podré arreglar las cosas con mi madre- dije.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Bella, y es obvio que será complicado al principio, tú debes perdonarla y eso costara.

-Pero siempre será así, diré cosas que la lastimaran, por que ella me lastimo a mi.

-Debes darle tiempo a todo esto.

-Eso creo- baje la mirada.

-Ven acá- dijo Edward.

Me abrazo y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas, mientras suaves sollozos salían de mis labios.

Sabia que me costaría todo esto con mi madre, tenia miedo a lo que podía pasar, pero como dijo Edward tenia que darle tiempo, de apoco perdonaría a mi madre y si no lograba hacerlo por lo menos podría ver a Jamie y sacar algo bueno.

Cuando me relaje, Edward me dio un dulce beso y me volví a colocar en mi lugar, aun teníamos que ir a la casa, esperar que los chicos lleguen con mi auto y juntarnos con Félix, Demetri y Jane, para hacer el cambio, solo esperaba que mi plan funcionara.

Edward se estaciono junto al auto de su hermana. Nos bajamos, Edward se acerco a mi para tomarme de la mano, cuando sentimos un auto venir a alta velocidad.

Miramos hacia el camino, y encontré mi querido auto acercándose, con Jasper al volante. Mas atrás venia Emmett en su Jeep.

-Ese auto es genial Bella- se bajo Jasper muy feliz.

-Es injusto yo quería conducirlo y el solo se subió- reclamaba Emmett.

-Parecen niños pequeños- dijo Edward antes de entrar a la casa.

Yo me acerque al auto y pase mis manos por sobre el capo.

Cuando conseguí ese auto, la idea era tenerlo por un largo tiempo, llevarlo a las carreras para que la gente lo mirara, aunque esa era mas idea de Rose, y disfrutarlo cuando ya no viviera con Charlie. Pero ahora era destinado para que a mi familia no le pasara nada por eso delincuentes.

-Emmett tú lo llevaras cuando nos juntemos con ellos.

-¡Si!- salto feliz.

-Pero Bella, yo lo quería llevar- ahora reclamo Jasper.

-Ya lo trajiste deja que Emmett maneje después.

-Te gane, te gane- cantaba Emmett a Jasper.

Yo entre en la casa, para encontrar a Rose y Alice en el living conversando algo sobre una revista.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Cocina- dijeron las dos.

Camine hacia la cocina y Edward tenia una manzana en su mano.

-¿Aun tienes hambre? Yo no puedo comer estoy nerviosa.

-Solo vi la manzana y quise comer- sonrió- y no estés nerviosa, nada pasara.

-Eso espero.

Paso una hora, en la con Edward conversamos de un trabajo que teníamos que entregar, cuando entro Rose con Alice.

-Ya es la hora- dijo Rose- Bella por favor recapacita.

-Rose no recapacitare.

-Esta perdiendo un gran auto- salio drásticamente Rose.

-Vamos amor.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestros autos. Emmett el más feliz por llevar el auto. Yo me iría con Edward en su volvo, no tenia ganas de manejar y tampoco había traído mi auto.

Todos nos fuimos en una fila hasta el lugar donde nos juntarías. Un camino alejado de todo y de todos, era lo mejor así nadie se enteraría y todo saldría como lo espero.

Eso si Emmett sabia que tenía que llegar de los últimos, así provocaría más impacto el auto.

Cuando llegamos ya todo estaba esperando. Pero había cuatro personas en vez de tres. Lo que significaba que Alec estaba ahí, y eso me hizo estremecer.

Todos nos estacionamos unos al lado de otro, y cuando ellos vieron la llegada de mi auto, pude ver como se les habría la boca de la impresión, pocas veces se podía ver un auto así.

Nos bajamos, Edward inmediatamente tomo mi mano, Alice y Jasper se ganaron a mi lado y Emmett con Rose junto a Edward. Los seis caminamos hacia donde ellos estaban, para quedar detenidos a una distancia prudente.

-Ya eran hora de que llegaran- dijo Jane- esperamos mucho.

-Lamentamos haber hecho esperar a la princesa- respondió Rose.

-Cuidado con lo que dices- dio un paso Jane.

-¡Ya Jane! Vinimos a hablar de otra cosa- le sujeto la mano Demetri.

-Bien.

Todos nos volvieron a mirar, mientras el habiente se ponía aun mas tenso de lo que ya estaba. Quería terminar esto.

-Ya vieron el auto- hablo Edward- se que es mucho mas del que debía darles, pero creo que con este se quedan tranquilos.

-Es algo- hablo Alec- pero no creo que pague la deuda.

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunto Alice- es mucho mas que el auto que tenia Edward.

-Alec no hables si no sabes- dijo Demetri- el auto que trajeron es mucho mas, ahora entiendo por que iban a pedir algo mas a cambio. Quiero saber que era.

-Demetri no puedes solo dejarlo ganar- grito Jane.

-Ustedes se callan. La deuda era conmigo no con ustedes, así que silencio- Demetri miro a Edward- ¿Cuáles son sus condiciones? Por que el auto si lo quiero.

-Queremos que se vayan- dijo Edward- que no vuelvan a este pueblo.

-Están pidiendo mucho- dijo Félix.

-Es razonable, ya que al fin del cabo vinimos solo por el auto- hablo Demetri sin escuchar a Félix.

-A mi me gusta vivir aquí- dijo Jane- no me quiero ir.

-Jane, si nos quedamos aquí Alec no puede estudiar y lo que consiguió nuestro padre no fue mucho, lo mejor seria irnos- hablo Demetri.

Todos se quedaron el silencio, y si uno analizaba todo esto, Demetri parecía mucho mayor que todos nosotros, pero seria imposible ya que estaba en el instituto en el mismo año que nosotros.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Jasper- ¿Aceptan?

-Tendremos que pensarlo- hablo Demetri- pero no será por mucho. Les daremos una respuesta rápida.

-¿Dónde?- pregunte.

-Hoy en la noche, cerca de las doce ahí unas carreras, nosotros iremos y podremos decirles si aceptamos o no.

-¿Dónde son las carreras?- pregunto Emmett.

-Donde siempre, solo ira gente del pueblo.

-Bien nos vemos ahí- dijo Rose.

Ellos se subieron a sus autos y se fueron. Nosotros nos quedamos ahí, y solo hablamos hasta que ellos ya no se veían.

-No iremos a esas carreras- dijo Edward- ¿Por qué aceptaste Rose?

-Tenemos que hacerlo, es obvio que dirán que si- le respondió.

-Yo no pienso ir a las carreras, habíamos quedado en que no volveríamos a ir.

-Edward esto es por ti, solo iremos llevaremos el auto y ellos nos darán su respuesta, si es si se quedan el auto y nos vamos- dije.

-Bella no iremos.

-Esto nos concierne a todo- hablo Alice- si quieres te puedes quedar en casa, nosotros iremos ¿Verdad Bella?

Yo mire a Edward y asentí.

-Bella que…

-Edward iremos, no cambiaremos de opinión.

-Odio cuando hacen esto- camino al auto.

-Edward espera- grite.

Vi como todos caminaban a sus auto, Rose se llevo mi auto y Emmett el Jeep. Alice con Jasper se fueron en el auto, era obvio que nos daban espacio para conversar.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?- pregunte.

-¿Cabezota? ¿Yo cabezota? ¿Qué hay de ti? También quieres ir a esas carreras y entregar ese auto, aun contra lo que diga.

-Por que ya habíamos hablado de hacer esto. Edward solo iremos eso no quiere decir que correré en las carreras.

-¿Cómo se que no lo harás?

Su pregunta me dejo sorprendida. Pensé que confiaba en mi y me creía, sabia que no volvería a correr, por mi, por el, por nuestras familias y aun así dudaba en que correría.

-Bella… yo… no quise decir eso- dijo Edward.

-Pero lo dijiste.

-Pero no quería Bella, estaba enojado, no pienso cuando lo estoy.

-Quiero ir a la casa.

-Bella…

No lo deje continuar, me había dolido lo que dijo. Me subí al auto en el asiento del copiloto, me puse el cinturón y mire hacia la ventana. Eso le dejaba en claro que no quería conversar con el.

El se subió y encendió el auto. Condujo muy rápido hacia la casa, y cuando llegamos, yo me bajen sin dejarlo decir nada.

Entre rápido en la casa, todos estaban en el living, y me miraron al pasar, pero yo me fui directo a la habitación de invitados, quería estar sola por lo menos hasta que tuviéramos que salir.

¿Por qué Edward desconfiaba de mi? El sabía que me gustaba correr, pero después del accidente, en el que casi lo pierdo prometí no correr, y si estos días había ido a "correr" por decirlo de alguna forma, fui sola, sin ningún competidor, solo para sentirme bien y pensar.

Me recosté sobre la cama, y ahí me quede pensando en todas las cosas.

-Bella- tocaron la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-Si Alice- dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegaron así? Pensé que convencerías a Edward de no reclamar en ir a las carreras.

-Y lo estaba haciendo, hasta que me enoje con el.

-¿Por qué?

-Le dije que ir a las carreras, no significaría que correría en ellas, y el dijo que ¿Cómo sabia que no lo haría?

-¿Mi hermano dudo de ti?

Yo asentí.

-Es un tonto, sabe que no lo harás e igual te dijo eso. Creo que esta bien que estés molesta con el.

-No quiero ir con el en su auto.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo, le digo a Jasper que se vaya con el, así también estaremos seguras de que no haga una estupidez.

-Gracias Alice.

-De nada amiga, para eso estoy.

Alice me abrazo y estuvimos conversando un rato de distintas cosas, hasta que Jasper vino por nosotras ya que era hora de irnos. Alice le dijo a Jasper que me iría con ella, y el tenia que irse con Edward, como siempre el nos apoyo y bajo para llevarse a Edward al auto.

Nos subimos al auto, los primeros en partir fueron Edward y Jasper, luego se fue Rose en el Jeep, Emmett con mi auto y nosotras detrás de todos.

Iba nerviosa, tenia miedo de que nos dijeran que no y tuviéramos que soportar tenerlos por todo el año que quedaba y eso era mucho, yo solo quería que se fueran y que se olvidaran de nosotros.

Emmett acelero un poco, Alice no se dio cuenta de que el había acelerado y se alejo casi llegando a no verlo, cuando dos autos se colocaron delante de nosotros, que no se de donde salieron.

-¿De donde salieron?- pregunto Alice, mientras disminuía la velocidad.

-No lo se, solo no te detengas y trata de pasarlos- dije.

Alice trato de pasar a uno por el lado pero no se pudo ya que el auto se interpuso.

-Alice gira el auto y volvamos por el camino.

Ella iba a frenar, cuando un auto apareció detrás de nosotros y se apego mucho al nuestro haciendo imposible que Alice girara.

-Bella nos están encerrando- dijo asustada Alice.

-Si nos pudiéramos cambiar, yo trataría de salir de esta.

-Difícil Bella, nos tienen rodeadas.

¿Qué mas podíamos hacer? Por donde tratáramos movernos, ellos nos taparían el paso.

-Bella ¿Qué hago?

-No lo se Alice, estoy pensando.

En ese momento los autos que estaban delante de nosotros frenaron y Alice tuvo que frenar, el auto de atrás también freno y quedamos los cuatro autos detenidos en la carretera.

-Bella esto no me gusta para nada.

-A mi tampoco.

-Chicas les recomiendo que bajen- dijo alguien junto a nuestro auto.

-No- grite.

-Entonces aténganse a las consecuencias.

Nuestro vidrios fueron quebrados y las puertas abiertas en solo segundo para ser sacada de un brazo.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice.

**IMPORTANTE LEER :D **

**¿Que Les Parecio El Capitulo? Creo Que Hubo de Todo Un Poco En El :D Odio Cuando Edward Es Tan Tonto y Desconfia xD Me Cae Mal xD Espero Que Les Gustara El Capitulo Ya Que Me Costo Un Millon Sacarlo xD ¿Quienes Creen Que Tiene a Bella? Yo Creo Que Ya Saben :D Lamento No Mandar Los Adelantos A La Gente Que Dejo Review :/ Debia Hacerlo Ayer Pero Llegue Muerta De La Piscina y Con Los Premios (Golden Globe) Tenia Que Estar Prendientes de Ellos En Mi Pagina xD Asi Que NO Pude :/ No vuelve A Pasar Gracias Por Los Review, Favoritos, Alertas y Solo Pasar a Leer :D Esta Historia Es Una De Las Mejores Que Tengo (Creo) **

**PD: Dejen Review Prometo Mandar Adelanto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Danii Belliner Cullen :D Siempre Estoy Comentando Del Fic :D **

**PD3: Este Puede Ser El Prenultimo Capitulo Ya Que Este Domingo Me Voy De Viaje y No Se Si Pueda Actualizar Mientras Este Lejos :/ Asi Que El Jueves Del Nuevo Capitulo Seria El Ultimo Hasta Que Me Consiga Un Pc y Actualice El Fic **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	35. Secuestradas

**35- Secuestradas.**

**Edward POV.**

Había estado muy mal mi comentario de hace un rato con Bella, pero podía desconfiar un poco de ella, ya que ama correr. Pero también sabia que ella prometió no volver a hacerlo, debía confiar, había sido un completo idiota y ahora iba con Jasper en mi auto, mientras ella seguía enojada conmigo.

El celular de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos y lo vi acercando el celular a su oído.

-Alo. ¿Qué pasa Emmett? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Pero como no las viste.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Bien nos devolveremos, tu también hazlo y llamo a Rose- colgó Jasper.

-¿Qué paso?- volví a preguntar.

-Las chicas desparecieron, Alice y Bella ya no vienen detrás de Emmett.

-¿Qué?

-Pero ¿Qué paso?

-No lo se, solo gírate.

Frene el auto y lo gire, haciendo un ruido con las ruedas y acelere hasta lo más que pudo mi auto de regreso por el camino.

Escuche como Jasper hablaba con Rose, y le contaba lo mismo, yo solo me preocupada del camino y encontrar a Bella con Alice. Esperaba que si no venían detrás de nosotros era por que se quedaron sin gasolina o se les pincho una rueda y no algo más.

Cuando vi el auto en el que venia Emmett, me fije que estaba detenido en la carretera y el estaba abajo. Yo me estacione detrás y me baje muy rápido.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están las chicas?

-El auto esta ahí- índico Emmett el centro- y estos autos le cortaron el paso- índico a los dos de adelante.

-Pero ¿Dónde están?

-No lo se Edward- dijo nervioso.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- llego Jasper.

-No sabemos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estas las chicas?- llego Rose.

-No lo sabemos.

Camine hacia los autos mirando en su interior. Cuando llegue al auto de Alice, me sorprendí. Los vidrios estaban quebrados, las puertas abiertas hasta atrás y ningún rastro de las chicas.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- pregunto Rose.

Esto era tan extraño y comenzaba a tener miedo de lo que les pudiera estar pasando a las chicas, aunque trate de sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

-Son ellos- dijo Jasper.

-¿Quiénes pregunte?

-Félix, Demetri y Alec, estos autos son de ellos, me costo identificarlos.

-Pero ¿Dónde están?

-Creo que se fueron por aquí- dijo Emmett.

Había un rastro de pisadas hacia el bosque y por la forma en que la tierra estaba movida, se podía notar que alguien había luchado.

-Ellos las tienen.

Sin esperar entre en el bosque, escuchando los gritos de mis amigos. Yo solo quería encontrara a Bella y Alice, no me importaba entrara en el bosque.

Mi corazón latía a mil, mis piernas estaban cansadas. Me volví a caer, después de no se cuantas veces. No veía nada y eso lo complicaba todo. Me levante y seguí corriendo, tratando de no caer, cuando una luz apareció detrás de un árbol. Corrí hacia ella, y cuando llegue pude ver a tres personas.

-Esta noche lo pasaras muy bien Bella- dijo Alec.

Lo vi posarse sobre ella, cuando corrí más rápido y lo empuje.

-Suéltala idiota.

-Edward- dijo Bella muy bajo.

-Tenia que llegar este idiota.

Me iba a lanzar de nuevo sobre Alec, cuando alguien me sujeto de los brazos y me alejo de el.

-Suéltame- grite.

-Quédate quieto- hablo Félix.

En eso apareció Demetri desde unos árboles.

-Edward, Edward, Edward, al aparecer no todo sale como lo planeas- sonrió- lamento decirte que mi hermano no se iría sin tenerla a ella.

-Suelten a Bella y ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

-¿Alice? ella esta ahí- indico hacia la derecha.

Mire en su dirección y Alice estaba en el suelo, tenia una mancha roja en la cara que de seguro era algún golpe que le dieron. Detrás de ella estaba Jane, quien me miraba con odio.

-Déjenlas ir, ya me tienen, pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran.

-Ya te dije, no es contigo. Yo quería tu auto, pero bueno… Alec quería a Bella y quien soy yo para impedirlo- camino Demetri hacia mi.

-Déjenlas, ellas no tiene que ver en esto, todo empezó conmigo.

-Lamento decirlo, pero mi hermano es cabezota y ahora la quiere, yo solo lo puedo ayudar.

-¡Suéltenlas!- grite mientras trataba de safarme.

-Tranquilo- dijo Félix.

-Creo que lo mejor es inmovilizarte- dijo Demetri y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me hizo gritar de dolor, como también doblar mi cuerpo.

Cuando me levante, me volvió a golpear, pero en el rostro y pude sentir la sangre en mi boca, me había pegado muy fuerte. Me volvió a golpear en el rostro varias veces más y yo no me podía defender.

-Eso es por dejarme como el malo ante toda la gente que competía con nosotros en Chicago.

-No… fue mi culpa- dije.

-Tú fuiste el idiota que choco.

-Pero tú golpeaste mi auto.

-Eso no importa, por tu culpa ya no pudimos competir y ahora la pagaras. Con tu novia, con tu hermana y si podemos con tus amigos.

-Matame si quiere, pero déjalas.

-Eso no seria lo mejor. Ahora, Jane regresa al auto- Jane se dio media vuelta y camino por entre los árboles desapareciendo- Félix amarremos a Edward al árbol así puede mirar como mi hermano disfruta de su novia y nosotros nos llevamos a Alice.

-No, suéltenme- trate de golpear a Félix con mis pies, pero fue imposible- Bella, Bella, defiéndete- grite.

-Ella esta muy débil, Edward. Tu sabes a veces las drogas ayudan.

-¿Qué le dieron?

Entre Félix y Demetri me amarraron al árbol. Yo intente soltarme pero fue imposible, ellos me sujetaron muy bien. Trate de llamar a Bella o a Alice, pero ninguna se movía y ya Bella había cerrado sus ojos.

Luego se llevaron a Alice, y también desaparecieron por entre los árboles.

-Nos hiciste quedar mal ante todo el mundo, ahora pagaras por ello- dijo Alec.

Comenzó a subir la polera de Bella, se la saco por la cabeza, dejándola solo en brasier.

-Suéltala, no la toques.

-No estas para pedir nada.

-No la toques.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de Bella, yo no quería ver, pero tampoco podía apartar mi vista. Me sentía impotente, estando cerca de ella y no poder ayudarla. Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, y deseaba despertar de esta pesadilla.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con alguien mientras sangra?- pregunto Alec.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando hizo esa pregunta, y lo vi sacar una navaja de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No dañes a Bella.

-Es algo excitante- dijo Alec.

Acerco la navaja hasta el brazo de Bella, y le hizo un corte, para la sangre comenzar a salir.

-No la lastimes, suéltala- grite.

-Esto es genial- rió maquiavélicamente.

-¡No!

Volvió a pasar la navaja por la piel de Bella, pero esta vez en el hombro, donde también corto el tirante de su brasier.

-No espero la hora para entrar en ella- murmuro Alec.

-¡No la toques! ¡no la toques!

Siguió pasando la navaja por los brazos de Bella, y una vez por su estomago.

Encontraba que ya no había forma de salvar a Bella, me estaba rindiendo de todo y solo quería morir, por no protegerla. Cuando de la nada…

-¡Policía! ¡policía!- gritaron unos hombres que apuntaban con sus armas a Alec.

-Aléjate de la chica.

-¿Edward?- vi a Charlie.

-Charlie, Bella esta ahí, debes sacarla- grite.

Su padre corrió hacia donde ella, estaba y se horrorizo.

-¡Oh hija! ¿Qué te hicieron?- vi como la cubría con su chaqueta.

Sentí que liberaban mis brazos y corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, claro que sentí un dolor horrible en mi estomago.

-Bella, Bella- dije llegando a su lado- lo lamento tanto.

-Saquéenlo de aquí- grito Charlie al policía que tenia esposado a Alec.

-Edward ¿Qué rayos paso?

-Una larga historia…

-Pero quiero que me la cuentes, no ahora claro, debemos llevarnos a Bella.

-Si.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos y la cubrimos bien con la chaqueta de Charlie.

Bella estaba pálida, las heridas de su cuerpo aun sangraban y eso no era bueno, podía perder sangre.

-¿Dónde están los demás o como llegaste aquí?- le pregunte a Charlie.

-Rose me llamo y me dijo todo lo que paso, corrimos con las patrullas y nos costo encontrarte.

-Sabes algo de mi hermana.

-Jasper y Emmett se la quitaron a los otros dos chicos y ellos también están detenidos.

-Charlie lamento tanto lo que le paso a Bella, yo no quería.

-Después me explicaras todo, ahora solo quiero llevar a mi hija al hospital.

Charlie me condujo devuelta a la carretera, donde estaban todos los demás. Vi como Jasper se subía a una ambulancia, de seguro con Alice. Rose estaba abrazada a Emmett y corrió a nuestro lado cuando aparecí con Bella. Vi como subían a Alec a una patrulla y se lo llevaban.

Charlie me llevo hasta una ambulancia, donde subieron a Bella, y me fui con ella. Rose dijo que vendría detrás de nosotros.

Todo el camino, sostuve la mano de Bella y me recriminaba por que todo esto era mi culpa. Todo esto había pasado por que Demetri no había conseguido el estupido auto. Nunca me perdonaría todo el daño que le hago a la gente que amo por que prefería correr que hacer otras cosas.

Al llegar al hospital, se llevaron a Bella muy rápido y me dejaron en la sala de espera, sin poder acompañarla. Jasper apareció a mi lado, y me dijo que tampoco lo dejaron pasar con Alice.

-Esto es increíble, no puedo creer que ellos llegaran a tanto- dijo Jasper- pero ¿Cómo estaba Bella?

-Alec le hizo unos cortes y le dieron una droga, no se bien, pero fue horrible ver como la atacaba y no poder defenderla.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya están a salvos y ahora solo debemos dejar encerrados a esos idiotas.

-Solo quiero que este bien- dije pasando mis manos por mi cara.

-Lo estarán Edward, ya veras como tu padre sale con buenas noticias.

En ese momento llegaron Rose con Emmett, Jasper que estaba mas tranquilo que yo, les explico como estaban las chicas y que aun no sabíamos nada de ellas. Yo me fui a sentar en una silla, no podía estar de pie, sin poder salir corriendo donde Bella.

Pasaron como veinte minutos, nadie salir y no sabíamos nada, estaba pensando seriamente cruzar esas puerta y buscar a Bella, cuando el padre de Bella llego y eso me hizo desistir, no quería ir detenido por no hacer caso a las enfermeras del hospital.

-Chicos ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Alice?

-Aun no sabemos nada de ellas- hablo Jasper- pero en cualquier momento salen.

-Eso espero, quiero saber como esta mi hija, voy a ver si me dejan pasar.

-Charlie, ¿puedo ir contigo?- me levante y camine donde el.

-Edward tu espera aquí, vendrán unos policías y les harán varias preguntas, quiero que le cuentes todo.

-Bien- dije mientras volvía a mi lugar.

Charlie se acerco a una enfermera, y ella lo llevo por las puertas en las que había desparecido Bella. ¿Por qué yo no era policía?

Seguimos esperando y llegaron los policías que nos preguntarían los hechos. Cada uno estaba con uno distinto, que tenia una libreta en la mano y un lápiz negro. El que se acerco a mi, trato de sonreír un poco, pero yo no tuve animo para devolverle la sonrisa.

Me pregunto que como habíamos llegado ahí, y comencé a contar la historia desde Chicago, solo tenia que decir la verdad, así todo pasaría más rápido y podría estar con Bella. Aunque mi historia era la más larga.

La primera en salir del interrogatorio fue Rosalie, ya que ella no había estado tan involucrada en todo esto. Luego fue Emmett y a los pocos minutos fue Jasper. Yo aun respondía preguntas y volvía a contar la historia. No me gustaba recordar lo que había pasado con Bella, pero debía hacerlo.

-Gracias Edward por decirme todo- dijo el policía al terminar- se te será llamado cuando tengas que volver a declarar contra ellos.

-Ok, gracias.

El policía se fue, los chicos se vinieron a sentar a mi lado, cuando mi padre salio de detrás de las puertas y nosotros nos paramos rápido, para acercarnos a el.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-¿Cómo esta Alice?- pregunto Jasper.

-Las chicas están bien- dijo mi padre y nos tranquilizamos- Alice hace mucho despertó, pero no quería dejar a Bella, y bueno Bella aun esta débil, los cortes en su piel la hicieron perder mucha sangre y la droga que le dieron la tenia mal. Pero ya esta estable y solo pregunta por ti Edward- me miro mi padre.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Quería hablar contigo primero- dijo Carlisle serio.

-Pero…

-Papa yo te puedo contar todo- interrumpió Emmett- Edward desea ver a Bella, te contare lo mismo que el debía decirte.

-Bien, pueden pasar a ver a las chicas.

Jasper y yo nos abalanzamos a las puertas, para comenzar a correr por el pasillo, no duramos mucho cuando un doctor nos hizo detenernos y decirnos que debíamos caminar.

Caminamos a paso rápido, mirando cada puerta para ver donde estaban las chicas, habíamos olvidado preguntarle a mi padre cual era la puerta. Pero escuche la voz de Alice y eso me indico donde estaban.

Al entrar a la primera que vi fue a Alice, sentada en una silla junto a una cama, y después a Bella, recostada en la cama, con una sus brazos vendados y muy pálida.

-Edward- escuche a Bella y corrí donde ella.

-Amor, lo lamento, lamento todo lo que paso- le di un beso en la frente.

-Edward estoy bien, pero tu ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- dije- Pero ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo?

-No Edward, me siento bien, solo cansada y me quiero ir a casa.

-Bella, perdóname, perdóname por todo esto- le di un dulce beso.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, todos sabíamos en que estábamos metidos.

-Pero fue mi culpa, ellos vinieron por mi y terminaron metidas ustedes en esto- en eso recordé a mi hermana- Alice- la mire- hermana ¿estas bien?- la abrace.

-Bien, pero no me aprietes.

-Lo lamento- la solté- tenia tanto miedo de que les pasara algo- le di un beso en la frente.

-Estamos bien hermanito, ahora ve a abrazar a Bella, yo quiero estar con Jasper.

Jasper abrazo a mi hermana, mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla donde tenía un moretón. Seguro fue por el golpe.

-Bella lo lamento- la abrace con cuidado, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Estoy bien Edward-paso sus manos por mi espalda- estamos bien y ellos ya no nos lastimaran.

-Nunca más dejare que algo te pase.

Bella hizo que me separara de ella, para tomar mi cara entre sus manos y juntar nuestros labios. Era un beso dulce, muy tierno, donde demostrábamos todo nuestro amor por le otro, rozando suavemente nuestros labios.

-Un día de estos me dará un coma diabético con tanto dulce que sueltan esos dos- escuche a Emmett.

Me separe lentamente de Bella, para mirar a Emmett, que venia con Rose y nuestro padre. Todos nos estaban mirando y eso hizo que Bella se pusiera roja.

En ese momento entro el padre de Bella, quien venia con una expresión seria.

-¿Ahora que paso?- pregunto Alice.

-Nada malo- respondió- solo que descubrimos que el padre de estos chicos es traficante y nadie lo sabia. Ahora el acompaña a sus hijos en la estación.

-¿Qué paso con Jane?- pregunto Rose.

-Ella también esta detenida, por complicidad. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que se realice el juicio, ya todo estas bajo detención. Aro, Demetri y Félix iran a la cárcel en Seattle, mientras que Alec y Jane a una correccional de menores, hasta el día del juicio.

-¿Qué pasara después?- pregunte.

-Cuando el juicio salga, todos deberán ir a declarar, eso si tratare de que Bella y Alice no lo tengan que hacer.

-Papa yo quiero declarar- dijo Bella.

-Pero hija, no te quiero en ese ambiente.

-Yo tampoco- dije.

-No, tengo que ir, fui yo la atacada con Alice, creo que es lo más sensato.

-En eso tienen razón- dijo Carlisle- también tengo una duda.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Charlie.

-¿Qué pasara con que Edward corría en carreras ilegales y por todo eso comenzó esto?

-Ya hice que esa parte de la historia no apareciera, solo contaremos desde que las secuestraron, así que todos tendrán que omitir esa parte, lo hago por ustedes ya que tanto como Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Bella, tendrían que hacer alguna que otra labor comunitaria por competir en esas carreras.

-Gracias Charlie- le dio la mano mi padre- ayudas a mis hijos sin tener que.

-Claro que tengo, estos chicos están con mi hija y debemos ayudarnos, así que ya saben solo dirán que ellos llegaron al pueblo y Alec comenzó a molestar a Bella, hasta que estos chicos la secuestraron.

-Ok- dijimos todos.

Tendría que agradecerle a Charlie después a solas por lo que estaba haciendo con nosotros, esto era más de lo que pudiera pedir del padre de mi novia.

Volví a mirar a Bella y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro a Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir de aquí? – pregunto.

Eso nos hizo reír a todos, Bella no aguantaba estar en el hospital.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Muy Cruel o Quedo Bien? Tiene Que Decirme xD Gracias Por Los Review, Por Pasar a Leer, Por Agregar a Favoritos Historia y Autor :D y Las Alertas Son Geniales :D Amo Abrir Mi Correo y Ver Todo Eso xD **

**Tengo Que Darles Una Noticia Un Poco Desagradable. El Dia Domingo Me Voy De Vacaciones :/ y No Se Cuando Volvere a Tener Un Computador Para Actualizar :/ Eso Me Tiene Un Poco Mal Por Que NO Quiero Dejar La Historia Detenida y Menos Por Mis Vacaciones Pero Donde Voy No Ahi Internet (Aunque El Lugar Se Parece a Forks xD) Tratare de Hacer Lo Posible Por Actualizar En Unos De Estos Dias. Estare Caso Un Mes Fuera, Pero Puede Ser Que Cuando Regrese Tenga Nuevas IDeas Como Tambien Nuesvos Fic :D Eso Seria Bueno. Espero Que Comprendan y De VErdad Lo Lamento Mucho u.u **

**PD: Esta Vez No Les Dire Que Dejen Review Por Los Adelantos Ya Que Si NO TEngo Mi Pc No Mandare Adelantos Asi Que Dejen Review Solo Si Les Gusto :D **

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar a Face Donde Respondere Cuando Vuelvo y Cuando Abra Alguna Actualizacion Durante Mis Vacaiones Face: Danii Belliner Cullen. **

**Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	36. Presentaciones y Fiesta

**36- Presentación y Fiesta.**

**Edward POV.**

-Bella, debes cuidar tus heridas, no queremos que tengas alguna infección- le dijo mi padre.

-Claro Carlisle, me cuidare.

-Edward tu también reacuérdale tomar sus remedios.

-Si.

-Ahora pueden irse, Esme dijo que iría mas tarde a tu casa Bella, ya que no quiere que salgas hasta que estés del todo bien.

-Solo son cortes, puedo ir donde ella.

-Ya te dije Bella, reposo en tu casa por tres días, después puedes salir todo lo que quieras.

-Bien, pero encuentro injusto el no poder salir por tres días.

-Amor son solo tres días- la atraje de la cintura.

Ella asintió y se relajo en mis brazos.

-Toma Bella, tus papeles y la receta medica para que pases por tus remedios. Ahora pueden irse.

-Gracias Carlisle.

Bella le dio un abrazo a Carlisle y luego tomo mi mano para sacarme de la habitación.

Aunque Bella había pasado solo un día en el hospital estaba aburrida y solo quería estar en su casa. Sabia como se sentía.

Le abrí la puerta del auto, ella se subió y camine hacia mi lugar, cuando estuve arriba encendí el motor y maneje rumbo a la farmacia, debía comprar los remedios de Bella, por que ella no lo haría.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo o me esperas?- le pregunte cuando me estacione en la farmacia.

-Te espero.

-Bien.

Bella, estaba muy callada, pero quería darle su tiempo para todo esto. Así que fui por sus remedios, en los cuales no me demore más de diez minutos en comprarlos.

Al llegar a su casa, Bella se fue directo a su habitación, yo fui por algo de comer a su cocina para que así se pudiera tomar sus remedios.

Cuando llegue a su habitación, ella estaba recostada en su cama, deje la bandeja con nuestra comida sobre su mesita de noche y me senté a su lado.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-No mientas- dije.

-Estoy un poco preocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Entre que los Vulturis quedaron en prisión y que dirán cuando vuelva al instituto, me tiene preocupada.

-Bella lo que digan no tiene que importarte, y sobre lo otro ellos eran gente mal y se lo merecen.

-No quiero que pasen mas cosas.

-Eso espero Bella, pero me eh dado cuenta que con nosotros, muchas cosas pueden pasar.

-Si también me doy cuenta.

-Bueno ahora comamos algo, tú no comes desde el desayuno y eso fue temprano.

-Ok.

Coloque la bandeja delante de nosotros para comenzar a comer. Mientras conversamos de distintas cosas, tratando de no tocar los temas que hace un rato habíamos platicado, ya que no quería que volviera a estar como antes.

-Ahora tus remedios- dije cuando terminamos.

-No quiero Edward.

-Sin reclamos Bella, solo serán por unos días.

-Bien.

Ella se tomos sus dos pastillas, una para el dolor, por los cortes y la otra para estar relajada.

-¿Podemos ver una película?- pregunto.

-Claro vamos.

Nos sentamos en su sillón y ella encendió el televisor para ver "Locura de amor en las vegas". Ya la había visto, pero eso no quitaba que me hicieran reír, era una película muy buena.

A los pocos minutos Bella se quedo dormida apoyada en mi cuerpo, no quería que estuviera incomoda, y menos con sus heridas, así que la tome con cuidado en brazos y camine por ella hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

- A tu habitación, estas cansada.

- Estoy bien.

- Duerme Bella.

La deje sobre la cama, y la cubrí con su manta para que no le diera frió, los días se estaban colocando cada vez mas helados.

-Que duermas bien.

-No te vayas- me afirmo mi poleron.

-Debes descansar.

-Pero tú te puedes quedar conmigo.

-Bueno.

Ella me hizo un espacio para que me recostara, muy rápido se relajo y se quedo dormida, sabia que tenían que ver sus remedios. Yo tome un libro que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y comencé a leer.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero Bella comenzó a moverse sobre la cama, haciendo pequeños quejidos, yo la observe un tiempo, pero se calmo. Volví mi atención al libro.

-¡No!- grito de repente- suéltame, no me toques- movía sus manos en el aire.

-Bella calma- dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No suéltenme, aléjate- dijo tratando de empujarme.

-Bella, soy Edward, calma, estas soñando.

-¿Edward?- abrió los ojos.

-Si, soy yo, tranquila.

-¡Oh Dios!- se coloco a llorar.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?- la abrace.

-Soñé… soñé con Alec, que me atacaba de nuevo.

-Fue solo un sueño tranquila.

-Es… es que… fue tan real- mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- yo estaba ahí y el estaba sobre mi, yo no me podía mover y tu tratando de soltarte… fue todo horrible.

-No me habías dicho que recordabas todo.

-No estaba inconsciente, solo tenia mi cuerpo paralizado, pensé que Carlisle te lo había dicho.

-No sabía nada de eso.

-Quiero olvidar todo esto- dijo Bella.

-Lo se amor, pero ahora sabes que Alec esta detenido y no podrá hacerte algo de nuevo.

Ella asintió y se acurruco en mi pecho.

En ese momento escuchamos la puerta ser abierta, algún movimiento abajo y el grito de Charlie.

-Chicos estoy en casa y necesito que bajen.

-Ya vamos papá- dijo Bella.

Ella se levanto y busco sus zapatos, yo la mire mientras trataba de borrar las lágrimas de su rostro. La tome de la mano y la atraje hacia mi, dejándola entre mis piernas.

-Amor debes estar tranquila, no dejare que nada de pase y ahora Alec no esta, se que costara que no tengas miedo, pero no dejare que algo te pase.

-Lo se, solo debe pasar un poco de tiempo.

-Te amo, no lo olvides.

Ella asintió se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso.

-Bajemos antes de que Charlie suba.

Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos las escaleras de la casa de Bella, ella me llevo hasta la cocina y cuando entramos los dos nos encontramos con una sorpresa.

Charlie no estaba solo, en la mesa había una mujer. Cabello color café, ojos pardos y su piel morena. No sabía quien era.

-Papá- dijo Bella.

-Bella, Edward que bueno que bajaron- sonrió- tengo algo que informarles.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Bella.

-Hija, Edward les presento a Sue Clearwater. Sue mi hija Bella y su novio Edward.

-Hola- dije estrechando la mano de Sue.

-Un gusto- me sonrió.

-Hola- dijo Bella un poco bajo aun sin entender, pero yo ya sabia de que iba todo esto.

-Hola Bella, es un gusto conocerte, hace mucho que quería hacerlo.

-Papá no entiendo nada- dijo Bella mirándolo.

-Bueno Bella, Sue y yo estamos saliendo, es mi novia.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad?- pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Si, llevamos unos dos meses juntos, y bueno creo que era la hora de conocernos.

-Vaya esto me sorprende… pero estoy feliz por ti papá- Bella lo abrazo- bienvenida a la familia Sue- le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias Bella.

Después de ese momento, Sue dijo que prepararía algo para poder comer todos juntos, ya que por el reposo de Bella no podíamos salir afuera, aunque Bella le pidió a ella cocinar Sue no la dejo.

Nosotros nos fuimos a sentar a la entrada de la casa para poder conversar y dejar a la feliz pareja en su mundo.

-Esto fue extraño- dijo Bella de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo eso, de conocer a la novia de mi padre. Nunca pensé que tendría novia.

-¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario me gusta mas de lo que crees, solo que aun lo proceso- sonrió.

-Que bueno que te agrade.

-Era hora de que mi padre fuera feliz.

-Es la hora de que todos seamos feliz.

La abrace con cuidado de no pasar a llevar alguna de sus heridas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo Bella.

-También te amo.

Cuando Charlie nos llamo a comer, entramos en la casa, Bella se tomo sus remedios y nos sentamos todos a comer lo que había preparado Sue.

Bella aprovecho de conocer a Sue y nos enteramos de que ella tenía dos hijos, Seth y Leah. Dijo que muy pronto seriamos invitados a su casa para conocerlos, aunque yo trate de decirles que no era necesario que yo fuera, Charlie dijo que era de la familia y que debía ir con ellos, algo que me gusto mucho.

.

Después de esa tarde con la novia de Charlie, los días pasaron muy rápido. Bella volvió al instituto, aunque había muchos rumores rondando alrededor por lo que le había pasado, algo que no tomamos en cuenta.

Luego de una semana le quitaron los puntos y volvió a ser todo como antes, salir juntos, con nuestros amigos y la esperada cena en la casa de Sue.

Ese día fue muy bueno y me gusto estar con Bella, quien estaba nerviosa por conocer a los hijos de Sue, pero todo fue mejor de lo que esperamos ya que Jacob estaba ahí.

La hija de Sue, Leah era la novia de Jacob, la misma que estaba en la casa de Jacob ese día que lo conocí. Fue algo que no esperábamos pero nos agrado mucho.

Seth era menor que nosotros, pero era un chico muy simpático con el que congenie muy bien y pude conversar aunque el solo tenia catorce años.

Desde ese día hemos pasado tiempo con ellos. Jacob y Leah comenzaron a salir con nosotros y ya son parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, por eso hoy en la noche ellos vendrían con nosotros a la fiesta de Halloween que se celebraría en nuestro instituto.

Yo estaba en mi habitación, listo para colocarme mi disfraz, solo que cuando lo vi no podía creer lo que mi hermana había elegido para mi. Ella había dicho que se encargaría que todos tuviéramos buenos disfraces, pero el mío no era el que esperaba.

Era un traje de príncipe, chaqueta azul, camisa con esos cuellos vaporosos, pantalón negro y unas botas. No era lo que esperaba. Solo deseaba que no fuera el que hiciera el ridículo.

Me puse el traje que Alice me había dejado ya resignado de lo que podía pasar, nunca mas dejaría que mi hermana decida por mí.

Cuando estuve arreglado y me cabello quedo decente como el de un "príncipe" baje donde debía de estar mi hermano, Jasper y Jacob.

Al llegar abajo, los tres se me quedaron mirando, para luego comenzar a reír, yo primero los mire muy mal, pero cuando vi sus disfraces también me coloque a reír con ellos.

-No puedo creer que Alice nos hiciera esto- dijo Jacob.

Jacob tenía puesto un disfraz de pedro picapiedra, con el mazo y todo incluido. Se veía muy gracioso.

Jasper tenía puesto unos pantalones anchos en las piernas de color café claro, mas una camisa blanca ancha, una chaquetita de colores y una peluca de cabello largo con un pañuelo amarrado. Todo un hippie.

Emmett, tenia puesto un traje de batman, por lo que se veía muy bien con sus músculos, pero muy chistoso con esas calzas.

-Yo tampoco- dije sentándome con ellos.

-Me tengo que ver muy gracioso- dijo Jasper mientras se colocaba unos lentes de marco redondos.

-Yo estoy genial- dijo Emmett.

-Seguro- dije sarcásticamente.

En ese momento escuchamos unos tacones bajando las escaleras, y la primera en aparecer fue una muy Hippie Alice. Con una falda de color vino, una blusa igual de ancha que la de Jasper, también con una chaqueta pero de color café, traía el pelo muy largo, algo extraño y con flores en el. Se veía muy bien.

La siguiente en bajar, fue Leah, quien venia de Vilma, el vestido blanco, su cabello tomado lo mas alto que podía, y descalza, aunque cuando llego a mi lado me di cuenta de que no estaba así, y llevaba algo como unos zapatitos trasparentes.

Detrás de Leah, venia Bella, en un vestido rosado, con su cabello rizado, una tiara en el cabello igual que la princesa de la Bella durmiente y ahí me di cuenta de que todos estábamos vestido en parejas y yo era el príncipe de Bella, aunque ella se veía realmente hermosa.

-Estas hermosa- dije cuando llego a mi lado.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- le di un dulce beso.

Escuchamos los últimos tacos en bajar y cuando Rose apareció, pude sentir la mandíbula de Emmett tocar el suelo. Ella venia en un traje de cuero completamente apegado a su cuerpo, mas una cola, las orejas de gata y unas botas muy altas. Era gatubela.

-Rose tu no saldrás así- dijo Emmett- te ves muy sexy y solo yo puedo verte así.

-Emmett saldré con o sin tu permiso- dijo Rose- ahora vamos a la fiesta que se hace tarde.

Todos nos fuimos con su respectiva pareja en su auto. Bella tenia su manos entre las mías mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué te tiene nerviosa?

-Me veo extraña así.

-Para nada, te ves bella y aparte el nombre va con tu disfraz.

-Tu también vas con tu disfraz, siempre eres el que me salva- sonrió.

-Puede ser.

Al llegar a la fiesta, toda la gente miraba a nuestro gran grupo con gente, pero por sobre todo miraban a Rose, quien se veía muy bien en ese traje, aunque Emmett trataba de taparla con su capa, ella igual se dejaba ver.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, todo estaba muy bien decorado, lleno de adornos, como calaveras, esqueletos, telas de araña, fantasmas, zombis, diablos y un montón de cosas más. Aparte había un humo denso que daba un aspecto de terror.

-No me gusta Halloween- dijo Bella en mi oído.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre le tuve miedo.

-Vamos Bella no pasa nada.

-Lo se, solo que ver todas esas cosas me da escalofrió.

-Vamos a bailar y veras como se te pasa.

Lleve a Bella a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos, mucha gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor nos miraba, pero no me gustaba como miraban a Bella, aunque su vestido era grande, ella igual se veía muy sexy en el.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y la bese, así todos sabrían que Bella ya tenia a alguien. Ella me respondió sin darse cuenta de mis intenciones, y yo también me rendí ante su beso, dejándome llevar.

Así pasamos toda la noche, bailando, siendo solo nosotros dos, hasta que aparecía alguno de nuestros amigos y nos volvíamos a juntar todos, donde conversábamos o nos reíamos de los demás disfraces, por que al final la fiesta era para pasarlo bien.

Cuando todo termino y al final nos hicieron salir del gimnasio, aunque la gente no quería, nosotros con Bella, nos fuimos a su casa, Jacob y Leah se irían a su casa y los chicos a mi casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, nos fuimos directo a su habitación, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y estábamos cansados. El padre de Bella no estaba por eso es que habíamos decidido venir aquí.

Bella se recostó en su cama, aun con el vestido puesto. Yo me quede mirando lo hermosa que se veía con sus ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la comodidad de su cama.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto Bella de repente.

-Por que te amo- me acerque y le di un beso.

-También te amo, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda- se levanto de la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Baja el cierre de mi vestido.

Ella se coloco delante de mí y yo baje el cierre para que el vestido cayera a sus pies, dejándola solo en ropa interior. La abrace juntando su espalda con mi pecho y le di un beso en el cuello.

-Me gusta como te ves- le dije en el oído, lo que provoco que se estremeciera.

-Yo también te quiero ver así- dijo Bella.

-Pero tú debes sacarme la ropa.

-Bien.

Bella se giro con su decisión en la mirada.

Saco mi chaqueta del cuerpo, luego comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa para sacarla por mi cuerpo. Paso sus manos por mis pecho, y cuando bajo por el se fue hacia mi pantalón el cual desabrocho y dejo caer, yo la ayude pateando mis zapatos y los pantalones lejos de mi cuerpo. Ella me miro de pies a cabeza, para tomar mi cabeza y acercar mis labios a los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión.

Esa noche nos amamos de manera lenta, disfrutando de los toques que nos dábamos, de nuestros besos y todas las sensaciones que experimentábamos al estar juntos.

-Chicos- se escucho un toque en la puerta- se puede pasar- volví a escuchar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me senté en la cama. Bella estaba recostada boca abajo con su espalda desnuda al descubierto y con la sabana sobre su trasero. Yo mire a nuestro alrededor y no pude identificar que era lo que nos llamaba.

Otro toque en la puerta y mi vista se dirigió a ella.

-Chicos están despiertos, o no puedo pasar- dijo Charlie.

Charlie, Charlie, ¡Charlie!

En ese momento recordé que estaba en la casa de Bella, ella estaba desnuda en su cama, al igual que yo y su padre quería entrar en la habitación.

-Bella despierta tu padre estaba afuera de la habitación y quiere entrar- dije moviendo a Bella.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu padre Bella.

Ella al igual que yo se dio cuenta de cómo estábamos y muy rápido busco una polera, y unas pataletas para colocárselas y volverse a meter en la cama. Yo me coloque un pantalón y una polera, para abrirle a Charlie.

Aunque sabíamos que Charlie estaba al tanto de nuestras cosas, por que hablo con Bella hace algún tiempo, era incomodo que nos descubriera en esta situación.

-Charlie buenos días- dije cuando abrí la puerta.

-Pensé que habían muerto y ya quería entrar.

-Estamos bien- dije.

-Hola hija- saludo a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Nada malo, solo que llego esto para ti Bella- le entrego un sobre a Bella- y tengo que decirles que saldré con Sue hoy así que llegare tarde.

-Ok papá gracias.

-Yo ya me voy, se cuidan y usen protección.

-Si papá, pero ya sal que me das vergüenza- dijo Bella colocándose roja.

El salio riendo de la habitación. Me gustaba la relación que se había creado entre nosotros.

Escuche como Bella rompía el sobre de la carta, mientras yo recogía nuestra ropa que estaba por todas partes, en especial el vestido de Bella que ocupaba casi todo el suelo.

-Ya tenemos fecha- dijo Bella.

-¿Para que?- la mire muy extrañado.

-Para el juicio contra los Volturis, es en dos semanas- dijo Bella y me miro- los volveremos a ver.

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO! **

**Ya Volvi De Mis Super Largas Vacaciones xD y Espero Que Me Extrañaran xD Pero Ya Volvi y Vuelven Los Capitulos De Esta Historia :D ¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto o Esperaron Tanto Que Ya No Leeran? Esa Es Una Buena Pregunta xD **

**Tengo Que Informarles Que A La Historia Ya No Le Queda Mucho :/ Se Que Me Quieren Matar Me Voy Por Un Mes y Luego Llego A Terminarla Pero Era Como Estaba Planeada :D Creo Que Se Alargo Como Dos Capitulos De Lo Que Yo Tenia Pensado, Pero Avisare Cuando Ya No Quede Mucho :D Asi QUe Espero QUe Terminen Conmigo La Historia :D **

**Pronto Subire Una Nueva Historia, Pero Quiero Terminarla o Que Me Falte Escribir Solo El Final Para Comenzar a Subirla Asi Que Si Quieren Leer Lo Nuevo Agreguen A Favoritos Autor :D **

**Bueno Eso Seria, Espero Que Les Guste El Capitulo y Dejen Sus Review :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Por Que Mandare Adelantos y Asi Ya Saben Que Pasa :D **

**PD2: Agreguen A Face Danii Belliner Cullen :D Ahi Siempre Estoy Escribiendo De La Historia y De Mis Ideas Como Tambien Me Pueden Matar Cuando Me Demoro Mucho Aunque No Creo QUe Pase Ahora Pero Agreguen :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	37. Juicio

**37- Juicio.**

**Edward POV.**

Habían pasado las dos semanas e íbamos de camino a Seattle donde se haría el juicio.

Cuando llegue a mi casa el día en que llego la carta de Bella, también encontré una y todos mis hermanos también tenían una. Luego Rose con Jasper también encontraron la suya, todos habíamos sidos llamados a declarar.

Ahora íbamos de camino, con nuestros padres, hasta el padre de Rose y Jasper nos acompañaba.

El juicio seria mañana en la mañana, por lo que pasaríamos una noche en el hotel y tendríamos que esperar a saber que dijera el juez, por si nos tendríamos que quedar más días.

Bella venia nerviosa y no era de menos, no sabíamos que podría pasar en el juicio, y como los Vulturis se podrían defender de los cargos que se le acusaban.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa si quedan libres?- pregunto Bella de repente.

-Eso no pasara Bella, ellos deben quedar en prisión.

-Pero Alec tiene nuestra edad, no creo que lo metan a prisión.

-Pero ahí otro lugar en los cuales puede meterlos donde no podrá escapar.

-Solo quiero que esto termine luego.

-Veras como terminamos esto muy rápido- dije tomando su mano.

Al llegar al hotel, se nos fueron entregadas las llaves, y aunque algunos padres se oponían en que nosotros durmiéramos con nuestras parejas, los hicimos cambiar de opinión, si al final ya habíamos estado así en sus casas, eso si Charlie fue el único que no dijo nada.

Esa noche no dormí mucho, al final también me había puesto nervioso por lo que podría pasar al día siguiente.

-¿No puedes dormir verdad?- pregunto Bella de repente.

-No, ¿Tu tampoco?

-No, llevo mucho despierta.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Si.

-Yo ahora estoy un poco preocupado de lo que pueda pasar.

-¿Tú crees que pueda pasar algo malo?

-No lo creo, pero tampoco puedo asegurar algo.

-Quiero que esto termine pronto.

-Yo también.

Pase mis brazos por la cintura de Bella y la atraje a mi pecho, ella se acomodo recostando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Trata de dormir Bella, mañana será un día largo.

-Si, te amo Edward.

-Te amo Bella.

La abrace bien a mi y cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme con el aroma de Bella, que al parecer funciono ya que me quede dormido a los pocos minutos.

**Bella POV.**

Estábamos fuera del lugar donde seria el juicio. Estaba nerviosa y ya quería que esto terminara, pero no nos llamaban y se supone que a las nueve de la mañana comenzaría y ya eran diez para las diez.

-Bella tranquila, todo estará bien- se sentó Rose a mi lado.

-Estoy bien- dije.

-Pueden pasar- dijo un hombre.

Todos entramos en una sala, estaba el juez, los Vulturis sentados en una mesa delante del juez, más su abogado. El abogado que Carlisle había contratado estaba sentado adelante, Alice y yo pasamos a sentarnos con el, ya que éramos las personas que estábamos demandando.

Nos tuvimos que colocar de pie cuando presentaron al juez y luego al sentarnos todo comenzó.

Una persona comenzó a contar las cosas que habían pasado la noche en que nos secuestraron. Cada vez que leían me colocaba mas nerviosa.

En un momento mira hacia donde estaban los Vulturi y Alec me estaba mirando, podía ver lujuria en sus ojos, y cuando me guiño un ojo yo mire a otro lado.

-Puede pasar a declarar Alice Cullen- dijo el juez.

Alice se levanto, se fue a sentar en el podium y tuvo que jurar que diría la verdad, nunca pensé que será tal cual las películas.

Ella contó su parte de la historia, aunque dos veces fue interrumpida por el abogado de los Vulturi con su típica frase "objeción", aunque el juez se la denegó, ya que Alice solo estaba contando su historia.

Luego nuestro abogado le hizo algunas preguntas, para volver a su lugar y fue el turno del otro abogado para hacer preguntas. Cuando escuchaba las preguntas no lo podía creer, el quería hacer cambiar la idea de lo que había pasado, pero Alice era astuta y no dejo que ninguna de sus preguntas cambiara su versión de la historia.

Ella volvió a su lugar junto a mí, y todos esperamos que pasara ahora.

-Isabela Swan, puede pasar a declarar.

Yo me levante nerviosa, y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento caería. Mis rodillas estaban debilitadas. Me senté en el podium, vino el policía que me hizo jurar, yo mire a Edward y el me dio fuerza solo con su mirada para que contara todo.

Comencé a contar como sucedieron las cosas, nuestro camino por la carretera hasta que ellos aparecieron, la forma en como nos sacaron de nuestros autos, como nos arrastraron por el bosque, el momento en que me inyectaron la droga y como mi cuerpo se fue paralizando, pero estaba conciente. Cuando Edward llego donde estaban y el momento en que Alec comenzó a sacarme mi ropa, hasta que perdí la conciencia.

Nuestro abogado me hizo las mismas preguntas que a Alice, donde nos dirigíamos esa noche, si ellos eran compañeros de nosotros y varias preguntas más.

Cuando termino y el otro abogado se coloco de pie, me puse nerviosa.

-Señorita Isabella, según lo que usted contó, iban a una fiesta cerca de donde vivían, pero mis clientes, nos dicen que ustedes se iban a juntar con ellos para entregarles un auto, por que Edward Cullen perdió en unas carreras clandestinas. ¿Qué puede decir al respecto?

-Íbamos a una fiesta, yo a ellos solo los conocía del instituto y por que una vez Alec me ataco en los pasillos del colegio, pero no le íbamos a entregar un auto.

-Esta mintiendo- grito Jane.

-Señorita mantenga silencio, si no tendrá que salir de la sala- dijo el juez- continué abogado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué llevaban ese Lamborghini? Según lo que mis clientes me dijeron, ese era el auto que les entregarían.

-Nosotros solo salimos con mi auto, uno de mis amigos me lo pidió para manejar y yo se lo preste, simple.

-Pero nunca antes se le había visto ese auto ¿Por qué ahora?

-Tengo un auto con el que salgo siempre, no es necesario que salga con ese auto para que lo vean todos los días.

-Pero ¿Por qué justo ese día?

-Ya le dije íbamos a una fiesta, mi amigo me lo pidió para llegar con el, igual ese auto es genial y yo se lo preste.

-Pero si…

-Señor abogado, si vuelve hacer una pregunta sobre ese auto será denegada, hace mucho que todos sabemos por que salieron con ese auto y las dos dijeron lo mismo, así que haga otra pregunta o continuamos- le dijo el juez.

-Entonces no mas preguntas señoría- dijo el abogado molesto.

-Bien, ya que no ahí preguntas para las demandantes, tendremos un receso de quince minutos para que pasen los testigos.

Todos nos colocamos de pie, el Juez se fue y yo me pude mover de mi lugar para ir donde Edward, quien me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Hija lo hiciste muy bien, el abogado no te pudo cambiar tus palabras.

-Estaba muy nerviosa- dije.

-Pero ya todo paso tranquila- me acaricio la espalda Edward- ahora vamos a venir nosotros y el juez dará su sentencia, ya veras como todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.

Fuimos por algo de beber, para esperar los quince minutos que había dicho el juez. Sin darme cuenta dentro de esa sala ya habían pasado más de dos horas entre la explicación del caso y las interrogaciones.

Cuando paso el tiempo volvimos a ser llamados a la sala, esperamos al juez y todo comenzó.

Se explico lo que había pasado antes del receso y comenzaron a ser llamados nuestros amigos.

Rose fue la primera, quien dio una corta explicación de todo, ya que ella no estaba tan involucrada, para después ser interrogada por los abogados.

Luego paso Emmett, quien explico todo con un poco de humor, algo que al juez parecía no darle muchas gracias, pero lo dejo pasar. El abogado de los Vulturis les pregunto muchas cosas, a las cuales Emmett pudo salir muy bien sin cambiar su historia o lo que habíamos creado. Al final el abogado termino molesto.

Cuando Emmett termino, el siguiente en ser llamado fue Jasper, el también explico todo muy seria mente, cuando los abogados preguntaron nunca cambio su expresión en el rostro y se notaba muy seguro. Como ninguno de nosotros se había notado.

Los abogados terminaron sus preguntas y fue Edward el ultimo en ser llamado. El se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el podium, hizo su juramento de verdad y comenzó a relatar ese día.

Nosotros con Edward no habíamos hablado mas de lo necesario este tema y escucharlo contar decir como el vivió todo eso, fue horrible. Si yo me sentí en ese momento horrible, Edward se había sentido igual al verme ser atacada por Alec.

Nuestro abogado le hizo unas simples preguntas, pero cuando el otro abogado se levanto, podía ver que algo tramaba.

-Señor Cullen, usted dijo que iban a una fiesta, pero bien sabe usted que iban a entregarle un auto a mis clientes.

-Eso no es así, íbamos a una fiesta cuando ellos atacaron a mi novia y mi hermana.

-Pero usted conocía de antes a la familia Vulturi.

-Si, los conocía de Chicago, donde vivía antes, éramos compañeros.

-Usted fue novio de la señorita Jane ¿verdad?

-Si, hasta que ella me engaño, con Félix y Demetri.

-¿Cómo podría engañarlos con ellos si son parientes?

-Por lo que yo sabia no lo son, no son hermanos de sangre.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. Si bien Edward me había contado la historia, nunca me había dado cuenta de que ella había estado con sus hermanos, aunque no lo eran.

-Eso es mentira- se levanto Jane.

-Señorita Vulturis le rogaría tomar asiento y quedarse en silencio.

-Luego me separe de ellos por el engaño de Jane y fue cuando viajamos a Forks con mi familia.

-Pero antes de eso usted tuvo un accidente en una carrera clandestina.

-Tuve un accidente, pero no fue una carrera solo un choque… normal por así decirlo, otro conductor me choco.

-Pero según lo que mis clientes me dijeron, ellos fueron a cobrar el auto que usted le debía a Demetri de esa carrera.

-Ya dije no competía en carreras y no le debía ningún auto.

El abogado se quedo en silencio, mirando a Edward y luego a sus clientes, para mirar al juez y decir:

-No más preguntas.

Se sentó en su lugar, mientras Alec le reclamaba algo.

-Señor Cullen pase a su lugar- dijo el juez.

Edward se sentó donde había estado antes y el juez hablo.

-Ya que aun queda que la parte demandada cuente su versión, esto será hecho el día de mañana a las nueve. Se levanta la sesión.

El juez se levanto y salio de la sala, los policías vinieron por Demetri, Jane, feliz y Alec. Este último me miro y luego sonrió, algo que no me gusto para nada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Edward al llegar a mi lado.

-Nada, solo que no me gusto la cara con la cual me miro Alec.

-No te preocupes ya no puede hacer nada, esta segura su sentencia.

-Eso espero.

-Vamos, todos nos esperan para comer.

Mire la sala y ya no había nadie. Así que tome la mano de Edward y salí con el hacia la salida.

Todos fuimos a comer a un restaurante cerca del hotel, para no tener que caminar tanto al regresar.

La mayoría estaba relajada y conversaba como si nada, yo aun no podía estar tranquila y quería saber que pasaría mañana, si ellos serian condenados o quedarían libres.

Al volver al hotel, todos se fueron directo a la habitación. Los únicos que quisieron dar un paseo por la ciudad fueron Esme y Carlisle.

Yo me fui directo al baño, para darme una ducha y descansar. Edward también lo hizo y pasamos el resto de la tarde en pijamas, dentro de la cama mirando películas, hasta que nos dio hambre y llamamos al servicio del cuarto para comer algo.

Al terminar de comer volvimos a ver otra película hasta que me quede dormida y desperté para ir al juicio.

Llegamos a la hora y esta vez si comenzó a las nueve.

Todos los Vulturis pasaron a declarar, todo lo que decían era mentira y cuando los abogados preguntaban, seguían mintiendo o decían cosas que no tenían mucho que ver con el juicio.

Cuando Alec salio al podium me puse muy nerviosa, y el solo me miraba mientras contaba su historia, yo no quería verlo pero era inevitable no verlo cuando todo lo que decía era mentira.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue una pregunta que le hizo su abogado.

-Señor Vulturis ¿es verdad que la señorita Swan se le insinuó una vez?

-Si, ella se me insinuó y por eso yo pensé que tenía una oportunidad con ella.

No podía creer lo que decía.

Su abogado no hizo mas preguntas y se sentó en su lugar.

-Daré quince minutos de receso y tendremos el veredicto- dijo el juez y se fue.

Todos salimos a esperar al pasillo, yo estaba muy nerviosa y solo quería saber cual había sido la decisión, ya que no podía esperar nada.

Al entrar de nuevo en la sala, el juez comenzó a leer muchas cosas, de las cuales no entendía nada. Pero lo que si entendí fue cuando dijo:

-A Alec Vulturis, Jane Vulturis, Demetri Vulturis y Félix Vulturis, los declaro inocentes de todos los cargos que se les atribuyen, ya que no tenemos pruebas suficientes para inculparlos- dijo el juez y le pego con el mazo a su escritorio.

-¿Qué?- dije.

En un rápido movimiento tenia a Alec frente a mi, me tomo de los hombros y me apego a el.

-Sabia que ganaría- sonrió- ahora serás completamente mía.

Sin darme cuenta estaba sobre la mesa y Alec encima de mí.

-No suéltame- dije tratando de golpearlo- ¡suéltame!

-Bella despierta estas soñando- escuche a Edward.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward frente a mí. Su mirada era de preocupación y yo estaba un poco pérdida, no sabia que había pasado.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero ¿Qué paso?

-Estabas soñando, debe haber sido algo malo, no dejabas de gritar.

-Soñé… soñé que quedaban libres y Alec me atacaba.

-Tranquila Bella, eso no pasara, no dejaremos que queden libre y no dejare que te toque.

-Fue tan real Edward, estábamos en esa sala, frente al juez y el decía que estaban libres, fue horrible.

-Tranquila, fue solo un sueño.

Edward me abrazo y yo me acurruque a el. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, y sabia que eso era lo que me afectaba.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, tomamos desayuno todos juntos y fuimos a la sala, donde entramos muy rápido para comenzar.

El juez entro y comenzó todo de nuevo. Se leyeron las cosas que se habían dicho el día de ayer, para comenzar con el nuevo proceso.

-Ahora puede pasar la señorita Jane Vulturis a dar su declaración- dijo el Juez.

Me puse nerviosa mientras veía como Jane caminaba al podium.

No sabia que pasaría ahora, pero esperaba que lo que ellos dijeran no cambiara la perspectiva del juez, debíamos ganar, por que ellos nos atacaron a nosotros y eran peligrosos.

**¿Que Les Parecio? ¿Les Gusto? ¿Creyeron Que La Sentencia Habia Sido De Verdad? xD Esa Fue Una Idea Loca xD **

**Quiero Pedir Mis Disculpas A La Gente Que Dejo Review y No Les Envie Sus Adelantos, De Verdad Lo Lamento. Estoy Trabajando y Mi Dia Fue Horrible, Aparte Estoy Enferma Hoy Fui Al Doctor y Me Mando A Hacer Mil Examenes y A Uno De Ellos Me Dio Miedo :S Pero Se Que Saldra Todo Bien Aunque Igual me Siento Mal u.u Pero No Las Preocupare Con Eso. Ahora Si Tedran Su Adelanto :D Gracias A La Gente Que Leyo El Capitulo Anterior :D A La Gente Que Comento Tambien Muchas Gracias :D **

**PD: Dejen Review y Mando Adelantos Ahora Si :D **

**PD2: Agreguenme A Facebook Danii Belliner Cullen Si Quieren Saber Que Pasa Con La Historia o Cuales Seran Mis Proximas Ideas :D**

**Bueno Gracias Por Leer Saludos Danii^^**


	38. Veredicto Final

**Capitulo Dedicado A Mi Queria Amiga Cath  La Cual Quiero Mucho y Me A Ayudado Estos Ultimos Dias :D Te Quiero Mujer.**

**38- Veredicto Final.**

**Bella POV.**

Jane comenzó a contar su historia. Como lo había soñado, ella dijo muchas mentiras, como también la verdad, pero que nosotros habíamos incubierto. Aunque lo que ella decía, dejaba para pensar un poco.

Cuando nuestro abogado le hizo preguntas, se coloco muy nerviosa y varias veces se equivoco en lo que había mentido por lo cual el abogado gano algunos puntos.

El siguiente en pasar fue Félix, quien dijo todo muy resumido como si estuviera apurado. Claro que cuando su abogado le hizo preguntas varias cosas de las que dijo fueron acertadas y ahora entendía su estrategia en todo esto.

Nuestro abogado le hizo tres simples preguntas y el perdió todo lo que había dicho, ya que se contradijo en todas sus respuestas. No pudimos haber encontrado mejor abogado.

Demetri se levanto de su lugar para contar su historia. Fue el que mas se demoro, por que contó todo. Desde que Edward se había venido desde Chicago, hasta cuando ocurrió lo del secuestro, que según el no fue así, si no que nosotras nos bajamos por voluntad propia de nuestros autos. No sabia cual era su idea de que mintiera, si sabia que había pruebas.

Su abogado no les pregunto nada, y el nuestro solo le hizo una pregunta para volverse a sentar.

Cuando iba a ser el turno de Alec, el juez dijo que habría un receso de media hora, para que comiéramos algo o fuéramos al baño. Yo me levante muy rápido de mi lugar cuando el juez desapareció, no quería ver a Alec, aun estaba muy nerviosa.

Con Edward fuimos a comprar unas sodas, mientras nuestra familia se quedaba en el pasillo.

-Edward creo que ellos ganaran, quedaran libres.

-Bella eso no pasara, el juez tiene todos los datos, ellos no pueden quedar libre.

-Pero ellos siguen diciendo lo de las carreras ¿Qué pasa si investigan más a fondo?

-No Bella, no tienen pruebas. Cuando llegue al hospital de Chicago decía accidente de transito en mi ficha, no accidente por carrera.

-Pero y ¿mi carrera en Seattle?

-Esa era legal Bella, y todos podemos tener un accidente. Tu padre esta seguro de lo que esta haciendo, el organizo todos los datos, ya veras que nada pasara.

-Eso espero- abrace a Edward.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Fuimos llamados de nuevo para seguir con el juicio.

Alec fue llamado y el contó muchas cosas, como también dijo que yo le había dicho que quería estar con el, y por eso me estaba persiguiendo.

Pero su mentira quedo descubierta cuando nuestro abogado le hizo una pregunta a la cual se equivoco, aunque trato de remediarlo, el error ya estaba hecho.

Cuando termino de responder preguntas, Alec se sentó en su lugar y todos miramos al juez, quien miraba sus papeles con mucha atención. En su rostro no podía ver nada que me diera algo de confianza.

Levanto la vista y puedo jurar que la mitad de la sala se quedo sin aire, aunque podía ser solo yo.

-Ahora que todas las pruebas han sido presentadas, los testigos interrogados, puedo dar mi veredicto del caso.

Yo me volví a quedar sin aire, y Alice se dio cuenta, ya que tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa dándome fuerza.

-Todos los datos han sido claros y los testigos cuentan la misma historia. Por lo tanto ante el caso por secuestro y casi violación en el que nos encontramos presente, declaro: Alec Vulturis, Jane Vulturis, Demetri Vulturis y Félix Vulturis, culpables de todos los cargos a los que están acusados. La sentencia son diez años de prisión para cada uno, pero como Alec y Jane Vulturis son menores de edad, estarán en un centro de menores hasta que se cumpla la mayoría de edad y puedan ser trasladados a una presión. No puede presentar una apelación al caso, ya que las pruebas son muy contundentes y se merecen su sentencia. Tampoco podrán a cercarse a la familia Cullen, Swan y Hale al quedar en libertad, por que podrán volver a la prisión. Esta es mi decisión. Se levanta la sesión.

El juez le dio con su martillo a la mesa y salio de la sala, los policías se llevaron a los Vulturis y yo aun no lo podía creer.

Habíamos ganado.

-Bella ganamos- me abrazo Alice.

-Ganamos- dije sin creerlo.

De un minuto a otro teníamos a toda la familia a nuestro lado abrazándonos y agradeciendo al abogado su buen trabajo. Yo solo esperaba el abrazo de Edward, quien nunca llegaba.

Aunque de repente el apareció ante mi y sonrió, amaba esa sonrisa, y hace mucho que no me sentía tan tranquila, como para disfrutarla. Me acerque a el y fui envuelta por sus brazos.

-Ganamos- dije.

-Te dije que ganaríamos, ellos no podían quedar impunes.

-Ganamos y por fin estaremos tranquilos- dije feliz.

-Si amor, ya nada nos molestara- Edward me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que fue el juicio, estaban por acercarse las vacaciones de inviernos y todos queríamos que llegaran.

Carlisle nos había invitados a todos a una casa que tenia en la montaña para pasar la navidad y el año nuevo juntos como familia.

Charlie no estaba muy seguro de ir, ya que quería pasarlo con Sue, pero cuando Carlisle le dijo que podía invitarla a ella y sus hijos, Charlie acepto encantado y Sue también.

Jacob también fue invitado, por que Leah no se quería quedar sin su pareja en esas fechas. Así que ya estaba todo listo para irnos juntos a la casa en la montaña, solo esperaba que sea lo suficientemente grande para toda la gente.

Ahora estábamos en la habitación de Edward llenando algunos papeles para la universidad.

Después de haber quedado tranquilo por todos nuestro problemas, nos dimos cuenta de no habíamos hecho algo muy importante. Llenar informes para la universidad.

Ahora Edward y yo nos habíamos encargado de llenar los mismos papeles para tener la opción de poder ir juntos a la universidad. A ninguno le importaba donde estudiar, pero que fuera juntos, y era lo que quería, estudiar con Edward en la misma universidad.

Edward quería estudiar medicina igual que su padre, mientras que a mi me interesaba ser maestra de niños. Amaba a los pequeños y que mejor que enseñarles cosas importantes en su vida.

-Bella estoy cansado de esto- se recostó Edward sobre la cama.

-Solo nos queda uno y mañana los enviamos todos.

-Pero me duele mi mano, llevamos toda la tarde en esto, no se cuanto eh escrito.

-El ultimo Edward y podemos descansar.

-Bien, pero descansamos.

-Si.

Edward tomo el ultimo formulario, yo también tome el mío y comencé a escribir en la hoja. También quería terminar y dejar todo esto listo, para solo saber la respuesta de las universidades.

Cuando terminamos, Edward se volvió a recostar en la cama, yo me recosté a su lado, mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura. Encendió el equipo de música con su control y coloco música a un nivel moderado para estar tranquilos.

-Alice me dijo que tenía pensado ir al cine esta semana- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué película veremos?

-No lo se, solo dijo que cuando me avisara debíamos ir con ella sin reclamar.

-Bien, quiero ir al cine y estos últimos días a llovido mucho como para poder salir a algún lugar.

-Si, ya llego el invierno y de seguro tendremos lluvia por mucho tiempo más.

-Estoy acostumbrada a la lluvia, recuerdo que amaba correr en los días de lluvia, aunque a Jasper nunca le gustaba que corriera con ese tiempo.

-A mi tampoco me hubiera gustado verte correr con lluvia- dijo Edward un poco serio.

-Debías haberme visto era la mejor.

-Pero eso ya paso, ahora no correrás.

-¿Por qué no? Mira esta lloviendo afuera, por que no vamos- me iba a levantar de la cama, pero Edward tiro de mi brazo y caí sobre el.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo serio.

-Claro que no amor- le di un beso en la barbilla.

-¿Entonces?

-Te estaba molestando, siempre te pones tan serio con ese tema.

-No fue algo gracioso.

-Aunque a ti no te guste lo de las carreras, recuerda que fueron parte de mi vida, siempre las recordare.

-Pero no quiero que corras- dijo Edward.

-No volveré a correr, por que te lo prometí.

Edward nos giro en la cama, dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

-Prométemelo de nuevo.

-Lo prometo.

-Eso quería escuchar.

Edward acerco sus labios a los míos y me di un dulce beso, los movía lentamente sobre los míos. Pero a mi no me gustaban de esa manera y lo tome de su cuello para acercarlo mas a mi y mi lengua entro en su boca, haciéndolo gemir.

Mis manos se metieron por debajo de su sueter, pasando mis dedos por su espalda, pero el las saco de ahí para afirmarlas con sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y dejarme inmóvil por su cuerpo, que me presionaba completamente.

Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello, dejando húmedos besos que me hicieron estremecer. Siguió bajando hasta el escote de mi polera, que no era mucho ya que hacia mucho frió para andar con algo escotado.

Volvió a mis labios, mientras una de sus manos tomaba las dos mías sobre mi cabeza, y su mano subía mi polera para tocar mi abdomen. Eso me hizo estremecer y mi cuerpo entero se erizo.

Hace muchos días que no estábamos de esta manera con Edward y creo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Intente soltar mis manos de su agarre, pero el me afirmo mas fuerte, para luego mirarme.

-No Bella, quédate tranquila.

-Pero quiero tocarte.

-Y yo quiero que disfrutes.

No me dejo replicar y volvió a besarme. Su mano siguió subiendo por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, el cual apretó suavemente por sobre el brasier y un gemido salio de mi boca, aunque murió en sus labios.

Yo quería tocarlo, pero Edward me tenía muy bien afirmada con su cuerpo y sus manos. No me dejaba moverme.

Su mano se metió por debajo de mi brasier, haciendo que me separara de sus labios y un gemido alto resonara en la habitación. Esto me estaba poniendo a mil y Edward solo me estaba tocando.

Acerque mis labios a los de Edward para besarlo, quería mas, mucho mas, pero el sujetando mis manos y mi cuerpo no me dejaba mas que besarlo.

Su mano descendió por mi abdomen, llegando al botón de mis jeans, el cual abrió en un fácil movimiento y bajo el cierre. Su mano entro lentamente entre mi ropa interior y mi piel, su tacto me hacia estremecer y solo estaba ansiosa de lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Cuando su dedo toco mi clítoris casi me muero en ese momento, y volví a gemir igual de fuerte que antes. Edward besaba mi cuello, mientras su mano hacia magia en mi centro, el cual quería que fuera llenado y apagara el fuego que en ese momento me estaba consumiendo.

Sentí el dedo de Edward cerca de mi entrada, mis caderas se levantaron tratando de tener algún contacto, pero la forma en la que me tenía sujetada no me dejaba moverme. Edward me miro, su mano se movió y cuando iba a hacer lo que tanto deseaba algo paso.

-Edward, Bella, mama dice que bajen a comer, ya esta lista la comida- dijo Emmett desde aufera.

Quería que Edward hiciera lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero saber que su hermano estaba afuera de nuestra habitación, había matado el momento.

-¿Chicos? ¿Están aquí?- pregunto Emmett- voy a entrar.

Vi como la perilla de la puerta giraba, cuando Edward se levanto y grito.

-Emmett tu entras en la habitación y te ¡mato!

-Tranquilo hermano- dijo Emmett desde afuera- cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo no quería saber, pero mamá nos llama, así que bajen.

Escuchamos como Emmett se iba, Edward me volvió a mirar, pero el momento había desaparecido, lo podía ver en sus ojos, la lujuria y el deseo ya no estaban, si no que fueron remplazados por molestia.

-Edward…

-Bella será mejor que bajemos.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?

-No Bella, Esme nos llama, debemos bajar.

-No me puedes dejar así- dije acomodando mi ropa para encararlo- tu comenzaste con esto y ahora quieres dejarlo.

-Pero Esme nos llama Bella, ¿Qué mas podemos hacer? Ella quiere que estemos abajo.

-Terminarlo Edward… aunque sabes que… ahora ya no quiero, todo se murió cuando dijiste que debíamos bajar- abroche mis pantalones y pase por su lado.

-Bella- Edward me sujeto del brazo.

-Vamos a comer Edward, Esme nos llama- me solté de su agarre y salí de la habitación.

¿Qué le costaba terminar? El no había sido el que estaba apunto de estallar en llamar por sus juegos. Había quedado molesta y frustrada por todo esto.

Por primera vez había pasado algo distinto y no término, eso hacia que me enojara más.

Cuando llegue abajo, fui directo a la mesa, donde me senté y los demás llegaron a los pocos minutos. Esme apareció con una asadera y la puso en la mesa. Edward también llego quien me miro y no pude identificar lo que su mirada expresaba. Se sentó a mi lado y como si nada hubiera pasado comenzó a comer.

Yo me moleste más aun y tome mi tenedor para comer algo de carne. ¿Cómo Edward podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que paso?

Estaba llevando un poco de ensalada a mi boca, cuando siento una suave caricia en mi muslo. Mire a Edward pero el estaba comiendo de lo mas tranquilo. Volví a llevar el tenedor a mi boca, pero estaba vez la caricia no fue en mi muslo, si no que en mi centro y eso me hizo soltar el tenedor, haciendo que sonara contra el plato.

Todos en la mesa me miraron, sabia que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

-Hija ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Si Esme, estoy bien solo un poco desconcentrada.

-Ah, bien.

Todos volvieron su atención a su plato. Yo mire a Edward quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque trataba de parecer el desentendido.

También comencé a comer, aunque de vez en cuando mi mirada iba hacia Edward, quien comía tranquilamente y eso hacia que me enojara mas de lo que estaba.

¿Cuál era su idea? Primero me deja con las ganas, por culpa de su hermano y luego me hace esto en la mesa, no sabia que pensar.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Esme nos informo de que iría a buscar a Carlisle por que tenían pensado salir. Emmett con Rose se fueron a la habitación del primero, mientras que Alice y Jasper se fueron al living por que querían ver una película.

Yo ya tenía que volver a mi casa, había pasado todo el fin de semana con Edward y mi padre llegaría en cualquier momento a la casa, lo mejor seria que buscara mis cosas y me fuera.

Me levante de la mesa y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de Edward, donde tenia mi mochila con las cosas que había traído para quedarme con Edward este fin de semana.

Estaba guardando mis cosas dentro de mi mochila, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Edward fue cerrada y luego escuche como el pestillo era puesto en ella.

Me gire para encontrar a Edward apoyado en la puerta, tenia una sonrisa pegada en su cara y eso no me indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto.

-¿No lo vez? Arreglo mis cosas, debo volver a mi casa.

-Hoy no te iras.

-Edward solo le pedí a mi padre quedarme por el fin de semana, hoy tengo que estar en mi casa para ir al instituto mañana.

-Ya te dije hoy no te iras- se acerco.

-Edward no me quedare, aparte estoy molesta contigo por lo de hace un rato y mas por lo de la mesa, me hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza.

-Entonces debería recompensarte.

-Ni lo sueñes Edward, ya tu decidiste que no y ahora yo también digo que no.

Tome mi mochila y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta, Edward me giro, me tomo de mi trasero para levantarme y me estampo contra la puerta para devorar mi boca. No pude evitar gemir por su arranque.

Mis manos se fueron a sus hombros para afirmarme, creía que en cualquier momento caería.

Edward dejo mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, dejando húmedos besos en el.

-¿Crees que no te deseo?- pregunto cuando se separo de mi piel- ¿Crees que no quería terminar lo que había comenzado?- volvió a besar mi cuello- responde.

-No, creo que no querías terminar- dije para hacerlo enojar.

-Pues estas muy equivocada, quiero terminar lo que comencé.

En un rápido movimiento estaba sobre su cama, mi polera estaba muy lejos de mi cuerpo y sus labios besaban la piel que había quedado expuesta. No sabía como había hecho eso.

Mis manos también se fueron a su sueter y lo sacaron de su cuerpo a tirones. El me ayudo un poco para quedar con su torso descubierto. Mis manos recorrieron su torso, cada parte de su pecho y lo hicieron estremecer, para volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos desabrocharon mi brasier, y cuando este cayo al suelo sus labios se dirigieron a mis pechos haciéndome gemir. Sus labios sobre mi pezón, succionando con fuerza, era una sensación extraordinaria.

Mis manos fueron a su pantalón, le desabroche el botón y baje su cierre, para colar mi mano entre su bóxer y su piel, tocando su miembro. Edward gimió alto ante mi toque y se estremeció.

-¿Quieres hacerme perder la cordura?- pregunto mirándome.

-Es la idea- dije moviendo mas mi mano.

Edward volvió a besarme mientras mis manos se movían mas rápido, lo sentí tensarse y antes de que el acabara, se separo de mi, para tomar el botón de mi pantalón desabrocharlo, bajar el cierre y tirar de mis pantalones, dejándome solo con mis pantaletas.

El también se saco sus pantalones y se volvió a colocar sobre mí. Sus labios junto a los míos y sus manos recorriendo mis pechos.

-Edward- gemí.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?

-Te quiero a ti, ¡ahora!- demande.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

El nos saco la última prenda que cubría nuestros cuerpos, con cuidado se coloco entre mis piernas, y en un movimiento rápido entro en mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y gemí muy fuerte, podía ver estrellas y cuando Edward comenzó a moverse las estrellas aumentaron delante de mis ojos.

-Abre… los ojos… Bella…, quiero… verte- dijo Edward entrecortadamente.

Hice lo que me dijo. Abrí mis ojos y encontré a los de Edward observándome, su mirada era de pasión, lujuria y amor. Lo tome del cuello y lo bese, mientras el aun se movía sobre mi cuerpo.

-Gírate- dije sobre sus labios.

El nos hizo girar y yo quede encima de el sentada. Comencé a moverme mas rápido. Podía sentí que ya estaba por alcanzar el tan deseado clímax, y por las forma en que las manos de Edward se afirmaron de mis caderas sabia que el también estaba muy cerca.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y me ayude a impulsarme para moverme mas rápido. Los dos gemíamos y cuando el clímax nos alcanzo los dos gritamos el nombre del otro fuerte. Yo caí sobre el cuerpo de Edward y el me envolvió en sus brazos.

Le di un beso en el pecho a Edward, dándome cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, al igual que el mío.

-Me encanta reconciliarme- dijo Edward después de un rato, cuando nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

-A mi también- levante mi cabeza para mirarlo.

El estaba sonriendo, y dejo un dulce beso en mi frente.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos un baño- dijo Edward.

-Si, pero yo seré la primera.

-Bien.

Tome una polera de Edward que estaba junto a la cama y me la coloque. Me puse de pie, pero antes de que diera un paso Edward me tiro del brazo y volví a caer sobre el.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte extrañada.

-Hoy no te iras a tu casa, no se si te diste cuenta.

-Si, ya me di cuenta, no me iré.

-Bien.

Edward me dio un beso y me dejo ir al baño.

Me coloque mi pijama después de que termine mi ducha, Edward me estaba esperando solamente con su bóxer puesto y eso solo hizo que me dieran ganas de volverlo a lanzar a la cama, pero lo mejor seria descansar, mañana tendríamos que ir al instituto.

Cuando Edward se bañaba, sentí el auto de Jasper irse y supuse que mis amigos se irían a su casa y no se quedarían aquí.

Al rato salio Edward, también con su pijama puesto y se recostó conmigo en la cama. Encendió el televisor y miramos una película, hasta que me quede dormida.

Como siempre soñé con Edward y lo mucho que nos amábamos.

**IMPORTANTE LEER.**

**¿Que Les Parecio El Capitulo? ¿Bueno, Malo, Se Lo Esperaban? Hace Dias Que Tenia Ese Idea Loca y La Quice Colocar :D ME Encanta Cuando Se Comportan De Esa Manera... Sobre Todo Edward... No Se Por QUe Sera xD **

**Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review :D Me Hacen Muy Feliz Leerlo y Tambien Gracias A La Gente Que Se Preocupo Por Mi Salud, Aun No Se Que Tengo Pero Ya Me Hice Algunos Examenes Medicos y El Miercoles Tengo El Siguiente y Ahi Sabre Que Puedo Tener, Espero Que Nada Malo :/ **

**Tambien Quiero Informarles Que Por Mi Horario En La Universidad Cambiare Los Dias De Publicacion Del Fic, Estos Seran Los Martes y Sabados Ya Que Los Lunes Salgo Muy Tarde Como Para Llegar A Publicar Nuevo Capitulo y Si Publico Los Jueves No Me Daria Tiempo Para Mandar Los Adelantos y Escribir Cuando Estoy Atrasada Por Eso Los Cambios. Aunque Todo Comienza A Correr Desde La Proxima Semana Esta Quedara Con Los Mismos Dias De Publicacion :D **

**Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review, A La Que Lee y La Que Manda Alertas :D Soy Feliz Por Todo Eso :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Adelanto :D **

**PD: Pueden Agregarme A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Donde Siempre Comento Sobre Los Fic y Pronto Mostrare Una Nueva Idea Que Tengo Para Subir :D Asi Tambien Podran Saber Cuando Comenzare A Publicar El Nuevo Fic :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^**


	39. Comienzan Las Vacaciones

**39- Comienzan Las Vacaciones.**

**Edward POV.**

Estaba terminando de guardar mis últimas cosas dentro de mi bolso.

Hoy nos iríamos a la casa que teníamos en la montaña. Tenia que pasar por Bella, ya que su padre se iría en el auto de ella, con Sue, Seth, Leah y Jacob.

Todos habíamos salido muy bien en el instituto para merecer unas buenas vacaciones.

Tome el bolso y baje las escaleras, llegando donde estaba mi hermana con dos maletas enormes tratando de hacerlas pasar por la puerta, aunque con las dos juntas nunca podría.

-Alice ¿Por qué tantas cosas?

-Es todo lo necesario para este viaje- dijo tirando de sus maletas.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Deje mi bolso en el suelo, tome sus maletas y primero pasa con una y luego con la otra.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso?- pregunto.

-Recuerda que soy el hermano inteligente, tú eres la hermana que sabe de modas.

-Solo tiene razón en una cosa, lo de la moda, por que también soy muy inteligente.

-En algunos casos Alice, solo en algunos.

-Malo- me dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Hey! No me golpees que te estoy ayudando.

-Bien, pero también soy inteligente.

-Si hermanita, lo eres.

Cuando dije eso, Alice sonrió feliz y camino hacia el auto de Jasper para que guardara las maletas. Trate de dejarlas lo mejor posible para que Jasper guardara sus cosas, pero igual las dos maletas de Alice ocupaban el mayor espacio.

-Gracias hermanito- me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

Yo fui por mi bolso y lo guarde en mi auto, para volver a la casa y saber cuando debíamos pasar por los demás.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Emmett a mi madre.

-Debemos esperar a que tu padre llegue y nos vamos- dijo pasando de un lado a otro.

-Pero yo ya quiero ir por Rose.

-Emmett pareces un niño pequeño, calmate, ya nos iremos.

-Bien- dijo Emmett y se sentó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

-Edward yo creo que deberías ir por Bella y sus padre, ya que de aquí nos iremos a la casa de Rose.

-Bien, iré por mi chaqueta y voy.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, ya quería llegar donde Bella y comenzar estas excelentes vacaciones. Lo pasaríamos muy bien con toda nuestra familia.

Tome mi chaqueta y me la coloque, afuera hacia mucho frió y no había pasado de llover en todo el día, aunque eso no impediría que nos fuéramos de viaje.

Cuando iba de camino a la casa de Bella la llame, así estaría preparada, aunque conociendo a mi novia, sabia que hace mucho debía de estar lista.

-Alo- contesto su celular.

-Hola amor.

-Hola, ¿ya vienes?- pregunto de inmediato.

-Si, estoy en camino, ¿están listo?

-Si, ya todos estamos listo, Seth es el mas impaciente por salir.

-Me lo imagino.

-Apurate- dijo.

-Ya estoy por llegar, en cinco minutos estaré en tu puerta.

-Bien, te quiero y conduce con cuidado.

-Si amor.

Corte, y puse atención a la carretera, no quería tener un accidente justo el día de hoy.

Llegue en cinco minutos como le había dicho a Bella, y antes de que tocara la puerta Bella ya había abierto la puerta y se colgó de mi cuello.

-Te extrañe mucho- dijo.

-También te extrañe- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-Pasa- dijo tirando de mi mano.

Charlie, Seth y Jacob miraban un partido en el living, cuando llegue a ellos.

-Hola Edward- saludo Charlie.

-Hola.

-Edward que bueno que llegaste- corrió Seth a mi lado- ¿A que no sabes?- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Charlie me regalo unos esquís y Bella me dijo que tu me podría enseñar.

Mire a Bella cuando Seth dijo eso, no era el mejor en esquí y tampoco creía poder enseñarle a un niño.

-Solo se lo dije para que se calmara- me dijo Bella al oído.

-Ah- dije al comprender- Seth no soy muy bueno en el esquí, pero de seguro Emmett te quiere ayudar.

-¡Bien!- salto feliz- no me importa quien me enseñe, solo quiero aprender- volvió a su asiento.

-Hola Edward- llego Sue donde nosotros.

-Hola Sue, ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien y ya tenemos todo listo para irnos, solo Bella debe guardar sus cosas.

-Bien, iremos por ellas.

Bella me llevo hasta su habitación, donde baje una maleta y un pequeño bolso, aunque ese debía dejarlo en el asiento, según Bella.

Cuando ya teníamos todo guardado, todos se colocaron sus chaquetas y se subieron al auto de Bella. Nosotros nos subimos a mi auto y partimos rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar encontramos el auto de mi padre, lo que significaba que saldríamos al tiro.

-Que bueno que llegaron- dijo mi madre al entrar.

Ella con Sue se fueron a la cocina, Leah se fue con Alice a ver unas revistas, mientras que Jacob y Seth terminaban de ver el partido con Emmett. Charlie se fue al despacho de Carlisle donde seguro debía de estar mi padre.

-Amor- me llamo Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo ganas de comer pepinillos.

-¿Pepinillos?- pregunte muy extrañado.

-Si, desde mi casa que quiero comer y no tenia.

-Creo que ahí en la cocina, vamos a ver.

Tome la mano de Bella y caminamos a la cocina. Encontramos a Esme y Sue guardando unas cosas dentro de unas cajas, al parecer querían llevar suficiente comida para tanta gente.

-Mama ¿Dónde están los pepinillos?

-Dentro del refrigerador, ¿Quién quiere?

-Yo- dijo Bella- tengo muchas ganas de comer.

Busque los pepinillos y cuando los encontré se los pase. Ella se comió tres muy rápido, para luego pasarme el frasco.

-Gracias- sonrió- ya se me quitaron las ganas de los pepinillos.

-No puedo creer que solo te comieras tres.

-Solo tenia ganas de comer- dijo- eso no significa que me coma todo el frasco.

-Bien.

Volví a guardar el frasco dentro del refrigerador, cuando mi madre dijo que era hora de partir.

Todos tomamos nuestras chaquetas, las cajas que habían empacado ahora último y salimos hacia nuestros autos. La lluvia nos recibió solo al salir de nuestra casa.

El primer en partir fue Carlisle con Esme, quienes nos dirigirían, luego Charlie con Sue, nosotros con Bella, Alice detrás de nosotros y Emmett de últimos.

Alice y Emmett debían pasar a buscar a Jasper con Rose a su casa, por eso venían de los últimos.

Cuando llegamos, Rose y Jasper no se demoraron en salir, guardar sus cosas en el autos para poder continuar con el camino.

Mientras manejaba por la carretera, Bella me hacia diferentes preguntar para estar ocupados en algo. El ambiente era agradable entre los dos, y hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien estando con alguien.

La música sonaba en el fondo mientras Bella me seguía preguntando por mi niñez. Aunque se la había contado muchas veces, ella siempre tenía preguntas para lo que ya le había contado.

La música cambio y si no me equivocaba la canción que había comenzado era del grupo Paramore.

-Edward esa canción te la dedico a ti- dijo Bella.

-¿De quien es?

-Del grupo que me gusta- sonrió- Paramore.

-Sabía que era ese grupo. ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-The only exception.

-La escuchare y te digo que me parece.

Ella se acomodo en el asiento, mientras murmuraba la canción y yo le ponía atención a la letra para saber por que me la dedicaba.

Cuando la canción termino, Bella esperaba mi respuesta, pero yo no podía decir mucho, ya que la canción me había emocionado. Nunca pensé que Bella se sintiera tan así de mí.

-¿De verdad te sientes así?

-Me sentía de esa manera, como lo dice la canción, pero cuando tú llegaste todo cambio.

-¿De verdad querías estar sola?

-Si, pero tu llegaste y todo cambio. Por eso tú eres la única excepción.

-Bella te amo y siempre te amare.

-También te amo.

Se acerco a mí y me dejo un dulce beso en la mejilla, para ella volver a sentarse en su lugar.

Yo entrelace nuestras manos y puse atención en la carretera.

Aun estaba un poco sorprendido por la canción y por sus palabras, pero solo podía estar seguro de que la amaba más que nunca.

-Edward quiero comer chocolate- dijo Bella después de media hora en el que habíamos estado en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿De donde quieres que saque?

-No se, pero quiero comer chocolate.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Bella.

-Hola Esme, ¿Qué pasa? Bien, ya le digo a Edward- ella corto-Dijo Esme que en la siguiente gasolinera nos detendríamos, así podré comprar mi chocolate.

-Bien.

Nos detuvimos y todos bajamos a diferentes cosas, las chicas fueron al baño, mientras nosotros íbamos a comprar algunas cosas, como el chocolate de Bella, que ahora tenia ganas de comer.

Volvimos a la carretera y Bella se comió su chocolate con muchas ganas, como si fuera el último chocolate que se comería, aun no entendía por que deseaba comer todas esas cosas.

Llegamos a la casa muy de noche, Bella venia durmiendo en el auto y la tuve que sacar en brazos con ayuda de Emmett, quien sostenía un paraguas para que no se mojara con la lluvia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Bella cuando iba entrando con ella a la casa.

-Ya llegamos, pero tú estabas dormida y no quise despertarte.

-Déjame en el sillón, tengo que ayudar con las cosas- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Deje a Bella donde ella me había pedido y volví por nuestras cosas. Todos los chicos estaban sacando cosas de los maleteros, ya que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte como para que las chicas ayudaran y no se terminaran enfermando.

Al entrar Bella ya no estaba en el sillón, pero podía escuchar su voz desde la cocina. Yo subí con mis cosas hacia mi habitación, la que siempre ocupaba cuando veníamos.

Deje las maletas sobre la cama y volví a bajo donde debían de estar ya todos.

-Chicos necesito que vengan, explicaremos algunas cosas- nos llamo Carlisle.

Todos llegamos al living y nos sentamos un poco amontonados ya que éramos varios.

-Chicos las habitaciones serán repartidas de esta manera. Ya tres son de Emmett, Alice y Edward, así que esas las ocuparan con sus parejas y se ruega… bueno ya saben- dijo Carlisle un poco complicado, haciéndonos reír- Leah y Jacob tendrán la habitación al lado de Emmett, mientras que Seth tendrá una abajo, junto a la que ocuparan Charlie con Sue y nosotros con Esme ocuparemos la habitación de siempre que esta abajo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- dijimos todos.

-Bien, ahora las chicas ayudan a Esme y Sue a cocinar, mientras nosotros limpiaremos este lugar- dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos pusimos de pie, Bella vino a mi lado solo para darme un dulce beso y caminar hacia la cocina.

Ayude a limpiar los muebles, ya que hace mucho que no veníamos y había polvo, en casi todas las superficies.

Emmett estaba encargado de barrer, Jasper de limpiar las cortinas y las ventanas, Seth estaba ordenando algunas cosas, Charlie trataba de conectar la antena al televisor y mi padre llevaba cosas de un lugar a otro.

Cuando nos avisaron que la comida estaba lista, todos pasamos por la cocina tomamos un plato y nos fuimos a la mesa.

Antes no entendía por que mis padres habían querido comprar una casa tan grande en la montaña, con muchas habitaciones y este gran comedor. Ahora lo entendía, el siempre pensó en traer a toda la familia a este lugar.

Nos sentamos a comer, y todos estábamos en silencio, ya que entre el cansancio del viaje y ordenar, nos tenia agotados.

Al terminar Rose y Leah se ofrecieron para lavar los platos. Nosotros con Bella nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, yo quería descansar de este día.

Cuando entre en la habitación, me lance sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos, tenia muchas ganas de dormir.

-Chicos las sabanas de su cama- entro Esme.

-Gracias Esme, ya la hago- dijo Bella.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y me volví a relajar sobre la cama.

-Edward deberías ir a darte un baño y así descansaras mucho mejor, yo hago la cama.

-Bueno.

Me levante, busque mi toalla y mi pijama, para salir de la habitación y caminar hacia el baño.

El agua relajo mi cuerpo y eso ayudo mucho al cansancio que tenia en ese momento. Luego lave mis dientes y me coloque el pijama, para volver a la habitación, en el camino me encontré con Emmett que también iba al baño.

Al entrar en la habitación me metí en la cama, Bella se levanto, pero en ese momento perdió el equilibrio y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Nada, solo me maree pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si, tu solo descansa.

Bella salio de la habitación.

No sentí cuando Bella se acostó, pero estaba seguro que ya era de día, por que la habitación estaba más iluminada.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Bella dormida a mi lado. Había amanecido, busque mi celular y mire la hora. Las nueve.

Me levante de la cama y busque algo que ponerme, aunque podía sentir un poco de frió.

-¿Edward?- pregunto Bella buscándome en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Aquí estoy- dije llegando a su lado.

-¿Por qué te levantaste? Es muy temprano.

-Son las nueve, de seguro mi madre ya debe de haberse levantado.

-Entiendo, entonces me levantare.

-No es necesario.

-No quiero tomar desayuno con ustedes.

Bella se levanto y busco sus cosas para vestirse. Se puso unos jeans, mas una polera, su sueter y un gorrito, el cual me gusto como se le veía.

Bajamos tomados de la mano hacia donde debía estar la familia y por los murmullos al parecer había varios.

Cuando entramos en la cocina encontramos a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijimos.

-Buenos días chicos, vayan a la mesa ya esta todo listo.

-Gracias mama.

Fuimos hacia el comedor, donde encontramos a Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Alice, Jasper y mi padre, el resto aun debía de estar durmiendo.

Nos sentamos en la mesa saludando a todos y escuchando alguno que otro comentario de los demás.

-Aquí están sus huevos revueltos- nos paso mi madre un plato con huevos.

Deje el plato de Bella frente a ella, pero cuando los vio su cara se puso mas pálida, y muy rápido se levanto, botando su silla y salio corriendo.

Yo la seguí hasta que llegue al baño, ella estaba de rodillas, con su cabeza en el retrete vomitando. Le sujete el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, sacando su gorro también.

Carlisle llego al baño, con Alice y Rose detrás de el.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Bella esta vomitando- dije.

Bella se enderezo y se apoyo en mi cuerpo, mientras se limpiaba la boca. Mi padre le pasó un vaso con agua y un poco de papel higiénico para que se limpiara.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte.

-No se, solo sentí el olor de los huevos y me dio mucho asco.

-¿Qué has comido las ultimas horas Bella?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Anoche lo que preparamos para todos.

-También comiste chocolate en el viaje y pepinillos en la casa- dije- tenías muchas ganas de comer esas cosas, como también se había mareado anoche antes de acostarnos.

-¿Tenias ganas de comer esas cosas Bella?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, pero solo necesite comer un poco para que se me quitara, aunque la sensación era como si las estuviera saboreando antes de comerlas, tenia muchas ganas de comer pepinillos y chocolate.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Qué tiene Bella?- pregunte asustado.

-No puedo decirlo sin pruebas… pero…

-¿Pero que?- dije exasperado.

-Tiene síntomas de… estar embarazada.

**ChaChan! xD ¿Que Les Parecio? Todo Iba Bien Hasta Ahora xD ¿Que Creen Que Pasara? Ya Saben Pueden Haber Varias Opciones Pero Quiero Saber Que Creen Ustedes Que Pasara. Bella Esta o No Esta Embarazada? Hagan Sus Apuestas xD **

**Quiero Decirles Que Ya Estoy Mucho Mejor y Eso A Levantado Mi Animo Que Estaba Muy Mal :/ Pero Ahora Estoy Feliz :D Tambien Quiero Dar Las Gracias A La Gente Que Dejo Review Por Que Aunque No Son La Misma Cantidad De Antes Me Hacen Muy Feliz :D Asi Que MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D **

**Tambien Recuerden Que Desde La Proxima Semana Las Actualizaciones Seran Los Martes y Los Sabados Por Que Se Me Hace Muy Complicado Actualizar Los Lunes y Jueves Por Mis Clases En La Uni Asi Que El Proximo Capitulo El Martes 22 :D **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Sus Adelantos y No Tienen Que Esperar Tanto xD **

**PD2: Pueden Agregarme A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Para Que Sepan Que Pasa Con La Historia Por Que Siempre Comento Cuando Termino o Sobre Mi Proximo Proyectos :D **

**Saludos y Gracias Por Leer :D **

**Danii^^**


	40. Feliz Navidad

**Lamento La Demora Por No Subir El Dia Martes, Pero Fanfiction No Me Dejo y Recien Hoy Alguien Me Dijo Como Hacerlo :D Agradesco A Dany Rojas Por La Ayuda :D El Proximo Sera El Sabado Sin Falta :D**

**40- Feliz Navidad.**

**Edward POV.**

Veía como mi padre ayudaba a Bella a colocarse de pie, mientras yo intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero lo que había dicho me dejo totalmente en shock.

Bella embarazada… eso no podía ser.

-Edward, hermano reacciona- me llamo Emmett y tiro de mi brazo para levantarme de donde estaba.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunte.

-En el sillón.

Camine rápido hacia ella, estaba sentada con Esme y Rose a su lado, mientras Alice venia con algo en una taza para Bella.

-Edward- me llamo cuando me vio.

Yo camine y me arrodille frente a ella, quien de inmediato paso sus brazos por mi cuello y me abrazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto.

-No lo se.

-Chicos no quería alarmarlos, pero es una posibilidad- dijo Carlisle- pero será mejor que hablemos en privado, vamos a su habitación y Esme, puedes prepararle algo liviano a Bella, para que coma y también deberías despertar a su padre.

-¡No!- dijo Bella separándose de mi- no le digas.

-Bella no podemos esconderlo, el igual preguntara por que estas enferma. Aparte hasta ahora es solo una suposición, debemos hacer una prueba.

-Mi papá se molestara mucho- dijo Bella con su cabeza agachada.

-Edward llevemos a Bella a su habitación, tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas y después iras por un test de embarazo, en este momento es la forma más rápido para salir de la duda.

-Si.

Tome a Bella en brazos y subí las escaleras en dirección a nuestra habitación. Sus brazos se aferraban fuertes de mi cuello, mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Creo que si pudiera estar como ella en estos momentos, lo estaría. No sabia que pensar y estaba aterrado por dentro, por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante.

Deje a Bella con cuidado en la cama, Esme llego con una bandeja y algo de comida, para que Bella comiera. Cuando nos dejo solos, Carlisle nos miro, para sentarse en la cama enfrente de nosotros.

-Chicos se que estos es complicado, pero estoy dando solo una suposición, no significa que Bella de verdad lo este- nosotros asentimos- ahora, quiero saber si ustedes han tenido relaciones sin protección.

-Sin preservativo solo dos veces- dije.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Carlisle.

-Cuando volví con Bella después del accidente en Seattle y hace unas tres semanas.

-Esa vez podría haber sido.

-Pero yo tomo pastillas- dijo Bella- me las dio el medico cuando estuve en el hospital por esto mismo, no puedo estar embarazada.

-A veces las pastillas no son suficientes Bella, puede ser que no funcionen.

-¡Oh dios mío!

-Bella te quedaras aquí con las chicas, trata de estar tranquila, comer algo o dormir, Edward ira por el test y saldremos de las dudas.

Ella asintió, Carlisle le dio un apretón en la mano y salio de la habitación. Yo mire a Bella y ella estaba apunto de llorar. La atraje a mi cuerpo y soltó el llanto.

-¿Qué haremos Edward? Si estoy embarazada las cosas cambiaran.

-Bella tranquila, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. Puede ser que mi padre este equivocado y no estés embarazada.

-Pero que pasa si lo estoy, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué dirá mi padre? ¿Qué pasara con el instituto?

-Todo a su tiempo Bella, no quiero que te mortifiques.

-¿Chicos?- entro Alice y Rose- papá dijo que viniéramos con Bella.

-Si- dije mirando a Alice y luego mire a Bella- amor quédate con las chicas, come algo y yo regreso en unos minutos. Saldremos de esta duda ¿Ok?

Ella asintió, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación. Baje las escaleras y camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella, tenia a Jasper y Emmett a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Iremos contigo, no puedes ir solo- dijo Jasper.

-Gracias.

Todos salimos al frió y nos subimos a mi auto.

Conduje por la carretera y lo único que deseaba encontrar era una gasolinera para comprar un test de embarazo y si es que vendían en ese lugar.

-No puedo creer que no te cuidaras Edward- dijo Emmett de repente.

-Siempre nos cuidamos, solo no se que paso.

-Es fácil tu no…

-Emmett lo mejor es ayudar a Edward y no recriminarlo- lo corto Jasper- ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de comprar ese test y volver a casa para ver que dice.

-Si- dije apoyando a Jasper.

Nadie volvió a decir nada en todo el camino.

Cuando apareció una gasolinera, tuve suerte ya que justo al lado había una farmacia y muy rápido nos bajamos para comprar, pero cuando tenía que pedir el test me congele en mi lugar y no pude decir nada. Solo pensar que esa pequeña cosita podría darnos la respuesta que cambiaria nuestro futuro, no me dejaba moverme.

-Edward yo iré por el, tu solo no te desmayes- dijo Jasper y se fue al mostrador.

Emmett se coloco a mi lado, mientras mirábamos como Jasper le pedía a una chica que trabaja aquí el test. Claro el no estaba nervioso por que no era su novia la que podría estar embarazada y al cual le podría cambiar la vida solo con la respuesta de esa cosa.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Emmett se ofreció a manejar, ya que me había puesto mucho mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y según el, eso no era bueno para que manejara. Jasper iba sentado atrás conmigo, como siempre dando su apoyo, aunque mi mente y mi vista estaban mas preocupadas de la bolsita que Jasper tenia entre sus manos.

Al llegar a la casa, me baje muy rápido para poder estar con Bella. Cuando entre estaban casi todo en el living y todos me miraban. Por la cara que tenia Sue, ellos ya sabían lo que estaba pasando y eso no me hacia sentir mejor. El único preocupado de otra cosa era Seth, quien miraba algo en la televisión.

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste- dijo mi padre- vamos, debemos terminar con esto rápido.

Yo asentí y subí las escaleras. Al entrar en mi habitación, me sorprendí al encontrar a Charlie. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el no estaba con los demás y no me había dado cuenta.

Bella tenia su cabeza en las piernas de Charlie mientras el, le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando Charlie me miro no había ninguna expresión definida en sus ojos, pero si podía ver un poco de decepción.

-Edward- se levanto Bella y corrió a mi lado. Yo solo la abrace y escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte.

-No lo se, solo quiero terminar con esta espera.

-Entonces… ten- le entregue la bolsa.

-Bella, ven yo te explico como debes hacer esto- dijo mi padre.

Carlisle se llevo a Bella al baño, saliendo de la habitación. Yo me senté en la cama y Charlie se movió para colocarse a mi lado.

-Charlie… yo no se que decir… todo esto es….

-Edward no es necesario que digas nada, mi hija hablo conmigo. Aparte puedo comprender que esto pase, recuerda que a mi me paso, solo que me cuesta verlo de nuevo en mi hija.

-Yo lo lamento Charlie, debí habernos cuidado…

-Hijo, las cosas estarán bien, primero veamos que pasa y tomaremos las decisiones.

-Gracias Charlie.

En ese momento entro Bella, con Carlisle detrás de ella. En sus manos traía la prueba de embazado.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunte.

-Debemos esperas cinco minutos- dijo Bella y se sentó en mi piernas, yo la abrace.

-Bien, esperaremos.

Dejo la prueba sobre la cama, escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y yo en su cabello.

Siempre pensé en ser padre, pero a su debido tiempo. Cuando terminara de estudiar, le pidiera a Bella ser mi esposa, en un hermoso restaurante, de rodillas y con un lindo anillo, casarnos y en ese momento tener nuestros hijos. Pero esto adelantaba todo, si teníamos un hijo ahora, no podríamos estudiar, deberíamos cuidar a nuestro hijo, y aunque yo podría ya que siempre es la madre quien cuida a su hijo, yo no podría hacer eso, estaría con Bella día y noche.

Padre... no me entraba en la cabeza. Era una responsabilidad muy grande y estoy seguro que aun no estaba preparado.

-Creo que es hora- dijo mi padre.

Bella se enderezo y miro el test con miedo, si no lo miraba ella, debía ser yo. Tome aire y estire mi mano para tomar la pequeña cosa blanca. Lo puse delante de nosotros y lo miramos.

Solo había una raya de color rosado y no sabia lo que era.

-Solo ahí una raya- dije.

Carlisle miro la caja del test y luego nos miro.

-¿Qué significa?- pregunto Charlie.

-Que Bella no esta embarazada.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Bella aun con miedo.

-Si, de verdad, estas pruebas son 99,9% seguras y no creo que justo esta este equivocada.

-Pero ¿los síntomas?- pregunte.

-Puede haberse enfermado por algo. Le daré una pastilla que nos confinara si de verdad estaba enferma por algo estomacal, no se la quería dar ya que es perjudicad para personas embarazadas, por eso mande a comprar el test. Pero Bella cuando estemos devuelta iras al hospital y te haré un chequeo ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijo Bella apunto de llorar.

-¡OH Bella! tranquila- la abrace.

-Es que yo pensé que estaba embarazada y no sabía que haríamos, tenia tanto miedo.

-Ni que hubiera matado a Edward, si esa prueba salía positiva- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-No es gracioso papá.

-Lo se, solo quería que te tranquilizaras, yo sabia que ustedes se cuidan y no iban a ser tan descuidados en algo como esto.

-Gracias por confiar en nosotros- dije.

-Si no confiara, no dejaría que mi hija durmiera contigo siempre y menos que te quedaras en mi casa en la habitación de ella, se que son responsables- Charlie me dio una palmada en la espalda- ahora me iré a comer, por que aun no desayuno y muero de hambre. Te quiero hija- le dio un beso en la frente a Bella.

Charlie salio de la habitación, y yo mire a Carlisle.

-Iré por la pastilla que les dije y Bella. Le diré a Esme que te suba algo liviano, hace mucho que no has comido.

-Ok- dijo Bella.

Carlisle salio de la habitación, cerró la puerta y nosotros con Bella nos quedamos mirando.

-Pase el peor susto de mi vida- dijo.

-Ni que lo digas, yo no sabia que iba a hacer si esa cosa salía positivo.

-Tenía tanto miedo, pensé que toda nuestra vida quedaría paralizada.

-Lo mismo pensaba yo- la abrace.

-Desde ahora nos cuidaremos siempre, y si no tenemos un preservativo, nos aguantaremos- dijo Bella.

-Igual hay formas Bella- dijo en tono pícaro.

-Lo se, pero hasta que llegue ese momento, siempre nos cuidaremos.

-Si.

Le di un dulce beso a Bella, justo antes de que mi padre entrara. Ella se tomo la pastilla, luego vino mi madre con comida para los dos y nos quedamos ese día en la cama, recuperándonos de todo.

Había sido el susto de nuestras vidas.

.

Por fin llegaba el día que tanto habíamos esperado. Hoy era navidad. Mi madre y Sue se habían preocupado de la comida por días y ahora estaban terminando las últimas cosas antes de irse a cambiar. Yo ya estaba listo.

Me había puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa y una chaqueta, nada muy formal pero cómodo.

-Ya estoy lista- llego Leah al living.

-Te ves muy bien- dije.

Traía un vestido negro, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y con tirantes.

-¡Hey! Eso solo lo puedo decir yo- dijo Jacob, llegando junto a Leah- aunque yo diría que te ves muy sexy- le dio un beso en los labios y luego descendió hasta su cuello.

-Si siguen así no duraran toda la noche- dije mirando para otro lado.

-Tú cállate- dijo Jacob y volvió a besar a Leah. Mire la pared.

Escuche las risas de Emmett que provenían de las escaleras. El apareció junto a Rose, quien traía un vestido rojo, muy apegado a su cuerpo y muy corto. Como siempre Rose se veía muy bien.

-Emmett cuidado, tu hermano anda mirando chicas ajenas.

-Yo no tengo problemas- dijo Rose.

-Pobre de ti Edward que mire a mi chica.

-¿Por qué están diciéndome eso? Yo no hice nada- me levante del sillón- Jacob te odio- lo mire mal.

Emmett y Jacob se largaron a reír cuando dije eso. Yo no los escuche y me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Hijo ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo quiero agua- dije tomando un vaso y llenándolo con agua.

-Esme me iré a cambiar, los chicos ya están listo- dijo Sue.

-Claro yo también voy. Hijo ¿puedes cuidar la comida? Si Emmett ve esto de seguro se lo come- me dijo Esme.

-Si mamá, ve a arreglarte.

-Gracias hijo.

Me quede mirando por la ventana, pequeños copos de nieve caían afuera, pero ninguno se quedaba por mucho tiempo en el suelo y lo único que queríamos nosotros era que nevara y el lugar quedara cubierto de nieve.

Sentí unos pequeños brazos pasar por mi cintura y la cabeza de Bella apoyada en mi espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Nada, solo miraba el exterior.

-Extrañaba tu calor- dijo Bella apretando mi cuerpo.

-También te extrañaba.

Me gire y mire a Bella. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul hasta su rodilla, su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus labios estaban resaltados con algún brillo y lo hacían mucho más apetecible de lo que eran.

-Te ves hermosa- dije.

-Tú te ves muy guapo.

Me acerque a ella y le di un dulce beso.

-Además Alice me dejo colocarme mis zapatillas- Bella levanto su pie y me mostró su convers de color azul igual que el vestido.

-Mucho mejor, así no tendré que cuidar que tropieces- dije sonriendo.

-Que malo- me dio un golpe en el pecho- pensé que te gustaba.

-Claro que me gusta- la atraje de la cintura- eso hace que pase mucho mas tiempo a tu lado y tenga pretextos para tocarte.

-Eres un….

No la deje continuar, por que mis labios estaban sobre los de ella, devorándolos con amor, sus manos fueron de inmediato a mi cabello, jalándolo de vez en cuando. Mis manos la aferraban fuerte de su cintura, no quería dejarla escapar.

-Chicos así es como ustedes comienzan todo esto de pasar el susto de sus vidas- dijo Emmett cuando entro.

-Cállate Emmett, y no vuelvas a decir eso.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, y no quiero pasar otro día asustado por lo que te pueda pasar. Ahora que puedo comer- dijo mirando la comida.

-Emmett no puedes comer nada, espera como todos.

-Bien, solo venia a molestarlos- salio de la cocina riendo.

-¿De verdad nos veremos como dice Emmett cuando nos besamos?- pregunto Bella.

-No lo creo, tú sabes como es, todo lo exagera.

-Eso también puede ser- sonrió.

-Chicos necesito su ayuda- entro mi madre con un lindo vestido verde.

-¿Para que?- pregunte.

-Necesito que me ayuden a llevar esto, ya le dije a todos que debían pasar a la mesa, estamos un poco atrasado y ya abriremos los regalos.

-Bien.

Bella y yo tomamos algunos de los platos que estaban con la comida, y los llevamos al comedor. Los pusimos sobre la mesa y fuimos por más. Cuando volvimos con las últimas cosas, ya estaban todos en la mesa, así que nos sentamos y esperamos a que estuviera listo para comenzar.

-Antes de que probemos esta rica comida- dijo mi padre- quiero hace un brindis- se levanto de sus silla- Siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia, muchos hijos y pronto muchos nietos con los cuales pasar mis últimos días de vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que de apoco estas cosas se van cumpliendo. Cada uno de mis hijo tiene su pareja, quienes yo se que aman con todo su corazón. Agracias a eso también tengo a un nuevo amigo, Charlie, quien nos dio el honor de presentarnos a su pareja y con ella a sus hijos, quienes son excelentes personas, no puedo estar mas feliz de que las cosas estén yendo muy bien, y aunque sueño tener pronto nietos, chicos por favor esperancé- esas palabras nos las dijo mirándonos y todos se largaron a reír- así que Feliz Navidad. Salud- levanto su copa.

-¡Salud!- dijimos todos.

Comenzamos a comer y todos elogiamos lo rico que había quedado la comida. Esme y Sue estuvieron felices por eso.

Emmett nos mantuvo entretenidos con una de sus historias, como siempre exagerando todo para que no pudiéramos parar de reír, algo que consiguió ya que muchas veces casi me ahogo con la comida, por sus historias locas.

En algún momento de la comida, se nos paso el tiempo, ya que el reloj que estaba en el living sonó eh hizo que todos saltáramos en nuestros lugares.

-¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!- grito Alice y se levanto de la mesa.

Seth también salio detrás de ella, lo que provoco que Emmett también se levantara, para así todos levantarse y caminar hacia el árbol de navidad.

Cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, Alice comenzó a repartir los regalos. Todos bromeábamos sobre las cosas que podrían venir dentro de las cajas, dependiendo si eran grandes o pequeñas.

-Ahora pueden abrirlos- dijo Alice.

Todos comenzaron a rasgar los papeles de regalo. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente.

Por mi parte recibí, algo de ropa, de seguro de Alice, libros, Cd, un bolso y varias cosas más.

Mire a Bella y ella estaba terminando con algunos regalos, pero los de ella no eran tan distintos a los míos, tenia libros, Cd, ropa, maquillaje y mas ropa.

Al terminar de abrir los regalos, mi madre me mando a tocar el piano. Según que debía tocar algunos villancicos como todos los años.

Lleve a Bella conmigo, hacia el banquito del piano, se sentó a mi lado y comencé a tocar. Todos cantaban las canciones, mientras mis dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas. Bella cantaba a mi lado, cuando la mire me gusto verla sonriendo y disfrutando de todo esto. Mire al resto de la familia y también me gusto lo que vi, quería tener esto por mucho tiempo mas.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Se Que Muchas Estaban Felices Con Que Bella Estubiera Embarazada... Pero Para Las Que Me Siguieron En Bebe En Camino Sabran Que Ya Escribi Sobre Un Embarazo y No Queria Volverlo A Repetir (A Todo Eso Pacense Por Ese Fic Si Aun NO Lo Leen xD) Este Capitulo No Era Asi Al Principio Pero El Anterior Me Complico Todo y Tuve Que Hacer Esto :D Espero Que Les Gustara y No Las Decepsionara :D Lo Hice Lo Mejor Que Puede :D Ya Se Viene El Final Asi Que Preparence Avisare Cuando Sea El Penultimo Capitulo Para Que Se Preparen y Luego Se Vendran Nuevas Historias :D **

**Gracias Por Dejar Review ME Hicieron Muy Felices y El Capitulo Anterior Fue Uno En El Que Mas Tuve Mensajitos Asi Que Espero Que Se Repita Con Este... Aunque Si Me Odiaron Entiendo Que Lleguen Menos xD**

**PD. Dejen Review Asi LEs Mando Adelantos Del Nuevo Capitulo.**

**PD2: Pueden Agregarme a Face Danii Bellenir Cullen Por Si Tienen Alguna Duda o Quieren Saber Cuando Publicare Mi Nuevo Fic o De QUe se Tratara :D **

**Saludos, Gracias Por Leer **

**Danii^^**


	41. Juegos En La Nieve y Masajes

**41- Juegos En La Nieve y Masajes.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba cómoda en la cama, anoche nos habíamos acostado muy tarde disfrutando de noche buena, y ahora solo quería quedarme acostada en la cama.

Sentía los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura y su respiración lenta sobre mi cuello. El aun estaba dormido. Aunque yo quería seguir durmiendo, ya no podía, pero no me movería, por que despertaría a Edward y tampoco quería que se alejara de mi lado.

-Chicos hay nieve- entro Seth en la habitación.

-Seth silencio, Edward duerme- dije.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward, fregando sus ojos.

-Edward, hay nieve, debes salir conmigo a hacer una guerra, Emmett ya estaba convenciendo a Jasper de estar en su equipo.

-Seth déjanos descansar- dije.

-Pero Edward, debes estar en mi equipo, así podremos ganarle a Emmett. Por favor- rogó Seth.

-Si, seré de tu equipo- se volvió a recostar Edward en la cama- ahora déjanos dormir.

-Bien, pero no te demores que ya queremos empezar- salio Seth corriendo.

-No puedo creer que nos despertara- dijo Edward.

-Yo no quería despertarte, lamento que Seth lo hiciera- pase la mano por su mejilla.

-No te preocupes, igual debemos levantarnos. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve y media.

-¿Qué? mejor seguimos durmiendo.

Edward me atrajo de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y cerro los ojos.

-Duerme Bella- murmuro.

-No tengo sueño amor, pero tengo mucha hambre así que mejor voy a comer algo, tú quédate acostado un poco más.

-No quédate conmigo- Edward me afirmo más de la cintura.

-¿Por qué estas así?- pregunte.

-No lo se, solo quiero estar contigo- escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Lo abrace y así nos quedamos por largos minutos. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro, aunque no me gustaba que Edward se sintiera así.

Después de un rato, los dos nos levantamos y bajamos a tomar desayuno. Ya toda la familia estaba de pie, y por la ventana se podía ver a Emmett, Jacob y Seth lanzándose bolas de nieve.

-Bella ¿Estarás en la guerra que haremos mas tarde?- me pregunto Rose.

-Yo creo que si, me encanta jugar con la nieve.

-Bien, creo que seremos hombres contra mujeres.

-Eso será interesante- sonreí.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos fuimos a sentar al living, donde todos estaban viendo la típica película de navidad que se repetía todos los años en la televisión. Yo me senté en el regazo de Edward, mientras el me envolvía con sus brazos.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Si lo se- le di un beso en la barbilla- pero ¿Por qué estas así el día de hoy?

-No se, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Me dijiste lo mismo en la mañana.

-De verdad Bella que no se por que estoy así, solo se que no deseo separarme hoy de ti.

-¡Chicos!- entro Emmett- es hora de la guerra de nieve hombres contra mujeres.

-¡Si!- salto Seth.

-No me parece- dijo Edward- podemos lastimarlas.

-Ni que fuéramos brutos- dijo Jacob- ¡vamos a la guerra!- también se levanto.

-Si vamos- decían todos.

-Amor vamos, será divertido y será un forma de desquitarte con tu hermano.

-Pero el es de mi equipo.

-Eso no impide que le lances unas bolas de nieve- le sonreí.

-Puede ser- el sonrió.

Me dio un dulce beso en la frente y el fue por nuestras chaquetas, los guantes, gorros y los zapatos mas cómodos para estar en la nieve. No quería terminar con un pie lastimado, algo tan típico de mí.

Edward llego con nuestras cosas y ya todos estábamos listo para salir al frió y divertirnos con la nieve.

Solo al pisar la nieve ya se sentía extraño, aun caían algo de nieve que se enredaba en mi cabello, en un rato mas tendría mi pelo mojado, lo mas seguro.

Camine hasta el centro del patio, cuando una bola me dio en la espalda y me gire para ver a Edward riendo. Lo mire mal, antes de agacharme y recoger un poco de nieve para lanzarle a su cuerpo, aunque el como siempre en un ágil movimiento lo esquivo y mi bola solo paso por su costado.

-Bueno comencemos el juego- dijo Emmett- solo ahí dos reglas, no pueden agarrar a la persona del equipo contrario y solo se puede lanzar nieve, si lanzan otra cosa no cuenta. Tampoco se pueden esconder detrás de los árboles, eso va en recomendación a las chicas, el primer equipo que se rinda gana.

-¿Qué ganaremos?- pregunto Alice.

-Una invitación al café que esta de camino a casa el día que nos vayamos.

-Bien aceptamos- dijimos todos.

Nos separamos en los grupos, ellos tenían a uno más que era Seth, pero no nos dejaríamos vencer.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar a nuestras respectivas parejas y atacar a Seth cuando pase por nuestro lado- dijo Rose- así será mas fácil que ellos no nos lancen a nosotras.

-Si es un buen plan- concordó Leah.

-Bien comencemos- grito Emmett.

Todos nos fuimos hacia nuestras parejas, yo tome dos bolas de nieve y camine hacia Edward. El también tenía dos bolas de nieve en las manos, y me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Alce mi mano y el también lo hizo. Yo hice como que iba a lanzarla, el hizo lo mismo, pero yo no la lance, el si y yo aproveche de lanzar una de mis bolas hacia el. Le dio justo en el pecho.

-Eso es trampa- dijo.

-Se llama inteligencia.

-Ahora veremos.

Edward me lanzo la bola que le quedaba y me llego en el brazo. Lo que me hizo mirar mi brazo y le dio tiempo de tomar mas nieve del suelo. Yo le lance mi bola, que le cayo sobre un hombro y corrí lejos de el, para tener tiempo en recoger algo de nieve.

Pero Edward me alcanzo y mientras corría me dio con dos bolas de nieve en la espalda.

Yo trate de recoger algo de nieve y Edward me seguía lanzando bolas, no sabia como lo hacia para hacerlas tan rápido cuando yo no podía ni hacer alguna.

-Edward tiempo por favor- dije.

-Si pides tiempo, es rendición.

-Pero es injusto, eres más rápido.

-Tú quisiste jugar.

-Bien, como quieras.

Tome nieve, sin hacerla una bola y se la lance a Edward a la cara. Nunca dijeron que debían de ser bolas de nieve.

-Eso es trampa- dijo Edward pasando sus manos por la cara.

Yo aproveche e hice dos bolas, que se las lance una tras otra.

Salí corriendo lejos de Edward, para hacer varias bolas para cuando el viniera. Pero lo que no vi fue cuando Jacob venia en mi dirección, me lanzo varias bolas de nieve, yo le lance algunas, pero solo le llegaron dos. Cuando el se acerco de nuevo corriendo hacia mi, se resbalo y se vino en contra de mi. Caí al piso y el sobre mi no me dejaba respirar y me faltaba el aire.

-¡Bella!- escuche el grito de Edward.

-Bella perdóname- dijo Jacob levantándose.

Haber perdido el aire me había dejado mareada. No podía distinguir bien lo que estaba a mí alrededor.

-Bella, amor ¿estas bien?

-S…si- dije- solo necesito respirar.

Edward me ayudo a sentar en la nieve, mientras parte de mi peso lo sostenía su cuerpo.

-Jacob eres un bruto- Leah lo golpeo.

-Fue sin querer- dijo Jacob.

-Deberías llevarla con Carlisle, puede ser que se golpeara fuerte- dijo Rose.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la espalda.

-Mejor llevala a descanar- dijo Jasper- puede ser que le duela por un tiempo la espalda.

-Si la llevara- dijo Edward.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo de vuelta a la casa, tuvimos suerte de que al pasar no había ningún adulto que preguntara lo que me había pasado. Ya los había asustado con lo del embarazo y no quería preocuparlos ahora por un pequeño golpe.

Edward me dejo sobre la cama, me ayudo a quitar mis guantes, la chaqueta y mis zapatos, para cubrirme con una manta.

-Edward estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe, Jacob no me mato.

-Pero ese chico es enorme, de seguro te debe haber dolido mucho.

-Estoy bien.

-Bien, iré por algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?

-Un chocolate caliente.

-Ok, ya regreso.

El salio de la habitación y me acomode en la cama, al tratar de hacer eso, me dolió una parte de mi espalda, pero no le quise tomar mucha importancia el golpe había sido recién, por eso me dolía.

Edward volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y algunas galletas, las cuales nos las devoramos en solo minutos al igual que nuestros chocolates.

Nos quedamos juntos en la cama, viendo una película, tapados con una manta. Edward se quedo dormido después de un rato sobre mi pecho, mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Edward había estado extraño hoy con su pregunta de si sabia que me amaba, lo encontré muy raro en el y eso no me gustaba mucho, solo esperaba que mi presentimiento no fuera nada raro y Edward solo quería preguntarme.

También me tengo que haber quedado dormida, por que de la nada sentí a alguien moverse a mi lado. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré a Edward sentado en la cama, agachado mirando el suelo.

-¿Amor?- pregunte.

-Despertaste- dijo mirándome- no quería hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, creo que ya debía hacerlo- dije sentándome en la cama- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete, mi madre vino por nosotros que debíamos bajar a comer algo, ya que después nuestros padres saldrán y quedaremos solos.

-¿Saldrán?

-Si, creo que irán a un lugar que esta a una hora de aquí a tomar algo, no se muy bien, solo me dijo que debíamos bajar a comer.

-Ok.

Me levante y busque algunos de mis zapatos cómodos para bajar. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, ya todos estaban ahí y nosotros nos sentamos en nuestros lugares.

El ambiente fue tranquilo y al parecer todos habían olvidado mi incidente con la nieve de hace un rato.

Nuestros padres terminaron de comer y se levantaron diciendo que iban a salir. Nosotros quedábamos a cargo de la casa, así que debíamos dejar todo limpio y ordenado en la mesa, ellos solo tomaron sus abrigos y se fueron.

Nosotros con las chicas nos ofrecimos para lavar los platos, teníamos miedo de que Emmett quebrara uno en el intento. Ellos se encargaron de guardar las cosas y limpiar la mesa.

Al terminar nos fuimos al living, pero como los chicos no se pusieron de acuerdo en que iban a hacer y Seth se había ido a dormir, yo preferí irme a la habitación y seguir descansando, aun me sentía agotada.

Me estaba quitando mi polera, cuando sentí que la puerta fue abierta y yo me cubrí con mi ropa mi pecho.

-Bella tu espalda- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué tengo?- pregunte tratando de mirarme.

Sentí que se acercaba a mí y pasaba su mano por mi espalda, en una parte me dolió.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió- dije.

-Tienes un moretón en todo el lado derecho, de seguro fue por culpa del golpe de Jacob.

-Edward no es nada, se quitara- dije.

-Te voy a hacer un masaje con una crema que tiene mi padre para eso, iré por ella. Tú recuéstate en la cama boca abajo sin tu polera.

-Bien.

Edward salio, yo me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y me recosté como me había dicho. Encontraba que no eran necesarios tantos problemas por el golpe si estaba bien.

El entro con un tubo en la mano, se sentó a mi lado y lo vi echar un poco de crema en su mano, luego la refregó en sus manos.

-Colócate cómoda, esto ayudara para que se quite el moretón.

-Bien.

Cerré los ojos y las manos de Edward se posaron en mi espalda. La crema estaba helada y me hizo estremecer, pero luego fue relajante. Sus manos se movían desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura y después volvía a subir por mi espalda.

El masaje era relajante, y las manos de Edward parecían expertas, me hacían sentir tan bien, tan tranquila.

En algún momento me relaje mucho, cuando sentí las manos de Edward pasar muy cerca de mis senos.

-¿Edward?- pregunte.

-Solo relájate- dijo.

Trate de hacerlo, pero las manos de Edward cambiaron su forma de moverse por mi espalda y en vez de relajarme me excitaron.

-No sabes cuanto me gusta tenerte así- dijo Edward antes de besar mi espalda y eso me hizo soltar un gemido.

-Edward- reclame.

-Te amo Bella, y en estos momentos te deseo.

Sus manos pasaron por mis costados y me tocaron mis pechos apretándolos en sus manos, algo que me hizo gemir.

Me gire para mirarlo, lo atraje de sus cabellos y nos besamos profundamente. Yo me acerque lo más que puede a su cuerpo, queriendo tenerlo muy cerca de mí. Sus manos me sujetaban de mi espalda.

Comencé a sacar su ropa, el poleron y luego su polera para dejarlo con el torso descubierto y que mis manos subieran y bajaran por el.

-Te amo- dijo Edward entre beso y beso.

Sus manos me sacaron el pantalón, mientras su boca bajaba a mi pecho, succionando mis pezones, haciendo que gimiera.

-Edward eso se siente muy bien- dije.

-Me alegro que te guste – dijo antes de volver a lo que hacia.

Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi centro y de un solo movimiento, metió uno de sus dedos en mí. Eso si me hizo gemir alto y tenia miedo de que nos pudieran escuchar.

-Edward no aguanto, por favor.

El solo se separo un poco de mi, sacando sus manos de mi cuerpo. Lo quería a el, y lo quería ¡ahora!

Se saco el resto de su ropa, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Su erección era enorme y ya lo quería tener dentro de mí. El busco entre alguna de sus cosas un preservativo y se volvió a colocar sobre mi.

-No queremos pasar un susto verdad- dijo con sus ojos oscurecidos.

-No.

El se coloco el preservativo y se cómodo entre mis piernas. Muy lentamente fue entrando en mi cuerpo, me beso y de una estocada entro hasta el fondo. Gemí en sus labios, pero el no me dejo separarme de ellos para gemir. Comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Yo odiaba que hiciera eso, así que subí mis piernas a su cadera para que el sintiera mi necesidad y comenzara mas rápido. El entendió lo que pedía y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, haciendo la fricción de nuestro cuerpo insoportable.

Estaba muy cerca de llegar, mi cuerpo se estaba tensando, al igual que el de Edward y mi vientre bajo tenia una presión muy grande que quería ser liberada.

Edward se movió mas rápido y mi orgamo llego, haciendo que Edward llegara al suyo y cayera sobre mi cuerpo. Espasmos de placer recorrían mi cuerpo.

-Te amo- dijo Edward besándome.

-También te amo.

Edward nos acomodo en la cama. Yo estaba demasiado relajada como para moverme. Entre su masaje y hacer el amor, mi cuerpo había quedado como gelatina relajada.

Nos cubrió con las mantas, sus brazos abrazaron mi cuerpo y me quede dormida.

Ya mañana era año nuevo y de seguro seria un largo día.

**¿Que Les Parecio? Un Capitulo Muy Activo xD En El Siguiente Se Viene El Año Nuevo y Les Gustara Mucho (Eso Creo, A Mi Me Gusto) xD y Creo QUe Ya No Quedaran Tantos Capitulos, Puede Ser Que Cuatro o Tres Contando El Que Viene u.u Pero Tratare De Ver QUe Pasa :D Gracias Por Leer y Dejar Review :D ME Hace MUy feliz Leerlo y Saber QUe Les Parece Mi Historia. **

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Adelantos El Lunes Del Capitulo Nuevo :D**

**PD2: Me Pueden Agregar A Face Danii Belliner Cullen Ya Que Ahi Subo Siempre Ideas, Preguntas y Pronto Se Vendra El Trailer Del Fic :D Regalo De Una Amiga Asi Que Espero Que Pasen A VErlo :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii^^**


	42. Feliz Año Nuevo

**42- Feliz Año Nuevo.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Amor?- me susurro Edward al oído.

-¿Qué?- me gire para mirarlo, ya que estaba sentada en el sillón y el detrás de mí.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo a dar un paseo?

-¿Ahora? Alice quiere que vaya a su habitación a lo que termine con Leah y…

-¿No quieres escapar de eso?- me interrumpió.

-Tu hermana se enojara.

-Pero después se le pasara, vamos a pasear, quiero mostrarte un lugar.

-Bien vamos.

Me levante del sillón y Edward me entrego mi chaqueta.

-¿Cómo sabias que te diría que si?

-Soy tu novio y sabía que decirte que Alice no te torturaría, me haría ganar.

-Eres un novio tan bueno- dije caminando a la puerta.

-Es por que te quiero- Edward me abrazo.

-Bella es tu turno- escuche desde la escalera.

-Debemos irnos- dijo Edward.

-Bella, Edward ¿Qué hacen?

-Adiós hermanita- dijo Edward y abrió la puerta para tirar de mi mano y salir de la casa.

-¡Edward regresa con Bella!- escuche gritar a Alice.

Edward me llevo corriendo hacia su auto. Me hizo subir en mi lado y el corrió al lado del copiloto, para sacar el auto por el camino. Que estaba un poco cubierto de nieve.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que no había traído ninguna de mis cosas, ni siquiera una identificación.

-Debe ser Alice- dijo Edward- llamara hasta que te lleve a casa.

-Sabía que pasaría esto.

-Pero es entretenido- sonrió Edward.

El celular dejo de sonar y Edward lo busco en su bolsillo y me lo paso.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Escribe, lo siento Alice pero secuestre a Bella llegaremos para la cena.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, estará furiosa si no me puede arreglar.

-Solo escríbelo Bella, será divertido.

-Bien.

Escribí el mensaje que Edward me dijo, ya quería ver la cara que pondría Alice cuando lo leyera.

Le iba a entregar el celular a Edward, cuando volvió a sonar y era un mensaje.

-Léelo en voz alta- dijo Edward.

-"Edward te matare y mi venganza será que tu y Bella no tendrán nada que colocarse esta noche, por no dejarme arreglar a Bella. Cuídense"- lei- Edward me quede sin mi vestido- dije.

-Tranquila Bella, están en el maletero, sabia que Alice se vengaría con eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy su hermano, y se cual según ella es el punto débil de todas las personas, de seguro mandara un mensaje de nuevo diciendo algo de que soy malo o no se que.

Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Edward. Yo lo tome y mire el mensaje.

-¿Qué puso?- pregunto Edward.

-"No se como lo hiciste para saber cual era mi plan de venganza, pero te felicito. Ya no estoy molesta así que disfruten su día".

-Mi hermana es tan linda, sabe cuando pierde.

-Yo creo que en un futuro nos lo cobrara.

-Si también puede pasar eso- sonrió Edward.

Le entregue su celular y me puse a contemplar el camino. Estaba todo cubierto de nieve y se podía notar que había pasado una maquina en la mañana limpiando el camino, ya que estaba sin nieve.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte.

-Es una sorpresa.

El manejo por una hora, hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde se estaciono y me hizo bajar.

-Caminaremos un poco, pero te prometo que te encantara el lugar donde iremos- dijo.

-Bien.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar. La nieve no me dejaba avanzar mucho, ya que siempre caía en algún hoyo que había en la tierra, no sabia como Edward no se caía en ninguno y su camino era muy plano.

Pasamos un par de árboles, cuando delante de nosotros apareció un barandal, yo quería saber que había ahí, y cuando nos acercamos más, pude ver algunas bancas.

Al llegar al barandal uno podía ver todo un valle y era hermoso. Todo estaba cubierto en nieve, se podía ver el camino, lo únicos que no tenían nieve. Algunas casas y los bosques cubiertos con nieve, era hermoso.

-Es hermoso- le dije a Edward.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Edward se gano detrás de mí y me abrazo, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Quería traerte aquí desde que habíamos llegado.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy el único de la familia que lo conoce, y por lo que se, no mucha gente viene aquí, ya que el bosque a cubierto el camino.

-¿Cómo sabias tu llegar?

-Siempre venia y el sendero siempre se veía, pero un día, también en estas fechas, vine. Cuando llegue aquí había venido por el sendero, pero se puso a nevar mientras estuve aquí y la nieve tapo el sendero. Cuando intente volver no sabia donde estaba el sendero y tuve que ocupar mi sentido de la orientación. Nunca volví a olvidar el camino de ida o de regreso.

-¿Por qué habías venido en un día que se podía colocar a nevar?

-Me había peleado con mi padre.

-Tu y Carlisle ¿peleados? No lo puedo creer.

-Fue solo por algo que dije, ahora no recuerdo bien que fue, pero me enoje mucho y me fui. Cuando volví a casa el me pidió disculpas, por que había reaccionado mal y yo acepte, no podía estar molesto con el.

-Así que este es tu lugar para relajarte.

-Así se podría decir.

-Me gusta- dije acurrucándome mas en su cuerpo.

-Pero no solo te traje aquí por que quería que vieras lo hermoso que es.

-¿Por qué mas?

Edward se separo de mí y se coloco a mi lado mirándome. Yo también me coloque mirándolo y podía ver en sus ojos algo de nerviosismo.

-Bella. Hoy es el último día del año y por eso quería hacer algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.

-Bella, te amo y eres lo más importante que me pudo haber pasado hasta ahora. No puedo pensar una vida sin ti, y desde lo que paso el otro día con el supuesto embarazo, me di cuenta mas aun cuanto me gustaría estar contigo para siempre.

-Edward…- dije al ver por donde iban sus palabras.

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio- dijo Edward- pero si te estoy haciendo una promesa, una promesa que durara toda la vida. Bella te amo y por eso prometo estar contigo hasta que me quieras a tu lado. En algún futuro nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, pero por ahora solo puedo prometer amarte hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, por que se que este sentimiento no va a cambiar nunca.

Edward busco en su bolsillo y saco una linda cajita de terciopelo. Mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas por sus palabras.

-Bella prometo amarte por siempre, y por eso este- abrió la cajita- anillo simbolizara mi amor por ti, hasta el ultimo de los días. Te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre ¿Aceptas mi promesa de que te amare hasta que me quieras a tu lado?

-Si, acepto- dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar, por la emoción.

-Te amo- dijo.

Tomo el anillo, que era de plata con la palabra **_Love_** grabado en el y lo deslizo por mi dedo anular. Cuando lo tuve puesto, el tomo mi cara entre sus manos y juntos nuestros labios. Era un beso dulce, con amor, tanto amor que no podía creer que fuera real.

Sabía que de mis ojos aun salían lágrimas, por que no podía creer que esto fuera real, nunca espere algo así de Edward.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- dijo sobre mis labios.

-También te amo- lo abrace- esto es lo mas lindo que alguien a hecho por mi. Se que no serán lindas palabras las que diré, pero también te amare hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, por que eres lo mas importante que tengo en estos momentos y te amo mucho.

-Te amo- volvió a susurrar antes de besarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en ese lindo mirados, pero fueron los segundos, minutos, horas de mi vida mas hermosos. Era como si solo Edward y yo existiéramos en el mundo, que solo nosotros nos amábamos de la manera en que lo hacíamos, y al estar en el mirador, me sentía como si todo el mundo pudiera ver nuestro amor hacia el otro.

Cuando mi estomago comenzó a sonar por el hambre. Edward decidió ir a comer a un restaurante cerca de donde estábamos. Dijo que ahí tenían la mejor carne asada del mundo, debía probarla.

Llegamos al restaurante y Edward pidió por los dos. Yo tenía mucha hambre y solo quería que la comida llegara. Mientras esperamos la mano de Edward estaba junto a la mía jugando con mis dedos, en especial tocando donde estaba en anillo que me había regalado.

La carne estaba exquisita como el había dicho. Nos comimos todo lo que había en nuestros platos y al final pedimos dos cafés para pasar un poco el frió y aguantar hasta la casa.

Edward condujo de nuevo a la casa, y encontraba como que el día se me había hecho muy corto. Ya eran las ocho y debía llegar a arreglarnos para esperar el nuevo año que venia. Aun no podía creer como esto había pasado tan rápido.

Al llegar a casa, todo el mundo estaba de un lugar a otro ordenando los últimos detalles. Yo me fui directo a la habitación, para tomar mi toalla y darme un baño. El viaje a casa me había congelado, aunque traíamos la calefacción del auto encendida.

Cuando llegue a la habitación con la toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo. Alice me estaba esperando sentada en la cama.

-Hola- dije pasando por su lado y buscando mi ropa interior.

-Así que te dignaste a aparecer- dijo Alice.

-Alice yo…

-Tranquila, se que Edward deseaba salir contigo el ultimo día de este año.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy su hermana por eso. Pero no se cual era su idea de salir contigo hoy, así que quiero que me digas.

-No te diré- dije mientras me colocaba de espalda.

Me puse mi ropa interior sabiendo que Alice me miraba, pero ya me había ayudado tantas veces a vestirme que no me daba tanto pudor que me viera casi desnuda.

-Tu aun no te arreglas- dije mientras vertía crema en mi brazo.

-Solo debo colocarme mi vestido y estaré lista. Pero te ayudare con tu peinado mientras me cuentas.

-Alice no te diré y agradezco tu ayuda en lo del peinado.

-Siéntate por favor- dijo Alice.

Me senté en una silla y ella con un secador de pelo y una peineta me hizo un lindo peinado. Mi cabello estaba tomado en lo alto de mi cabeza y caía sobre mi espalda y mis hombros, haciendo que mis ondas se notaran mucho más que otras veces.

-Te quedo muy bien- sonrió Alice.

-Gracias- la abrace.

-Ahora me voy, iré a colocarme mi vestido por que Esme ya quiere que cenemos.

-Bien, si ves a Edward dile que traiga mi vestido.

-Ok.

Termine de colocarme algunas cosas, como el collar que me había dado Edward, el anillo que me había dado hoy, el cual mire mucho tiempo.

No podía creer que me hubiera regalo un anillo de promesa, hace mucho que pensaba en un futuro donde me pidiera matrimonio, pero siempre pensé en algo muy lejano. Aunque este era un anillo de promesa, también sabía que en un futuro se trasformaría en un anillo de compromiso y ese día podría decir que será la persona más feliz de la vida.

-Me encanta entrar en la habitación y encontrarte de esa manera- dijo Edward.

Yo lo mire y luego mire mi cuerpo. Solo tenia puesto mis bragas, el brasier y los zapatos negros taco alto que Alice me había regalado en navidad. Mi cara se puso roja y estoy segura de que mi cuerpo también.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Te eh visto con menos que esto- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo se- dije escondiendo mi cara en su pecho- pero no lo pude evitar.

-Aquí esta tu vestido- me lo entrego.

-Gracias.

Me puse el vestido y Edward me ayudo con el cierre. Me mire en el espejo y como siempre que me bestia así me veía muy distinta.

El vestido me llegaba hasta la rodilla y desde la cintura era amplio haciendo un lindo vuelo. Todo de color negro y la tela que estaba encima tenía unos brillantes que a la luz se notaban mucho más.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo Edward antes de besarme- ahora me cambiare yo.

-Ok, yo bajare por si alguien necesita de mi ayuda.

-Trata de no caerte con esos zapatos- dijo Edward medio riendo.

-Lo intentare.

Baje a ayudar a Esme, quien aun estaba preparando algunas cosas y llevándolas a las mesas. Yo trate de ayudarla lo más que podía.

-Chicos ya bajen todos, es hora de cenar- grito Esme hacia las escaleras.

Todo el mundo apareció. Los chicos vestidos con trajes y corbata, Alice con un vestido blanco, Rose con un vestido de color morado, Leah con un vestido plateado y Sue con un lindo vestido de color negro, pero largo. Esme dejo todo listo y subió a cambiarse por su vestido, cuando llego traía puesto un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla que la había ver muy joven. Edward apareció con ella, en un traje de color azul, se veía tan sexy como siempre.

-Bueno pasemos a comer- dijo Esme.

Nos sentamos todos en nuestros lugares de siempre para disfrutar de la cena.

-Te vez muy sexy con ese traje- le dije a Edward.

-Tu también.

-Chicos atención- se levanto mi padre- ya que la cena anterior Carlisle dijo algunas palabras, creo que ahora es mi turno- sonrió.

-Si Charlie, tu turno- grito Emmett.

-Solo quiero dar las gracias por habernos invitador y dejarnos pasar con ustedes estas fiestas. Nosotros con Bella hace muchos años que no lo pasábamos de esta manera, y estoy segura que ella al igual que yo se siente como que este es el lugar donde debería estar- yo asentí mirándolo- por eso muchas gracias por aceptarnos y salud- alzo su copa.

Íbamos a responder con un salud todo cuando Alice grito.

-No lo puedo creer, Edward le pidió matrimonio a Bella- indico mi mano.

Todos en la mesa nos quedaron mirando, y sus miradas iban a mi mano, el cual tenía el anillo puesto.

-Nos pueden explicar eso- dijo Charlie y por primera vez lo vi serio frente a algo.

-No es nada malo- dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo que nada malo? Es un anillo de compromiso.

-No, no lo es- dije.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Esme.

-Se lo di a Bella como una promesa, no le pedí matrimonio ni nada que se le parezca.

-¿Qué promesa?- pregunto Alice.

-Esas son cosas de nosotros dijimos.

-Escuchen- dijo Carlisle- nosotros hablaremos después ya que no quieren decir de que va la promesa delante de todos, pero nos explicaran todo esto bien.

-Ok- dijo Edward.

-Bueno entonces ¡Salud!- dijo Emmett y todos lo fulminaron con la mirada- yo solo quería seguir celebrando.

-Emmett, cállate- le dijo mi padre.

La cena quedo en un ambiente raro, y no sabia ¿Por qué? Haces unos días podía ser que estuviera embarazada y nadie se molesto o algo por el estilo, ahora creían que Edward me propuso matrimonio y se quedan todos molesto, no los entendía.

Emmett trato de aligerar el ambiente, pero todos estaban muy metidos en su mente y la cena paso casi en silencio, yo solo quería arreglar esto para que la celebración siguiera.

Al terminar, Carlisle nos hizo ir a nosotros dos al despacho, con nuestros padres. Hasta Sue había venido. Nos sentamos en el sillón y todo el mundo nos quedo mirando, ahora si podría decir que tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar.

-Bueno expliquen- dijo Charlie.

-Ya les dijimos todo, es una promesa que le hice a Bella, el anillo solo es un símbolo de eso, si le fuera a pedir matrimonio, seria otro anillo el que le daría a Bella, no algo tan simple- dijo Edward.

-Pero tienes pensado hacer eso- afirmo Charlie.

-En algún momento, pero no ahora, iremos a la universidad, nuestra prioridad será estudiar, después podemos casarnos y esas cosas, pero sabemos que debemos estudiar primero- dijo Edward.

-Por mi no tengo ningún problema en lo de la promesa- dijo Esme- solo les digo que si se piensan casar nos avisen.

-Claro que lo haremos- dije- pero ahora no hay boda, solo es una promesa.

-Bien, solo queríamos conversarlo bien con ustedes- dijo Carlisle- ahora volvamos con los demás.

Todos comenzaron a salir, pero Charlie aun estaba como pensativo, mire a Edward y el me indico con la mirada que fuera donde mi padre. Me acerque a el para que se percatara de mi.

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-Nada.

-No mientas. Eres igual de malo que yo para eso.

-Es que Bella, me asuste cuando te vi con ese anillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me recordó a tu madre y a mí. Yo también le pedí a ella cansarnos de jóvenes y ya vez, las cosas no funcionaron- dijo- no quiero que eso te pase.

-Papa, las cosas entre tu y mama son distintas a las mías con Edward. Lo amo mucho y en un futuro se que me quiero casar con el. También se que funcionara, pero por ahora no nos casaremos, la promesa que me hizo Edward es sobre que me amara toda la vida y estará conmigo hasta que ya no lo quiera a mi lado, aunque no creo que eso pase.

-Me alegro que Edward piense estar así contigo por siempre, y también me alegro de que pienses en su futuro antes de que hacer cosas locas como casarse. Ya tendrán tiempo para eso.

-Lo se papa.

-Ahora mejor vamos, ya van a dar las doce y quiero abrazar a Sue de los primeros.

-Sabia que me cambiarias por ella- dije cruzando los brazos.

-Eso nunca, tú siempre serás mi pequeña hija.

Volvimos donde estaban todos, Carlisle y Emmett tenían botellas de champagne en las manos, listo para abrirlas cuando el conteo comenzara. Yo me junte con Edward, quien tenia dos copas listas para nosotros.

-Es ahora comenzó Alice.

-Diez- gritaron todos.

"_Deseo que este nuevo año siga siendo perfecta como esta ahora"_

-Nueve.

"_Deseo tener a mis amigos por muchos años mas"_

-Ocho.

"_Deseo que mi padre sea feliz"_

-Siete.

"_Deseo mejorar la relación con mi madre"_

-Seis.

"_Deseo poder correr solo una vez mas contra Edward"_

-Cinco.

"_Deseo quedar en la misma universidad que Edward"_

-Cuatro.

"_Deseo que mis amigos queden con nosotros en la universidad_"

-Tres.

"_Deseo graduarme sin problemas"_

-Dos.

"_Deseo que esta familia nunca se acaba"_

-Uno.

"_Deseo poder vivir con Edward este nuevo año"_

-Cero.

"_Deseo estar por siempre con Edward"_

-¡Feliz año nuevo!- gritaron todos.

-Feliz año nuevo amor- me susurro Edward sobre los labios antes de besarme.

Podía escuchar el corcho del champagne explotar y la gente gritar por eso. Yo solo me aferre a Edward y lo bese. Por que este era el primer beso de nuestro nuevo año juntos.

**Importante Leer! **

**¿Que Les Parecio? Un Capitulo Muy romantico ¿Verdad? Amo El Romance... Creo Que Eso Es Lo Que Mejor Se Me Da Escribir xD Gracias A La Gente Que Leyo El Capitulo Anterior :D y Dejo Review No Saben Lo Feliz QUe Me Hacen Con Esos Mensajitos :D **

**Tengo Que Avisarles Lo Mas Triste Que Puede PAsar Ahora u.u Este El El Penultimo Capitulo u.u El prximo Sabado Sera el Ultimo y El Martes Sera El Epilogo Asi Que Ya No Queda Nada Para Que Se Acabe Este Fic u.u Pero Tambien Tengo Noticias :D Tengo Una Nueva Historia Una Nueva Idea Que Espero Les Guste Solo Que Tengo Un Problema... Aun No Tengo Muchos Capitulos Escritos... Mejor Dicho Tengo Solo Uno... El Primero y No Quiero Decir Que Lo Subire Al Terminar Este Fic Por Que No Se Cuando Pueda Subir El Siguiente Capitulo De La Nueva Historia... La Universidad Me Esta Ocupando Mucho Tiempo y Debo De Leer MUCHOOO! Por Eso Tenia Pensado Escribri La Historia Completa AUnque Me Demorare Como Un Mes o Un Poquitos Mas y Luego Subir La Historia Con Fechas Como Lo Haciamos COn Alta Velocidad y La Otra Opcion Es Que Yo Suba Capitulos Solo Cuando Tenga Alguno y Eso Puedo Ser Cualquier Dia Ya Que De VErdad Mi Carrera En La Uni Es Mucho Lo Que Tengo Que Leer :/ Ustedes Me Dicen Cual Opcion Les Gusta Mas Que Haga :D**

**PD: Dejen Review Asi Les Mando Un Adelanto Del Ultimo Capitulo :D **

**PD2: Agreguenme a Face Danii Belliner Cullen Asi Ahi Pueden Ver Las Ideas QUe TEngo Que Es Donde Subire El Primer Summary DelNuevo Fic :D y Un Pedacito De Mi proximo One-Shot :D Tambien Tengo El Trailer De "Alta Velocidad" En Mi Muro :D QUedo Precioso Pasen A Verlo :D**

**Me Despido :D **

**Danii **


	43. Universidad, Fiesta y Graduacion

**43- Universidad, Fiesta y Graduación.**

**Bella POV.**

-Me ira horrible en el examen- dijo Bella mientras se apoyaba en los casilleros junto al mío.

-Amor no te ira mal, ayer estudiamos mucho y estabas muy preparada.

-Si, pero ahora estoy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te relaje?- dijo colocándose enfrente de mi apoyando su cuerpo.

-Podría ser- sonreí.

-Solo debías decirlo.

Edward junto sus labios con los míos y me beso lentamente, haciendo que me relajara con esos labios. Sus manos en mi cuello, haciendo que no me pudiera separar de el.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por el ruido del timbre. Edward se separo lentamente antes de darme un último beso.

-Te ira bien, solo debes confiar en ti- dijo- ahora ve y se la mejor nota de tu salón.

-Gracias- dije.

Le di un rápido beso y me fui al salón donde ya estaba el profesor entregando los exámenes.

Cuando tuve el mío sobre mi mesa, tome aire y me relaje. Había pasado todo el día anterior estudiando con Edward y había aprendido lo que necesitaba, me iría bien si me tomaba mi tiempo y pensaba.

Al salir del salón Edward me estaba esperando apoyado en la pared.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto al llegar a su lado.

-Bien, creo que respondí todo como se debía.

-Te dije que te iría bien- me dio un beso en la frente.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos a la cafetería. Alice y Jasper ya nos estaban esperando en una mesa. Edward dijo que iría por mi almuerzo y yo me fui a la mesa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el examen Bella?- me pregunto Jasper.

-Bien, espero poder pasar matemática.

-Lo harás- dijo Alice feliz.

-Pero a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunte.

-Bien, ya termine de dar todos los exámenes y ya quiero que comiences las vacaciones.

-A nosotros solo nos queda el de biología a la siguiente hora y terminamos.

-Ya quiero que sea el baile de último año, no puedo creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Decía Alice feliz.

En eso tenia razón Alice. Después de año nuevo todo pasó muy rápido. Volvimos a clases, salimos todos juntos, fuimos a algunas fiestas, estuve enferma unos días en mi casa, en los cuales Edward me cuido. Pasamos noches haciendo pijamadas en casa de Alice, todos juntos en los cuales nos divertimos mucho.

Pero ya todo estaba próximo a terminar. Me refiero al instituto. Estábamos en exámenes finales, ya los habíamos hecho casi todos, solo nos quedaba el de biología y luego a esperar quien había pasado y quienes debían dar algún examen de recuperación, esperaba no estar en la lista de los exámenes de recuperación, por que no quería estar sola en eso.

Edward llego con mi bandeja con comida. Nos pusimos a comer mientras conversábamos sobre el baile de fin de año. Alice estaba muy emocionada, por que este era su último baile de instituto y lo quería aprovechar.

Yo por mi parte no quería ir, ya que mi última fiesta aquí no había sido muy buena. Pero Edward me convenció y no pude decirle que no como siempre, así que iríamos todos juntos.

Cuando sonó el timbre con Edward nos fuimos al salón. Los exámenes ya estaban sobre la mesa y solo debíamos comenzar a responderlos. En este estaba muy segura de mis respuestas, ya que era una materia que se me daba muy bien entender.

Al terminar con Edward nos pudimos ir de inmediato, ya que la siguiente clase era deporte y en ese ya todos habíamos pasado con excelentes notas.

-Quiero ir a casa- dije al acomodarme en el auto de Edward.

-Si yo también quiero ir, estoy cansado.

-Si.

Edward condujo hasta mi casa, y cuando llegamos habían unos cuantos sobre en la entrada de mi casa. Nos bajamos y fuimos a mirar.

-Bella son las respuestas de las universidades.

-Así veo- tome los sobres- pero ¿Por qué se demoraron? Yo ya pensaba que no había quedado en ninguna.

-No lo se, pero si llegaron las tuyas debieron llegar las mías. Vamos a mi casa.

-Ok.

Nos volvimos a subir al auto y Edward condujo en dirección a su casa.

Yo miraba los sobres, y lo único que pensaba era que en ellos estaba mi futuro.

Al llegar a la casa, Edward corrió hacia ella, y fui yo quien tuvo que cerrar el auto. Al parecer Edward estaba mucho más ansioso que yo.

-…están en la cocina- alcance a escuchar decir a Esme.

-Vi a Edward correr a la cocina, yo fui donde Esme a darle un beso en la mejilla y seguí a Edward donde estaba mirando sus sobres.

-Tenemos la misma cantidad- dijo.

-Eso será ¿bueno o malo?- le pregunte.

-No lo se, vamos a mi habitación y los vemos.

-Ok.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación y dejamos nuestras cosas sobre una silla. Nos recostamos en su cama con nuestros sobre y nos quedamos mirando.

-Creo que es hora de abrirlos.

Los dos comenzamos a rasgar los sobres, dejando salir muchos papeles y libros que venían dentro. Yo solo tome los papeles y comencé a leer. El primero que tome fue de la universidad de Alaska, donde había sido aceptada. Luego tome el de la universidad de New Jersey donde no había sido aceptada.

Así seguí mirando varios papeles, hasta que ya no tuve más y Edward me estaba mirando.

-¿En cuales quedaste?- pregunto.

-En la de Alaska, Seattle, Phoenix, Carolina del Sur y Florida.

-Quedamos en las mismas, solo que yo también quede en New Jersey.

-Bueno ahora tenemos donde elegir.

-Creo que deberías esperar a mis hermanos y ver que tiene ellos, para ver si podemos ir todos juntos.

-Si me parece.

-Pero yo me alegro de poder quedarme contigo en una de estas.

Me abrazo y nos quedamos en su cama, leyendo los libros que venían dentro de los sobres. Donde se explicaba la carrera, como debíamos hacer para irnos a matricular y muchas cosas mas, que por el momento aun no quería entender bien.

Los chicos llegaron mas tarde y también leyeron sus cartas, en las cuales muchas eran de aceptación. Sabia que Alice y Emmett eran bueno para esas cosas.

Jasper y Rose llegaron mas tarde con ropa para quedarse a dormir y sus sobres. Todos nos sentamos en el living de la casa y comenzamos a discutir sobre las universidades.

-Yo tengo aceptación en Phoenix- dijo Rose.

-Yo En New Jersey- dijo Jasper.

-También tengo en esa- salto Alice- amor podremos estar juntos.

-Yo tengo en Seattle y Florida- dijo Emmett.

-Nosotros también tenemos en esas- dije.

-Yo también tengo en esas universidades- nos miro Alice.

-Yo igual- dijo Rose.

-También yo- dijo Jasper.

-Entonces los seis tenemos en esas universidades, podríamos elegir alguna- dijo Edward.

-Elijamos Florida- dijo Rose- tendríamos sol siempre y podríamos ir a las playas.

-¡Si!- dijeron Alice y Emmett.

-Pero Seattle esta mas cerca de Forks y podríamos ver a nuestros padres- dije.

-Pero habrán fechas para verlos. Ir a Florida es mejor, es un estado distinto, un lugar distinto y es hora de hacer algo como esto- me rebatió Rose.

-Bella tiene razón en que estaríamos cerca de nuestros padres- dijo Jasper- también conocemos Seattle y es mucho mas fácil movernos, irnos a Florida será mas complicado.

-Pero más emocionante- dijo Emmett.

-Las dos universidades son buenas- dijo Edward- pero no podemos solo llevarnos por la idea del lugar donde vivir, debemos pensar en que es mejor para todos.

-Yo quiero un lugar nuevo- dijo Rose.

-Yo también- la apoyo Emmett.

-A mi me gusta mas Seattle- dijo Jasper.

- Yo quiero Florida- dijo Alice.

-Prefiero Seattle, no me alejare tanto de mi padre- dije- ¿y Tu Edward?- le pregunte.

-A mi me gusta la universidad de Seattle, por que es la que mejor programa tiene de Medicina, lo acabo de comparar- dije.

-¿Entonces estamos tres y tres?- pregunto Jasper- será complicado decidir.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, pensando en nuestras cosas.

Yo deseaba la universidad de Seattle por que me podía quedar cerca de mi padre y visitarlo cuando el me necesitara. Aunque ahora este con Sue, sabia que también necesitaría de mi.

Como dijo Jasper, será complicado decidir.

.

Íbamos caminando hacia la entrada del hotel, donde celebraríamos la fiesta de graduación.

Este año el centro de alumnos había decidido que hacer una fiesta en el gimnasio del instituto no era lo mejor y no lo más glamoroso. Así que habían ido al mejor hotel en PorAngeles y habían pedido el salón de eventos.

Igual el lugar no era muy grande, nosotros con Edward ya habíamos estado aquí un tiempo atrás cuando quedamos aislados del mundo por culpa de un árbol. Sabíamos que el hotel era bueno, pero no lo suficientemente grande para tanta gente.

-¡Que lindo como lo decoraron!- salto Alice feliz del brazo de Jasper.

El salón tenía muchos meses y había una pista de baile en el centro. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con lámparas de color rosados y morados, mas unas cintas que cubrían el techo de un lado a otro. Las luces daban el ambiente ideal para una gran noche.

-Nuestra mesa esta por acá- dijo Edward tirando de mi cintura.

Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa donde había seis lugares. Nosotros éramos cuatro y no sabíamos quienes mas nos acompañarían en la mesa. Ocupamos nuestros lugares y cuando levante mi mirada, vi a James y Tanya caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

"No por favor no, que ellos no se sienten con nosotros" rogué mirando la mesa.

Volví a levantar la vista y vi pasar la cabellera rubia de Tanya por nuestro lado hacia otra mesa. Respire tranquila.

-Hola chicos- saludo Ángela, quien venia con su novio Ben.

Se sentaron con nosotros y yo sonreí feliz de que ellos fueran nuestros compañeros en la mesa y no unas personas con las cuales nos lleváramos mal.

La cena paso tranquila, la comida fue deliciosa y al parecer los del centro de alumno se habían lucido con todo.

El director se subió al escenario para dedicarnos algunas palabras, yo no puse mucha atención, ya que Edward tenia su mano en mi piernas y hace unos minutos que me venia haciendo suaves roces con sus dedos que no me dejaban pensar.

-… ahora puede dar paso a la fiesta- dijo el director y las luces bajaron su intensidad, para que la música comenzara.

- Bella vamos a bailar- tiro Alice de mí.

El vestido de Alice, era corto sobre la rodilla pegado a su cuerpo de color verde. Tenía unas líneas negras que hacían unas marcas a su cuerpo dándole una figura muy delicada. Sus zapatos eran mucho más altos que los míos de color verde y se veía preciosa.

-No puedo creer que me dejaras comprarte ese vestido.

-Es que me gusto mucho- dije mirándome.

Era un vestido rojo, algo poco común en mis colores favoritos. Se sujetaba de mis pechos, apretando mi cintura haciendo que me viera con curvas. Al llegar a mi cintura caía hasta el suelo dejando mi pierna derecha al descubierto por un gran corte que tenia desde la mitad de mi muslo. Con los zapatos rojos altos se veía muy lindo.

Bailamos muchas canciones las dos juntas, riéndonos y disfrutando del ambiente. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien antes bailando con zapatos altos.

Llegaron los chicos a nuestro lado, pero en vez de ser Edward quien me tomara por la cintura fue Jasper quien comenzó a moverse conmigo.

-¿Por qué no bailas con Alice?

-Edward me pidió bailar con su hermana algunas canciones y bueno, tus eres como mi hermana y también quería bailar contigo.

-Es un honor entonces- sonreí.

Comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, disfrutando de la compañía de Jasper. Que si ahora me doy cuenta hace mucho que no disfrutábamos juntos como antes.

-Creo que ahora quiero bailar con mi chica- sentí unas manos sobre mi cintura.

-Es toda tuya- dijo Jasper- te quiero Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con Alice.

-¿Cómo lo estas pasando? – me pregunto Edward apegándome a el.

-Excelente, baile con mis dos mejores amigos y ahora estoy contigo.

-Te dije que te veías hermosa el día de hoy.

-Como diez veces.

-Entonces no ah sido suficiente- se acerco a mi oído- te vez hermosa- me hizo estremecer.

-Y tú muy guapo- dije.

Atraje a Edward de su cuello, para estampar sus labios contra los míos, primero el beso fue cargado de ternura, con suavidad y de apoco comenzó a aumentar de intensidad. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara a eso.

Se separo de mí y dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios.

-Debemos de aprovechar de bailar, después tendremos tiempo para eso- dijo Edward.

Me tomo de las caderas y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, solo en ese momento me había acordado de donde estaba y que debería estar bailando si estaba en medio de la pista.

Nos movíamos de formas sensuales como era la canción, su cuerpo rozando el mío, haciendo fricción. Mis manos recorrían sus hombros y se iban a su cabello, para enredar mis dedos en el.

-Te amo- dijo Edward en mi oído.

Yo solo lo atraje a mí y lo bese. No era suficiente tener solo sus labios sobre los míos, por que mis manos recorrían su espalda y pasaban a su pecho. El me sujetaba de la cintura haciendo que fuera complicado que mis manos se movieran libremente.

- Te deseo- dije separando mis labios de los de el.

- Yo también- dijo Edward y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

La música en ese momento se acabo y al escenario subió alguien. Nos separamos y nuestras miradas fueron hacia ese lugar, donde un chico del centro de alumno se colocaba delante del micrófono.

-Bueno llego la hora que todos esperaban- dijo- la coronación del Rey y la Reina.

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Yo solo sentí como Edward tomo mi mano y comenzó a llevarme por entremedio de la gente.

Salimos del salón y caminamos por la recepción del hotel, hacia los ascensores. El llamo uno y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo cuando las puertas se cerraron, me apoyo en la pared y comenzó a besar mi cuello. No podía evitar soltar jadeos ante sus besos y cuando sus manos fueron a mi trasero y me levantaron para que envolviera mis piernas en su cintura, no pude evitar soltar un gritito.

Me apego mas a la pared, para que sus manas descendieran mis muslos y masajearan sobre mi piel, iba a gemir alto, pero Edward se dio cuenta y me beso, haciendo que el gemido muriera en su boca.

Las puerta del ascensor se abrieron, Edward me dejo en el suelo y me hizo caminar por el pasillo hacia una de las puerta.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunte.

-Es mi sorpresa de graduación.

El abrió la puerta y entramos en una habitación repleta de velas, sobre la cama habían millones de pétalos de flores, igual que alrededor de la cama.

-Esto es hermoso- dije.

-Que bueno que te guste.

-Gracias Edward- me gire para abrazarlo.

El me envolvió con sus brazos y luego me beso. Un beso lento que pasó a hacer uno apasionado, con ganas de más. Caímos sobre la cama, haciendo que jadeos salieran de mis labios.

Esa noche nos amamos de una forma especial, disfrutando nuestro cuerpo, conociéndonos mucho más de lo que ya nos conocíamos, recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Había sido una noche mágica.

.

-Alice creo que esta bien así.

-Claro que no, debo cubrir ese golpe- dijo mientras seguía esparciendo algo por mi brazo.

-Alice, no importa que se note, solo es un moretón.

-Claro que importa, tendremos fotos familiares y no queremos que se note.

-Bien sigue.

No podía creer que esto me pasara a mí. Ayer había corrido a apagar lo que tenia cocinando, cuando en uno de los escalones me tropecé y caí por las escaleras. Lo bueno es que nada me paso, todo estaba bien, pero a las horas me salio un gran moretón en mi brazo, cerca de la muñeca, el cual se notaba mucho por el vestido que Alice me había puesto para la graduación.

Aunque ahora en la mañana estaríamos con la toga de la graduación, después iríamos todos a un restaurante y como dijo Alice sacarían fotos y no quería que yo saliera con el moretón, que ahora estaba mucho más negro que anoche.

-Listo- dijo Alice.

Mire mi brazo y había quedado muy bien, no se lograba distinguir que tenia un golpe y menos que tenia puesto maquillaje, Alice sabia lo que hacia.

-Gracias Alice- la abrace.

-Bien ahora vamos, Edward nos debe de estar esperando.

Bajamos las escaleras de su casa, ya que anoche después de mi caída, Edward me había ido a ver, se preocupo mucho y me trajo con su padre, quien dijo que no tenia nada. Luego me quede dormida con el, así que me quede en su casa, y fue mejor por que igual debía manejar a su casa para que Alice me arreglara.

-Por fin bajan, pensé que llegaríamos tarde.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos listas- dijo Alice.

-Te vez hermosa- me dijo Edward antes de besarme.

Me había puesto un vestido sencillo de color morado. De tirantes, en el pecho una linda forma haciéndolos mas voluptuosos, y con una caída hasta mi rodilla.

-Tu también te vez muy guapo- dije.

Edward se había puesto una camisa negra, unos pantalones del mismo color y sus zapatos. Se veía muy sexy.

Nos fuimos en su auto hacia el instituto, nosotros debíamos de estar media hora antes que nuestros padres para estar listos.

Al llegar allá, nos mandaron a buscar nuestras togas con los birretes. Yo no me quería colocar el mío por que el color que teníamos que colocarnos no me gustaba. AMARILLO. Un horrible colocar para algo como esto.

Todos nos colocamos nuestros lindos trajes amarrillos, y nos fuimos detrás del gimnasio, donde seria la ceremonia, para esperar la hora en que debíamos entrar. Primero entrarían los padres y luego nosotros.

Estaba apoyada en la pared de edificio, Alice junto con Jasper conversaban sobre algo a nuestro lado, Edward tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Solo miraba lo hermosa que te vez con ese traje amarillo, y no puedo creer que ya nos estemos graduando.

-Yo si que no lo creo, estaba segura de que reprobaría todo.

-Eso no pasaría, no mientras te pueda ayudar.

-Y lo agradezco sin ti no podría haber pasado.

-Me alegro que pasaran entonces.

Se acerco a mí y junto sus labios con los míos. Sus manos se fueron a los costados de mi cabeza apoyándolos en la pared. Yo envolví mis brazos en su cintura y nos besamos por un largo tiempo. Hasta que llego uno de los profesores y dijo que debíamos formarnos para la entrada.

Edward iba detrás de mí, sus manos en mis caderas mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros lugares. Pude ver a mi padre entre el publico, con Sue, Leah y Seth a su lado. Carlisle y Esme también estaban junto a mi padre, y Rose con Emmett un poco más atrás. Todos estaban viendo nuestro gran momento.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y todo comenzó. Hablo el directo de instituto, que no lo veía desde la graduación de Emmett y Rose el año pasado. Ese caballero siempre desaparecía en el año.

Luego hablaron algunos profesores, como también el alumno destacado. Sabia que tenia como dos clases con el y nada mas.

Hasta que llego el momento. Debíamos subir por nuestros diplomas. Todos fueron llamados de apoco, Edward se levanto primero que yo, como también Alice, y Jasper, yo era la única que aun no salía por su papelito.

-Isabella Swan.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine a la tarima con paso seguro. Me entregaron el papel y pude escuchar algunos aplausos.

Al mirar al público, vi a mi padre de pie aplaudiendo con Sue a su lado. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso y le hice una seña con mis pulgares hacia arriba.

Así pasaron todos hasta que dijeron felicidades graduados y lanzamos los gorros al aire. Todo había terminado, el instituto era una cosa del pasado y aun no lo podía creer.

Fuimos abrazados por toda la familia, diciéndonos cosas, en especial que estaban muy orgullosos de nosotros.

Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante en PorAngeles donde disfrutamos de la cena y la compañía. No podían evitar nombrarnos como buenos estudiantes y no se cuantas cosas mas. Yo aun no podía creer que nos graduáramos.

Las fotos como dijo Alice llegaron, y nos sacamos con todos la familia, como también uno con otro. Había sido la mejor celebración de la vida.

Al salir del restaurante, todos se fueron a hacer distintas cosas. Charlie y Carlisle debían volver a sus trabajos, Sue con Esme se fueron de comprar y el pobre de Seth las tuvo que acompañar. Leah se fue donde Jacob, quien debía de estarla esperando. Emmett con Rose se fueron a la casa. Jasper le tenía una sorpresa a Alice así que se fueron a un lugar y nosotros con Edward nos fuimos a mi casa, yo solo quería colocarme algo más acorde conmigo.

Pasamos la tarde viendo una película después de que me había cambiado de ropa. Edward preparo unos bocadillos y ahí disfrutamos la compañía del otro.

Cuando se estaba haciendo de noche, tome una manta que estaba sobre el sillón y tome la mano de Edward para salir de la casa.

Estábamos en verano y el ambiente en Forks estaba agradable, así que coloque la manta en el suelo y nos recostamos sobre ella, viendo el cielo estrellado, aprovechando que estaba despegado.

-Edward te amo- dije.

-También te amo- me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes, el año pasado siempre pensé con este momento, de querer graduarme y poder salir de aquí. Pero ahora no quiero, adoro estar con nuestra familia y pasar tiempo con ellos, creo que los extrañare mucho cuando nos vallamos.

-También los extrañare- dijo Edward- pero nos tendremos el uno al otro.

-Agradezco que hubieras aparecido, sin ti, no se que seria ahora de mi, puede ser que muriera en alguna de las carreras- dije y Edward se estremeció.

-Eso no hubiera pasado, eras buena conductora.

-Si, pero igual ocurren accidentes.

-A ti no, y no hablemos de eso que no me gusta.

-Bien, pero igual agradezco que llegaras a mi vida.

-También lo agradezco, toda mi vida ha sido mejor desde que te conocí.

-Pienso igual.

Edward me miro y yo lo mire, sonreímos como locos enamorados y nos besamos. En un beso lento y tierno, mostrando el amor que sentíamos por el otro.

Nos besamos bajo las estrellas, disfrutando del momento y sabiendo que vendrían muchos mas como esos, por que estaríamos juntos siempre, y eso era una promesa.

**Que Les Parecio? Les Gusto? A Mi Me Gusto Mucho Como Quedo y No Siempre Me Pasa Eso :D El Proximo Capitulo Es el Epilogo u.u Ya Se Acaba Esto y No Quiero, Pero Tampoco La Quiero Alargar Mas... Tengo Mas Ideas y Las Quiero Plasmar En Otros Fic :D Sobre Todo En El Que Subire Pronto :D Terminando Todo Esto Me Pongo Las Pilas Escribiendo El Siguiente Fic Asi No Me Demorare Mucho En Subir (Ya Saben La Uni A Veces No Me Deja) y Tambien Subire Un One-Shot La Proxima Semana... Tengo Un Pequeño Adelanto De Eso En Mis NOtas En Face Si Quieren Leerlo Me Agregan :D**

**BUeno Me Despido. No Habra Adelanto Del Epilogo Ya Que Sera Cortito y Les Mandaria Casi Todo El Epilogo Pero Por FAvor Dejeneme Review Ustedes Saben Que Me Hace Feliz... y Lo Olvidava LLegamos A Los 700 Review! NO Lo Pude Ceer Cuando Lo Vi :d MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D **

**PD: Pueden Agregarme a FAce Danii Belliner Cullen :D Asi Podran Saber Que Pasa Con El nuevo Fic Por Que Siempre Estoy Comentando :D **

**Saludos **

**Danii :D**


	44. Epilogo

** Epilogo.**

**44- Ultima Carrera.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba guardando las últimas cosas dentro de una caja. Ya habíamos decidido a que universidad irnos y ahora solo debíamos llegar a nuestro nuevo departamento y comenzar nuestra nueva vida en la universidad.

Al final entre todos habíamos conversado y elegimos ir a la universidad de Florida. Me hicieron cambiar de opinión con lo de otro lugar donde vivir, y cuando mi padre se entero y me dijo que debía ir para aprovechar lo nuevo que esta experiencia me podía dar.

También me dijo que no me preocupara de el, que el estaría bien con Sue y sus hijos. Que yo podría venir a casa en las fechas de mis vacaciones sin ningún problema.

Edward también cambio de parecer después de que todos conversáramos.

Decidimos irnos a vivir a un edificio todos juntos. La primera vez que buscamos, no encontramos ningún departamento lo suficiente mente grande para todos, así que decidimos arrendar tres departamento para cada una de las parejas. Todos viviríamos en el mismo edificio y en el mismo piso, algo que esta muy bien, así podríamos vernos.

Todos los departamentos tenían dos dormitorios, un baño, cocina, living y comedor. No eran muy grandes, pero nos dejaba acomodarnos muy bien a todos.

Cerré la caja cuando ya estuvo llena, y tome otra de las que había traído conmigo. Tome los libros que estaba en mi librero y comencé a ordenarlos en la nueva caja, algo que no dejaría en mi casa eran los libros, aunque no hubiera un lugar donde guardar todo esto en el departamento, los llevaría conmigo por temor de que alguien los pudiera dañar. Prefería mantenerlos bajo mi vista.

Termine con esa caja también y la deje junto a la otra.

Ya tenía dos cajas con cosas que necesitarían más dos maletas con ropa y algunas otras cosas. Aunque no era mucha la ropa que llevaría, prefería llevar casi la mayoría de mis cosas, así Alice no me obliga a salir de compra.

Fui al baño para tomar algunas cosas de ahí, ya que la mayoría las compraríamos al llegar a Florida.

-Bella ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Sue desde las escaleras.

-Si, ya bajo.

-Bien.

Fui a dejar todo en mi habitación y baje a comer con Sue.

Anoche se había quedado en la casa con nosotros, ya que Leah se fue de vacaciones con Jacob y Seth se quedaría donde un amigo, por lo que Charlie le dijo que se quedara, a mi no me molestaba, quería que la relación de mi padre funcionara y Sue era un amor conmigo.

-¿Qué hay de rico?- pregunte.

-Hice unos pastelitos, espero que te gusten.

-Gracias.

Me senté en la mesa y tome uno de los pastelitos. Le di una mordida y el rico dulce me lleno la boca.

-Que rico- dije aun con comida en la boca.

-Que bueno que te gustaran.

Me trajo un vaso de leche para que acompañara los pastelitos.

Eso me hizo recordar el tiempo en que mi madre vivía conmigo. Muy pocas veces tuvo esas intenciones conmigo, siempre era yo quien debía servirme todo. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no lo hacia por que no me quisiera, si no por que se sentía comoda aquí.

Con lo que habíamos conversado este último tiempo, ya que nos llamábamos algunos días por teléfono, pude aprender más de ella, de la verdadera Renée que nunca quise conocer, ahora ya la conocía un poco más.

-¿Estas nerviosa por el viaje de mañana?- me pregunto Sue.

-No, al contrario estoy ansiosa. Ya quiero saber como es todo.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien Bella, aunque te extrañaremos se que hablaremos por teléfono.

-Claro, los llamare todos los días.

En ese momento sonó mi celular, que lo tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saque y encontré un mensaje de Edward.

"_Amor recuerdas donde fui a correr la primera ves con James? Si lo recuerdas ven, te estaré esperando. Edward_"

No entendí por que el mensaje, pero si recordaba donde Edward había corrido la primera ves con James. Como olvidar si corrió para que James me dejara de molestar, aunque sabia que le traería problemas con su familia.

-Sue saldré, Edward me mando un mensaje y quiere que me junte con el.

-Ok, yo preparare la cena, tu padre no se demora en llegar.

-Bien.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, tome mis llaves y salí de la casa para correr a mi auto.

Aun no entendía cual era la idea de Edward en juntarnos en ese lugar. Será que quiere conversar de algo y ese lugar seria el perfecto para que nadie molestara, por que nadie pasa por ahí.

No entendía.

Conduje hasta donde Edward me dijo, cuando llegue a la carretera, el estaba apoyado en su auto mirando en mi dirección.

Me estacione junto a el, y baje del auto para caminar a su lado.

-Hola amor- me saludo.

-Hola- le di un beso- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Por que quería verte y te tengo una propuesta.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte.

-Primero, creo que me merezco un mejor beso- dijo con cara de angel.

-Bueno si, creo que te lo mereces.

Edward me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, juntando sus labios con los míos. Mis manos se fueron a su cabello y enrede mis dedos en el. Nuestras bocas se movían una sobre la otra, disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios.

Nos separamos, y Edward apoyo su frente en la mía.

-¿Estas lista para el viaje?- pregunto.

-Si, ya quiero viajar y estar contigo siempre.

-También quiero irme.

-Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí?

-Quiero que corramos.

-¿Qué?- dije separándome.

-Quiero que corramos, quiero tener mi ultima carrera contigo, después de esta solo pensaremos en nuestros estudios y futuro.

-Pero tú no querías que volviera a correr.

-Se que dije eso, pero ahora también estamos solos, así que se me ocurrió despedirnos de Forks de esta forma, de la misma forma en que empezó nuestra relación.

-Bien, pero si quieres que sea como todo empezó, debemos apostar algo.

-¿Qué quieres apostar?- pregunto Edward sin titubear.

-El primer pago del arriendo, quien pierda debe pagarlo todo.

-Bien- dijo apretando su mano con la mía- es un trato.

Los dos fuimos a nuestros autos y nos colocamos en la carretera a la misma distancia. Baje mi vidrio del copiloto y lo mire.

-¿Listo?

-Listo. Eso si hasta que termine el camino es la carrera.

-Ok. A la cuenta de tres.

El asintió y yo me prepare.

-Uno… dos… tres- grite.

Los dos hicimos chirrear nuestras ruedas en el pavimento y salimos muy rápido.

Hace mucho que no corría y sentir toda la adrenalina pasando por cada vena de mi cuerpo, fue alucinante.

Pase cambio y mi auto acelero, haciendo que me adelanta a Edward. El me alcanzo y nos fuimos nariz con nariz.

Yo volví a pasar el cambio y mi auto se adelanto un poco más que el de Edward y me sentí libre. Como hace mucho no me sentía.

Pero Edward me adelanto y paso mucho más adelante que yo. Trate de alcanzarlo, pero fue imposible.

Cuando llegue al final del camino, Edward ya estaba estacionado y se bajaba del auto. Yo me baje de mi auto y corrí a sus brazos, sabia que era Edward con quien debía estar. Por que aunque el ahora no le gustaran las carreras, me había traído aquí y compartido nuestra ultima carrera juntos.

Lo amaba y siempre lo amaría.

-Gracias Edward, gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Te amo- me abrazo mas- y siempre haré lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz.

-Te amo- dije y junte nuestros labios.

Sabia que desde mañana comenzaría un nuevo futuro para ambos, pero estaríamos juntos, nada podría salir mal, no mientras nos apoyáramos.

_**Fin.**_

**A Llegado A Su Fin u.u ¿Que Les Parecio El Ultimo Capitulo? Para Las Que Deseaban Leer Una Ultima Carrera Ahi Esta :D Espero Que Saliera Como Soñe Siempre El Final De Este Fic :D **

**Quiero Agradecer A La Gente Que Estuvo Desde El Principio Conmigo y Por Supuesto A La Gente Que Se Sumo En El Camino :D MUHCAS GRACIAS! No Saben Lo Feliz Que Me Hacian Sus Comentarios Cuando Llegaba A Mi Casa y Los Leia :D Espero No Haberla Decepcionado Nunca Por Que Si fue Asi Debieron Decirmelo xD **

**Espero Poder Subir Pronto El Nuevo Fic... Ya Quiero Hacerlo Pero Quiero Estar Preparada Con Varias Capitulos En Caso de Que La Universidad No Me Deje Escribir y Tenga Que Subir Capitulo Igual Todo Lo Dire Por Face Asi Quien No Me Tiene Me Puede Agregar Danii Belliner Cullen En Mi Face Comentare Como Voy Con La Historia y La Fecha En Que Lo Subire... **

**Gracias Por Seguir La Historia y Nos Leemos En El Siguiente Fic **

**Saludos **

**Danii :D **


End file.
